Yin-Yang Theory Dimensions: Harry Potter
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: This is part of my x-over, Yin-Yang Theory. You must read that to understand this. The Harry Potter dimension gets stirred up as four of our heros gets thrown into the mix *Chapter 6 is up!* OK, minor change-Going R rated!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, peeps, this is it. The first Chapter to the Harry Potter dimension of the Yin-Yang Theory. I wasn't quite sure how to upload these, or even write them, but here they are. I'm gonna separate the six dimensions (DBZ will remain in the original YYT slot under the chapters there) into separate slots, each entitled clearly enough for you to find them. This is the Harry Potter dimension, and I'll be getting this one out first. I'm going to work on them separately because I don't want to confuse myself or you. Here we go!

***

Yin-Yang Theory-Dimensions-Harry Potter Chapter 1: The Meeting

I woke in bed. I knew where I was. A large house in England. A Muggle house. I was in the Harry Potter world. I didn't know if any of us were magic, but we'd find out that morning because the letters were being sent out.

It was lucky I'd decided to turn us into full humans, the lot of us. Trunks wasn't magic. Neither was Goten, Gohan, or Goku. Chi-chi, Pan, and I were the only ones that received letters. The others left with a flurry of waving hands and things. The large house wasn't as large as I'd hoped, but now it was plenty big.

"I only know of one entrance to the Wizard world, at least where we can buy our things for school," I said as we left in the car Shin had put in our garage. I think it was a lucky thing that there were only three of us, considering the amount of stuff we needed. "And that's Diagon Alley. If we're lucky, we'll meet Hagrid along the way."

"Who's Hagrid?" Pan asked.

"Oh, I forgot I didn't tell you anything about this world," I grinned at her. I was used to looking down into her blue eyes, but having her eye level was unnerving, especially considering I'd decided to make the three of us triplets after we found out we were the only ones there. I now had blue eyes just like her. I decided that the easiest way to tell the difference between us was our hair. I cut Pan's at her shoulder, Chi-chi's at her waist, and mine at the small of my back. Our supposed story was that our mother had been a witch, but she died after she had us. Shin, our father, had raised us as best he could, which was really well, because he was a very rich Muggle.

"I'm glad you came up with that hair system, Angel, otherwise I'd have a hard time telling you three apart," Shin told me grimly as he looked in the rear-view mirror at us, "You three look like identical triplets!"

"We're supposed to, Shin," I said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but still," he grinned as he parked the car in front of a shop called the Leaky Cauldron, which our eyes seemed to curve away from every once in a while.

"Look, look!" I hissed, "It's Hagrid and Harry! Come on, girls, just don't let on we know them." I crawled out of the car and was closely followed by my supposed sisters. "Excuse me, sir." I said to the giant man, "But I can't help but ask, are you...magic?" I whispered the last part.

"Why, yes, I am, little lady," he said, his voice booming.  
"Uh...could you help us?" I asked shyly, "We're looking for a place called Diagon Alley, do you know it?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," he said, his face jolly, "Are you three Muggle-born?" His voice became as hushed as mine.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bothering you, sir," I said respectfully, "My mother was magic, but she died when we were little."  
"Oh, not at all," he said happily, "Follow me, I've come to help young Harry here get his things as well."

"Wait," I said softly, "Momma said something about a 'Harry Potter' when we were little, is this him?"

"Yes, that's me," Harry said timidly. He smiled bleakly, "Seems everyone knows me."

"Everyone in the magic world, anyway," Hagrid said, an impatient edge to his voice. Shin drove off a little and I felt my pocket become full of money. "Come along, then, we mustn't dally." I nodded and the three of us and Harry followed Hagrid into the shop.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, by the way," he said as he walked through the gaps in the tables, "But you can call me Hagrid."  
"I'm Angel," I said happily, "And these are my sisters, Pan and Chi-chi Galis." I'd used my old name for this trip. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hagrid."

"Ah, pleasures all mine," he said bashfully, "Not many times such pretty girls ask old Hagrid for directions." The three of us blushed matching shade of red.

"The usual, Hagrid?" asked Tom, the barkeeper.

"No, thanks, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said importantly, gesturing to us.

"This can't be-" Tom cut his voice off, "It is! Harry Potter in _my _shop!" Suddenly, the crowd came forward and poor Harry was swamped by people rushing to meet the famous Harry Potter. Hagrid finally grabbed Harry's hand and mine, and pulled us in a human chain through the crowd.

"What _exactly_ is Harry famous for?" Pan asked, a frown on her face as she glanced back. 

"Why, he beat You-Know-Who back when he was just a year old," Hagrid said uneasily.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know who," Chi-chi said, her adult side taking over the 11-year-old mind.

"Voldemort," Harry said and Hagrid cringed.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid to merely say his name!" Chi-chi said, exasperated.

"Everyone is," Hagrid said seriously, "He was a wicked, wicked man. He killed Harry's parents. James and Lily Potter were the best wizards (you say that when you're referring to a group of them) of the lot."

"Still," Chi-chi said, her teeth grinding.

"Chi-chi, don't!" I said sharply. Pan looked up at her grandmother-turned-sister with worry.

"I won't, Angel," she said, trying to calm down.

"Do what?" Hagrid asked. (One note: I may have been human, but I still retained my powers, just in case)

"We're martial artists," I said with a grin, "If she gets too mad, she gets scary. Normally, I'm the only one who can stop her."  
"What's she going to be able to do to Hagrid?" Harry asked, confused, looking at the size between Chi-chi and Hagrid. If they had been dogs, Hagrid was a Greyhound and Chi-chi was a Teacup Chihuahua (Half the size of a normal one. I know my dog breeds!)

"You don't want to know," I rolled my eyes, "But if you want a taste, here it is!" I floated from the ground and wrapped my hands around Hagrid's wrist, lifting him effortlessly into the air. Both boys were staring at me as I landed on the ground again, brushing some dust from my blue jeans. (I'd chosen jeans and a Blue Angels T-shirt)

"W-Who are you, really?" Hagrid asked frightfully, "A minion of You-Know-Who?"

"No!" I shouted, disgusted at the very thought of it. "I am Angel. An angel. I'm from another dimension. And we need your help. Let me just give you my memories, it's easier." (Am I gonna do that every time? YES!!! Get used to it, its the easiest way and you know it!) 

Once I had given Hagrid and Harry my memories, they were a lot better about helping us. 

"So, exactly, how did you know about this dimension?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You are the main character of a book series all about you," I said with a grin, "You and your friends. We'll be meeting them soon, not to worry." I blushed lightly, "And I know about your little bit of trouble with the Dursleys." He nodded numbly. "Come on, now, we need to get our supplies, do we not?" I giggled as his face flushed.

"So, what world are you from? What's it like, I mean?" Harry asked, his thick British accent being a little bit more American now that we were talking to him.

"Actually, Chi-chi and Pan are from a completely different dimension from mine," I said, gesturing to the two girls, "They don't really have much more of a clue than you do. I am from what I think is the basis for all dimensions, because each dimension I've gone to has been a book or a TV show or a movie from mine. Theirs was a TV show, a cartoon. Yours was a book and now a movie as well."

"Wow," Harry said, shaking his head, "So, exactly how did you come to meet them in the first place?" I told him about my encounter with Dirken. His eyes and mouth fell open in shock.

"It's inevitable, then, isn't it?" He whispered under his breath, "There's just no way. A demon."

"Not just any demon," I said pointedly, "A very powerful but evil wizard named Bibidi's creation. A different magic from the type we learn here. Bibidi's magic is not your dark one, but an entirely different kind of magic based upon evil as it stands. Our powers aren't magic, but they are drawn from good." I looked around the square. "One thing. No one must find out our past, we must retain our original plan. We are triplet sisters who just moved to England with Father, whom we call Shin, and had a witch mother who died giving birth to us. If anyone asks us questions, we make up answers and tell the others them in case they are asked to confirm. I just hope we end up in the same House. Don't ask." I waved my hand at Harry, Chi-chi, and Pan, telling them not to ask me. "If I tell you them, then it might slip that I know which one Harry's gonna be in!" Hagrid shut his mouth at this and I knew he was going to tell the others. Our journey started at the Gringotts bank, where witches and wizards had their money. Harry and Hagrid left us, heading for that fateful path that would lead up to the discovery of the Sorcerer's Stone, I knew. 

But I wouldn't tell them that. Not now. I needed to allow things to progress as they had naturally, or as far as they could without my intervention.

"May I help you?" asked a rather handsome-looking goblin behind the counter.

"Uh-um-yes," I stuttered out and walked quickly to the counter, "I need this, um..." my voice trailed off.

"Changed, Miss?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, sir," I said softly, my face a precious pink.

"Would you like to open an account, Miss?" he asked carefully.

"If it wouldn't be a bother," I said softly.

"Oh, no bother at all!" he said cheerfully, "Just tell me your name and I'll start one up!"

"My name is Angel Renee Galis," I told him. I handed him some of the money to place in the vault below the castle and he handed me a key.

"Keep that safe, Angel," he told me seriously, "That key is the only way you are allowed to retrieve your belongings."  
"Yes, sir," I said gratefully as I turned to leave.

"Thank you for stopping by, Angel," he called after me and waved. I turned back and gave him a dazzling smile and a good-bye wave as well before joining Chi-chi and Pan.

"I opened an account at this bank," I reported, "Under the name we have here. Galis. Don't forget our last name, you'll need it. Especially when we meet up with a certain blonde named Malfoy." They looked at me puzzlingly, but said nothing. "Chi-chi, your the best organized, can you keep our vault key safe?" I held up the copper-colored old-fashioned-looking key to her and she nodded.

"Of course, Angel, I will keep it safe." 

"That key is the only way we can get back to the money in the vault," I told Pan, "So don't try anything with it, understood?" She nodded. Harry and Hagrid, looking a little ill, came out of the winding catacombs of the Gringotts underground.

Hagrid moaned, looking slightly pale, even as far as a little green. I watched him head off for the Leaky Cauldron and Harry swaggered up to us, looking a might dizzy.

"Wow, those things are fast," he said shakily.

"No worries," I said with a grin, "Can't be much worse than Space Mountain in Disney World. Let's go get our cloaks!" I grinned furtively, "I've always wanted one of those things, now I get to wear them at school, this is awesome!"

"Angel, don't forget our mission," Chi-chi scolded me.

"Chi-chi, this is like a second childhood, lighten up!" I said with a little smile, "We can still make the best of a bad situation. This _is_ Hogwarts, you know. We're here to learn magic, but we're also here to make friends and be adventurous."

"I had enough adventures to last me a lifetime when I was a child," she said huffily, "That's why I married Goku. See how much good that did me?"

"Yeah, it gave you two wonderful sons, a great husband, and a dream come true, Chi-chi," I said sorely, "You've got a new chance at life, don't blow it."  
"Come on, Grandma, have some fun!" Pan said with a giggle.  
"Grandma?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Chi-chi's son Gohan is Pan's father," I said with a shrug, "But we needed to be the same age, so I sort of tweaked our ages. Pan, Chi-chi is your _sister_ now, not your grandmother. Understand?"

"Okay, sis," she said with a smile.

"Okay, if this is my second chance, I want to be called by my nickname," Chi-chi said with a sly giggle, "Chee." She sighed dreamily, "My first ever friend called me that and I missed her ever so much..."  
"What was she like?" I asked as we moved along to Madam Malkin's shop. "Do you still know her?"

"S-She was about eight years older than me," Chee began softly, "I was about four when I met her. Everyone was so afraid of my father, they didn't dare come near me. But Penny came up to me, oblivious to any danger she faced."  
"What became of her?" Harry asked gently.

"W-When F-Fire Mountain was s-set to flame, s-s-she was on i-it," Chee said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I never saw her again." I stopped and looked at her, unable to comprehend this. 

"Is that why you were so afraid?" I asked softly, "Before you met Goku, you were afraid of nearly everything."

"Yes," she said, a small smile toying with her lips, "That was why."

"Well, my dear Chee," I said with a grin, "We won't let anything happen to you. Cause now we are officially sisters." Pan nodded and smiled at her sister. Chee washed the tears from her face and stood straight. "We'll make you proud to be our sister, Chee. That's what sisters are for." She nodded and smiled again. Her jeans were tucked neatly into her brown boots, but she pulled them out and let the ends of the leg cover her feet. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, which she promptly released, allowing her waist-length hair to flow.

"I've got an idea!" Pan shouted happily, "Why don't you two get your hair cut, that way they can't tell the difference between us!" And we did. Harry joined us in the barber shop, getting his hair clipped as well. It was still unruly, but it looked a little better. But I knew it'd be back by the time we were to leave at King's Cross.

We went into the robe shop now, glad we'd done what we had. Madam Malkin raced up to us and began exclaiming loudly that the whole lot of Hogwarts was there and that there was another young lady in the back and another young man. I knew who that young man was, but I didn't say a word.

However, I was quite surprised to see who the other young lady was. Mostly because I didn't recognize her description anywhere in the Harry Potter text. I decided to ignore the fact, she was probably one of the unnamed Ravenclaw or Hufflepuffs.

"Hullo," she drawled as she saw us. We nodded in greeting as we stepped up onto our stools and watched blankly as the small witches began to pin the robes to proper lengths. "Hogwarts too, I see?" She had a thick accent, but I could still understand her.

"Yes, we are," I said smiling.

"My mother and father are up the street, buying my books and such. My mother says that I have an excellent skill for Quidditch. Have you played?"

"No, I'm sorry," I said with a grim smile. I was strongly reminded of Malfoy, talking to her like that. "But I'm an excellent flyer, most definitely."  
"Oh, really? What model have you got?" she seemed set on Quidditch. 

"You probably haven't heard of it," I said with a teasing smile, "It's called Angel Wings."

"No, I haven't heard of it," she said thoughtfully, "Know what House you'll be in?" This conversation was probably very close to the one Harry had had with Malfoy the first time they met. The only difference was, I knew what I was talking about.

"I'm hoping for Griffindor, as are my sisters," I glanced at them from the corner of my eyes, "What's your name?" The question hit the girl full-force.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what your name was," I said patiently.

"Oh. Jupiter. Princess Jupiter, but everyone calls me Jupiter anyway," she seemed set on being called by her last name as well.

"My name is Angel Galis, and these are my sisters, Pan and Chee. We're triplets. I'm sorry for being so inquiring, but you don't happen to know a young man by the name of Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh, yes," she said as she stepped down, finished, "He's my cousin. I haven't met him yet. If it wasn't for the fact that one of the teachers at the school accidentally killed themselves with their own wand, I wouldn't be going." I swallowed hard.

"Which teacher?" 

"You haven't heard yet?" she asked, "Its been all over the news!"

"We just moved here," I explained hastily as I climbed down and waited for Chee and Pan, "Now which teacher?"

"Why, I don't know why you didn't know, but it was Professor Quirrell," I stopped dead. My blood ran cold. I couldn't believe it. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. "My mother has taken the job of the Defense of the Dark Arts class."

"Wow, big job," I said with surprise and shock heavy on my voice.

"Were you like, close to him, or something?" Jupiter asked snobbily, "You're as pale as a ghost!"

"No, no, I'm fine," I said. But the truth was, I wasn't fine. Because if Professor Quirrell wasn't at Hogwarts, then Voldemort would have to take another host. And I had no clue who it would be.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," she gave a little wave of her hand and was gone. I held my heart as if to keep it from exploding out of my chest.

"Angel, what is it?" Pan asked worriedly.

"The mystery is a mystery once more," I whispered softly, "The very plot of the book has been twisted right under my nose, that demon, he must have done it, he must've killed Professor Quirrell. Now the fiend will have to find a new host, and I don't know who it will be."  
"Who? Angel, what's going on?" Pan asked plaintively.

"Guys, Professor Quirrell was the main focus of the first Harry Potter book, he was the bad guy, Voldemort in disguise! I don't know what's going to happen now, but the entirety of this world has been changed. This was a mystery that Harry and his friends solved, and were supposed to solve again. I'm afraid that the mystery has become a deeper mystery," I sighed, "Come on, don't want to keep him waiting." They nodded and followed me out to the front of the store, where Hagrid and Harry were waiting. They had bought us ice cream cones, which we gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Hagrid," I said to the giant as I accepted mine and the others echoed it in basically the same voice.

"If someone were watching us, they wouldn't be able to tell," Hagrid chuckled merrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I gave the cone another lick.

"That you weren't really sisters until you got here," Harry answered for his new friend.

"Thank you," I repeated as I happily lapped at the now-melting cone. We entered the book store and bought four sets of Hogwarts books, one copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and a book called _Memory Lane_, which was a book all about witches and wizards of the past. Even I had to have that one, because there wasn't much talk about famous witches and wizards in the _Harry Potter_ books.

"Why did you buy the book about the Quidditch thing?" Chee asked me, "And by the way, what on this planet is Quidditch?!"

"Quidditch is the wizarding world's sport," I said testily, "It's a little dangerous, but a whole lot of fun. It's played on broomsticks with four different little balls. I can explain better when the first season comes around."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Quidditch should be no problem for you, Angel," Hagrid chuckled, "You don't have to be afraid of falling off!"

"Yeah, I do," I said, a little frightened, "Because that game is so fast that if one is hit off, they become disoriented and may even fall to their deaths or a broken bone, at least. Although I wouldn't have to worry about the fall, I would have to let myself go down, because I don't want to be discovered." He shook his head as we arrived at the next shop.

"Ready for yer wands?" he asked. I nodded grimly and looked up at the building before me. Ollivander's Wand shop was the place I'd dreaded most, because the man had ways of perception and memory that scared me to the bone. 

We entered the shop and were instantly silent. A bell rang in the back of the shop as Hagrid tried to hide behind us pitifully.

"Good afternoon," said the small, soft voice I knew was Mr. Ollivander's.

"Hello," Harry answered awkwardly. We mumbled our own greetings. All except I.

"Hello, sir," I said in a loud, booming voice that I had made project out into the back of the store, showing that I was not intimidated by this man's awesomely quiet voice that held great wisdom and power.

"Ah, as I expected from the angel," he said with a knowing smile, "Hello, good warriors of another plane. And welcome to my shop." I smirked at his knowledge. "And a good hello to you as well, Harry Potter. I've waited long to meet the four of you."  
"Y-You have?" Harry asked, shocked once more. (HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE SHOCKED OR SURPRISED IN THIS STORY???!!!)

"Yes," he smiled, "I have an interesting Inner Eye, young one." His eyes crinkled into a wide smile, "But enough of that, we've four wands to find, and not much time to do it in." He pulled out four measuring tapes and they were soon at work on all four of us! It was my turn to be surprised as he began digging through the boxes, handing first Harry a wand, snatching it away, placing it in Pan's, snatching that, then in Chee's, and finally in mine. The involvement moved quickly, as though he were testing us each for strength, will, and patience. I was glad I had plenty of that, with some to spare.

Harry was the first to receive his wand, of course, since the man already knew that the phoenix feather was meant for Harry. 

"I expect you'll tell him why he received that particular wand later, won't you?" Ollivander asked me with a twinkle in his moon-like eyes.

"Of course," I said with a light bow as he turned and went back to plucking wands from the shelves and placing them in our hands.

Pan received hers next in a brilliant flash of pinkish-gold light that flashed across the room.

"Hmm, oak and unicorn hair, 8 inches," he muttered to her, "A good wand. Very nice." I nodded my opinion as well, in approval of the wand. 8 inches was short enough for her slightly stubbier hands, and oak was a solid wood that wouldn't break easily. The unicorn hair was most welcoming, because it meant great peace and happiness in the owner's life.

Chee was next, with a wonderful wand made of maple and dragon heartstring. It was a nice 10-inch wand, wonderful for her softer hands and the maple meant it was just a beautiful shade of brownish-red. The power that emitted from it registered on my ki scale, for some reason, though slightly lower than Harry's had. I was quite pleased to see that she was happy with the wand as well.

"A tough customer," Ollivander smiled at me, "I wonder, oh, do I wonder if this one will work?" He reached into the window, where a single wand had laid. I wondered too, why he thought this wand might work on me. "Try it." I reached out timidly and took the 13-inch wand into my hand. Almost the minute he released the wand from his hand, the tip spouted red, aqua, and silver fire from its tip, creating a fantastic display of color.

"Very interesting," he said with a wry look at the wand as he placed it inside a case, "That wand was made of a special kind of wood, found only in the magic world. It was only a four-of-a-kind. Take good care of this wand, Angel. It's jewel-wood. But not only that, it contains unicorn hair _and_ phoenix feather, both soaked in moonbeams. There have only been four like it made, and this is the second to have gone out."  
"Who owns the first?" I whispered.

"Albus Dumbledore. But his only have phoenix feathers, plucked right from Fawkes. Take good care of that wand, little one," his eyes bore into mine as he handed me the box, "There is much at stake if it leaves its owner's hands." I nodded, my eyes close respectfully.

We left the store, our wands tucked gently into a side pocket of the trunks we had bought.

"That was weird," I said, studying the wand as we sat down to rest, "Why is it called jewel-wood, Hagrid? The author of the books never mentioned it."

"Look at it _very_ closely, Angel," Hagrid told me, "See the sparkles?" I looked at the wood a little more closely and saw that the wood actually was embedded with tiny jewels.  
"Wow," I said in awe as I stared at the largest one, the one I hadn't noticed before, "It looks like a diamond, but it's aqua!"

"Most jewel trees are peppered with tiny jewels, but there's always one jewel bigger then the rest," Hagrid explained, "And it's always a weird green color, I guess you'd call it aqua."  
"Of course I'd call it aqua, I know what it looks like, it's my favorite color," I retorted as I replaced the wand in its case and into the pocket of my trunk.

"I still haven't gotten Harry his birthday present, I plume forgot!" Hagrid said as he glanced a pet shop.  
"And I'd like to have an owl to send Shin our progress," I said as I saw it too, "Can you guys wait here?" Harry, Pan, and Chee nodded and Hagrid and I went inside the store.

"Hello to you, and welcome to my shop!" said the owner behind the counter brightly, "What might I do for you?" I blushed a little and urged Hagrid forward.  
"I need an owl for a friend o' mine," Hagrid told the man, "It's his birthday present."

"Ah, well, we've a wide selection of owls in the back," he said brightly, as though he needed Ritalin, "Miss, do you need any assistance?"

"I need an owl as well," I said softly, "A pet, for my sisters and I at Hogwarts."  
"Ah, then you come along as well," He said, gesturing for Hagrid and I to follow. I followed jumpily as we passed rows of cats, bats, rats, toads, frogs, mice, and, finally, owls. "Here we have the smaller ones, like this Burrowing Owl here." He pointed to a shrimpy little thing.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of a snowy owl," I said softly.

"Ah, then, and you?" he asked Hagrid. The enormous man was blinking in confusion.

"Yes, him too," I said with an edge to my voice, "I know Harry and Hagrid here."

"All right, then," he briskly walked along.

"Thanks, Angel," Hagrid said sheepishly, "I don't know them little subspecies at all, not of owls, anyway."  
"Not a problem, Hagrid, I know plenty about different animals of this world because my world was so similar," I grinned, "I only have no clue what the _magic_ animals are like. Owls in my world were quite different, but I know how to handle snowy owls, which is why I requested one. I also know Barn Owls, but they're not as calm."  
"Right," he smiled as the shop-owner led us to the bigger cages.

"We only have four snowies left, but there they are," the shop-owner smiled at them.

"That little girl looks just right," Hagrid said, pointing at a beautiful snowy female I knew would be Hedwig before the day was through.

"An excellent choice," the man said.  
"I like this little lady here," I said, petting one of the snowies on her wings, "She's pretty. And her eyes remind me of a young man I once met." The owl's pretty eyes were multicolored, blue and green, and were watching me pet her with wide, indescribable looks in her eyes.

"She likes you," the owner said as he picked up the cage, which was made of oak. "Come along, then." We paid for the beautiful owls then went out to our friends. Harry continuously thanked Hagrid for his present and I laughed even as I held the cage in my hand.

"Harry must not have gotten many presents from his family," Pan whispered under her breath. I was glad Harry wasn't a Saiyan, otherwise he would have heard her.

We saw Harry off at the train station, then caught one for ourselves. But before he left, I told him in a very serious tone, "Harry, if you ever want to leave your aunt and uncle, you are welcome at our house. You are always welcome." He nodded and waved as his train flew off down the tracks. 

I sighed as I stared out the window at the English countryside. It was going to be a long month before we finally went to Hogwarts and began our magical training.

But we could wait.

***

I'm sorry for not putting this up sooner, but as I told Ctarl Angel, I've got finals and a huge project in Bio these last few weeks of school. My updates will be few and far between until I am finished with Sophomore year, and I apologize for any inconveniences. 

Thank you, Ctarl Angel, for your continuing support.

For everyone who ever had a dream, your future true author, Angel of the Dragon


	2. The Journey Begins

I can't believe my luck! I've got homework over spring break and I was planning on putting a lot more up here. I've been working on this as often as I can and I can proudly say I'm all the way through the first year at Hogwarts for them all. Ooh, I can't believe my own imagination. Wait till you see it!

Anyways, this is the second chapter of the Harry Potter dimension and I hope that I've made it interesting....well, there you are.

***

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

The last month had gone past by faster than I'd thought, especially trying to memorize the facts found in the book I was to have for Potions. I tried a few simple spells for practice, but nothing too big. I was glad we'd gotten the pretty owl, now named Penny after Chee's long-lost best friend.

Chi-chi had spent the month filling in the gaps in Pan's schooling up to the sixth grade and we had all been practicing acting our age. Chi-chi, Pan, and I had finally figured out how to act like identical triplets. We could finish each others' sentences and pass for each other in every way, shape, and form. It was fun.

And now Shin was driving us to the King's Cross station. I hoped that we could meet Ron and the Weasley twins, and Percy the prefect once we were there, and Hermione as well. I was looking forward to seeing Harry again.

We'd brought our trunks in capsules in our jeans pockets. I was glad I didn't have to drag that heavy thing onto the train like the others. And, if my calculations were correct, we could sit in a compartment and still have room for three others.

The car finally pulled up in front of King's Cross and the three of us got out, one after the other.

"Good bye, girls," Shin said as he waved to us, "Angel, Chi-chi, Pan, you guys behave! Don't have points docked for you!" We nodded and walked into the station.

I stopped at the platforms 9 and 10 and looked around. Six flashes of red hair told me the Weasleys were there and, following behind them, was Harry.

"Harry!" I shouted as I waved brightly.

"Angel?!" he asked uncertainly.  
"You got it, boyo!" I cried, "Come on!" He raced the last few steps.

"How do we get to the Platform?" he asked me, panting, "There's 9 and 10, but where's 9 and 3/4?"

"I don't know," I said loudly.

"Excuse me?" asked Mrs. Molly Weasley, "Darlings, do you need help?" I gave a mock sigh of relief.

"Yes, ma'am, we were wondering, how do we get-"  
"To Platform 9 and 3/4?" she asked helpfully. I nodded. "Just go straight at the wall. Don't hesitate, that's the main thing." She looked at Chee and Pan. "You three triplets?" We nodded in unison. "I thought I had it bad with twins." She rolled her eyes lightly as George and Fred protested. "Go on, George, Fred, get on that train." They complied and raced for the wall, disappearing inside. "But where is your luggage?"

"We've got a way of carrying it without magic or heavy trunks," Pan chirped.

"Yes," I said, "We have books and robes and wands and such, no worries there." She looked at us uncertainly.

"You four all first years?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chee said.

"So is Ron here," she said with a smile. The little boy beside her blushed at the mention of his name. "Why don't you go on ahead, dears?" We nodded and the three of us raced together as one, followed quickly by Harry, then Ron, then his mother and sister, Ginny.

Chee, Pan, and I piled on the train immediately, dragging Harry, his trunk, and Hedwig after us.

"So, did the Dursleys give you a hard time?" I asked as we sat down.

"Yeah," Harry told me grimly, "I wish I didn't have to go to them, they don't like me at all."  
"They just don't understand, Harry," I said gently, "But now they have reason to fear you, even thought you aren't allowed to use magic over the holidays. You should study that book for Potions, though, Snape is not a very nice teacher and he won't be nice to you at all." He stared at me for only a moment's time, but then reached inside his trunk to get the book. I think he was starting to get used to the fact that I knew everything about him.

A knock at the door made the four of us jump.

"Um...hello, is anyone sitting there?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head and made room for the taller red-headed boy to sit. Ron looked at Harry then out the window as if he hadn't looked at all. I rolled my eyes at the familiar scene and Ron caught the gesture.

"Anything wrong, milady?" Ron asked me politely. I turned my eyes to his and stared straight into his dark eyes with my blue ones. They flared at the mention of a lady, but I soon dissipated the gesture.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Ron Weasley," I spoke softly as I stared out the window, "I just wish I could explain why I know your name. I cannot, not yet, for we've not met the last of your small armada." Harry glanced at me sidelong, but Ron's eyes were wider then wide at my boldness.

"W-Who are you?" he asked frightfully, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I am here as you are here, Ron," I said as I turned back to him, "As are my sisters. I want nothing more than to learn the ways of the magic found in this realm, but I have many secrets that have not yet been revealed, not even to my new sisters."

"New?" Ron questioned, "How could they be new if they are your triplets? Who are you?"

"My name is Sarah Angel Galis, at least in my old realm," I spoke softly now, "But my name in this realm, as well as my nickname in the old, is Angel."  
"Old, new, realms, what's going on?" Ron scratched his head.

"You are young, Ron, younger still than my age or my wisdom, but things are shattered by facts and opinions," I looked at my sisters, who looked at me as though I'd lost my mind, "My sisters, Chee and Pan, they are not truly my sisters. We will explain in due time, Ron, but only in due time." A knock was heard at the door and a fat, pig-like boy came in.  
"Have you seen a toad? His name is Trevor," The boy asked hopefully.

"No, sorry," I answered kindly, "You'll find him soon." He nodded and left. Another knock came before I could continue.

"Want anything off the carts, dears?" the plump witch asked as she brought them in. I was hungry despite myself and bought a little of everything off the cart, as did Harry.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron asked, still a little dazed.

"Even angels get hungry," I said with a wink.

"Angels?" Ron questioned as he looked longingly at the Chocolate Frogs on the cushion beside him and Harry.

"Go on," Harry said with a smile, "You can have some, if you like." Ron looked uncertain for a few minutes before caving in and accepting some of the treats. I laughed with glee as I opened the Chocolate Frogs and one leaped into Pan's hair.

"They aren't _real_ frogs, are they, Angel?" Pan whimpered as she held the frog in her hands.

"No, Pan, they're just bewitched to act like them," I answered her with a smile, "Look at the cards, I know Ron needs Agrippa." He looked at me again, but I think he was starting to accept the fact that I knew all about him as well.

We opened the Frogs and had a load of fun looking through the cards, identifying wizards we'd found out about in our books.

"Look, Ron!" I said excitedly as I found a card with the witch, Agrippa, on it, "I found her, here, you can have it." I handed him the card and he leaped in the compartment for the joy of it all.

"So, what was that about angels, Angel?" Ron asked, then looked weird at the pun.

"I am an angel," I said with the sweetest smile I could muster. He looked at me, red in the face, for a moment or two, but stopped as he saw Scabbers, the rat, come out of his pocket.

"Scabbers, I nearly forgot about you!" Ron exclaimed. He looked on in disgust as the fat little gray rat that had fallen asleep on his lap. I giggled as I looked on. "You wouldn't even notice if he died. I tried to turn him yellow to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work." I nearly exploded in laughter again, but I held a straight face as he withdrew a battered-looking wand from his trunk.

The door slid open again, this time without a knock. The toadless boy, whose name had escaped me, was back, accompanied by the familiar young girl, Hermione.

"Hello, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said in a bossy sort of tone. Her bouncy, sort of messy brown hair was eye-catching as I told her that we hadn't seen it in a polite tone. Upon seeing the wand in Ron's hands, however, her attention was turned toward him. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Ron looked slightly taken aback, as he had in the book and on the movie, but he spoke the words his twin brothers had given him, waving the wand as he said them.

"It didn't work, did it, Ron?" I asked smugly, "After all the years you've lived with those two trouble-makers, I'm surprised you still listen to them." He blushed at this in embarrassment as Hermione nodded her agreement.

"It's not a very good one, is it?" she asked me with a turn of her torso, "I've done a few spells for practice and they all worked for me."  
"And I as well," I said, interrupting her long, excruciating speech I knew by heart because I'd done it for drama class once, "I'm Angel Galis, and these are my triplet sisters, Chee and Pan, and you, I know, are Hermione Granger." She looked at me, for once in her life, speechless.  
"And how do you know that?" She asked me with an exasperated look on her face.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," I said with a Cheshire Cat grin on my lips, "Oh, and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Really?" she asked, excitement leaking back into her white cheeks, "I've read all about you, Harry, you're in-"

"_Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_," I said, interrupting her once again, "I know all about you, Granger. Don't you worry, you get into your House." I winked at her as she looked kind of unsteadily at me, "I read a lot, Granger, probably more than you, even." She looked surprised but said nothing as she took Neville out of the compartment and away from us.  
"Wow," Ron said with a wide mouth, "Did you know all this was going to happen or something?"  
"Yes, Ron, I did," I told him with a smile, "And any minute now, Malfoy will be paying us a little visit, probably accompanied by two or three other kids." Sure enough, the door slid open again and in stepped Malfoy. But I was surprised to see that the one accompanying him was not Crabbe or Goyle, but Jupiter.

"Is it true?" the blond-haired boy asked, "They're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment, is that true?"

"Yes," Harry said softly.

"Yeah," I said, looking at Harry, "He's right here, Draco." I clamped my hand over my mouth at mention of his name, I had forgotten.

"How'd you know my name was Draco?" he snarled, grabbing the front of my shirt and hauling me to my feet.

"I-I..." I stuttered until he dropped me back into the seat.

"No one but my father calls me Draco, girley," he said with a sneer in his voice, "The name is Malfoy. What's your name, kid?" I seethed at being called a kid and stood up.

"My name is Angel Galis, but unfortunately for you, I have two sisters by the same last name, so you'll have to call me Angel," I smirked, "And no one calls me kid. I call you Malfoy, you call me Angel, deal?" I held out my hand powerfully.

"Deal, _Angel_," he said in a mocking tone, "And I assume you don't know my cousin, this is Jupiter." He took my hand, but I held firmly to it as I shook it. "Ow, do you lift weights or something, Angel?" He pumped his fist a few times, trying to get the circulation back in his bluish hand.

"No, I am a martial artist," I told him with a smirk. I tossed my hair over my shoulders as I looked at him, "So don't mess with me. Or my friends."

"Potter, you'll find that some wizarding families are better than others," the blond said to Harry, ignoring me, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." 

"I think I can find the right sort myself, thank you," Harry said coolly. Malfoy and Jupiter's eyes narrowed as one.  
"You'll end up just like your parents," Jupiter sneered.

"Hanging out with riffraff like the Weasleys, these Muggles, and that Hagrid, it'll rub off on you," Malfoy sneered at us with contempt.

"Say that again, you traitor!" I shouted back, "You were on Voldemort's side, you and your family." Everyone in the room with the exception of Harry, my sisters, and I gasped in fear. "Coward," I whispered under my breath, "Only a coward would fear a name, only a fool would, the name has nothing to do with the heart inside, I could have been named Darth for all I know and I could've been the most gentle little brat there ever lived, I could've been called Angel and been the most cruel life-form to ever walk the Earth, Malfoy, get your rear out of here before I blow my top!" The scared blonde and his cousin left the room in a flurry of exotic whispers as I fell back in exhaustion against the cushions of the compartment bench.

Seconds later, Hermione came in.

"What is going on?" she asked us with wide eyes, "Have you been fighting, what was all that yelling?"

"Angel was telling Malfoy and Jupiter off," Pan said with a wide smirk.

"It was-" Chee began.

"-amazing!" Pan finished.

"Yeah, she told me off, too, in a sense," Ron said with red ears, "I guess you're right, Angel. It is stupid to be afraid of a name, no matter how frightening the person beneath it has done."

"One thing I forgot to mention," I said with a wry smile, "Voldemort's still alive."

"WHAT?!" the entire room screeched at me, making my sensitive ears ring.

"Hey, lighten up, he can't hurt us!" I said while rubbing my ears, "And my ears hurt now, why'd you guys have to yell? You know how much more sensitive my ears are compared to a human's?"  
Oops.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in a low, dangerous voice, "You aren't human? Then what are you?" I think I was either extremely glad I'd kept my tail or extremely irritated.

"Well, Ron," I said, "Since the only persons here are the ones I need to tell, I will tell. Hermione, is there any magic in your mindset that can bolt that door?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, pulling out her wand, "_Boltios._" She tapped the door on the train and a bolt appeared over the handle.  
"Pan, Chee, and I are from another dimension," I said as a beginning, "And we are here to receive magic lessons in order to defeat Voldemort in ours. It's a long story, but here goes." I told them about the Saiyans and Dirken, and the fact that Chee, Pan, and I weren't really triplets, and everything.

"Can you prove it?" Hermione asked as I finished, leaving Ron speechless and Harry as well, because he hadn't heard a few of those things back at Diagon Alley.

"Of course, I've got my tail, I can go Super Saiyan, I can fly and shoot energy blasts, but I'm not doing the latter because I'd blow up the train," I said while unwrapping the tail from around my waist, "See, here's my tail." I showed it to the others with a wag.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said with a squeal, "A real-life extra-terrestrial!"

"I prefer Saiyan," I said coolly, "And I was reborn on Earth, and I can't remember anything from planet Vegeta."

"Could you float for them?" Harry asked, "Like you did in Diagon Alley?" I nodded and levitated a few inches from the ground.

"It's not magic," I said softly, "This is something I learned to do from my martial arts."

"Oh, goodness," Hermione said, "The train's slowing down!" She muttered the counter-spell on the door as Pan, Chee, and I brought out the capsules containing our luggage and opened them with a small, muffled blast.

"So that's where they were," Harry said, looking at the small capsules, "That's technology from your world, not magic, right?"

"Right." I said as I pulled a robe over my head. I smiled down at myself, wistfully thinking how much I had changed in the past five months. First, I was a chubby little brunette human going to a monotonous school and nearly being raped by her little brother every night. Then, I was a raven-haired Saiyan girl with a mad demon on her tail. Now, I was a black-haired, blue eyed Saiyan about to learn magic to defeat the most powerful wizard of a completely different plane just to defeat the same demon.

Sometimes life blesses. Sometimes life curses. It's all part of the Yin-Yang Theory that had so well saved my brother's life.

"The train's beginning to slow down," Harry said as he sat down in his new robes, followed quickly by Ron in his hand-me-downs. Pan, Chee, and I sat down in unison as we had practiced.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be approaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
"You be a good girl, now, Penny," I said as I left the cage on top of my trunk, "You'll be all right once I get back, now, you hear?" The owl cooed gently as I waved to her. The train slowed to an absolute stop and the five of us piled out into the hall (Hermione had already gone back to her compartment). I saw quite a few other students there as well that I recognized by the books' descriptions, like Wood, the Quidditch captain for Griffindor.

Since the treats had long-since been devoured, that part was skipped this time around as we piled out onto a platform, hearing Hagrid's calls for the first years. We followed the other first years and Hagrid's voice until we met up with the gigantic man.

"Harry!" He roared happily, "Angel, Pan, Chee, everything 'ight?" We smiled and nodded up at him. We followed him into the woods, minding our steps like Hagrid shouted back at us.

"Yeh'll get yer first sight of Hogwarts in jus' a sec," Hagrid called back. Gasps of awe were heard ahead. I heard several people stumbling over their own feet, trying to watch the great castle I knew it was and walk on the slippery ground at the same time.

I was caught unaware as I saw the castle for myself. The movie had been far off course at the great size of the castle, as the bricks looked like they had been stacked a million skyward. Several of the towers reached high into the clouds and my immediate guess was the House towers.

"Whoa, the movie was nothing like this," I said, awe seeping into my voice, "Even the books didn't describe it as being this enormous."  
"Guess you don't know everything after all, eh, Angel?" Ron asked smugly. I grunted at this but continued to stare at the castle as we made our way to the small armada of boats at the base of the hill.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted over the excited talk. Pan and I sat in the front of our little boat and Harry and Chee sat in the back. Hermione, Ron, and Neville had to take another boat, accompanied by one of the unknown kids.

The journey was short and to the point, but I still enjoyed it. Especially after the rocking motion I'd made with it had made Harry loosen up a little.

I heard nothing of the speech between Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, but I was pretty certain what they were talking about as they moved us into a room that resonated any sounds made, which in turn made it easier to hear Professor McGonagall's speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said in a very unwelcoming tone, "The start-of-the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you do, you will be sorted into Houses." She droned on about how the Houses would be like our families and told us the names of each of the Houses and such before telling us she would be back to get us soon. She turned and left through the door we came in, closing it without another word.

"That was a bit more informative than I would have liked," Chee said with a sigh.

"Yes, I agree," I said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Unfortunately, Hogwarts enjoys that sort of thing."

"What do you mean, do you know?" asked one of the unknown students.

"I was properly informed," I said carefully. Several people screamed behind me, making me jump at the loud noise. I glanced up at them and saw Nick, the ghost of Griffindor, and Friar, of Hufflepuff, and grinned up at them. They were arguing about Peeves, as they had been in the book.

"Oh, look!" shouted Pan, who was obviously looking at the ghosts and not the crowd of first years, for everyone in the room was staring up at the two ghosts.

"I say, it's the first years, about to be sorted, I presume?" the Friar asked. Several people nodded mutely, but I was not going to be frightened by a couple of ghosts.

"Yes, we are," I said loudly, causing several around me to jump. "Who are you?"

"Oh, yes," Nick said with a smile, "I'm-"  
"Clear out," Professor McGonagall said loudly, "We are ready. Form a line and follow me." We did as we were told as the ghosts filed out of the room. I stood behind Chee, and Pan was behind me, but I didn't recognize the people in front of or behind my triplet sisters.

I knew our journey as witches of Hogwarts had only begun. But already I found that I had a feeling of accomplishment running through my veins.

***

Whoa...scary Professor McGonagall. I don't think I'd ever want her for a teacher...oh, well. See ya later, peeps, and if anyone's seen a Calico around their neighborhood, tell me, because Neko's run away...*whines* Neko, come back! I need my muse!

Dedicated to anyone who's had a dream...because my dream is to become a writer. Angel of the Dragon, signing off. 

Neko-Actually, she's gonna upload the next chapter anyway.

Angel- NEKO??!!! *grabs the Calico and squeezes her happily*

N-...Angel...can't...breath....must...breath....

A-*releases the cat* I'm sorry, Neko, but I'm so glad to see you!

N- I can tell. Well, see you nekos in the next chapter.

A-Great, she still thinks you guys are cats....oi.

N-Later, nekos!

A-....


	3. The Sorting

Not much to say here. But I can daresay I'm happy that Neko is back.

***

Chapter 3: The Sorting

The Sorting Ceremony began without a hitch. The hat sang its little song, leaving me slightly dazed as to its more upbeat version from the movie. People were called up in alphabetical order.

The name I waited for was not long off now, I knew, as the young Hufflepuff boy, Justin, was called out.

"Galis, Angel!" I stood straight and tall despite my pounding heart. My feet were lighter than feathers instead of heavier than lead as I had expected. I took the cap gently and placed it over my head, sitting down on the stool.

"My, oh, my, what an interesting past you have," the hat said quietly within my mind, "Not even human, I see, but still, you are magic, so there is no doubts there. Plenty of courage, I see, and the will to win your battle. Now, what have we here? You're supposed to be raped by a demon, now that is most dreadful. Well, I can't see where I should place you, but since you know all about this world and where you want to be, I'll say...GRIFFINDOR!" He shouted the last part, causing me to jump, but I stood carefully and returned the hat gracefully.

"Galis, Chi-chi!" the professor called out. Chee made her way cautiously up the steps and sat in the chair, the hat on her head. I sat down next to Fred or George, I'd probably never figure out which, and took a deep breath.  
"That was close," I whispered to myself.

"Close?" one of the two Weasley twins asked.

"Never mind," I said with a teasing smile. I missed Trunks already. I watched as Chee and Pan sat on the stool, one after the other, and were placed in the Griffindor House. Then as Hermione, staring out at the three of us at the Griffindor table, was placed in the same House. A surprise was evident as the young lady, Jupiter, was placed alongside Hermione and became another member of the Griffindor House.

The Sorting continued just as quickly, the children sorted evenly among the tables. Harry sat on the stool for the longest I'd ever seen and I watched as some of the older boys whispered among themselves. Harry was flushing with happiness as he made his way to sit beside Pan. There were few chairs left at the Griffindor table, but there were also few remaining first years. The Weasley twins were still cheering wildly about the fact that the Griffindors had Harry Potter in their House. That is, until Professor McGonagall shut them up with a slight glare.

Dean Thomas and Ron were the last two of the Griffindors and I was glad that we had saved the end seat for the Weasley twins' youngest brother. 

"That went well," I whispered under my breath as Albus Dumbledore stood to say his small speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down as the room erupted into clapping and cheers.

"Is he...a bit mad?" Harry asked me from across the table where he sat.

"He's a genius, the best wizard in the world," I told him, nearly quoting Percy from the novel, "But yes, he is a bit mad."

"How do you know?" Percy asked me with an eyebrow raised. I blushed as I realized he could hear me.

"Um...I've got a good sense of perception," I told him with a furtive wink, "You gonna eat, Harry?" His mouth flew open and I had to hold in a giggle at the familiar scene. I began to eat myself, sampling all of the traditional English dishes I had been neglected for a long time.

Although my mother could cook, she'd never made anything for us past a yearly Thanksgiving turkey. I basically made all of my own food and it wasn't typically all that good for me, which was why I had been overweight. I never understood how Tiger had remained so thin. Everything I ever had gotten from her she'd given me to just get me to leave her alone. My father was never around in the first place, at least not until he was drunk, so it had never been a good idea to talk to him, anyway. The reason she'd woken me up every morning to go to school is that she could be alone to clean for a few hours without hearing me type on my computer or listen to music.

My face had drooped in remembrance of such things as I continued to slowly eat the chicken dumplings I had loved so much when my mother had cared for me. When she'd had Dee, she just stopped caring all together. I guess that happens sometimes, though. I didn't blame Dee, of course, he was my brother and didn't understand any of this. 

"Whatcha thinking about, Angel?" Chee asked me softly.

"Trunks," I sighed as I thought about my handsome, lavender-haired boyfriend. I missed him.

"You're thinking about swimming trunks?!" Percy asked in horror.

"No, my boyfriend!" I said with flushed ears, "His name just happens to be Trunks, all right? Jeez!"

"Sorry, sorry," the boy said, waving his arms like he was protecting himself.

"It just so happens that a lot of my friends have name-puns, all right?" I asked him for verification on this subject, "Like my own name, its supposed to speak of angels, you know, pure creatures. Pan here can be named for two things, actually. One is the cooking pan and the other is that its Spanish for 'bread'."  
"Wow, I didn't know you could do that with names," Ron said, looking at me inquiringly, "So, what's Trunks like?" I smiled at him gently.

"Trunks has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and the silkiest hair. He's a martial artist, like me, and he loves to fight. In fact, he's the one who taught me to fight." I smiled dreamily, "And he's got the cutest little face. His voice is really low-pitched, and I can almost hear him at times, when the wind blows." I sighed and looked down. "But there's no wind tonight." I looked up again and resumed eating, "But I'll see him again. You can bet on it." I ate and ate, until I decided to wait for dessert.

I looked up at the High Table for the first time. I saw Hagrid drinking deeply from his goblet until he paused for only a moment to give me a little wave. Professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore, gesturing to each of the tables in turn. I saw a black-haired man with slightly greasy hair and knew he was Snape. I decided not to judge him until I had really met him and it was a slight blessing as he turned and gave me a small nod. I returned the nod and turned my head to glance at the other teachers. I knew that the place where Professor Quirrell was supposed to have been in was filled by another, but I didn't expect the beautiful young woman I saw. She looked kind and pleasant, as though she weren't at all related to the treacherous Malfoys. I glanced across the row at Jupiter, who was eating in a silence I found disturbingly like the ones I'd gone through when my family had first moved to Kansas.

The desserts appeared and I sampled each one despite my almost-full stomach. When I was through, I was overly stuffed, but I felt wonderful all the same. Dumbledore stood once more and began his speech to those of us who were new. It went basically the same.

First, he spoke of the forest and how it was forbidden to all students. Then to the fact that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Then he spoke of the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side. Several, including my two unknowing sisters, laughed at this. But there were no older kids who laughed at the mention of a "terrible death". 

"He's not serious?" Harry asked Percy.

"Must be," the prefect of the Griffindor House muttered, "It's odd, because he normally gives us a reason. The forest is full of dangerous creatures, everyone knows that. I do think he might've told us prefects, at least."

"And now, may I introduce the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff, Professor Jupiter of the Defense of the Dark Arts."

"Ooh, Snape must be so mad!" Fred and George cried in a hoarse whisper.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Snape's been after that job for years, everyone knows that," Percy answered.

"And now, before we go to bed, let's sing the school song! Pick a tune and sing aloud," Dumbledore cried out and I noticed why Ms. Rowling had said the teachers' smiles had become "rather fixed". They were practically trying to smother their giggles and Snape looked like he was about ready to kill.

I listened to the song the first time through and caught on to the words. I knew that they sang the song thrice just for the first years to catch the words and I began to sing aloud as the words came to me like the beauty of the stars that the ceiling of the Great Hall portrayed. My singing was to "Hold On" and many could hear my bell-like voice over the rough sounds of the Weasley twins. The Weasley twins finished right after I did and Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand.

"Ah, music," he said, a quote of his book form, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" I hung back with the other Griffindors as the other three Houses went ahead.

"Oh, Angel!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I turned around to see Dumbledore behind me and I gulped in thoughts of what he wanted. "Percy, you go on ahead and take the others, I'd like to speak with her alone." Pan and Chee hesitated for a moment before following Harry, Ron, and Jupiter to the Griffindor Tower.

"You wanted to speak to me, Headmaster?" I asked respectfully. Snape and the other teachers were still there.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you about what the Sorting Hat spoke of," he answered with a smile, "And you may call me Albus."  
"A-Albus?" I asked with confusion, "Y-You can hear what the Sorting Hat says?"

"Yes, you see, when a Headmaster takes this school, that hat ties itself to whomever it is, meaning I can see the same things the Hat sees," he smiled gently, "You have a great deal of knowledge already. Why did you come to this world? Why change your age and the identities of your friends?"

"Things aren't always what they seem, Albus," I said with a mysterious smile, "I know that firsthand."

"You are speaking of the teachers?" he asked softly.

"Not only them, but myself as well," I said, glancing to them, "The mystery that was presented by the human author, Miss Rowling, is a mystery once more with the death of Professor Quirrell."

"You know of things," Albus said softly, "Some you don't even understand. Yet you wish to continue?"

"For all," I told him, "I wish to protect all. I use the strengths of my spirit to fight, but now I must use the strengths of worlds I've only just glimpsed." He nodded and sighed.

"You won't tell me why you are here, then?" he asked.

"Oh, you already know why I'm here," I told him slyly, "As I told Ron on the train: I am here as the students are here. I am here to learn the magic of Hogwarts."  
"Why did you travel over the dimensions to learn our magic?" Albus asked.

"Because it was the only way to defeat my enemies," I said softly, "And there are ten such people, one of which comes from this dimension. He is the master of the Dark Arts. I do believe you know of him. His true name is Tom Riddle, but he called himself Voldemort." Several of the teachers flinched or gasped in surprise. Albus smiled.

"You are not afraid to say his name, impressive," Albus told me.

"Not impressive," I sighed, "A name is nothing. If I had a dime, an American coin, for every time I've said 'a name is nothing to the person', I'd be a billionaire by now. My true enemy, a demon called Dirken, has gathered all of these enemies together. I have strewn myself out over seven different worlds, each with a different power I required to defeat its evil. But, as the Yin-Yang Theory goes, everyone has a good side and a dark side." 

"You are impressive, Angel," he said, "Come along, I'll lead you to the Tower." He left the other teachers standing around in the Great Hall.

"Why did Snape acknowledge me?" I asked as we walked along down the resounding halls. "He usually isn't so kind toward students."

"Professor Snape has an interesting history, for certain," said the white-haired wizard, "But as you've said, nothing is as it seems."

"That is not how I recall Snape," I said thoughtfully, "In the book, he was bothersome and quite rude, always trying to get his dream-job, even though he planned to push the students beyond their limits. And he even is a traitor to the same people who saved his life years ago."

"Professor Snape simply needs someone who can explain morality to him," Albus told me, "Unfortunately, no one seems to have been able to do so."

"Perhaps that is my purpose, besides this Sorcerer's Stone business," I sighed, "I just hope that Harry can figure it out before it's too late." The silver-haired wizard nodded as we came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked droningly.

"I suspect you know it already?" Albus asked, turning his half-moon-shaped glasses-clad blue eyes toward me.

"Caput Draconis," I said in answer to his question. He nodded lightly and turned to leave.

"I hope you complete your mission, Angel," he whispered, meaning for me not to hear, yet I did. "Things are not always as complicated as they seem."

"Angel, what'd he say?" Chee asked worriedly as I entered the room. She, Pan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jupiter remained in the common room.

"He hopes that I succeed," I answered, "Come on, let's get some rest. We're gonna need it." We made our way up the stairs and to the four-poster beds. I was happy to see that Penny had been released to fly free with the other owls. Pan and Chee took off their robes and shoes and fell fast asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

My dreams were still haunted by those I had been trying to forget over the past three months. But one kept me dreaming on...the reunion of my love and I. I smiled as I remembered that at one time he had been nothing more than a cute cartoon character to me and now he was the most important person in the world. (Aw...isn't that sweet?)

***

Ooh, a lil scary there, but okies....I hope that the little fluffy bits with Angel and Trunks aren't too annoying or anything, but they are part of the story. With me, you gotta pay attention to nearly every line in there in order to figure out stuffs. 

N-She's pretty wild, ne?

A-Neko, please don't get me mad.

N-Mad? At lil Neko?

A-Yes, at you.

N-I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Here's the preview for the next chapter!

"Thinking about Trunks again?" 

"Not in this world," 

"I make it known here and now, Galis,"

A-I think that's enough. See ya later, guys.

N- Later, nekos!

A-That joke's getting really old, Neko.

N-What joke?

A-....Never mind. Ja, peeps.


	4. Classes Begin!

I decided to upload this chapter ahead of schedule...nothing much to say here, other than Miss Rowling owns this, but I've already said that....haven't I?

***

Chapter 4: Classes Begin!

I awoke the next morning nonetheless refreshed and ready to begin my first full day of schooling. My heart raced as I prepared my pack with what I needed; Quills, parchment, the books, and a few other choice items.

"Angel, why are you packing so much parchment?" Pan asked inquiringly. She had learned much from Chee and I over the past month, including how to act the age of eleven without much difficulty.

My knowledge of the Hogwarts teachers were going to broaden, I knew, right after the morning meal. I nearly squirmed in my seat as I ate my flapjacks, biscuits, and other delightful breakfast items I had missed so much out in the Black Forest. The only thing those Saiyans really knew how to make was sandwiches, after all.

The reminder of the Black Forest brought the subtle memory of my first training lessons. I sighed sadly as I thought about the first time Trunks had toyed with me, pulling me under the water with his then-much-quicker reactions. I smiled faintly yet sadly at the fond memory and made a mental note to pull the same trick when we were together again. Scratch that. _If _we were ever together again. 

"Thinking about Trunks again?" Chee asked me softly. I sighed and nodded as I finished the last of my pile of flapjacks. I downed the glass of orange juice and waited for Harry, Ron, and my sisters to finish. Hermione wasn't quite certain if she was a part of our little group yet, and I couldn't blame her with the cold shoulder treatment the boys were giving her.

"Ready, yet?" I asked as the boys finished their orange juice, followed quickly by Pan. Hermione and Jupiter, who had once again sat alone on the end of the table, had long since left. The two quick-silver friends and my sisters agreed immediately with my proposal and we began the...chore of finding our first class, which was History of Magic. I did not look forward to taking notes over a droning ghost's lecture. I was eager to get to another of our classes, Charms, to see the tiny Professor Flitwick and then to Transfiguration. I was also quite curious to see Jupiter's mother and how she taught the accursed class, Defense of the Dark Arts.

Although Harry and Ron in the book had had so much trouble finding their classes with the numerous, ever-changing paths of the school, we found the only class taught by a ghost with the help of Nearly Headless Nick, whom I had taken to calling Sir Nicholas out of respect for his wishes. He was so pleased with this that he offered to show us to our next class as well, but we assured him we could find our way sure enough.

My expectations in Professor Binn's class went as expected. As soon as the ghost had introduced himself, he told us to take notes over his lecture, and began almost as soon as only half the class had out their parchment. Luckily, I had been prepared for such behavior and had warned the others as well.

The class was dismissed with the rustle of hurried footsteps. Many were still placing their notes within their packs or notebooks as our small group made its way toward Charms. I wasn't surprised to see the tiny man fall backwards from his pile of books as he reached Harry's name on the roll sheet, but I was most definitely shocked to hear him do the same at my name before him.

"I wonder..." I whispered under my breath. I pondered the possibility of the other teachers knowing full well who and what I was, but I dismissed it as fantasy. Of course, if I'd stopped to think, I _was_ in a fantasy.

The entire class-time was spent getting to know the short little wizard who was to teach us Charms. Oi.

It did take us a few moments to find Professor McGonagall's class, especially when Peeves decided to "help". Harry and Ron found themselves on the floor several times from the rugs being pulled out from under us, as did Chee, but Pan and I were able to keep a shaky balance because of our training.

However, I found myself with a nasty wake-up call as he put his hand on my shoulder, making me turn about and try to punch the fiendish ghost. My whole arm was freezing as we made our way toward class once more, leaving a baffled Peeves behind.

We were almost late for class because of this, but I was pleased to see that we had not been tardy enough to be the last people in the room. The entire class tried to remain toward the back of the room, so our minute team was granted access to the front row of seats.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, quoting herself from the novel, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She cast a glance toward Harry and I nearly giggled, and would have if it had not been for the serious atmosphere that surrounded our teacher's physique. She seemed somewhat different from the lady whom had played her in the first movie, but I'd expected that of some of the things in the world of Harry Potter.

Even I was impressed to see her teacher's desk become a fat sow and then back again. I was poised to take the "complicated notes" I had read about in the book. They came a lot easier than I'd expected, but I supposed that was what happened when you read your textbook before a class.

Hermione wasn't the only one who got her match to turn into a needle. I was very proud to be the first to receive one of the few rare smiles Professor McGonagall dealt to her prize students. I was also very pleased when she announced the first five points for Griffindor moments later when Hermione caught up with me.

The class everyone, me included, had been looking forward to was Defense of the Dark Arts. And Professor Jupiter's class was no joking matter.

"Greetings, children," she said in a very kind, welcoming voice that seemed to draw you to her like a magnet, "I am Professor Jupiter, but you may call me Juu if you wish. As some of you already know, my predecessor, Professor Quirrell, died in a tragic accident with his own wand, a terrible ordeal, I'm sure. We'll be beginning with our lessons next time, but for now, I want you all to gather round and we'll introduce ourselves." I found this quite peculiar, even if it was the first day in a new class. After all, it was an English school, not an American one.

I soon found that Jupiter received no special attention from her mother, to which I was glad. My belief was that all should be treated equally, whether they are related to you or not.

When Juu, as I called her forever more, reached me, I stood shyly and without my normal attitude. I wish Vegeta's calm exterior had passed on to me in our training, or Trunks' slightly more forward personality, or even Goku's bliss ignorance. But no, in front of a crowd of even the most well-known people to me, I could not speak in a bold fashion. 

"I-I'm Angel Galis, and I, um...I'm a triplet, I can do martial arts, and I hope to do well in this class, thank you," I said this all in a string and left no room for breath, sitting down at its conclusion with a crimson flush in my cheeks. Juu nodded with a smile and moved on to Chee.

(One thing I should mention to anyone who pays attention to the Jap. version of DBZ, this lady is _not_ the reborn form of Juuhachigou, or anything, she just likes to be called Juu, all right?)

"My name is Chi-chi Galis, and, as my sister said, we are triplets and proud of it," she grinned at the crowd, "I prefer Chee to my full name, and I also hope to do well in this class, and perhaps be friends." She sat down and Pan stood with only a moment's hesitance.

"I'm Pan Galis, a lot of people call me Panny, but Pan is fine, um...not much more my sisters haven't already said, but Angel-san (I taught her a little Japanese) and I are into the martial arts," she smiled and sat down. 

The week soon found its way to the end and I smiled as I noticed it was Friday. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I missed Trunks and I felt a little ill, but other than that I was happy to be able to finally see if Snape was as bad as Harry and Ron had made the man out to be.

"What do we have today?" I asked as I slid into the seat next to Harry.

"Double Potions with Snape," Ron said, "Snape's head of Slitherin House. They say he favors them."  
"We'll soon see if that is true or not," I put in, finishing the sentence I knew well from the book. The mail suddenly arrived, without warning. Pan, Chee, and Harry had gotten a nasty shock on the first day when hundreds of owls had swooped in. I had laughed the whole time.

Although Penny was Pan, Chee, and my owl, she often flew back and forth between the house that Shin lived in, mostly delivering notes and letters that told Shin we were all right. It was quite a lot like getting notes in my old school from long ago, only Shin wasn't in the class seat next to me. We often wrote on the same piece of paper and asked each other how we were and all that good stuff. (A quote my mother uses often, she insisted I use some of her things in here. For you, leglesstoo.)

However, this morning, I was surprised to see that Penny dropped a small package into my arms and a note into Pan's. Harry also received a note, which I knew was from Hagrid.

"Wow, I wonder what Shin sent us," I said with a puzzled look on my face. Pan had opened and read the note already and spoke up.

"Its not for all of us, just you," she told me, "He says it's important and that it will make you feel better." I shrugged and opened the box. A tiny locket was inside, a jewel embedded in the front. It was a beautiful aqua, reminding me very much of my jewel-wood wand, which had luckily not attracted any attention yet. "And there's a PS. It says to give you the attached envelope." She handed it to me and I opened it inquiringly, my porridge forgotten. I looked at it and the words brought tears to my eyes.

__

Dear Angel, 

I know I'm not there with you, my sweet Angel, but I am there in your heart. I know how much you miss me and I wanted to make it better for you. I found the finest jewelry-maker in all of England and got them to make this locket especially for you. Don't forget me, Angel, as I will never forget you. Inside the locket is a picture of me, so you can hold me close to your heart even if I'm not there in person. I love you with all my heart, my sweet little Angel.

Love,

Trunks

"Oh, Trunks," I said as I wiped my eyes with a napkin, "You didn't have to do that." I opened the locket and was surprised to see Trunks' picture moving in the frame. The inscription read "To my one and only Angel" and I smiled at it.

"Can I see?" Harry asked, pointing to the picture. I handed him the locket gently, as if it were the finest china in the richest palace. He looked at the picture shrewdly and looked up in surprise. "How many more secrets am I going to find out? People can have purple hair?"

"Not in this world," I said as I accepted the locket back and clasped the gold chain around my neck, "Trunks has lavender hair because of his dimension-of-birth, the Z world, where odd hair-colors are pretty common. His mom has blue hair, and so does his little sister. And the human version of Piccolo has green hair, of course, his normal skin tone is green anyway." I shrugged as I smiled at him, "I guess its just fate that Chee, Pan, and I all had black hair before any of this." He swallowed and nodded at this.

"Well, are you going to answer Hagrid or just hold the note till the paper rots?" I asked him with a giggle, for he still held the note in his hands. He gave a start of surprise before reading the note.

"He says that he wants to have tea this afternoon," Harry told us, "Want to come along?"

"I need to study," Pan and Chee said together.  
"As do I, but I can come along," I smiled, "Ron?"

"I'll come," Ron said quickly. Harry scribbled the answer on the back of Hagrid's note and sent it back with Hedwig. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Shin to tell him we'd received his letter and another letter to thank Trunks for the locket. 

What I didn't realize from the letter and the picture was that for Trunks to have sent them to me, he had to have been in the Harry Potter world. I was too concerned with the personality of Professor Snape.

We reached the classroom several moments before class was to begin. It was down in one of the dungeons, and it creeped me out despite the fact I could defeat and destroy practically everything in this world. Unlike the other classes, I insisted that we sat in the back, away from the frightful man known as Snape.

Class began with roll call. When he reached my name, he paused to look up and see me toward the back.

"Angel Galis. The time-keeper, how interesting you'd be in my class," he sneered as my face grew hot and everyone stared at me inquiringly. He continued on to Chee, then Pan and continued. He paused at Harry's name and looked up again, his coal-black eyes containing no warmth.

"Harry Potter...our new _celebrity_," Snape sneered at this as well before continuing to complete the list of names. The class was buzzing softly at this new turn of events.

That stopped immediately upon Snape's long, imposing speech that ended with "...I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death--If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I was strongly reminded of a teacher I had once had and I immediately found my opinion of Snape in concrete. Snape the teacher and Snape the person were the same person, and he was the kind who gave all teachers their bad name.

"Potter!" Snape said so suddenly I nearly fell out of my seat despite the fact I had been expecting this, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I think Harry was very glad he'd read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _so thoroughly, for he sighed and answered with practiced ease.

"I'd get a sleeping potion so powerful it's called the Draught of Living Death." Snape looked so positively flustered that I stifled a giggle behind my hand.

"Galis!" he crowed.

"Which one, sir?" I asked seriously, gesturing to either side of me at Pan and Chee.

"You," he seemed even more flustered than before but continued his question, "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I had scribbled down the previous answer onto a sheet of parchment, ready for everything despite knowing the three questions perfectly already.

"They are the same plant, which also goes by aconite," I answered smoothly. Several people were staring at me even as I wrote the answer that I knew onto my parchment. Serverus Snape was nearly speechless but not enough to stop him from reprimanding the class.

"Well?" he shouted, "Why aren't you copying that down? Galis, I want to speak with you after class." Oi, that was getting annoying.

"Me, sir?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, you," he snarled. We began the simple potion to cure boils and I was paired with none other than Jupiter.

"How'd you know all that?" Jupiter asked as I began the potion, crushing the snake's fangs with delicate ease while she stirred the cauldron.

"Hold on," I said, watching Neville, "Hey, kid, not now, get it off the cauldron first."  
"Huh?" he asked stupidly.  
"Don't put the porcupine quills in until you take it off the fire," I said more clearly. He noticed his mistake and nodded in a grateful way as he and Seamus lifted the cauldron from the fire. Snape fumed quietly at his missed chance to reprimand and I inwardly fumed at his ignorance for respect of his students.

Our Potions lessons finished up uneventfully and I groaned at the thought of staying after to talk with the horrid man called Snape.

"We'll wait for you in the common room," Harry told me, "And then we'll go meet Hagrid."  
"Thanks, Harry," I said as I waved them through the door, my hesitant triplets following not far behind. I turned to regard Snape. "You wanted to speak with me, Professor Snape?"

"Yes," he said seriously, "I want to know how you knew to study your book so thoroughly."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," I growled, "That is a secret of cosmic proportions I and my team, who are no longer here, were entrusted with by the Supreme Kai himself."

"I make it known here and now, Galis," he told me grimly, "That I am keeping my eye on you and your sisters."  
"How will you distinguish between the three of us?" I asked smugly.

"I-I," he seemed to have something in his throat, for he cleared it and spoke again, "That is something we will have to work on, isn't it, Galis."

"Let me tell you a little something many of my teachers have already found out," I smirked like the Cheshire Cat, "It is much easier to call me Angel." He gave a bark of bitter laughter before dismissing me with a wave of his hand. I turned and left, pulling my pack along after me.

***

Ooh, I hate Professor Snape! Am I glad I made Angel do this to him, maybe I can change him....or maybe not. 

N-You'll never change that crazy old fool.

A-That's what I figured.

N-Ja, nekos!

A-I'm not even going to go there anymore. Ja, peeps.


	5. Broomsticks and Illness

Maybe I oughta just go on ahead and load these. Okay, up to Chap. 6 is going up today!

***

Chapter 5: Broomsticks and Illness

The next Thursday morning was a good one for us all. It meant that we'd be learning how to fly broomsticks that afternoon with a witch named Madam Hooch. The talk about the table was of Quidditch and everything that had to do with the sticks with bits of straw tied to the end. I knew that almost every wizarding family was well-immersed in the thoughts of flying, but since I knew how already without a broom, it wasn't too much of an excitement. 

However, I was feeling quite ill that day despite the beautiful weather. So much that Albus had suggested that I stayed in the common room, to which I thoroughly refused. I needed the classes and I wasn't about to let some little flu defeat me.

Mail arrived and I was tensed for the arrival of the Remembrall that would decide Harry's Quidditch performance. Neville opened the box and displayed the ball proudly, then began trying to remember what he had forgotten. (I need one of those...and something to tell me what I forgot in the first place.)

Malfoy came along and snatched the ball from Neville's grasp. Professor McGonagall saved the day once again, however, as she replaced the ball in Neville's hand and gave Malfoy a small shove that told him to move along.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood, ready to go to my classes of the day.

***

At three-thirty, the Griffindors and the Slytherins met on the front lawn, where twenty brooms sat in neat rows. I spotted the better of the brooms with my acute sense of sight and raced to stand beside it. Taken, I seemed to say as some grumbled about their brooms. 

"All right, for our first lesson," Madam Hooch said as she came outside and stood at the end of the row. She didn't have to tell us to get beside our brooms, because all had taken my example and stood beside one. "First, stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'" 

"UP!" the class shouted nearly as one. My broom leapt into my hand immediately, but, as in the book, it was one of few that did.

She then taught us how to mount our brooms without sliding off and I was delighted to find that I had the perfect grip before she even told us to do it.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off the ground, hard," she told us, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three...two..." But before she could reach "one", Neville bounced off too soon and floated into the air at a frightening height. He squealed in fear as he slipped and fell to the ground, the broom flying off on its own.

WHAM! He landed with a sickeningly loud crack and I knew he had broken his wrist. 

"Neville, are you okay?" I asked as I raced up to him, ahead of Madam Hooch. He shook his head, tears running down his face. Madam Hooch arrived and I straightened to let her aid him. After all, she had more experience than I did.

"Broken wrist," I heard her mutter, "Come on, boy, up you get." She helped him shakily to his feet. She turned to face the rest of the class and said in a very loud, authoritive voice, "None of you is to move while I take him to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'! Come on, boy." She led him away. Once he was out of earshot, Malfoy burst into a laughter that I found most uncomfortable.

"Did you see his face, the great lump!" he shouted and several people joined in while others reprimanded Malfoy.

I heard Malfoy run up to where Neville had fallen and saw Jupiter follow. I expected them to be picking up the Remembrall. I saw Malfoy do so and gloat over his victory, but I saw Jupiter still there as well.

"Oh, lookie here," Jupiter said with a sneer, "It's that stupid locket Angel's always wearing." I gave a start of surprise as Harry stepped forward, holding out his hand.  
"Hand them here, Malfoy, Jupiter," he told them seriously.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," Malfoy said. I was in a state of shock as Jupiter dangled Trunks' locket in front of me.

"Nor do I," Jupiter put in. They looked at each other, the corner of their eyes on us still, "How about we put them up in the tree?"

"Yeah, come on," Malfoy swung his leg over his broom and Jupiter followed on her own.

"Give them_ back_!" Harry shouted again, with more force. All were still watching us. Harry grabbed his own broom as Malfoy and Jupiter flew up into the trees, holding my locket and Neville's Remembrall tightly with sneers planted on their faces. Harry reached down and picked up his broom.

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Remember what Madam Hooch said?"

"I don't care," Harry told her, "They can't get away with this." He leapt into the air, surprised as to the ease of piloting the broom was.

"Give them here," Harry said, holding out his hand level with Malfoy and Jupiter, "Or I'll knock you both off those brooms!" 

"Please, Harry!" I cried out finally, "Get my locket back!" Jupiter sneered down at me. Malfoy dropped the Remembrall and Jupiter dropped my locket. But it cost her the balance she needed.

"Oh, no, she'll die from that height!" shouted someone, but I was already moving. I flew high into the air, moving so quickly that no one saw me until I'd caught both my locket and Jupiter and Harry had caught the Remembrall.

"HARRY POTTER AND ANGEL GALIS!" I heard a shout. Uh...oh. I completely forgot the book right then and there, looking at Professor McGonagall as I was reprimanded. She was stunned speechless, as were everyone else. I mean, come on, I'd be stunned out of my mind if someone had just flown on their own for the first time in the history of a dimension too, but still. Professor McGonagall raced toward us.

"Never...in my time....Hogwarts..." she fumed angrily. I set a very surprised and probably grateful Jupiter on the ground again, clutching my locket to my chest protectively while Harry stood beside me, grim as well. "How _dare_ you, the both of you, you might've broken your necks..." her glasses flared in the sun.

"But Prof-"  
"Quiet, Miss Patil." 

"But Malfoy-"  
"That's _enough_ Mr. Weasley," she shouted, "Potter, Angel, follow me. Now." We walked behind her, our heads down in shame. Malfoy tried his best not to laugh, and Jupiter punched him in the stomach for even thinking about it.

That's when I remembered what was going on. If I remembered correctly, Professor McGonagall hadn't punished Harry, she had made him the youngest member of the Quidditch team. Maybe there was a second opening I didn't know about.

"Professor Flitwick?" she said as we reached the room, "May I borrow Wood for a moment?"

The burley fifth-year boy followed curiously in silence as we reached a room.

"In here," she said and then turned to shout at Peeves, who was writing rude words on the board, "Out, Peeves!"

"Potter, Angel, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a new Seeker _and_ a replacement Chaser for poor Angelina," she nodded toward me. Wood's features changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Really, Professor?" he asked eagerly, looking at the two of us as though we were the million-dollar prize from Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?

"Yes," she answered crisply, "Harry caught that thing after a fifty-foot dive. He's a natural! And Angel caught both Jupiter _and _her locket, flying herself!" 

"Herself?" Wood asked in surprise, "Whatever does she mean?" He looked at me inquiringly.

"This," I said as I lifted off the ground.

"W-Whoa!" he stuttered, "You c-can fly!"

"Duh," I giggled, "I'm Saiyan." I paused for a minute before saying, "Oops. This is going to take a lot of explaining." Professor McGonagall was just as surprised. I groaned as I held my head in my hands, "How many more people are going to find out?! Its supposed to be a cosmic secret, not some my boyfriend-dumped-me secret!" I growled to myself at the mention of a boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm lost," Wood said with a laugh.

"Should be, I was lost too when she was explaining it the first time around," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I probably should tell at least the teachers, but then I wouldn't know who has Voldemort's spirit," I said as I shook my head.

"You-Know-Who?!" Wood shouted. I smiled wryly.

"Obviously you didn't hear my little speech on the train, Wood," I told him, "What is in a name?"

"Strange, that's exactly what Albus says every time I say You-Know-Who," Professor McGonagall said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where do you think I got it, the candy store?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. She shook her head and I sighed. "Fine, I'm a Saiyan, a creature from the planet Vegeta, and I'm also from a completely different dimension from this, where I was reborn after being an angel....um...let me back up there." I giggled nervously and explained everything from the beginning. "Please, I don't want to have to tell it again," I moaned, "Please don't mention it to anyone else."

"Who'd believe it?" Wood asked weakly.

"Probably all those Griffindors and Slytherins outside who saw me flying," I answered darkly. I heard pounding footsteps and turned to look at the door.

"Angel!" Pan shouted as she raced into the room. She noticed that Professor McGonagall was there and blushed, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if Angel was all right."

"I'm fine, Pan-chan," I told her, "Come on in."  
"How'd she find us?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She's quarter-Saiyan and she could sense my ki," I answered, "She's just like me, only a lot younger before this all happened."  
"So you girls aren't _really_ triplets?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No," I answered, "I am in no way related to Chee or Pan, unless if you count the fact that my boyfriend is Pan's uncle's best friend. Chee was Pan's grandma."

"Grandma?" Professor McGonagall asked, dazed, "Just how old was she?"

"I dunno, but Saiyans live really long, a lot longer than humans," I answered with a shrug, "And I've still got classes to get to."  
"Oh, yes," she shook her head to clear it, "Wood, not a word of this, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Wood answered and raced away, followed quickly by a swiftly-moving Professor McGonagall. Pan looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't look so good, Angel, maybe you outta go lie down," she told me seriously. I sighed and smiled at her.

"I know exactly what I look like. I'll be okay, Pan, really," she nodded and led the way out of the classroom, me in tail as we went off in search of Chee, Harry, and Ron.

***

"You two are _joking_," Ron told us in surprise. It was dinner and we had just told him the whole story. "Seeker and Chaser. First years _never_ play, you guys have got to be the youngest house players in about-"

"-a century," I finished, "Wood told us." I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders in a friendly way and Fred Weasley nearly ended up on the other end of the room.

"Whoa, sorry!" he said as he blushed, "Um...congratulations!" I wondered profusely how he'd told the difference between Pan and Chee and I, but I shook it off. "Wood told us."  
"Yeah, jolly good show," George said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Well, we've got to go, Lee Jordan figures he's found a new passageway out of the school." The dastardly duo left, leaving me to rub my arms uncomfortably, trying to scrub the feeling of warm hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, my brother doesn't have cooties or anything," Ron told me as he finally resumed eating his steak and kidney pie.

"I know," I sighed as I ate my meal at a speedy pace, surprisingly hungry after the day's events, "I just can't stand to be frightened like that, it drives me nuts." A cleared throat made me look up into a pair of crystalline blue eyes and a bunch of straight brown hair. 

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," said Jupiter, her face flushed, "For being so mean and rude to you. I-I wanted to thank you. F-For saving my life." She looked hopeful for something as she glanced at the seat on the end of our tiny armada's row. "C-Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," I said warmly, "I'm always willing to start over. And it was nothing, really."

"Thanks," she said as she slid into the seat, "How did you do that? Is that what you meant by Angel Wings?"

"Yeah, basically," I told her with a shrug, "And I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a cosmic secret." I gave her a little wink, letting her know that I would tell her sooner or later. Most likely later. She giggled nervously at this and I noticed Malfoy glaring from the Slitherin table, Crabbe and Goyle, whom I'd never properly been introduced to, sitting with him. _So_, I thought in my mind, _Malfoy brought them back under his wing after Jupiter deserted him. _

"I'm so sick and tired of him," Jupiter claimed in a whisper, noticing I was staring at her cousin, "He made me do all his homework for him. He's only a bully, I'm glad we've only two classes with him."  
"Yeah, me too," I said with a smile, "That Malfoy can be a pain in the-" Oops. Malfoy had heard me, as he was coming over to the table, a screaming red flush all across his face and neck.

"You think I'm a pain, brat?" he snarled. So, he's got a new little nickname for me.

"Yeah, what's it to you besides the sniffing device between your eyes?" I said, confusing him for only a moment before he glared at me with renewed fury.

"First you try and kill my cousin and brainwash her to be on your side about it, then you insult me?" he growled.

"I was _not_ brainwashed, Draco," Jupiter told him stiffly, "Angel saved my life, you're the one who was stupid enough to-"  
"You shut up!" Malfoy growled at her, making her cringe in fear under his ground-breaking words. He turned back to me, "You and me, the trophy room, tonight, we're going to have a wizard's duel."  
"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, you," Malfoy snarled, "Are you gonna do it or not?"

"I'll go," I jested, "And if I get in trouble, I can get out of there anyway." I smirked as I recalled I could use the Instant Transmission. He snarled one last time before turning away and stomping off to his table to fume silently.

"What's a wizard's duel?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Magic fight," I told him while glaring over at Malfoy, "He doesn't know what I'm gonna do to him once I get that wand out of his grubby paws, I know martial arts, after all."

"I'm coming with you," Harry said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly at the touch but smiled at him.  
"You so sure about that, Harry?" I asked him.

"What did you mean when you said you could get out of there anyway?" Chee asked, not really knowing that her husband had taught me the Instant Transmission.

"Your husband taught me a nice little technique I think will go quite well with this mission," I winked at her, "Hey, Pan you gonna stay at the tower for me? I need a strong person there to get back."  
"Sure, but you tell me all about it when you get back," Pan told me as we finished our dinner.

***


	6. Bonds That Never Break

Oi, this is the last one for a while, peeps. Thanks to Ctarl Angel for all her support. This chapter's for you!

***

Chapter 6: Bonds That Never Break

Night fell. I sat in the dorm room, waiting for Harry and Ron's knocks to fall on the floor below. I heard it softly, tap, tap, tap. Both of them had been skeptical that I would hear their small noise, but I did the IT and appeared right in front of them.

"Wha-"

"How-" 

"Quiet!" I hissed to both of them, quieting their questions, "The Instant Transmission, now be quiet, otherwise Hermione will-"  
"I already did," she interrupted, "Angel, Harry, _please_, don't go out there. Don't lose anymore points for Griffindor, how badly do you want to be kicked out of this school?" She continued her rants even as we sneaked through the portrait door.

"Please, come back inside!" Hermione said softly. She was out in the hall as well. "Fine, get kicked out!" She turned around and stopped short. The portrait was closed and the fat lady was gone. "Now what am I gonna do?!" She hissed.

"Come with us, but keep that trap of yours shut," I hissed, tugging her arm. I spotted Neville asleep on the floor and hurried past him, not wanting the others to wake him. I also didn't want to have him along.

As in the book, we made our way toward the third floor without running into Filch or Mrs. Norris at all. Filch was a Squib (A person born in the magic world who can't do magic) and was the janitor at Hogwarts, but he was disliked by everyone there, including myself. If he caught us out of bed at night, we'd be kicked out of Hogwarts for certain. Mrs. Norris was his pet cat, and she would run to Filch within moments and have him there.

We reached the trophy room and remained silent. I glanced at all the ribbons, cups, shields, and other awards Hogwarts' students had one over the many years.

"Malfoy isn't here yet," I told them and pulled out my jewel-wood wand. The aqua crystal gleamed in the low light of the quarter moon. The minutes ticked by.   
That's when I remembered. Malfoy had tricked Harry in the novel to come in the trophy room and told Filch about it.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," I heard him say to his tabby cat and I stiffened in horror. I had completely forgotten. I gestured wildly to the others, afraid to speak and let Filch know who was in the trophy room. 

The four of us had only barely left the room and were making our way down the hall when Filch entered the trophy room.

We ran. We ran and ran and ran, and even I had no clue where we were going. The scene was familiar, but the feeling of danger lurked in the air like a spider waiting for a fly to come into its web. I completely forgot the fact I could use the Instant Transmission, and I also forgot the book. What's the good of remembering what happened in the book if the situation was becoming totally different?

I heard footsteps behind me and dove into a corridor without a second thought. The others followed without question, probably thinking that I knew exactly what I was doing.

Yeah, right. I knew what I was doing like a child knows how to take apart and put together a personal computer.

"I hope...you...are...satisfied..." Hermione panted, "We'll be...kicked out...for sure..."

"We aren't safe yet," I told her, my breath caught, "Do you know how to open this door? It's locked." She grabbed my wand and pointed to the lock.

"_Alohomora_!" She shouted and we tumbled inside the room. (How familiar is this scene? Oi, too much by-the-book stuff.)

As I had caught my breath long ago(Jeez, wonder why, she's been working out longer than they have, so she most definitely can run this long without much trouble), I was the first to notice that we weren't alone in the room.

A huge, three-headed dog hovered over us, drool dripping from its mouth. I gave a shriek of fright before backing up against the wall.

"It's Fluffy!" I shouted.

"Fluffy?!" everyone else hissed. I recoiled and nodded.

"Sing, Hermione, now!" I growled out of the corner of my mouth. And, despite everything I had been going through that day, I began to sing.

//Hold on, but don't hold too tight, let go, you're gonna be all right...// And, to the surprise of everyone, including me, the three-headed dog started snoring before I'd even finished the short chorus. I wrapped my arms around the absolutely terrified trio and finally used the Instant Transmission to get us outta there and into the common room, where Pan was waiting despite everything.

"Angel!" she hissed in the darkness, "Angel, are you guys all right? We heard Filch yelling about kids in the trophy room, he didn't find you, did he?"

"No, lucky for us, we found our way into the Forbidden Corridor," I panted as I released the others, "And now, the mystery has begun."

"Mystery?" Ron hissed, not wanting to wake the others sound asleep in the upper parts of the Griffindor Tower, "_What _mystery? Did we miss something?"

"No," I told them with a giggle, "This is the story. You guys were supposed to solve a mystery ending in Harry's second encounter with Voldemort. However, the mystery is different this time because Voldemort might not even be here, and the mystery might not even happen. Voldemort may have found a host who was too weak in the chain to do any appropriate damage, but I do know one thing."  
"And what might that be?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"That the Sorcerer's Stone is still beneath this castle," I said, "And its Elixir of Life. And if Voldemort gets his hands on that stone, we are doomed." The four stared at me in wide-eyed horror. "That Elixir of Life, my friends, gives near-immortality to whoever drinks of it. And I can't allow that to happen, just as Harry in the book couldn't." 

"So, we've got a stone underneath our school that will allow the most powerful Dark wizard in a century to live forever?" Hermione asked conversationally, as if she was talking about the weather. You could hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice, though.

"In a nutshell, yes," I said with a shrug, "It has a lot to do with the studies Dumbledore and his associate, Nicholas Flannel, made a few years ago." I paused for just a moment before continuing. "Don't worry, though, that stone is well-protected. It's got a few barriers that you have to pass through in order to reach it, including an innovative one with a certain mirror that Dumbledore himself made up. That's the last test, is that mirror."  
"A mirror?" Harry asked warily, "How's a mirror gonna safeguard a life-giving stone?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Harry," I told him, "However, when we do go to rescue that stone from Voldemort, we'll all be going. Jupiter too, if I can find her trustworthy enough in due time." I coughed into my hand in a sudden fit and I realized just how ill I really felt. "Come on, let's get to bed, I need to sleep off this cold." The others nodded and we tramped up to bed, eager for a rest after the night's excitement.

As I curled under my covers carefully, I pulled my locket to my chest. My fingers opened it lightly as I stared at the moving picture of my handsome boyfriend. Trunks looked at me with his blue eyes and I sighed dreamily as I closed the locket once more, falling asleep with my love as close to my heart as I could get him.

The one thing I'd forgotten about when we'd come to this world: A Saiyan bond never breaks.

***

I woke the next morning not refreshed at all. I was caught in a fit of coughs all through breakfast and the others continually asked if I was all right. My eyes had dark circles beneath them and my cheeks were sallow and pale. My feet and hands were trembling as I made my way to Transfiguration, the first class of the day. 

"Good morning, class, open your textbooks to page-" a fit of coughs interrupted her as my body shook uneasily, "- 47." She finished her sentence uncertainly as she looked at me and my condition. "Angel, I'd like to have a word with you after class." Chee looked at me worriedly all throughout the lesson as I fought the tingling feeling deep in my throat to cough. I sniffed lightly every once in a while as I tried to turn a spoon into a fork.

I succeeded in being the first to change my spoon into a fork with a flash of aqua light, but my vision blurred quickly at it before coming back into focus. Professor McGonagall looked at me, both worried and proud at the same time. Class was dismissed in a flurry and I stayed behind to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Are you feeling all right, Angel?" she asked me, feeling my forehead lightly.

"Not really," I said truthfully, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Vegeta said Saiyans don't get sick very easily." Seeming how she knew about our mission, she said nothing at all about this strange sentence and looked twice as worriedly at me.

"You're running a piping hot fever, young lady, and Saiyan or not, you are ill," she told me firmly, "Come along, we're going to see Madam Pomfrey at once." She took my arm firmly in her grasp, and, in my weakened stake, even I felt its power and authority over me. She dragged me along as quickly as possible while making sure I wasn't getting ill from the speed. She took my pack from me and heaved it onto her own shoulder, much to my surprise. 

"Professor McGonagall!" came a voice as we entered a room. I recognized it immediately: The hospital wing. "What on Earth brings you up here?" The tiny little witch I knew to be Madam Pomfrey was looking curiously at me.

"Madam Pomfrey, we've got a very delicate situation with this young lady," Professor McGonagall said as she tugged me forward, "She is ill."  
"Oh, my, yes, I am sure of that just from looking at her," Madam Pomfrey said, skittering around my flushed and diminished figure, "Come, deary, tell me what's wrong. You may go on back to your classes, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you," the Transfiguration teacher said, "I will return to see how she is." Then she was gone.

"Now, deary, what's your name?" she asked as she took out a thermometer.

"Angel Galis, ma'am," I answered softly, my throat croaking like a frog at this point.

"You have two sisters, am I right? Chee and Pan, their names?" she smiled as I looked surprised and nodded numbly. "Neville spoke of you and your sisters when he was here. Said how kind you were to him when that old git, Snape, was making havoc on the poor dear." Her eyes twinkled as I smiled at her. "I don't think this is the normal bacteria or viruses, deary." She looked at her thermometer cluelessly.

"Why's that?" I asked, peering up at the device inquiringly.

"Oh, I forget that you don't quite know everything," she said and held the thermometer for me to see. I saw several things on it, each telling different kinds of viruses, diseases, and illnesses, and they were all flashing wildly, "The only time it does that is when the cause of illness is unknown."  
"I don't know what it could be," I said with a shrug.

"Well, it looks to me like a typical case of the seven-day flu, but the Illmeter says otherwise," she said, still looking at the device she held. "Well," she sighed and looked up at me, lowering her arm, "I suppose a bit of bed-rest and fluids could never hurt."

***

It was a week later and my condition was worse than ever. Pan, Chee, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Jupiter had all come to see me each day, as well as Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid. Most surprisingly enough, even Malfoy came to wish me better, his face a beet red so bright I had laughed for almost two hours straight despite the fact that it hurt to laugh so hard at such a sight.

Hermione was constantly bringing Madam Pomfrey different methods of treating my "illness" as everyone called it, and the nurse had tried each one, failing each time. Even Snape had made a Potion that was said to heal of all sicknesses, but it too had failed.

Jupiter continually apologized, thinking it was most likely her fault I was sick, but I told her time and again that it wasn't. Ron had come in with a bit of cake for me, which the nurse had confiscated. I would have thrown it up, anyway, though.

As another week came onto my shoulders, I grew worse. I slipped in and out of consciousness often and Dumbledore was growing worried for me, as was Professor McGonagall. Jupiter was nearly hysteric on her last visit and I wasn't looking forward to her next.

It wasn't until the first week of October that Chee finally realized what it was. She burst into the hospital ward, not paying any heed to Madam Pomfrey and began shouting somewhere between ecstatic and hysterical speech.

"Angel, I can't believe Pan and I didn't see it before! It's not an illness at all, it's a-"  
"Young lady!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, "You cannot just burst in here unannounced and start making predictions that are probably not true!"

"Let her speak, Madam Pomfrey," I said wearily, attempting to sit up but failing. I looked out from under the covers at my sister/friend, hoping she had come up with the cure for whatever I had.  
"Angel, it's Trunks!" Chee said excitedly. I understood at once, but Madam Pomfrey looked at Chee as if she'd lost her marbles.

"What on Earth does an illness have to do with swimming?" the nurse asked. I heard a rustle and saw Professor McGonagall enter the room.

"I'll explain later, Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall told the nurse, "Angel, Pan told me all about it. I wish your sisters had caught on sooner, just look at the state you're in!"

"Chee, get Penny," I told her firmly, "We've got to talk to Shin. He'll be able to get Trunks here."  
"Shin? Trunks? What's going on, Professor?" Madam Pomfrey was skittering about as though she were a rat lost in its maze.  
"I'll explain later," McGonagall told her, "Chee, get the owl, now! We've not a moment to lose from what I heard from Pan."

"Yes, hurry, Chee," I said, clutching my locket as I spoke. I turned my eyes toward my Transfiguration teacher, who had finally gotten the nurse out of the room. "The bond. How could I have forgotten the bond?"  
"Don't worry, Angel," Professor McGonagall told me softly, "We all make mistakes. Yours just happened to be a lethal one." I smiled bitterly to myself before darkness engulfed me once more.

***

Trunks punched out with his left hand again and again, sparring with Angel. He was fighting her one-handed and she was winning so far. But he'd get the upper hand again.

He hoped.

"Trunks!" he heard someone shout, "Trunks, come on, Shin wants to talk to you!" Trunks turned and stopped Angel's fist with his right hand as he followed the voice.

"What is it, Shin?" Angel asked beside him, sweat coursing down her face.

"The Angel in the Harry Potter dimension is in grave peril," Shin told her breathlessly, "I came all the way back from there. We need a copy of Trunks to go there and stay with her, otherwise she won't be able to complete her training as a witch."  
"Oh," Angel said and pointed to Trunks. She had remembered quite a lot while being there and was well-acquainted with separating people into two separate beings. It was quite a lot like how a cell divides, the only difference being the size. Angel dressed this Trunks in normal jeans and T-shirt, leaving the other, refreshed Trunks ready to spar with her once the other one was on his way with Shin. She completed the other Trunk's outfit with black boots, gloves, and a bandana around his throat, plus a navy blue jacket he held in his arms. Shin nodded gratefully to her and took Trunks by the arm, leading him into the black porthole that lead to the place the HP world Shin was staying at. 

Shin had long since sent Penny back with a reply, asking how to get Trunks there. 

***

Pan, Chee, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore were all inside the hospital ward, looking down at the feverishly sleeping Angel. When Penny arrived, Chee tore furiously into the letter and read it as fast as she could.

"He wants to know how we get Trunks here," Chee announced as she finished, "He's got Trunks at the house, ready to come over."  
"I'll Apparate, but I must take one of you girls along," Dumbledore spoke up, "I can explain it to the Ministry later, if they catch wind of it." Chee backed down at this proposition, but Pan was raring to go. Dumbledore placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and they zoomed off into the air, much like what Angel did during the Instant Transmission. Only the IT didn't hold the risk of leaving a limb or two behind. (Eek! I'd rather use the IT!)

Trunks soon found himself facing a strange man with half-moon shaped glasses and silver hair that would rival his if he stayed in the Room of Time and Space for a day. He noticed a much more noticeable face beside the elderly man, however, and instantly knew it was Pan despite knowing that the trio of girls were identical triplets in this dimension.  
"Pan, who's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this is Headmaster Dumbledore," Pan said with a smile, "Come on, Angel's in trouble!" Her face was suddenly set in grim determination as she grabbed his arm and they waved to Shin as Dumbledore Apparated once again. 

Dumbledore had been only mildly surprised to see the pale lavender hair that the boy Trunks sported so well.

All were greeted with a shock as the two returned as three. Harry and Ron were only mildly surprised to see Trunks' lavender hair, but Hermione had never seen the picture inside Angel's locket. She gave a small "Eep!" of frightened surprise and hid behind Chee. Chee rolled her eyes at the Muggle-born child and explained to her what was going on in soft tones.

Trunks didn't notice any of this, however, because he was too shocked at Angel's weak and trembling condition to realize anything that was going on around him. He was at her side in a flash of white light and kneeling right beside her bed, a hand in hers.  
"Angel, are you all right?!" he shouted shaking her limp wrist slightly. Pan and Chee ushered the others out of the room quickly and quietly, giving Trunks time alone with the girl. He had no time to notice the fact that he was now 11 years old as well and that only his lavender hair remained. He stared at her slightly less convulsing form. He couldn't believe it. Was this really his Angel? The one he'd only moments before been fighting against with such a power as he'd never seen before?

"Angel?" he whispered softly, "Angel, wake up. Please wake up, Angel, please." He shook her lightly again and sat her up in his arms, holding her limp but warm body against his own. He didn't want to lose her even if she would only return to her original body.

***

I awoke to the sounds of silent sobs and felt the front of my chest soaked with tears. Of course, it was a very thin hospital pajamas, but still. The sounds of those sobs sounded so familiar. Could it be? Had he really come all the way to Hogwarts just for me? If it was him, I had found a lasting proof of his love for me.

"Trunks?" I whispered softly as I tried to open my eyes.

"Angel, are you okay?" I heard his tender voice ask in relief, "Now, I mean?"

"I'm still a little lightheaded, but otherwise I'm me," I said as I sat up in the bed. I took my boyfriend firmly into my arms and held him tight and close, "Oh, Trunks, I missed you so much." He hesitated only a moment before hugging me back loosely, afraid to hurt me, I knew. After all, if Professor McGonagall could tug me along without trouble like this, a hard hug from Trunks would surely kill me.

***

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Minerva asked quietly, "Angel isn't going to be healthy without that boy around, but he's not an ounce of wizard in him."  
"We don't know that for certain, Minerva," Albus told her, "We could get together a few spells I remember from the old days, ones that only a few still know."

"The Muggle Transformation Charm?!" Minerva squeaked, "But Albus, it takes four qualified wizards to do that!"

"Yes, I know," Albus said, "And we've got five qualified wizards right in this school. It'll work, Minerva, we've just got to get that purple-haired boy's permission."

"It can be done," Minerva said firmly, glancing at Pan, Chee, Ron, and Harry, all of whom were talking quietly among themselves.

"A bond?" Ron asked inquiringly, "What's this bond got to do with Angel being sick like that?"

"A bond is between Saiyan blood and another," Chee explained, "Angel bonded with Trunks back in our dimension. If they're apart, it slowly destroys them until they die! If they deny the bond, they're practically writing their death wish. It isn't normally fully sealed without the mating ritual first, but Vegeta says that it can be so strong that they don't need it. Angel and Trunks' bond is so powerful, they can talk to each other through their heads. It takes a lot of love to get to that point."  
"They basically depend upon each other for everything," Hermione said, her eyes shining at the thought, "How romantic!"

"Yech!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Boys," Pan and Chee rolled their eyes as one, creeping Harry and Ron out so much they backed away behind Hermione.

"Anyway," Pan continued for her grandmother/sister/friend, "If they get back together again, they basically become healthy again."  
"Wait," Harry said, thinking logically, "If this affects both of them, why isn't Trunks sick?"

"He was in our dimension with the original Angel," Chee answered, "The Trunks copy for this dimension had been remerged with his original at the time he returned to our dimension."  
"Oh," Harry said, looking toward the door Angel and Trunks were conversing behind. 

***

"Ready to face the world again, Angel?" Trunks asked me as he stood up. I smiled, almost my entire strength back, and leapt to my feet.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" He laughed at this and led the way out into the hall where the others were waiting patiently.

"Just like that?" Ron asked, his eyebrow ridged high, "All you had to do was be with him for five minutes and you're back to normal?"

"Not completely," I said, "But mostly, yeah. I forgot all about the bond when I came here, I figured I'd just miss Trunks a lot, I just plain forgot all about the fact that being away from him would slowly kill me." I was still quite angry with myself. The sheer fact that I'd let myself become so weak that a human could pull me without any difficulties at all meant that I had failed myself and maybe even my team. Dirken could have easily come and taken me from the hospital wing in my weakened state.

"Angel, don't blame yourself," Trunks said firmly, his hand clamped to my shoulder. "We all forgot, all right?" Chee and Pan nodded, still holding on to each other in fear for my life.

"Yeah, but-"  
"No 'buts' about it, Angel," Trunks told me, his tone severe and his hand on my shoulder tight. I hissed in pain at him and he immediately loosened his grip, but still held me firm enough that I had no way to escape. At least not yet.

"All right, all right," I told him with a furtive grin, "I'm almost back to normal, now, Trunks, you can let go, you know." He released my arm and gave a tiny smirk that only I caught.

"Angel, would you mind introducing us?" Hermione said, glancing at Trunks sidelong suspiciously.

"Sure," I said with a smile I couldn't resist, "This is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the Prince of all Saiyans. His dad's a prince too, and they're my best friends. Well, besides Goku, Goten, and Gohan. And Krillin and Piccolo, too, they can't be left out. I'm not so sure about Yamcha and Tien, though, they never did trust me, just because I'm Saiyan."

"Prince?" Hermione squeaked pathetically, staring at Trunks and his lavender hair, "How on Earth did you die your hair that color?" I fell to the ground laughing at this and stayed there for about a minute before a bright red Trunks lifted me to my feet.

"It's naturally purple, Hermione," I told her with a smirk. This trick got him every time.

"_Lavender_, Angel, it's _lavender_," Trunks corrected me.

"Yeah, and you keep forgetting your grammar even though I've taught you it a dozen times over," I said, tugging on one of his bangs.

"How can you have naturally lavender hair?" Ron asked, not wanting to get on Trunks or my bad side.

"Easy, be born in an anime realm," I shrugged, "Only reason my hair's black is cause I'm full-blooded Saiyan. Of course, Pan here's quarter and Trunks is half, so you can see how much good being part-Saiyan is unless you have the right parents." Trunks and Pan stood strongly at their names and grinned at the others proudly.

"Yeah," Trunks said, smiling, "My mom's human, but she's got aqua hair."  
"And Bra's hair is even paler aqua," I told him, "Bra's his little sister. Pan and she were really good friends, especially with their half-android friend, Marron. Number 18 is an android, one that Mirai Trunks, not this one, a boy from the future, came to warn Goku about. Now we've got this problem. The Z fighters have hardly gotten a break over the years, ever since Goku landed on Earth, and probably back before Nabo, my father, landed there."  
"You weren't sure if Nabo had landed there, Angel," Trunks told me, "Remember, you were on Vegeta when it was about to explode."  
"Vegeta?" Harry said, "How could you be on a person? And how was he about to explode?"

"Vegeta the planet, not the person," I sighed, "It gets confusing. The original Saiyan planet of Vegeta was where Saiyans lived before Frieza came and blew it up. The Saiyan Kings and Princes were named after their planet. Our Veggie was born there and he was stolen as a very young child by Frieza. It wasn't until Goku defeated Frieza that the tyrant was finally laid down, but he came back."  
"Yeah, and my future self kicked butt!" Trunks grinned, "From everything I've ever heard of him, that guy was the greatest."  
"Yeah, but I've only actually seen him at very odd intervals of his life," I said, "First as a baby at Goku's death, then at 13 when the Androids' attacks were becoming more violent and when he began his training with Gohan and Gohan died, making Trunks go Super Saiyan." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"And then I saw him at age 16, fighting the androids with a sword he'd made himself, or so I assumed, they never really explain how Mirai Trunks got that thing, and then he went back in time to warn Goku of the androids. Trunks here was born about one or two years later."  
"Wow, pretty weird past," Hermione muttered.

"And quite interesting," Professor McGonagall said to us, "I'm glad you're quite all right, Angel, but Headmaster Dumbledore and I would like to speak to you in private." She glanced pointedly at my sisters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The others left the room grumbling quietly to themselves.

"I'm sorry if I was any trouble to you, Professor," I said feebly, "I can't help it, it's in my blood and-"  
"Angel, do calm down," Professor McGonagall told me with a warm smile she rarely gave to anyone but her best students. "This concerns you, of course, but it more concerns your...er...boyfriend, I suppose you'd call him, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, startled she'd refer to him as anything but a friend. He was quite close to my husband in all reality, but considering the fact that we were in a completely different world, that was irrelevant without a marriage.

"Trunks, wasn't it?" she asked, turning to him.

"Er...yes," Trunks said, startled she spoke to him directly.

"Trunks, we want to do a Charm on you that has a very...interesting past," Dumbledore began slowly, "As I am sure you are well aware of, you are not magic." Trunks ears burned as he nodded, almost shamefully. "We propose that you become magic, in all senses of the words." Trunks and I both did a double-take on the old man.  
"What?!" I shrieked, "How can that happen? What d'you mean?"

"Exactly as I said it, Angel, now let me explain," Dumbledore smiled at me. "There is an old Charm that we wizards used to do to make Muggle wives and husbands who married our own people into magic. It's called the Muggle Transformation Charm." My eyes widened upon this. 

"How is that possible, Professor? Is it really possible to turn Trunks magic with a simple little Charm?" I was perplexed beyond my own dreams as to what was about to happen. I'd thought it impossible to transform Muggles into wizards.

"Possible indeed, however the Charm itself is quite complicated and requires four qualified wizards to perform it," Dumbledore told me, "And it requires a great deal of good within the Muggle to be completed. Love is essential." He smiled at me and I blushed as I realized if it wasn't for me, Trunks wouldn't even be there and they wouldn't be performing an age-old Charm that was so difficult it required four wizards to perform.

"All we need from you, Trunks, is your permission," Professor McGonagall told him. "Are you up for it?"

"You bet," Trunks told her, "If it'll keep Angel healthy, I'm all for it."  
"That's my Trunks!" I grinned as I leaned contently against his arm. I found myself blacked-out once again.

"Angel!" Trunks hissed as he caught her falling, limp form once again.

"Not to worry, Trunks, she's only tired," Headmaster Dumbledore told the lavender-haired boy, "But I'm afraid you'll have to find a way to keep her from doing that too often. After all, tomorrow is her first Quidditch lesson." He chortled at Trunks' confused look and led the boy away. "Come along, I'll get Juu and Professor Snape and we'll perform the Charm." He Apparated away from the room, leaving poor Trunks holding his girlfriend and Professor McGonagall alone.

"I heard Angel talking before," Professor McGonagall began, "But I wasn't quite sure. What is an anime?"

"Angel says that it's basically a cartoon from Japan, wherever that is," Trunks said with a shrug, "I'm from another Earth all together, from what Angel said. I'm from an Earth that has dinosaurs and 'mutants', is what she called them. And our world doesn't have all these weird divisions, there's only one continent that we live on and there's an Emperor and that's all I know that's different, which is all according to her." They were standing in a classroom now that Trunks noticed, and he saw several desks lining the back row.

"This is my classroom," Professor McGonagall told him upon his look about the room. She looked at him quizzically before heading abruptly to her desk. "Here, take a look." She held up a blue and brown sphere, a globe, Trunks realized. He walked over, still carrying Angel and glanced at the sphere carefully.

"We're where?" Trunks asked.

"England, or Great Britain, whichever you prefer," Professor McGonagall answered patiently, "Right here." She pointed to a tiny island off the coast of some place called "Europe". "And Japan is right here. I suspect that Angel was originally from America, right here, because she speaks with a much freer tongue than many English students I've met."  
"Let me down, Trunks," Angel moaned from his arms and Trunks let her down. 

I stood up on my own two feet, embarrassed that I had passed out yet again.

"Good, you're awake," Trunks said, looking at a globe carefully as he still glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "This is England, right? And Japan?"

"Yeah," I told him, taking in the sight of the familiar globe, "You told him?" I had turned and asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes."  
"Okay," I said, touching the globe carefully with my own, delicate hands. "Look, Trunks, I used to live right here." I pointed to the central State of Kansas. "Right here, in Wichita."

"I suspected you weren't from England," Professor McGonagall told me, looking at the globe as well, "But why didn't you become a witch back in your own country?"

"I wasn't from this _dimension_," I told her, "In my dimension, there is no such thing as witchcraft and wizardry. There weren't energy swords that blazed like fire. There weren't little monsters that spoke to you. There wasn't any of these things, it was just basic life. Any of these things were found in storybooks only and I indulged in reading them at nearly all possible chances." I let my tail droop out of my cloak, glad I'd only brought it out once before. For some reason, I was just as content to have it wrapped around my waist underneath my cloaks as I was to have it waving behind me.

"I love my tail, really I do, but must I continually hide it?" I sighed as I waved it around in the air furiously, feeling for Dumbledore's ki as he found Snape and Juu's. I wrapped my tail back around my waist just as the three returned.

"I still don't think this is a very good idea, headmaster," Snape said as he stepped into the room.

"Don't worry about it, Serverus, we just need him here for the sake of the students," Dumbledore told him, "Not to worry, he won't be very powerful." Trunks huffed at this indignantly as the three entered the room. 

"Angel, you might want to step back," Dumbledore told me. "Ready?" The other teachers nodded and readied their wands. Trunks braced himself, also prepared and Dumbledore began to chant under his breath. A light appeared on the ends of each wand as they each joined in the chant. 

It looked more like a synchronized swimming competition that a Charm, but I didn't say that for fear of making them accidentally curse Trunks. As the chant grew more fast, the less I understood. As Trunks stood there, he was mesmerized by the points of four different lights. 

The first, Dumbledore's, was scarlet. The second, Snape's, was green. The third, Professor McGonagall's, was yellow. The last was a surly shade of blue, held by Juu.

The four circled around my lavender-haired boyfriend, each whispering chants so fast I was sure they were only muttering. They moved around in a loose formation and their wands each spread a warm glow over the room.

Suddenly, they stopped chanting. Each, one by one, they threw their arms up into the air, bringing their glowing wands in a square all around Trunks. Each fired a beam of light which met in a single, common vertice directly over Trunks' head. 

"TRANSFORMATION!" Their voices thundered in a unison so loud I had to clamp my ears to the echoes themselves as the column of light descended quickly into Trunks. The lights bounced off Trunks' head, moving back to their proper owners, then firing directly into Trunks' torso at all the correct angles.

The light stopped, as did their humming, which I had neglected to notice. The lights disappeared into Trunks' body and then fired out all at the same time, shooting in all different directions at once, reminding me of a Super Saiyan, only with the four different lights.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked on, shocked.  
"I must say, it has been a while since such a spell has been needed," Juu commented as she took a deep breath, "Well done, young man, I've never seen a Muggle such as yourself stand throughout the whole procedure." Trunks smiled wearily and glanced at me.

"All finished, Angel," Dumbledore told me with a smile.

"Trunks!" I cried out and raced to him, holding his weight against my own. His entire being was weakened, as was mine, but together, we were strong.

Or so I thought. My poor Trunks fainted from his own exhaustion and I held him in my arms. I felt a new power within him, one I'd never felt there before.

"He's magic," I said to Dumbledore, "I can sense it."  
"Sense it?" Snape inquired coldly, "You can't 'sense' magic, not unless you are a being closely tied to the use of soul energy." I hesitated at this, glancing up at my Potions teacher.

"You wouldn't understand my mission, would you, Professor Snape?" I asked him kindly, "You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me," the greasy-haired man sneered.

"I am an angel, sir," I growled, "And an alien, if you so wish to call it that. I have been born and reborn thrice now, once as a Saiyan, twice as a supposed human, then thrice again as a magic Saiyan. My mission is to save the entire cosmos by defeating Voldemort with the good magic of this world. In order for that to happen, I need training, which is why I am here, as well as my boyfriend, who is also half my race."  
"What is your race?" Juu asked calmly as Snape seemed at a lost for words.

"We are the Saiyans," I told her, "A group of human-like beings capable of unimaginable strength. But I can't kill Voldemort with my martial arts capabilities."

"How can you be Saiyan? What's the difference?" she asked, looking at me curiously. I smirked as I unwrapped my tail and revealed it to them, swinging it back and forth for them to see. I rose off the ground and sank back. Then I rose my ki till I was SSJ and powered down quickly once again. "Need I do or say more?" The two shook their heads in shock, even Juu's diplomatic skills failing her.

***

All right! Trunks is here and I'm not sick anymore! I guess his locket didn't work, though...too bad. Cya for a while yet, peeps...

N-Yeah, we won't be up here for a while, too much homework...I say, Mr. Schmidt is way too much like Snape...homework over Spring Break, must be out of his mind....

A-Yeah. See ya, guys.

N-Bye, nekos!

A-I'm just going to walk away from that one. Bye.


	7. Revealing Secrets

Wooo hoo! Spring Break is the best time this year I've had in a LOOOONNNG time. My daddy got me a basketball hoop and I've been outside playing all day long...Thank you to all who decided to come and read this story...if you simply don't have the time or the patience to review, just do it anyway! Just a simple "Hello!" or "Great story!" or "You have such a demented mind!" would do, come on, people, I need feedback, and the only way I'm going to get it is if you REVIEW!!! Pwease? Pwetty pwease wit' suga' on top??? Here's Chapter 7 of the Harry Potter dimension, and I hope to get all the way through third year before _my_ school year is over. Here ya go! Did I already mention that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me?

***

Chapter 7: Revealing Secrets

As Dumbledore had told Trunks while I had been unconscious, Harry and I would both begin Quidditch lessons the next night. It was still early in October, about two weeks before Halloween, and I was apprehensive of that fateful night.

However, it was still morning and all were quietly watching Trunks, not quite sure what this meant. He was a new student, with all his brand new things in the Griffindor Tower. All were curious as to why he was there so much later in the year, why he sat with Angel and her sisters, and why, why, why on Earth did he have purple hair?

I saw the headmaster make his way up the aisle and I turned to him.

"Headmaster, may Trunks and I speak with you a moment?" I asked him seriously, as though this only concerned the three of us, "We may remain here." He nodded and I stood, followed uncoordinatedly by Trunks.

"Headmaster, I'd like to tell the school," I said in a hushed tone, watching the quiet students wishing to catch a bit of the conversation. "It's their right to know now why we are here. And I am certain that the choice few that saw me fly would like to know how, and I'm certain many students wish to know why Trunks is here."

"Yeah!" Came the shout of several Griffindors, whose table was closest to us.

"It is your own choice, Angel, I cannot tell them what you are or who you are," he said deeply, "It is your choice alone. If you wish, I will allow you to speak at the Head Table, for all to hear you."

"It is settled, then?" I asked.

"Only if you wish to tell, Angel," he told me. Trunks turned to me inquiringly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Angel?" I smiled up at him; glad he was still a few inches over me.

"Yeah, Trunks, I do want to tell them."  
"Then follow me," the headmaster led us up to the table and the entire room quieted in a hush like that I'd never heard before, at least not with these students. I looked out over them, at the eleven-year-old first years all the way up to the eighteen-year-old seventh years. All were staring up at me, a lowly little girl who just had the chance, the slight fate, and the destiny to be the one who had to save everything.

"My friends," I began softly, yet all heard my words and clung to each as though a terrifying riddle, "You have been deceived."

"Well, we guessed that!" Called one of the Slytherins.

"Yes, and I apologize for my secretive nature, but it was necessary. But no longer. My secret must be revealed, at least to you, and you deserve to hear the truth, or at least a small part of it." I saw Pan and Chee urge me on, and I continued. "My past is an intricate, and fairy-tale-like one with many obstacles and many things that most of you would not believe lest I had the proof right here on me.

"You say that I am human, and yet I am not." A murmur rose up within them and I waited for the dull roar to quiet. "You say that I am a normal witch, and further, I am not. You say I am weak for my appearance, and this is untrue. My life was not mine as I saw it, thrice a time, and I found that I have lived three lives and one death. My rebirths are not usual and are in fact, quite abnormal, even by wizard standards. I am not as I appear."  
"Then what are you?!" A voice I knew for certain to be Malfoy's called above the silence.

"At first, my dear Draco Malfoy," I started out, "I was a full-blooded Saiyan, and still am by natural birth. A Saiyan is a being quite like humans, only their spirits are filled with far greater power than a human could hope to achieve. One difference that I've kept in this dimension is my tail." I let it droop and flicked it behind me so they could see and heard several loud gasps.

"A tail?!" Shouted one student.

"Is it real?" 

"What else can you do?" 

"Really, children, calm down and let her finish!" Professor McGonagall told them with a sharp, defining tone. It was instant silence.

"Yes, it is real," I told them, "And I will reach what else I can do in due time." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, my anxiety of crowds almost taking the best of me. "A fiend much stronger than the current Saiyans of my planet, called Vegeta, despised the Saiyans for a prophesy that spoke of a Super Saiyan, a being twice as strong as a normal Saiyan. It wasn't reached until a friend of ours, Pan's grandfather and Chee's husband--I'll explain that later--Goku reached it. But before then, I was a ten-year-old Saiyan by the name of Peria. Frieza literally blew up Vegeta and I was killed." 

Several gasps erupted from the others and I sighed. Why must they get so excited about such things?

"You were really dead?!" Shouted one of the unknown Hufflepuffs.

"Yes," I growled and sighed as the crowd quieted once again. "Our Supreme Kai, basically the ruler over the dead, found me to be the only Saiyan angel in heaven. Before the explosion, I had been knocked out and all my previous memories were wiped from my brain to this day. 

"I started anew as an angel, working closely with Shin over the years until I was the most important one in all of heaven. Shin is the Supreme Kai. As time wore on, several Saiyans, including the resident Kakarott, better known as Goku visited Earth. Goku was supposed to have purged the Earth long ago, and instead hit his head and forgot his mission. He began training at the age of 12 to fight and became a Z fighter, a fighter who guarded Earth from invaders. Chee and him were married and they had a son named Gohan." 

Several approving hoots and catcalls greeted my ears, directed at a bright red Chee.

"Quiet!" I shouted firmly and all were immediately silent. "Through this time, a creature by the name of Bibidi, an evil Dark wizard of a completely different kind of magic than ours, released a creature he created by the name of Buu.  
"Buu was the most powerful creature in the Z Universe, and might still be if Bibidi hadn't been forced to enclose him. Bibidi could no longer control his own creation. He therefore went into hiding in the Shadow World of our Earth, also called the Demon Realm. Demons in this dimension are quite different from what you are used to, but they are evil creatures all the same. Bibidi had one son, named Babadi, but he also created two Demons, which currently rule over the Demon Realm.

"One was named Dabura. The other was Dirken. Before Bibidi was to die, he gave a simple task to each of these three. He gave Dabura something unknown to this point. He gave Babadi the spells and such and told him to re-release Buu. Dirken's task was slightly more...subtle. For those of you who are weak at heart, this may be something you wish not to hear, but hear it you must despite this.

"Dirken was given a prophecy by Bibidi. This prophecy said that the demon was to merge with the most beautiful angel in all of heaven. He was told to rape this angel. He was told to name their child Dragon. The prophesy said that Dragon would be stronger even than Buu and would have magic powers so powerful that even if Voldemort tried to beat him, he would fail." Many gasps rang out at the name and I rounded on them.

"What's in a name, Hogwarts? If I were so called Dragon, would you treat me like you do when my name is Angel? If Voldemort's name were Rosemary or Phillip, would you treat him as anyone less than powerful? Fear in the name reflects fear toward the actual person, and that's exactly what Voldemort wants!" The Hall was silent.

"Without further ado, I will continue," I said haughtily. "This angel, this beautiful, carefree angel was terrified, as was Shin. They decided that this angel would be reborn as another child with another set of parents. She and Shin were such good friends, however, that every time she saw him, her memories returned to her. So they were forced to send Shin away while they redressed the situation.

"Hogwarts. Can you guess who that angel was? I can give you the greatest of hints: She retained the name of Angel though it wasn't either of her birth names."  
"You?" Asked one of the trembling first years. She looked quite ill stricken. 

"Yes," I told her gently. "That little angel was I. I was sent to yet another dimension, one where my parents cared nothing for me! I had two little brothers, both of which sit at Shin's palace at this very moment.

"This is where our story gets strange," I told them with a series of wild gestures. "I was fifteen years of age. (This is a recap on our story, bear with me.) My brother, Tiger, had been trying to rape me for three years. It was one night, not really all that long ago, now that I think of it. I ran from the house with some of my things, intent on simply staying away while my brother was literally drunk. I walked into an antique store in the mall and found a piece of one of the few magical objects in the Z world, a Dragonball. These are seven orange spheres, each with red stars proclaiming their number. If you gathered these balls together in the Z world and summoned the Dragon from them, you were granted a single wish, whatever it might be.

"What I didn't know was that it was never my brother at all who had tried to rape me, but Dirken within my brother's mind. And the man, who had told me to wish on the Dragonball, real or not, had been Dirken as well. He tricked me into wishing for my own self back and my own self from my original world, where he had set up a dimensional time/space warp. However, to his displeasure and my sheer bit of luck, he was unable to confine me to a single place."  
"So he beat her up," Trunks grumbled loudly, causing another range of gasps to spread across the Hall.

"And how did he come into play?" Another Ravenclaw shouted out.

"After Dirken beat me up, I disappeared to a curb, where I was slowly dying of internal bleeding and wounds," I told her. "Trunks here found me and brought me home, where he tended my wounds until his parents came home." I held up my hand to silence Trunks. I didn't want to go into the second meeting with Tiger, and he let it drop upon my silent plea within his head. "With a few more mishaps along the way, including my references to how I knew him and their story."  
"How did you know us?!" Malfoy stood abruptly, causing a scene with his chair, but he cared not.

"In due time, Mr. Malfoy, in due time," I told him, "Please sit down, you'll know everything soon enough." He gave a huff of indignance before righting his chair and sitting down, his arms crossed in defiance. Ron looked at me as though I were a goddess. Which I was, but that was beside the point.

"Anyway, Trunks trained me in the martial arts that were solely of his world. In that time, we bonded. Bonding is a Saiyan trait much stronger than love, and it can occur at a very young age, in our case, 15.

"During those three months, I achieved the Super Saiyan level. Which I can show you later, I don't want to ruin the Great Hall for the house-elves to clean up. Dirken, however, was compiling a plan so intricate that even I found it impossible to decipher until the proper time. He was going to six other dimensions and the past of our own and finding the most ruthless and evil beings of each.

"Then he told us we couldn't use any other powers other than what the other could use. He gave us as much time as we wanted, but he knows it's no good against him even if we succeeded in getting powers from each of the worlds.

"The first was our own. He's got Frieza and another, more powerful android by the name of Cell. We will defeat them using our Saiyan powers. The second was this world, where we were to use the power of magic against the evil. He chose Voldemort." Several shivered at the name but refused to cry out after my last outburst.

"So we've got to beat this Voldemort, whomever that is," Trunks said, rolling his eyes. Several stared at him as though he were crazy. "I never did get a proper briefing on this dimension, all right? I never expected to have to be here and Angel didn't expect it either, we both completely forgot that the bond would kill her if we were apart!"

"So...how _did_ you know us?" Jupiter's voice rose over the impending silence.

"Headmaster, is there some spell you can use to help me out with that one?" I asked with a sigh, "I don't know exactly how to portray what it was like in my second dimension."

"Yes, of course," he said, "It will display your thoughts if you ask them to be." I nodded my approval, and with a flick of his wand, a white screen appeared behind me.

"All right," I sighed as I cleared my mind; "I suppose I should show you Dirken, in case any of you happen upon him, unluckily." I conjured up a vivid memory of the ugly beast and turned around to see him smirking evilly with his black slit eyes glaring out at the Hogwarts students. Several of the girls gave a shriek of fear and George and Fred gulped visibly at the creature. "This is Frieza." The screen flicked to a picture of the silver-skinned tyrant who had cause so much grief.

"And this is us, the real us," I said as I conjured up a picture of myself, Goku, Gohan, all twenty-one of the fighters who had joined in, "This is our entire force. Only the three of us, Chee, Pan, and I," as I said this, I pointed to each of the real versions of us, showing who we really were, "Were magic. Trunks here-" I stopped as Trunks spoke in my mind.

__

Don't tell them that I wasn't magic, it'll arouse too much suspicion. I nodded only so he could see. "-was magic, but not enough to receive a letter." That sounded good enough to me. Dumbledore seemed to release a great sigh of relief and I was glad I had stopped my words.

"Now, for the reason I requested the equipment in the first place," I told them. I conjured up an image of the human me. "This was me in my second dimension, the one in which Shin had camouflaged me to look average." I grimaced a little at my slightly overweight figure, the brown ponytail I had hated and the discolored eyes I had seen so much through. Trunks looked surprised. After all, he had only seen me in my real form, not the covered version.

"Each of the seven dimensions Dirken chose were books, movies, cartoons, and TV shows my brothers or I had watched in my old world." I conjured up the image of the first _Harry Potter_ book. "This was where I had found out all about this world. This book and three others. Miss Rowling had only written to the fourth year of the one Harry Potter when I had left.

"The other dimensions are irrelevant to our mission here, we have been separated into seven different copies of ourselves to go to each one, so my mind here is separate of the ones in my other copies." I sighed as I cleared my head once again. "Any questions?"

"Hey, you didn't explain how Chee had kids with that Goku guy!" called one of the Hufflepuff guys who had given her the cat-calls.

"Oh, yes," I said, "And I also forgot to explain how we changed appearances." He nodded eagerly, wanting much to know how. I looked inquiringly at him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Kid?!" he shouted indignantly.

"You're only 12, kid," I said to him, "I was 15. I get confused with the ages sometimes. Now what's your name?"

"Name's Kyle. Kyle Ban." He smirked and leaned against the table.

"Well, Kyle, I can tell you right now that Chee was way over 20 when she had Gohan, and Goten too," I told him righteously. "Shin did all of this. Being a god has its advantages, and one includes the ability to change ages, appearances, births, basically anything you can imagine. Shin changed us. He just kind of forgot when he sent poor Trunks here, but that's okay, Trunks can keep his lavender hair. Makes him more familiar, even if he is four years younger. Come to think of it, so am I. 

"Well, I suppose that is all?" 

"No," said a quiet Griffindor. She stood up and I made a note to ask her what her name was, she reminded me of myself long ago. "What were the changes? There have to be obvious changes in anything, even a few moments in another place can cause problems and situations." I sighed. I wished that had never come up.

"Yes, I suppose," I said, "Well, for one, we're here. Second, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here. Third, Quirrell isn't here, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, considering what he did in the book, but it'd make things much easier."

"Easier?" Inquired a few Ravenclaws.

"Quirrell was supposed to have...how should I put this..._hosted_ Voldemort's spirit."

"How's it a bad thing he's gone now?" asked Juu.

"It means, Professors and students, that we have a traitor here among us at this very moment who hosts Voldemort in their skin," I told them, "And he is here, intent on destroying the one person who escaped his _Avada Kedavra_." Several of the students gasped in surprise. Few, however, glanced at poor Harry. "Voldemort is here, my friends, probably right here among us at this very moment. I give you a warning, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, and any of you who plan to become Death Eaters if he ever comes to power: Caution in the Angel of the Dragon, the one who can destroy you all is right here. Harry escaped your green lighted curse, you pathetic excuse of a human being, but I will do so much more once I get my hands on you at the Final Battle. 

"That goes for here too, you foul creature."  
"Yeah!!!" several students shouted bravely.

"Never give up!" I shouted in a way that made me feel like I was giving a pep rally at my old school, "Never surrender! There is always a way! You only need to find it." I looked at Hagrid and Dumbledore, remembering all the things they had said and done for Harry in the novels and smiled. 

"Great man, Dumbledore," I said softly, "Gives everyone a second chance. You know what? If Voldemort would only see the light, see the fact that his ways were no good and see the fact that I can easily see the good in all, then he could have my trust. Tom Riddle, if you can hear me now, boy, you may speak. You may speak without a curse ready, for I am an open book."

"Really?" Came a hoarse voice I knew only too well to be Tom Riddle's.

***

Uh...oh...CLIFFHANGER!!! Ha ha, I'm sooooo evil....well, come to think of it, so is writer's block, and to tell the absolute truth, the only reason I'm working so hard on the Harry Potter dimension is because I've _no idea_ what to put in these dimensions! I need a bunch of help with the Dragonball Z dimension, because they're basically training...maybe I could...IDEA! Yeah, I got an idea!!! 

Umm...yeah.

N-You need phychiactric help.

A-No I don't! Just help loosing weight.

N-You're going to the Nutritionist soon, Angel, don't worry about it.  
A-NEKO! You promised not to tell! *looks extremely murderous*

N-Umm...heh heh, I think I'd better go. Sayanara, nekos!

A-Yeah, you'd better be scared. Bye guys, I think I'm going to give Neko a little...trim. *brandishs a pair of scissors*

N-AHH! Not the scissors, _please_, not the scissors!

A-Hey, guys, vote over the next week whether I should clip Neko's fur and I'll do whazenever you say! Ja ne, peeps!


	8. Legend of the Jewel-Wood Wands

Aw, come on, you don't think I'd be _that_ mean to you guys, did you? Here's Chapter 8 of the Harry Potter dimension, and might I say that I have quite enjoyed the planning I did for this particular chapter. Here goes!

***

Chapter 8: Legend of the Jewel-Wood Wands

A thousand heads turned to see where the voice had come from. Professor Snape stood up and rolled up the sleeve of his cloak, revealing the face I knew as Voldemort's. Students across the room backed down, frightened to see the creature that had killed so many.

"It was Professor Snape he took this time, I see," I said as I made my way up to see the being I knew to be evil. But maybe, just maybe, I could change him. I powered up my ki, my entire body bursting with golden fire that licked my skin, my spiked golden hair waving in the winds my own power created.

"Yes," the black-haired man said with a sneer.

"You did not believe me until you heard the full story, did you, sir?" I asked him. "Mr. Riddle." I looked at the face that had once been the "immortal" Voldemort.

"Voldemort, if you please," he said to me.

"I know who you are, Tom Riddle," I said soothingly, "And I know what you've done. Yet everyone deserves the chance. Poor Hagrid there, he received a second chance after being expelled from Hogwarts. I offer you it now, boy, for that is all you are. You are weak and tired, surviving only on unicorn blood. You spite yourself, Tom Riddle, for only the good see the light. Yet all have a bit of good, no matter how minute. I've learned many a time that the Yin-Yang Theory is correct. My Saiyan heritage is one of these."  
"You have well said this Yin-Yang Theory, girl," the creature purred, "But why give me a second chance? Chances are for the weak and feeble-minded."  
"Chances are for those who wish to have life, Voldemort, and to have it more abundantly!" I shouted, "If you were not such a creature as yourself, bonded to Snape as you are, I would slay you for such outrageous words, and yet bonded you are. Come out of him and face me like the man you supposedly are, or are you the coward who kills thousands for pleasure, wishing to remain behind your scapegoat?"

"I am no coward," the creature seethed. He leaped out of Snape's skin and landed on the ground in a puddle of weakness. Many were heard twisting their mouths in horror and disgust behind me.

"Angel, are you sure this is wise?" Trunks asked me, tapping on my shoulder.

"The Yin-Yang Theory, Trunks, is true, truer than ever before. And Voldemort cannot touch me, just as he cannot touch Harry or you. If he so much as lays a finger on the hem of my cloak, his being will dissipate." I stared at the puddle before me. "SHIN!" A flash of light behind me brought me to my senses. 

"Shin, transform Tom Riddle into his eleven-year old self. He will begin anew." Gasps were heard throughout the Hall as my ex-master spun a web of magic none of them had seen before. I smiled as he transformed not into the Tom Riddle I knew, but into an unrecognizable black-haired boy with the purest blue eyes I'd seen yet. After all, his memories had been erased in the process.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, "Who am I? What's going on? Who-"  
"Calm, please, young man," I told him softly. I let my hair sink back into place. "You are Thomas James Galis, the newest addition to the Galis line. I will explain to you later." I turned to the crowd of mesmerized students and proclaimed loudly. "I give you the reborn! I suggest you give Tom a new chance. Headmaster?"

"It appears we've two new students at Hogwarts," Albus Dumbledore told us with a smile, "Please, welcome Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Thomas James Galis." Trunks smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder as the group applauded out of shock alone. 

__

Trunks, stop up Tom's ears a moment I told him. My purple-haired boyfriend complied, covering Tom's ears up.

"Guys, I really need your help on this one," I told them, "Trust him. He's not Voldemort anymore, he's a reborn boy with no parents and no way to see his own life. He isn't the one who killed thousands, he's brand new, out of the factory and he needs friends just like everyone else. I think that if he grows up with a different set of friends, he will be able to become a good wizard. What do you guys say?" The multitude nodded and began buzzing.

"They will join the Griffindor House," Dumbledore told me, "And follow your schedule. Have faith, Angel, your plan has a good base." I nodded and smirked at Tom as Trunks released his ears.

"Well, boys," I said as I looked at Dumbledore inquiringly, "I suppose I'll have to lend you some of my things-"  
"We can go out right now to get their things, Angel," Dumbledore told me. "We will leave at once." I turned to Shin. 

"Will you be quite all right at home, Shin?" I asked him.

"Yes, Angel, you know I am glad to have a few years' peace away from everything," he told me with a wink, "I'll see you at the summer holidays if all goes well, right?"

"Hai," I told him. "See you then, my friend." He nodded with a smile and vanished once more. What I didn't know was that this was the last time I would see him as who he was. I realized only too soon that I was still standing on the podium. I stepped down, leading the extremely confused boy Tom and my boyfriend from the steps.

"Harry," the headmaster called to our black-haired friend. "Come with us. We need to get Angel and you your gifts you were promised." 

"And the rest of you need to get to your classes," Professor McGonagall told them, "But we'll skip first classes today. Finish your breakfast." She clapped loudly and the room exploded in talk and laughter.

As we were heading over to Hogsmeade, the only whole-wizard town in England, I filled Tom in on everything we had told the others in the school. I didn't tell him who he was, of course.

"Who am I, really?" he asked me.

"You have been reborn," I told him. "But from what, I don't know. Don't worry about it, you're one of us now."

"Yeah, Tom, don't worry about it," Trunks told him. "Whatever you were reborn from is in your past. You've got a brand new chance at life, don't spoil it now."

"Wish I could do that," Harry said with a sigh. "When Voldemort tried to kill me long ago, it marked me forever." He crossed his eyes as if looking at his scar before rubbing it and giving Tom a grin. 

"Okay," he said, returning Harry's grin. "If I get a second life, I'm gonna use it the best I know how. You'll help me, won't you, guys?" We all nodded.

When we arrived in Hogsmeade, even I was struck in awe. I had never seen such a city, where everything was magic, where almost nothing was Muggle. Apparently, neither had anybody else with the exception of the headmaster.

"Quickly, we must get the four of you back to school soon," Dumbledore told us, ushering us past shops. I saw the Three Broomsticks, the pub that was so popular in the third and fourth books. I saw the joke shops and the stores that I had never heard of before.

"I suppose we should get your wands first, Tom, Trunks," Dumbledore pointed to a wand shop and I gasped at the enormity of it. The man inside, however, was no where near the strange, mystical man that Ollivander had been. On the contrary, he was a tall, well-built man with only a slight bit of gray in his blond hair. His blue eyes held a wisdom I knew only too well to be that of a wand-smith.

"Greetings," he said to us in a smooth, almost incandescent voice. "The lavender-haired boy and the boy with no past." His eyes locked on Trunks and Tom without further greeting. 

__

Oh, no, I groaned inwardly, _A mystic. Careful, Trunks._ Trunks nodded slightly as if in answer to the man's inquiring question, but I knew he was telling me he'd heard without saying it aloud.

"I am Grio," the man told us, looking away from Trunks and Tom for the first time. "The two boys require wands, do they not?"

"Correct, Grio," Dumbledore told him with a smile. 

The pandemonium had only just begun. He measured their wand hands, which for both were right, considering the fact that Trunks was ambidextrous. (If I use any words you don't know, ask me or look it up. That last one means "both handed".)

He began with Trunks first instead of the production-style line Pan, Chee, Harry, and I had gone through. Trunks waved wand after wand after wand after wand, clueless as to what Grio was looking for.

__

He's waiting for some sort of light, Trunks, be patient. It took a long time to find my wand as well, I told him in his mind.

__

I am_ being patient_, Angel, he returned.

__

Doesn't look like it to me, I smirked behind my hand and coughed to cover it up. He didn't answer me. Grio looked thoughtful for a moment, then went to the back of his shop. He cam back, carrying a box that had been carried in by an owl, it seemed.

"A good friend of mine sent this to me," he told us with a smile at our confusion. "He said I'd need it within the next couple of days. Here you go, try it." He handed Trunks a wand and immediately four colors, red, green, yellow, and blue, sparked from the tip, spreading a warm glow over the rest of the rather large shop.

"Very interesting, young man," Grio said as he put the wand in a case and gave it to Trunks, "That wand is only a four-of-a-kind. Come here, kid." He handed Tom the other wand and immediately sparks of lavender light flew out of the tip. "And now the four who were destined for it stand here."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"That particular wand style was not wished to be used because of its rarity," the man told us, "And the wood and things within it makes a very powerful, a _very_ powerful wand indeed. The only four jewel-wood wands belong to Headmaster Dumbledore, Angel Galis, Trunks Briefs, and Tom Galis. The wands are not only filled with that pure-magic wood, however, but unicorn hair _and_ phoenix feather, both soaked in moonbeams as well. Very interesting that the four of you would have those wands. Very interesting indeed." 

We left the shop, entirely absorbed in the prospect that Grio had presented to us.

"How did he know who we were?" Trunks asked, "And how did he know we were coming?"

"He's got one of the few very keen Inner Eyes," Dumbledore told us. "He can see a lot of things you wouldn't. He's a very well-bred mystic."

"Were they serious, Headmaster?" I asked him, "About the jewel-wood wands, I mean."  
"Yes, they were serious, most deadly, in fact," he told us gravely. "The prophecy says that the four who hold the jewel-wood wands will defeat the most evil wizard of all time." He glanced at Tom only a moment.

We were to defeat the most evil wizard of all time? How was that possible, when he stood right here in front of me? Then it dawned on me.

"The prophecy said we'll battle the greatest wizard of all time?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"It's not Voldemort," I said with a sigh. "Dirken's here, in this dimension. He's disguised, he might even be right under our noses at Hogwarts."

"How can he do that?" Dumbledore asked in surprise, "I'd be able to see him, wouldn't I?"

"No," I told him, "Dirken tricked me. His tricks are so well-planned that he probably has a very good idea what's going on."

"We might as well get our books next," Trunks said, pointing to a bookstore. The group entered the store and exited with the books the boys needed. Trunks put their things inside a Capsule, much to everyone's surprise.

"Trunks, I didn't know you brought along more Capsules," I said as we continued on to a robes store. 

"I did," Trunks shrugged as he was ushered off to the back of the store, leaving Harry, Dumbledore and I to our own devices.

"The one thing I don't get is why they included Headmaster Dumbledore in this," I said, a finger on my chin, "And not Harry. Everything normally happens to Harry."  
"Perhaps there is something in the prophesy I have missed," Dumbledore said with a thoughtful stroke of his beard. He took out a bit of parchment and a group of words appeared on it. "I can remember most of it, I studied it in school when I was growing up. But I didn't see relevance to teach it to my own students." I looked over his by levitating into the air but immediately dropped back down as I remembered where we were. He read the prophecy aloud.

__

Four of Hogwarts

Four of Jewels

Four of Strengths

Four not Fools.

Two of Z

Two of Heart

Two of Mind

Two of Part

One once Evil

But now is Not

One once Dark

But without his Lot

One is Kind

One is Past

One is Orphan

One is Last

Four will Defeat

Four with Count

Four will Dance

Four will Surmount 

The Demon of all Evils

Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and it disappeared into his sleeve again.

"Even I can't decipher it," he told us with a shrug that I associated with a child's playful one. "It is as if it were meant for someone else to do it."

"The groups of four," I said to myself, "They are the four of us. But you weren't an orphan when they wrote this, Headmaster. Perhaps it has meaning that we do not know."

"Perhaps, Angel," he ran his long, spindly fingers through his white beard. Trunks and Tom returned a few moments later, looking quite dazed but proud as they put their robes into a couple of the extra Capsules Trunks had.  
We found a surplus store and bought the rest of Trunks and Tom's supplies there. I found a book on Quidditch that would explain a few things to Harry that he didn't know. I knew Seeker was the position that required many things and the young boy needed all the help he could get.

"Explain to me what this 'Quidditch' is again, Angel," Trunks said as he stared skeptically at the book I handed to Harry.

"It's played on brooms, uses four balls, and has a very intricate game play," I told him as we headed to the Quidditch shop, "In some cases, people are severely injured or even killed. Of course, this is mostly when the Bludger hits them and they fell way too far to the ground. You know I'm not going to be hurt or killed by any balls these guys can hit." I winked at him. "The Weasleys may be the best two Beaters the Griffindor team has ever had, but nothing they hit is going to hurt me, even if I'm off guard."

"So, how did you get on the team, exactly?" Trunks asked skeptically. "As far as I know, they had a pretty good team before."  
"Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother, just left last year," I said as we entered the shop. "Harry got his place as Seeker on the team. I don't know exactly what happened to Angelina Johnson, but I got her place as a Chaser on the team."

"Angelina Johnson?" Dumbledore asked. "She had a nasty accident on her broomstick, practicing, right before school started up again. She's paralyzed from the waist down."  
"Oh!" I gave a shout of surprise. "Someone either really wants things to go wrong in this dimension, or that was just a coincidence in the wrong place."

"Poor little Angelina," said a voice behind the counter. "Her mother is a friend of mine. I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."  
"Quite all right," Dumbledore said to the young woman behind the counter. "Well, we need two Nimbus Two Thousands for our two friends here." He placed a hand on my shoulder and on Harry's.

"Well, well," she said with awe on her face, "Are these two the replacements for the Griffindor team up at Hogwarts, Albus?"

"Yes, they are, Cindy," he said with only a flicker of pride on his face. "This is Harry Potter and Angel Galis."  
"_Harry Potter_?!" she hissed under her breath as to not attract the attention of the rest of her customers. "Well, this _is _a pleasure, then." She flicked her way to the back of the shop and returned with two parcels, each remarkably the shape of a broomstick. Dumbledore gave them to us and I reached into my pocket to get some money out to pay for it.

"Don't worry about it, Angel, I'll pay for them," he told me with a smile. I blushed as I took my hand out of my pocket and looked quite embarrassed to the other faces around me. We walked back to Hogwarts with pride written all over our faces. To anyone who saw us it was evident that we were proud to be the first two first years to play Quidditch in over a century.

***

Whoa...who knew that a wand could be so important? And why does Professor Dumbledore have the first jewel-wood wand instead of Harry? Why does Tom have one? And Trunks? And to top it all off, why do _I_ have a jewel-wood wand? (Well, duh, I'm the main character...or one of them anyways.)

N-I like that idea...just one question: WHY DID YOU MAKE VOLDEMORT A GOOD GUY?

A-It's very important in the end. I've got all the way through fourth year all planned out and Tom is a very important character come third year. Which is why I want to get to third year as quick as possible.

N-Uh huh...is that why you're rushing second year so fast?

A- _Neko_, don't tell them anything about that yet!

N-Why not? Why can't I tell them that Shin and your sisters-

A-SHUT UP! Bye, guys, I gotta shut this cat up before she tells you what's gonna happen.

N-Well, ja, nekos.

A-Neko....I've got the razor!

N-AHH! *turns tail and runs in the opposite direction*


	9. Learning Trunks and Tom

Yeah! I'm writing these faster and faster as I get along! Hope you like this Chapter, some foreshadowing, some playfulness, some weirdness....a little of everything, really. Let's get this going on!

***

Chapter 9: Learning Trunks and Tom

Classes began with a slight bit of Charms first. We had placed our brooms upstairs and headed for our class with our books. My pack bounced lightly against my leg as we made our way to Professor Flitwick's class.

"So, what have you guys been learning in this class?" Trunks asked as we turned a corner, him and Tom keeping close to Harry and me, not wanting to get lost in the passageways.

"Professor Flitwick's been teaching us all about levitating objects," I told him, "We've been taking a lot of notes lately, but Flitwick will gladly explain everything you guys have missed." Tom nodded nervously as we came to the classroom. I knocked on the door and slowly we entered.

"Yes, yes, do come in," Professor Flitwick told us in his high, squeaky voice. "Sit down, right there, now." He pointed to four chairs he had reserved for us. I saw Jupiter, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the end of the eight-person table, and another Griffindor boy I didn't know. We slid into the seats subconsciously, as many of the kids were staring at us. Professor Flitwick continued his lesson, but most people just stared at the four of us.

"Lillian, tell me, what is the charm for levitating?" he asked a Hufflepuff girl. She went red in the cheeks and stuttered over her words.

All in all, the class was long and boring and intriguing all at the same time. Professor Flitwick told Trunks and Tom not to worry about their missed work and that they would catch on quite quickly at the rate the other students were learning it themselves.

We had Herbology with Professor Sprout next and she was delighted to find that Tom had a natural knack for caring for the herbs that she grew. Trunks, however, wasn't as lucky. You know what I mean. Come on, he's been training in the Martial Arts for the past 15 years and she expects him to be gentle? Not likely. Even I had a hard time caring for the tiny little plants that nipped at your fingers. I had forgotten what she'd called it long ago, I was just interested in keeping my fingers.

"We are replanting these, not obliterating them!" she scolded Ron as he accidentally knocked over the pot his were held in. He picked up the flesh-eating plant and placed it inside his pot, piling soil around it, completing his task.

I was having a bit more luck than that. I had finally gotten the roots and all into the bigger pot, but the trick was getting the soil in around them while keeping the plant upright. It probably would have been much easier if we were working in groups, but this was an individual project.

The last class of the day was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

Professor McGonagall, despite the fact that Tom and Trunks were new, continued teaching the class as if there was no change. She said that the two new boys would catch up by looking in their _Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ books and trying to do them. She told Ron, Harry, Hermione, Jupiter, and I to help them if they needed it.

Finally, dinner came and went and Harry and I headed for the Quidditch field for practice. I sighed as I stared at my broom. I'd never actually learned to fly it. I mounted the impeccably beautiful broom and flew up high, using what I had learned in the lesson with Madam Hooch.

"Hey, Harry!" I called down, "Get up here, it's fun!" I gave myself a swing around and decided that this was actually better than flying without support. I was able to go faster because of my shape in the air and if I added my own strengths to the flight, I was able to go even faster. I flew around and around, simply enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping my hair again.

"This is much better," I said as I did a few barrel rolls. "Now I don't have to hide."

"Hey, Potter! Galis! Come down!" I heard Wood shout and I plummeted to Earth, my ride being smooth and quick. I landed in front of the boy and he seemed about ready to burst with joy.

"The name's Angel, Wood," I told him. "Do you wish Oliver or Wood, because I hate Galis."

"Wood's fine with me, Angel," he told me with a shrug. "But I can see what you meant this morning. And I can see what Professor McGonagall said. You really are a natural for a Chaser. And Potter, boy I can't tell you how much this means to me!" I heard a squeak behind me and turned around faster than anyone could have reacted.

"Whoa, whoa!" Wood said behind me. "Calm down. Take a chill pill, girl."

"Hello," said the girl in front of me. I recognized her immediately. 

"Hello, Angelina," I said to her, putting my hand into hers. She smiled at me.

"I heard your speech this morning," she said with a sad sigh. "And I am honored to have you taking my place on the Griffindor team."  
"Thank you, Angelina," I said with a wry smile. "Are you still coming to school?"

"I just got back into school today, yes," she said. "And a good thing, too. I wanted to meet the famous first year that Wood's been going on about." She glanced at Wood, who blushed deeply.

"That's good," I said and winked at her. 

"We really need to get this started or Potter and Angel won't be ready for the first match of the season," Wood said with a cleared throat.

"Of course," Angelina said with a smile. She wheeled away, her head held high despite everything. I looked after her for a moment. 

"She's brave," I said as I turned back to Wood and Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, knowing there was a deeper meaning behind my words.

"Courage, my friend, is not the girl with powers beyond your dreams fighting in the greatest tournament in the world," I told him. "It has a much deeper meaning, courage does. Courage is the ability to stand up even when you are confined and bound. The ability to keep your head up high even in the most dire of situations. And they are not the same thing, because a coward could just as easily stand with a weapon in his hand."

"Well said," said Wood. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, of course," I said as I glanced at the box containing the four Quidditch balls. I saw a club in his hand and knew it was the Beaters'.  
"Well, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not so easy to play," he began, the same speech I had heard in the book. (Some peeps haven't read the book, but I don't want to get into this as I'm gonna give a _very_ intricate description of the first game. If you don't know how to play Quidditch, but are reading this story, please send me an email and I'll give you what he says.)

Once he had explained exactly how to play Quidditch (To which I had aided in my rush to get back in the air) we mounted our brooms, preparing to launch into a wild set of practice with golf balls for Harry and a basketball for me. The one thing I didn't understand was how Wood had gotten his hands on a basketball if he didn't even know what it was. I was told Seamus had given it to him later on.

However, before we could kick off, a voice resounded behind us.

"WOOD!!!" came the joyful shout and I turned to see a boy with flaming red hair that looked impeccably a lot like Fred and George Weasley. I soon found out why.

"Charlie, how are ya, old buddy? Come out to help us teach the new Seeker?" Wood dismounted his broomstick and ran up to Charlie, giving him a huge bear hug of welcome.

"No, actually we came to talk to your new Chaser," he looked pointedly at me.

"We?" Wood inquired, but a little too late as another redhead, this one with long hair tied back with a bit of rope and wearing a tooth-shaped earring, came up to him. "Bill, how are you doing?"

"Well enough," he shrugged and I knew now exactly why Miss Rowling had said that the only word to describe him was cool. That was exactly as he was framed before me, even as he took my hand lightly in his own and bowed as though I were royalty. "Good evening, young angel. Fair thee well?" I giggled nervously as I took my hand back.

"I suppose," I told him. "But whatever does that mean to you?"

"To make your boyfriend jealous," the redhead said to me, chortling as he pointed back to where Ron, Fred, George, Trunks, and Professor McGonagall were walking toward us.

"Trunks!" I called, waving. "You come to watch a Quidditch training session?" I looked at Bill and Charlie, suspicious now.

"Wait a second here," I said to myself. "Why are the two of you here? Was there something I missed?"

"Not at all, sweet madam," Bill said, obviously still feigning being attracted to me. "We've come to protect you."  
"Protect me?" I asked. "Me? Why me? I don't need protection, I can do things on my own. What is this all about, Trunks?" I turned to my love, confused.

"From what we heard about Tom, Angel," Trunks said, referring to himself, Pan, and Chee, "We wanted to make certain you were well-guarded. We don't want anything to happen in this world."

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked slowly. "Tom wouldn't hurt a fly, not while he's the way he is now."  
"We think not," Professor McGonagall said, staring shrewdly at her former students. "The youngest Weasley got word to his mother about this, and it went haywire."  
"Haywire?" I asked, my suspicions beginning to be confirmed. "You mean the paper got a hold of it?"

"Bluntly, yes," McGonagall sighed. "There's going to be a huge front storyline on the front page of the paper Sunday morning, speaking of our visitors. They promised not to mention the fact that Tom was once Voldemort, but that he was just one of your team."  
"Still, it's going to be quite unnerving with the knowledge that the whole of the wizarding world knows that I am from another dimension," I said peevishly. "And what about this 'protection' I keep hearing about?"

"Well, only a choice few in the Ministry of Magic knows the _full_ story, Angel," Bill said, completely serious now. "They suggested that we come and protect you from-"  
"Protect me from what?" I seethed, the beginnings of a Saiyan rage within my blood. "From Tom? Tom won't hurt me, I helped him, I gave him a second chance! I won't take this from the likes of you people, I've been hurt enough to know that everyone deserves that second chance. I've been given three of them!" They all opened their mouths to protest, but my next words shut them quicker than a flash. "I don't need protection!" I then took off into the night sky, not knowing where I was going, but most certainly not caring.

"Great, that went...well, didn't it?" Trunks said harshly. "She knows that we were referring to Tom even before the words were out of our mouths!" He looked after Angel's bluish-white ki trail and sighed. "I'd better get after her. We don't want those non-wizarding people, whatever they're called, seeing her."  
"Muggles," Harry told him. "Go on, she needs you." Trunks gave Harry a faint smile before lifting off after his Angel, turning Super Saiyan to catch up more quickly.

"How dare they!" I said to myself with my heart racing in my chest. "I don't need their pity, and neither does Tom. He's a good kid, he just had some bad friends." I smiled wryly as I remembered that I had originally been growing up on Vegeta and then on a completely separate Earth before a three-month visit to my old dimension, leading up to the rebirth in this dimension.

"Second chances are my middle name," I sighed. "Why can't they see the value of the Yin-Yang Theory? It's true, it is." I felt Trunks ki behind me and growled under my breath. I shot around in an about face and doubled back on him.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled angrily at him. His face contorted in surprise as I suddenly sobbed and sank to the ground below. I was too weak to know what I was doing, too weak from my own sorrow and anger. He swooped down and caught me in his arms and I struggled to leave them.

"Let me go, Trunks, just let me go!" I sobbed as I tried in vain to escape him. He held me tightly as I attempted to jerk myself away but I finally settled as I saw that fighting was useless. "Why did you doubt me?" I shouted in his face, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Why? There are worse things than an eleven-year-old Voldemort!"

"It wasn't just Tom Bill and Charlie were sent for, Angel," Trunks told me firmly. "They were sent to guard you from Dirken's power. We suspect that Dirken took one of the upper-classmen's minds over to keep an eye on things."

"Then why have two Hogwarts graduates there?" I asked him.

"They have all their spells and training and the teachers can't always look after you," Trunks told me.  
"Why can't they just leave me alone, Trunks?!" I shrieked, "Why can't anyone just leave me alone, leave me be! I could curl up and write for hours on end in my own bedroom if I was still there! I could be all by myself with my computer to write on and my imagination to guide me!"

"But then you wouldn't have me or your friends, Angel," Trunks told me firmly. "Which would you rather have? Your dreams alone or your dreams answered with a few side-effects?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Trunks, you always know just the right thing to say to me, don't you?" I asked as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Only because I'm the only one who knows you," Trunks told me sternly, but I could hear the hint of mischief in his tone. "Ready to go back?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed. "Will you let me go now?" He blushed and let me levitate out of his arms again. We flew in absolute silence back to the others. I powered up to dry my face of the tears I had in them and Trunks smiled at the technique he had taught me so very long ago.

"You're right, Trunks," I said as we flew back to the others. "I've been stupid."  
"No, you've just had a little bit of uncertainty," Trunks told me. "And you need all the help you can get. Maybe these two boys can be of some help when we have to fight Dirken." I sighed as I stared at the castle. 

"You know, Trunks, I really have switched this dimension completely around," I told my boyfriend. "I don't know what's going to happen now that Dirken's pawn is good. I don't want to think about what happened in the fourth book, but I've got to. A lot of things happened to Harry in those books that I don't ever think an eleven-year old to fourteen-year old boy should ever go through."  
"Yeah, but check out what's happening to us," Trunks retorted bitterly. I turned to look at him. His face was contorted in a simmering fury I'd never seen in him before. It wasn't the all-out rage I'd seen when he was trying to get me back from Dirken, but it wasn't his usual complacent and easy-going look. I grit my teeth observing this and swung around in front of him, causing him to collide with my in surprise.

"Angel, what are you doing?!" Trunks shouted in terror and shock as I glared at him with my hands around the front of his robes. I smirked at him as I'd seen Vegeta do several times.

"Don't speak like that, ever, Trunks Vegeta Briefs," I growled at him, my eyes flashing in the moonlight. "Dirken is not your fault, don't ever act guilty about it around me, ever!" I was barking loudly at him now.

"Okay, okay, point seen!" He said, frightened out of his wits. I was astonished at my own boldness as I released him smoothly and gave him a little shove toward the others. "Angel, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen." 

He was clutching his heart as though it were about to explode out of his chest and I grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," I said, "I couldn't help it. I don't know what came over me." He glanced at me, shocked I had said such a thing. 

"Did I miss something or did you say you didn't know what came over you?" He asked me, worried.

"That's exactly what I said," I retorted. "I just don't know. That happens every once in a while. I'll just lose myself for maybe a few seconds of time, but a few seconds is all that is needed for something to happen." He considered this for a few moments, then shrugged it off. Why would Angel be like that?

We reached the others a few moments later. However, they had unwanted company.

"Who are you?" I asked as I saw her. She looked familiar, but I hoped thoroughly that it wasn't her. However, my hopes were shattered upon her answer.

"Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_," she answered. (Sorry, guys, but I really wanted to get rid of this particular character...she's a very nosy, very fact-disoriented reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, the wizard newspaper. Anyone who's read the fourth book will know exactly why I want to just get rid of her...let's put it this way: She's worse than Argus Filch.)

"You!" I shouted in a mixture of anger and shock. "What are _you_ doing here? This is a school, not a playground for truth-stretchers."

"Angel, what are you talking about?" Trunks asked as he landed beside me, looking at the obnoxious woman.

"This is the reporter that is supposed to tell a lot of things to the wizarding community, and I don't want her ruining this by putting it in the paper."  
"Wha-What?" she sputtered.

"Look, I know you because of what I know," I said, wildly gesturing and pacing. "And we don't need a publicity to match Lord Voldemort's reign!" She gasped at the name and I growled under my breath.

"Uh...oh..." Harry said softly.

"A name is a name, nothing more," I told her angrily, barely containing my rage. "It is bad enough you're here in the first place!" Then it dawned on me just how hypocritical I was being. I straightened my back and took aim at the ground, releasing my anger in one sure breath.

"Angel, are you feeling all right?" Trunks asked me, a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am now," I smiled at him before turning back to Rita. "I'm sorry. You haven't done anything yet. It's just...knowing the future can be a very dangerous thing, Ms. Skeeter, especially when you know you have to change it at all costs."

Her face was scrunched into such a face of confusion that I chortled lightly at her.

"In due time, milady, in due time," I told her. "Professor McGonagall? May I speak with the headmaster tomorrow? I'd like things to settle down substantially before I talk to him again."  
"O-Of course, Angel," she said. "Well, I'll take Ms. Skeeter to see him, the lot of you might want to get in a little practice. I expect Griffindor to beat Slytherin for sure this year." She walked away quickly, followed by Rita. I noticed that Ron had a broom he was holding in his hand. 

"Well, how about a game of Quidditch?" I asked as I mounted my broom, which had been left on the ground where I'd left it. Fred and George saw their chance and got onto their own brooms, followed by Ron on the one he was holding (a school broom) and Tom had joined us and mounted his own broom (another school broom).   
"A five-on-five?" Charlie asked with a furtive grin. "You guys are on!" He mounted the broom he had arrived on, followed swiftly by Bill on his own.

"I'm Keeper!" Bill called.

"I'm Keeper on this side, then," Wood said, obviously already having been explained the rules to Tom and the others.

The game ended up with two Chasers on each side (Ron and Tom on Wood's side and Trunks and me on Bill's), one Seeker (Harry on Bill's and Charlie on Wood's), and one Beater (Fred on Wood's and George on Bill's [Though how you could tell the difference between either of them was beyond me until Wood tied a small scarf around George's hand]).

I had a lot of fun dodging the Bludgers and pulling the Quaffle from the two very surprised-looking boys. Ron often just stood there, letting me take the Quaffle from him easily. We were only using one Bludger between us, but it was enough. And even though Harry had only just learned to play, he caught the Snitch before Charlie did in a feat of strength that had me prepared to dive and catch him before he crashed.

"Good one, Harry!" I shouted as I whooped in joy, doing a nice somersault in midair in my joy. Charlie was laughing on his broom and I soon saw that he was quite surprised that Harry had surpassed him. The catch had been genuine.

"Those were some good moves, Angel, Trunks," Bill said as he landed on the ground, dismounting his broom in one smooth movement. "You two make a good team."

"Guess it's a good thing that we're bonded, then," I told him. My broom carried me over to Trunks. "We're stuck for life, whether we change our minds or not." I leaned contently against Trunks' arm at this, tired from the Quidditch play even if it was hardly a match for what I had been doing before arrival at Hogwarts. We still sat on our broomsticks, but Trunks didn't mind as we descended slowly back to Earth, side by side.

"You're a lucky man, Trunks," Bill said with a glance at me. "A very lucky man."

***

Tom is going to be a very important character later on, you just watch and see. I think Bill's got a point though...Trunks is a _very_ lucky man. Heh heh, must go, see ya'll later.


	10. Ocean Rhineback

Hey, moving on up! Let's see here, this is...chapter 10?

***

Chapter 10: Ocean Rhineback

The next few weeks passed by in a flurry of time. It was almost as if someone had bewitched Crono, whom I knew watched over time, to speed things up. What amazed me the most in all of this was the simple fact that it still wasn't Halloween yet.

Hermione still wasn't truly a friend of ours, but I knew she would be soon, if events progressed as they should. Then I'd stop myself and tell myself that I had changed that course of time and that Hermione might never become our friend. She was mostly an outcast among people, quite nosy as the book had portrayed her to be. 

Pan and Chee had sort of broken off into another group of the Griffindor girls. They stayed mostly with them, though they assured me we were still friends and all. Everyone said it was a lot easier to distinguish me from them now that we were separate.

The entire school was hustling and bustling getting prepared for Halloween. Classes had become quite a lot harder since the excitement of my story-telling experience. We hadn't discovered at all who Dirken had inhabited, or whether he had at all.

Tom was an excellent student in all his classes, as was Trunks. Trunks, Harry, Ron, and him were fast friends, as were Bill and Charlie, whom had to follow me everywhere.

Since the two eldest Weasley boys were my "guardians" as they called themselves, they were with me constantly. But they were more of a help in my work than a hindrance to my privacy, for they were great friends. They knew all the lessons before they happened, well, with the exception of Defense of the Dark Arts, my favorite class. Because of this, I had a bit of a head start on everyone before the lesson, even over Hermione.

This turn of events made her quite bitter toward us all, even to me. She was paired with me in Charms as Professor Flitwick taught us to levitate objects, which wasn't so hard for me, considering I knew how to levitate myself into the air no problem. It was, of course, that fateful day of October 31, that the mountain troll was supposed to have been let into the school, leaving Harry and Ron to rescue a crying Hermione in the girls' bathroom.

Flitwick had divided us up into teams and I saw the familiar format of it instantly: Harry had been paired with Seamus Finnigan and Ron with Hermione. I couldn't tell which of them were more furious with the arrangements, but they set to work on trying to make the feather levitate without a single word.

I watched with amused delightedness as Seamus set fire to Harry and his feather and saw Neville actually make the feather topple off the table. This, however, was not caused by his words of magic or the swish and flick of his wand, but by his partner, a boy I'd never met, blowing it off the table.

Then I noticed the all-too-familiar events in Ron and Hermione's group.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione snapped at Ron. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi_-o-_sa, make the _gar_ nice and long." Ron was fuming beside her. 

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," he shot back. Hermione swished and flicked her wand, saying the words, and the feather floated four feet above their heads. I rolled my eyes at the insanity of it all. Trunks headed for Ron to talk to him about being nice to Hermione, but I stopped him.  
"Let them work this one out on their own, Trunks," I whispered. "If my calculations are correct, this is exactly what they need to give them friendship." Trunks looked skeptical, but remained in his seat, trying, as I had already succeeded, to make the feather levitate.

"Just a little more of a swish, Trunks, and you've got it," I told him as he swished much too short to allow the proper amount of magic to be emitted from the wand. Trunks followed my advice and was delighted to see the feather rise into the air.

The minute class was over, Ron began complaining loudly about Hermione, and very openly.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron retorted as he and Harry pushed through the crowd to get to the next class. "She's a nightmare, honestly." I was about to open my mouth to protest the opposite, but was surprised to see Hermione race past, tears fleeting from her eyes.

"I think she heard you, Ron," I told him curtly as his brothers followed behind me. 

"You should never upset a lady, Ron," Bill told his youngest brother. "Sometimes things can happen to them you wish would never." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and wondered if he knew something I didn't.

The day passed slowly, as there was no Hermione in any of the classes to speed them up with right answers for the teachers' questions. I began to get more worried and anxious as the day progressed and Tom and Trunks were quick to notice it, as well as Bill. Charlie, however, had his mind elsewhere and was seen in all our classes calculating carefully in the back of the room. He often looked up to see how I was and I gave him a little wave before we both returned to our work.

"Angel, are you sure that you don't know what's going to happen next?" Trunks asked me quietly as we headed for the Tower after our last class. It was time to prepare for the feast.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said as I told the Fat Lady the password, "But I'm worried about Hermione. This happened in the book for certain, but I don't know. In the book, a mountain troll was released into the school by Quirrell, under the influence of Voldemort, but neither are here to release it."  
"Doesn't mean someone else won't get the same idea," Tom warned as he overheard. We'd told him long ago all about our mission and I'd told him in secret all the horrible things Voldemort had done. And the boy had been genuinely shocked when I'd told him he looked a lot like him.

"I would never try and hurt people like that!" Tom had said, shivering at the very prospect, "And I hope he doesn't ever come back! I will do my best to prevent his return."  
"As long as we remain on the side of good, Tom, he won't," I had told the boy with a slightly relieved smile.

"Yeah, you're right," I said as I put my pack in the corner of the common room. "Where are Jupiter and Ron? Have you seen them, Harry?" Harry had come into the common room just then.

"Jupiter is with her mom," Harry answered, "And I can't find Ron anywhere."  
"Must feel pretty rotten for what he said to Hermione," I said grimly. I searched out the red-haired boy's ki and found it over my head. "He's in your room, Harry." I turned to see Charlie standing right in front of me.

"Eek! Charlie, don't scare me like that!" I said, jumping back and landing in Trunks' arms.  
"Sorry," he looked sheepish, "But I've been looking at the planets' rotations and found an extremely weird looking pattern. Come here and take a look." He pulled out a sheet of parchment and rolled it out onto the empty table.

"Is that what you were working on in our classes?" I asked as I stared at the very detailed, and very good map of the Solar System. I looked at the planets he had set out and it dawned onto me what he meant.

"I-It's a 'D'," I said softly, looking at the planets carefully. Then, another letter came into focus from the inner-most planets. "And an 'M'. Must mean something, the planets don't normally align weirdly like this in this dimension without reason."

"Yeah, and check this out," he pulled another, small scaled map and pointed, "Orion is just to the left of the 'D'. And the Seven Sisters are just to the right of the 'M'. But it isn't seven stars now. It's eleven. It's as if they were joining up on purpose or something."  
"That is peculiar," I said, running this thought through my brain carefully. "I wonder if it has any correlation to our mission against Dirken?"

"I don't know, Angel," Charlie told me with a sigh, "I just don't know." He looked at the map again intently. "But I can say this: I truly hope not."

The Halloween feast would start in ten minutes, so we began to make our way toward the Great Hall. I heard Parvati tell Lavender about Hermione and looked at a very uncomfortable-looking Ron, who had apparently overheard as well.

"Maybe you should apologize after the feast," I told him.

"Maybe..." he sounded distant and deep in thought. I don't think he really heard what I'd said. Just then, I noticed that Juu was not at the High Table. Our Defense of the Dark Arts teacher was normally quite punctual, so this worried me.

But I did not worry when I saw her sprint up to the front table, silencing the Hall. This scene was familiar as well, but it was she instead of Quirrell.

"Dragon!" She cried loudly, catching her breath. "In the dungeons! Come, quickly." She had caught her breath finally and Dumbledore was on his feet in an instant. The entire Hall had erupted in violent pandemonium.

"Prefects!" Dumbledore shouted once the ruckus had died out, "Take your Houses back to your dormitories immediately!"

Percy led the frightened first-years and up out of the Hall, heading for the picture. I, instead, headed for Hermione, which Harry and Ron caught immediately. Trunks and Tom did too and wanted to come.

"Trunks, go back to the dormitory!" I told him over the frightened shouts of a group of second-year girls. "I don't want you in that bathroom, something's supposed to happen and I'm gonna make sure it does." Trunks nodded and took Tom by the hand, leading the other boy away after Percy.

"I hope this works," I muttered as I used the Instant Transmission to catch up with Harry and Ron. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't become the inseparable trio I knew them to be, then poor Hermione would be exactly like I was in my dimension. I didn't want to see her with the best grades the school could offer and without friends. It would just be too much.

"Let's get Hermione out of that bathroom," I said as we raced, the bathroom ahead. A sudden shuffling of feet told us something was coming. We ducked into the shadows of some armor, praying it wasn't the dragon.

What we saw was worse than a dragon. It was Snape.

He didn't see us as he passed us and crossed to the end of the hall, making his way toward the third floor. I hoped that he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

Suddenly, we saw it. A great huffing sound and a wind so hot, the tip of one of my hairs hanging out of the shadows caught fire. I put it out easily and watched as the dragon slinked its way past us like a snake, its forked tongue flicking out of its mouth. It was a strange shade of ocean blue and it was pretty small from what I knew of dragons. After all, it did fit in the passage.

The largest part of its body, the central coil, was about the diameter of six feet and its head was slightly smaller than my body was tall. It was surprisingly graceful as it made its way into the girls' bathroom, where I knew Hermione was hiding.

"Come on!" I told Ron and Harry sharply. "Hermione's in there!" They raced after me as I dashed into the bathroom, holding my wand. I had completely forgotten my Saiyan powers and was relying purely on human and Saiyan instincts.

"Help!" Hermione shouted from under the sinks. The dragon glared at her and I saw its torso expand substantially.

"It's gonna fire!" I cried. "Hermione, jump! Get out of the blast range!" She complied and barely escaping being completely burned to a crisp. However, the hem of her robes had caught fire and I put it out with a beat of my hand as she joined us.

"Ready to take him on, Ron?" I asked the redhead. "Surely Charlie's taught you some things in defense against dragons!"

"Yeah...stay out of blast range!" Ron cried out in fury.

"Oh, fine," I grimaced. "What'll we do now?"  
"I know!" Harry said, but Ron was one step ahead of him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted and a huge part of the broken sinks flew into the air and landed on the dragon's head. The dragon was only lightly dazed, however, and would round on us again if we didn't do something quick.

"Guys, help me out!" Harry shouted at us. "All together, lift up that stall!" The stall on the far end had come off its hinges and was dangling dangerously off the side. However, even I would not have been able to lift that particular door unless I'd done it physically and I had decided a while ago that if this happened, I wanted them to think they'd done it on their own.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" we shouted together as one and the door lifted off the ground, hovering a few meters above the dragon's head. We dropped it together and the dragon became even more disoriented than ever.  
"Any more ideas?" I asked.

"None here," Harry said, panicking slightly.

"What about one of those ki attacks you've got, Angel?" Ron asked.

"I was saving it for a last resort, I don't want to kill it," I said testily. "But here goes. LILAC PETALS ATTACK!!!" I shouted instead of whispered the attack I had invented long ago and the purple ki lit in my hands. The dragon roared as it regained its strength and lunged at us with renewed strength, but it soon found itself taking a dozen little purple petals all along its flank, absorbing its powers until it passed out. The lilac petals returned to me and I felt a new power swell up inside me.  
"Well, that's interesting," I said softly. "The ki is different."

A loud crash and the rustling of footsteps brought all four of us back to reality as we looked up to see three of our teachers make their way into the bathroom. First was Professor McGonagall, followed by Juu, and then Snape. Professor McGonagall looked more angry than I'd ever seen her.

"Angel Galis, I thought you had more sense than to try and-"

"It wasn't her fault, Professor," Hermione interrupted quietly. I turned to look at her in sheer shock and surprise. "S-She and Harry and Ron saved me. I-I thought I could take on the dragon alone, s-since I'd read all about them."

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in surprise.

"I-If Ron and Harry hadn't dropped things on its head a-and she shot one of those-those-"  
"Ki beams?" I offered hopefully.

"Ki beam things, I would have been dead." Hermione slumped. I was not at all shocked by this lie, as she had done the same thing in the novel, but Harry and Ron were stumped.

"In that case, you are a very foolish girl, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Griffindor for this." She then sent Hermione back to the House, where the others were eating the remainder of the feast.

"Angel, I know you are very strong and powerful, but there are certain creatures I'm thinking that even you can't handle with what little magic training you have," Professor McGonagall told me sternly. "But you and your companions have shown a great amount of bravery, so I will add five points to Griffindor for each of you. The Headmaster will be informed of this. You may go." The three of us left the room and made our way toward the Griffindor Tower.

"She's right, you know," I said, breaking the impeding silence. "There are some creatures even I cannot destroy without certain spells in this world." Charlie raced up to us, followed quickly by Bill.

"Angel, what were you thinking?!" Charlie proclaimed. "You could've been killed!"

"No, I couldn't have," I told him with a slight bit of sarcasm in my voice. "But I succeeded in what I wished to." He looked at me strangely before heading down the hall to help get the dragon out of the school, Bill leading us back toward the Tower.

"What did you mean by 'I couldn't have'?" Bill asked as he led the way.

"I couldn't have been killed by that dragon, not unless it was Dirken in disguise," I told him. "And I proved he wasn't by taking him out with one Lilac Petals." I smirked as I remembered something. "Of course, I did the same thing with Trunks, and he's much strong physically than I am."  
"That little guy!?" Bill shouted, astonished. It was true, Trunks had lost the majority of his bulky muscle when he'd crossed into this world, as had I.

"He may be little to your eyes," I said with a razor-sharp edge to my tone that plainly said Bill had pressed a button he shouldn't have, "But he's much stronger than you'd think. Never judge a book by its cover, Bill. That was the mistake Voldemort made when he came across Harry ten years ago. And it's the same mistake the rest of the school is making with Tom now." I think he got the hint, as well as Harry and Ron, because they said nothing more on the subject. 

"I wonder why Hermione stuck up for us?" Ron spoke inquisitively.

"She's a lot like I was back in school," I told him seriously. "The only thing she needed was a chance." He looked at me, startled to find I had been just like the girl he'd only hours ago been criticizing.

"What do you mean, like you?" Harry asked as we finally reached the statue.

"I'll explain later," I said with a glance at him that released my naturally furtive wink. "Right now, let's get some dinner, I'm starved!" Harry nodded and laughed as we told the Fat Lady the password ("Pig snout") and entered. 

The others were all standing around, eating and laughing, not really paying much attention to the door. Hermione stood in a corner shyly, not looking up. We walked over to her and the four of us stood in an awkward silence.

"Thanks," we muttered all together as one and went to get plates. I guess Miss Rowling was right. There were some things you can live through that would make you friends for life. I guess that defeating a dragon (an Ocean Rhineback, as Charlie exuberated later) was one of them. Trunks found me and apologized again and again for not coming with me. I laughed at him and told him not to worry about it and he smiled gratefully upon hearing this. We rejoined Tom and we stood together like true friends should.

As the common room emptied, Jupiter made her way cautiously up to me.

"You knew the dragon would come in, didn't you?" She asked timidly. I nodded only just slightly and she stared on in shock. "Why didn't you warn the teachers ahead of time? We could've had a normal Halloween."  
"Some things have to happen, Jupiter," I said softly. "And it takes a lot of responsibility to see that it is done." She looked sideways at me before retreating once more to finish her dinner.

"So, Angel," Ron said conversationally. Only Trunks, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were left in the common room, as the others had gone to bed. "How is Hermione like you used to be?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked dumbly.  
"Angel said you were a lot like her when she was back in her old dimension," Harry explained to her. "Come on, Angel, we want to know."

"I used to be the top of my class," I told them. "I was the best kid in the entire school, I almost skipped three grades once, but my parents wouldn't sign for it. But I had no friends. Not one friend in that whole school. A thousand kids, and I was the only one without a friend. Hermione reminded me a lot of my days there, and how the other kids simply brushed me off as stuck-up just because I was shy. Of course, Hermione here is the exact opposite." Hermione smiled at me delightedly at this.

"We might want to get up to bed," Harry said, interrupting the conversation speedily. Ron nodded and stood, followed by Harry. "You coming, Trunks?"

"Yeah, in a minute," Trunks told him. "I'm just gonna get my things together for tomorrow's classes."  
"Me too," I said, looking grimly at the mess I had finished, "Plus, I've still got that paper in Professor McGonagall's class."  
"Paper?" Trunks questioned. Then his eyes shot open. "I forgot that!" Hermione chuckled and headed up to bed, leaving me scrambling for my quill to finish the paper I needed for Transfiguration.

By the time I'd gotten out my quill, ink, and some parchment, everyone with the exception of Trunks was gone. I wrote lightning fast because I knew what I was talking about and finished the paper. I looked over to see if Trunks had finished as well, and found he was no longer there. He'd probably finished and went upstairs, I reasoned.

I stood up and pushed my chair in, my homework gathered on the table and my pack sitting in the corner with all my books and parchment and such sitting beside it. I saw Charlie's map and unfolded it to see again and saw that the planets were moving ever so slowly on the paper. I shook my head and stood up straight.

I backed into a warm body and prepared to scream, but was cut short by a hand over my mouth, followed very swiftly by a hand over my eyes.

***

Ooh...scary! Who is it? Eek, wouldn't want to be in _her_ shoes right now...

N-Neither would I, that's scary!

A-Yeah...well, ja, peeps.

N-Ja ne, nekos.

A-...I'm not going to say a word.


	11. Lovebird's Nest

Crazy things happen to crazy people....

***

Chapter 11: Lovebird's Nest

I stood in fright as the person behind me chuckled lightly, softly enough that I couldn't tell who it was, but loudly enough I could hear.

"Guess who?" came the voice I knew only too well.  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, don't scare me like that!" I tried to say, but with his hand over my mouth, I found it quite the impossible task. It came out more like "Mmf mmede biephs, ront ari wi at!"

"What's that?" he asked, struggling to keep from laughing. "I can't understand you!" A sudden idea came to my head and I used it with full force. I sank my slightly sharper-than-human teeth into his hand, causing him to let a muffled yell of pain as I pressed my hand over his mouth to keep him from waking the entire Tower.

"Jeez, Angel!" Trunks said, cradling his slightly bleeding hand. "You didn't have to bite so hard!"

"Yeah, I did," I said, giggling uncontrollably. "You deserved it after scaring me like that." He scowled upon this, but his furtive grin returned as he leaped on top of me like a tiger might its prey, landing me on the carpet roughly on my back. He pinned my arms above my head and my legs with his knees. He pressed his forehead to mine tightly so I wouldn't try butting him and I was completely trapped.

"Trunks!" I gasped in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake anybody up.

"Shush, Angel," he whispered in my ear. "You don't want to wake anybody up, do you?" He licked my ear lightly by accident and I squirmed under him, trying to escape his hold.

"No, but this is extremely uncomfortable," I told him, my face flushed with embarrassment and anger. He levitated into the air, pulling me up with him. I walked to the window and looked up at the stars, not really certain of anything. Trunks came up behind me and looked out as well before putting his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder as we looked out at the stars together.

"I don't know what's going to happen now, Trunks," I whispered to him, but I knew he caught every word. "Voldemort was supposed to be the cause of everything that ever happened to Harry, but he's gone now. But Dirken's here and he's after the Sorcerer's Stone without a doubt now. He's obviously done some research on this world and knows that I know about it. I just don't know what he's gonna try now." Trunks squeezed me into a tight hug, bringing me closer to him. But the move made me feel more secure rather than scared.

"Don't worry about it right now, Angel," Trunks told me. "We've still got a long way to go before Dirken will be able to get to that Sorcerer's Stone."

"Just wish we knew who Dirken has taken for his host," I said bitterly. I turned about in his arms and wrapped my arms around his upper torso, burying my face into his nightshirt, which he had changed into. "I'm scared, Trunks, and I know I won't be unafraid until Dirken is gone."

"Just let it go, Angel, I'm here," he told me sternly. "I'll always be right here. And Dirken can't touch you when I am beside you. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," I sighed as I looked out the window at the stars again. I could feel his eyes on mine, begging me to look back at him, but I resisted the urge to look into his eyes. I didn't want him to see my weakness, my fear. The stars twinkled lightly in the sky as I finally turned back to him.

"Angel, he won't hurt you again, not while I'm here," he told me boldly. His hand reached out and caressed my cheek ever so lightly, just enough to send a shiver down my spine. I stared at the ground now, not wanting to meet his gaze. I felt his hand travel along my jaw line and lift my chin up to him so he could look right into my now-blue eyes. "And that's a promise." He looked me in the eye, his own staring intently, like a hawk's. 

Without warning, I began to sob quietly into his shoulder, my hands curled against his well-toned chest. He brought his arms to clasp on my upper back and rocked gently to sooth my tears slowly away. He picked me up lightly and sat in front of the still-roaring fire, rocking slightly as if I were a child and he was my father in a rocking chair.

"Angel, it's all right, really, it is," he told me softly, brushing a stray lock of my black hair out of my face.

"How can you sit there and say that, Trunks?" I asked into his nightshirt. "You know everything is not all right and it won't be until Dirken is gone!"

"I know that everything will be all right as long as you've faith in yourself," Trunks said, taking my head in both his hands. "And that's a fact, Angel." He stared at me and my tears that fell gently off my cheeks. He used his hand and brushed the majority of them away, but some were still in my eyes that he didn't dare brush away in fear of cutting my eyes. He lowered his head to mine and licked the tears in my eyes away before giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, Trunks," I smiled meekly at him. "You always know the right thing to say to me." He smiled as well, both in relief and happiness. Trunks enveloped me in a hug once more, this time accompanied by a soothing kiss. 

"Now you go to bed and get some sleep, Angel," Trunks told me sternly. "And I know when you're asleep and when you're not, so you'd better do it." I laughed and stood up, heading up for my comfortable four-poster bed. It was going to be a good night's sleep, I just knew it.

*** 

It was getting frigid as we entered the winter months, so much that Trunks put his arms around me in the hall just to keep the both of us warm. In just four days now, Harry and I would be having our first Quidditch match: Griffindor vs. Slytherin. I was extremely excited about this point and was doing my homework extra fast as the season progressed toward us. When Harry or the other Griffindors couldn't play or train for whatever reason, Trunks helped me.

Once I was certain I could get the ball past Trunks without powering up or throwing the ball too hard, I thought I was ready. Classes shot past quickly, as did homework sessions and I was still training for Quidditch with Harry the night before the match.

I had already finished my weekend homework when we went downstairs for our breakfast the next morning. I was nervous, and it was evident to anyone and everyone. I noticed Harry was not eating, but when I was nervous, I was hungry. I ate until I was full, but not so much I couldn't move, as some people often did at Hogwarts.

"Harry, please eat something, it's not good for your health, nor is it going to be very good when you're on your broomstick feeling hungry," I told him. He finally relented after everyone pressured him and ate some toast and a few sausages.

As soon as Harry and I had finished, Wood came by and led us to the locker room, where the other Chasers and the Weasley twins were waiting. The other two Chasers, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, were waiting uneasily as Wood prepared himself by clearing his throat.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," Katie put in somewhat sadly.

"And women," Wood added hastily, "This is it."  
"The big one," Fred put in.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George added.

"Aw, hush up, you two," I told them sternly. "I want to hear Oliver's speech." The boys, all three of them, were surprised, to say the least, but Oliver, as I called him forever more, continued on.

"This is the best team Griffindor's had in years," he said, "We're gonna win. I know we will." He gave us each a look that meant "Or else." 

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." He stood and walked into the stadium, carrying his broom. The Weasley twins followed close behind, followed again by Katie, Alicia, me, and Harry brought up the rear of our train of seven.

I looked out in the crowd and immediately spotted the others. Trunks' purple hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the Griffindor section, allowing us to find them quite easily. Hagrid sat alongside my boyfriend, laughing and waving at Harry and I. We saw a sign that said "Harry and Angel--Fly High!" in an arrangement of colors that I knew Hermione had made magically. I flashed them a thumbs up and waved up at Bill, Charlie, and Tom. I saw my sisters in the stands behind our half-giant friend (Hagrid, for those who haven't read book four), waving furiously with their new friends beside them. Jupiter sat beside Trunks, holding one corner of the banner and cheering wildly. I flashed her a great smile, then prepared for the match seriously.

Madam Hooch, as usual for a House match, was refereeing. She stood between the two teams, her own broom in her hand. I wore my scarlet robes, as did Harry, Wood, the Weasley twins, Katie, and Alicia.

The opposing team, Slytherin, were standing in their green cloaks.

"I want a nice, fair game, all of you," Madam Hooch told us sternly and I noticed she looked at the Slytherin captain in particular. Marcus Flint, the captain, looked quite like the troll in the movie, minus about six feet. "Mount your brooms, please." 

I levitated onto my Nimbus Two Thousand and gripped the handle firmly yet gently. Madam Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle. We were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Katie Bell of the Griffindor House, an excellent player and rather attractive, too-

"JORDAN!" I heard Professor McGonagall yell at Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend.

"Sorry, Professor. Bell passes the ball to Angel Galis, the newest addition to the team. Interesting history, that one, but she's got excellent speed! Just look at her go!" 

Indeed, I was moving quite fast, though not even close to my higher standards. I dodged in and out of the Slytherin team and passed the Quaffle to Alicia when I couldn't get through.

"Alicia Spinnet has got the Quaffle now after a very smooth pass from Galis...um, I hope that her sisters don't get out there, I have a hard enough time telling the difference between Fred and George. Oh! A narrow escape from being hit by a Bludger, rebounded by George, it would seem."

I watched the Quaffle as it slowly (at least by my standards) went from person to person. Alicia tossed it to me and I threw it through the middle post, right past the Slytherin Keeper.

"Score! Griffindor scores!" Jordan's voice rang out below the intense cheers the Griffindors sent up to us. I grinned as we made our way around the playing field, passing the Quaffle between us again and again. The Slytherins didn't know what hit them as we dodged as one beneath them and the Bludgers, passing the red ball between us in a flurry of grace. The three Chasers of the Griffindor team were practically unstoppable.

I looked up to see how Harry was doing and suddenly spotted the Snitch flying right behind Fred.

"Harry!" I hissed up at him. He looked down at me. I mouthed Fred's name and Harry nodded, looking toward the red-haired boy. He immediately spotted the tiny, winged ball and flashed me a thumbs-up before diving for it.

The Slytherin Seeker saw Harry going for the Snitch and also followed. However, before either boy could reach it, Flint flew up between Harry and the Snitch, also blocking his own Seeker's view. Harry ran headlong into the huge boy and many Griffindors shouted "Foul!" at this crazed behavior. I recognized the jest from the book and began to wonder what Dirken was playing at.

Once the foul had been justified by a goal from Katie, we resumed game play. 

"And Bell passes the Quaffle to Galis...and can that girl ever fly! Go, Angel, go!"

"Jordan, if you can't remain a neutral-"  
"Sorry, Professor," Jordan said sheepishly and turned back to find me scoring another goal through the right-handed hoop. "And Galis makes a score for Griffindor!" I rebounded off the hoop with a loud whoop of joy.

The game started again with the Quaffle going every which way as one of the Slytherin Chasers took it from Alicia's hands. Just as I was about to intercept the ball as the Slytherin tossed the ball to one of her teammates, I felt a jolt go through my broomstick. I made it seem as if I had missed the ball by accident and tried to race after it. I looked up and saw Harry also having such difficulty with his broom.

Then it hit me. Dirken!

"Oliver, call a time-" I yelled, but was interrupted as my broom gave another violent jolt, making my words leave me.

"What is it, Angel?" he asked as he rebounded a Quaffle.

"Call timeout!" Harry yelled down.

"There's something wrong with our-" I began again, but my broom bucked again, this time even more violently. "-brooms!" I finished.

Oliver Wood didn't try to call a timeout, however, but flew up to us to aid Harry and me off our brooms. Every time he got near me, my broom bucked me up a little higher. I tried to levitate off my broom, but it was under me again before I could clear it. I couldn't even force it under me as Wood tried yet again to get me onto his broom or at least off my own broomstick, knowing I could fly myself to safety, but it did no good. 

I looked over to see Harry having just as much difficulty with his broom as I was with my own. I looked down and saw Snape muttering under his breath. If this was the book, I knew he was saying the counter-spell, but with Dirken on the loose, there was no way to tell.

"Dirken, you let me off this broom this instant!" I shouted to the crowd loudly. I scanned the crowd, searching for anyone else who was muttering or looking up at me with peculiar fierceness, but I found not one. I saw a group of girls knock over an entire platform of people and felt my broom come under my control again. I didn't try to leave my broom, but instead told Oliver I was all right and went to see Harry. 

My new friend had other plans, though. He dove steeply to the ground and I saw he was struggling to breath. I rolled my eyes as I saw that it was actually the Snitch that he was trying to get out of his mouth. The platform was replaced again into the stands and I sighed as I floated to the ground.

Whoever had been saying the curses to try and throw me off my broom had other plans, it seemed, for I began bucking wildly again on my broom, as though it were a bull in a rodeo instead of my broomstick. The game may have ended a while ago, but my peril had not. I saw Harry's frightened eyes as he too rose off the ground.

"Dirken!" I fumed from my broomstick, staring at the platform with fury written all over my face. "Either let me be or show yourself!" I felt my power over my broom return with a slightly grateful relief. I dismounted the broom in midair, using my ki to keep me in the air. I looked over and saw that Harry was still on his broom. "Harry too, you creep!" Instead of Harry just being released to his own devices, however, the boy rose off his broom with a terrified look on his face and he plummeted to the ground.

I dropped the broom from my hand, as I knew it would stay in the air now without aid, and flew after him. I caught the poor boy only inches from the ground and he let out an astonished cry as he found his voice again. The stands were howling with rage in green and overly joyful in red. I looked up and saw that Fred and George had our brooms with them as they circled down to Earth.

I turned back to the crowd.

"Dirken, I don't know which of these people you've taken over, but know this: We'll find you out!" I shouted up at the stands with fury written all over my eleven-year old face. I looked to my hand and saw that I was still holding Harry in the air by his wrist and set him down with a sheepish glance at him.

"Sorry, Harry," I told him with a small smile. "I had to let Dirken know he couldn't beat us."  
"Not a problem, Angel," Harry panted, "You saved my life, didn't yeh?" He gave a toothy grin as Trunks flew down from the stands and held me tightly.

"Are you okay, Angel?" he asked me seriously as he pulled back.

"You know I am, Trunks. Our bond would've let you know long ago if I was anything but angry," I snickered slightly.

"Yeah, should've known," Trunks said as he patted me on the shoulder. He glanced around him and tried one of the English accents. "Jolly good show!" I giggled as he made an entirely horrible impression of an Englishman and he blushed as he simply read my mind. Pan flew down as well, carrying Chee with her.

"Sarah Angel Galis, I hope you are all right after a stunt like that!" Chee told me, her adult side taking over for only a few moments.

"Chee!" I hissed.   
"Oops." She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Are you quite all right now?"

"Of course I am," I sighed as I looked at her. Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Tom, Hagrid, and Jupiter were all trying to get to me, without much luck. I waved at them, giggling at their predicaments as they sat back and waited for the stands beneath them to empty.

"Well, after several frightening encounters with this demon named Dirken, whomever holds his spirit, that is, Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch and reached the ground safe and sound. The scores stand as follows: 210 points for Griffindor and 50 for Slytherin." Lee Jordan said with whatever was magnifying his voice. (Probably a _Sonarus_, but I can't be sure)

"Harry, you got one good aspect I can see, and that's your flying capabilities," Tom said as he came down out of the stands, finally. "I've never seen such a show. Angel, too. Well, come to think of it, I've never seen a Quidditch match before, well, as far back as I can remember, anyhow." Harry beamed at his luck and I smiled at him.

"That was always your best aspect, Harry, and those of your inquisitions as well," I told him. "Now all you knew is far behind you and you've started anew."

"All part of that wonderful little concept you came up with, Angel," Trunks told me while he draped his arm around my shoulders. "That Yin-Yang Theory's getting more and more true as far as I'm concerned."  
"Yin-Yang Theory?" Harry questioned. "I know what a Yin-Yang is, but what's this about a Theory about it?"

"Its legend," I shrugged. "I made it up. It says that good has a little evil and evil has a little good, and they are both connected in every way. That little group of words there saved my little brother's life after Dirken finished with him." Suddenly, Bill started laughing. "What's so funny?" 

"It's like every few minutes we find out something new about you," Bill said, calming down. "It's weird, ya know?"

"Yeah, I sort of know the feeling," I looked at Trunks pointedly. "I may have watched Trunks and his family and friends on TV all the time, but there's only so much you can gather from watching from the outside." 

"Just like Pan can laugh every time she sees Gohan and Videl kiss," Chee smiled at her sister. "There's little you can gather from seeing from the outside. It's not until you find your one before you really understand." She sighed a little. "I'm lucky Goku doesn't affect me like Trunks does Angel. If I were even a little bit Saiyan, I wouldn't be alive right now."

I sighed as we made our way to dinner in the Great Hall. Albus walked over to Trunks and I, singling us out in the group. He gave a small signal and we followed him, leaving the others to their stomachs first.

"I don't know which one of the teachers that demon is in, Angel," he said as we followed him to his office. "But we will find him. I figured out his goal, and I want you to aid me in preventing him from reaching it."  
"The Sorcerer's Stone?" I inquired.

"Indeed," he said seriously. I sucked in my breath sharply.

"If Dirken gets his claws on that stone, then I won't be able to kill him," I hissed softly. "And then we won't defeat him. Then he'll have me. Dragon will be born and all will be lost."

"Can you indulge me on my strategy in this book you're speaking of?" Albus asked softly.

"Yeah, because if you use it, Dirken can't get to that stone, even if he wanted to. Or the lack thereof," I grinned. 

"Tell me of it, and I will put it into effect immediately."

"The Mirror of Erised," I said simply. "Put a Charm or Spell or whatever it was that prevents the owner from getting the Stone. From getting it only if they want to find it, find it-"  
"But not use it," Albus finished with an astonished glance on his face.

"Indeed," I smiled, "My, you catch on quick." My smile turned quite coy.

"Yes, thank you," Albus spoke mystically. He looked at Trunks and me together now, a small smile tugging at his mustache-clad mouth. "You do realize, Angel, that the reason I knew that you had some thoughts along the lines of protecting the Stone was that I had access to the common rooms through an eye placed in the room? There are eye just like it all over the school and in the grounds as well." I looked up sharply at this. My face suddenly turned a bright shade of pink upon realization as to what he was getting at. He had seen Trunks and me playing that night.

"Yes?" I urged him on.

"Well, the staff had reason to believe that you two would rather be together than apart. You seem to be much more comfortable that way, as I've noticed you have nightmares without him with you." Trunks looked up at me sharply and shrewdly upon this information. "We normally would not do this, but under the circumstances, I think it's a rather necessary move. We've a room that's been quite near abandoned that the house-elves clean up and keep tidy, but there's been no one in that room for nearly three years. It's a room specifically for couples that have fallen before their graduation, which I can honestly say is true for the two of you.

"As I recall, by your race's standards, you two are practically married. Am I right?" I nodded numbly, my head spinning at this new information. "The room is connected to the Griffindor common room, as I said before, but the entrance has a password that must be considered by the couple. Do you wish to occupy this room?" 

I observed Trunks' neutral reaction and felt panic rise within myself. Was this right at all? After all, we were only eleven, fifteen if you considered our old world's age. Albus looked from me to him and back again. Trunks turned to me.

"It's up to you, Angel," he told me seriously. I glanced at my hands, then up into Trunks' eyes, then back at Albus, my mind made up.

"Yes."

"A good choice," Albus smiled, "I've already transferred your things to that room, no worries there. Go on, the party is just beginning in there." He led us to the Fat Lady's portrait. "The opening is that portrait just as you enter the room, to your right. The password is 'lover's quarrel', but you have to change it before you enter the room." We nodded and told the Fat Lady the password, heading into the room with practiced ease. Then we were bombarded with questions, comments, and friends, as well as plenty of food Fred and George had managed to take from the kitchen.

When everyone but our friends had left, we told them what Dumbledore had said.

"No _way_!" Charlie squawked in delight. "He _actually_ gave the two of you the lovebird's nest?"

"Lovebird's nest?" I questioned.

"That's what the nickname for it is," Bill told me. "I'm a bit surprised myself, he usually waits to make sure that the couple is in love first."  
"We _are_ in love, or have you forgotten that?" I told him heatedly. "We're stuck for life, I told you. A Saiyan bond never breaks." He looked slightly disgruntled for a few moments before heading off to bed in the upper tower.

"See ya in the morning, Angel," Jupiter said as she too headed up the stairs. Everyone waved or said good night before they broke off into the separate rooms.

We walked up to a pretty portrait of a handsome young man and a beautiful lady, both wearing the most gorgeous shade of pale blue I'd ever seen. The man's tuxedo tails and the woman's slightly flowing dress were the same length.

"Password, child?" the young lady asked in a voice fit for music.

"Lover's quarrel," I told her.

"Young man, please, tell us the new password you two will be using to enter this room?" the gentleman asked kindly.

"Lilac Petals," Trunks answered, using my attack name for our password. I smiled at my boyfriend for his thoughtfulness, but it was immediately cut short when I saw what was in that bedroom. Two beds, both with drapes and a canopy, were sitting at the end of the long room. A bath with a wall and door surrounding it sat in one corner and a rather large section of the room was devoted to a fireplace that was most beautiful. A closet sat behind the beds, where our cloaks, robes, and other things had been placed.

"Wow," I breathed as I walked in, observing everything with the greatest of care. Trunks wasn't nearly so impressed, mostly because he'd grown up around such conditions, with his grandfather and everything, but he smirked as I looked around at all the furnishings with a careful eye. The one thing that caught my eyes totally out of the whole room was the ceiling, which was bewitched just like the ceiling in the Great Hall to look exactly like the sky outside.

"What do you think, Angel?" Trunks asked as he stared at the ceiling. Even he was awed by such a sight.

"I'm glad the beds have canopies," I told him softly as I picked out the North Star easily. He chuckled at this and sank onto one of the beds with a sigh. He kicked his shoes off and began to prepare for bed and I noticed that he still had some Muggle clothes underneath his robes. I was glad that I'd done the same as I also tore the scarlet robes over my head. I sat down onto my bed with a white T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants on, my shoes gone. I hung my Quidditch robes carefully on a hanger and placed it inside the closet next to Trunks'.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

***

I'm gonna load up the next one anyway.


	12. Dreams and Trees

Next Chapter!!!

***

Chapter 12: Dreams and Trees

I raced through the Forbidden Forest, running away from a growling, barking noise behind me. There was light ahead of me, and I pushed my aching muscles faster to reach it. My heart beat against my chest so hard I thought it would explode out of me and I would die. Yet on I ran. Whatever was pursuing me could tear even me apart and I knew very well that I wasn't invincible.

The barking followed be, invading my ears and making me squeal in fear as it chased me at a pace I found to be even more exhausting.

"I'm going to get you, Angel," came the voice I knew as Dirken's. "And you can't escape me once you've become mine."   
"No!" I shouted back at him. "I'll never be yours! Never, I tell you! Never!" I paused a moment to catch my breath and felt arms wrap around me tightly.

"Angel, you're mine," it growled, hot breath that stank of meat and blood caressing my face. "You'll never escape me!"

"I will escape, Dirken," I growled heatedly. "I'll never join you! Never!"

"Angel...Angel..." Trunks shook me hard once again and finally tore me away from the horrid nightmare.   
"Dirken!" I shouted out loud and punched out blindly to whoever held me.

"Angel, snap out of it!" Trunks shouted from his place on the wall.

"Trunks?" I asked with a shaky breath. The dream had been so real. So incredibly and terrifyingly real. "Oh my gosh, Trunks, I'm sorry!" I leaped out of the bed and knelt beside him as he rubbed his shoulder with a painful-looking grimace. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry-"  
"Angel, I'm fine," He managed to grunt out. "But what about you? What was that?"

"I'm all right now," I told him softly, thinking back to the dream that was still replaying itself vividly in my head.

"No you're not," he retorted as he stood up, still rubbing his sore shoulder. I think I was sort of glad he was still a lot stronger than me, because if I was as strong as he'd told me I was back in the Z dimension, he'd have a lot more than just a sore shoulder. "What was that all about, Angel?"

"D-Dirken was chasing me," I whimpered as I recalled his new appearance. "He-he looked like a werewolf instead of his normal self. He said I was his and that I'd never escape him...but I told him I would and I wasn't his and never would be."

"Angel, get off of Dirken, I'm serious," Trunks told me. "Just leave it neutral for now. Forget him, he'll never be able to do what he wants. He's too ambitious for his own good." I grinned at him meekly at this.

"Sounds like Caesar," I told him. He looked at me skeptically. "Never mind." I looked at the ceiling and saw the clearest night Hogwarts had seen in a while. It had been a week since the Quidditch match and the night we had received our room. 

We were quite happy with the arrangements and had been well-impressed upon by the upper classmen about how the lovebird's nest may quite be the best living quarters in the castle, aside from the teachers. Percy had to admit upon his observance of the room that it even outweighed the prefects' quarters by a substantial amount, a fact that had left the Weasley twins jeering their elder brother for the past three days.

But Trunks had found out what Albus had meant about my dreams quite quickly, as this had been the sixth time in five days he had to wake me up from a nightmare.

"You've got to get Dirken out of your head," Trunks told me firmly. "He hasn't shown himself in nearly a week. And this room is well-guarded. He won't get to you in here, everyone has told you that. You only need to convince yourself."  
"That's not it," I sighed as I avoided his gaze by looking up into the stars. "Every dream I've had yet is about him chasing me in the Forbidden Forest at night."  
"We can't go into the Forbidden Forest, Angel, how is he going to get you out there?" Trunks retorted with a confused look upon his face.

"Sometimes people with detention have to help Hagrid out in the Forest," I said, still avoiding his eyes. "And I know that we'll get one with Snape breathing down our necks." 

Our dear Potions teacher had been on us for the longest time to find something we were doing at fault enough to punish us. He docked points on us as often as possible and almost always found us at fault in our classes, which was with the Slytherins, unfortunately. If Snape didn't catch it, Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe kept an turned toward us at all times and told him immediately of anything that could possibly get us into trouble.

"Don't worry about it," he told me. "Don't worry about the future that may not even happen." 

"I have to," I told him with an incandescent smile.

"I have a mind to ask Shin to erase your memories of the book part of this dimension," Trunks growled under his breath. "But I won't." I looked up sharply at him, alarm written all over my face. "I won't, Angel, don't look at me like that!" He laughed.

"You'd better not," I told him firmly and with a deep edge of seriousness to my tone. "There are several things to come that Harry needs to have happen and I've got to make sure at least some of them do." He cocked his head at me before laughing under his breath and shaking his head.

"There are some things I'll never understand about you," he told me. "And one of them is this 'things that must happen' theory of yours."  
"You know, Goku said the same thing to Mirai Trunks," I told him, looking up at the sky again. "And Mirai Trunks was talking about how your parents couldn't learn that he was their son, because you wouldn't have been born then. I wonder what would've happened if they had found out." Trunks' face contorted into shock again.

"You mean that-"  
"Yeah, Trunks. That's why I have to make certain things happen. I want Harry to lead as close a life to the one he had in the books as possible, not because it's more familiar to me, but the good things that come out of it. And I'm going to try and prevent the bad things that came out of his choices wherever I can." I sighed as I saw that the sun was rising now and checked my watch. It was five in the morning. I wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. "Might as well get started on our Herbology homework."  
"Yeah." 

Trunks and I sat down on the plush carpet in our room, poring over our books and homework until it was completed. I glanced at my watch again.

"It's only six. Breakfast isn't ready until seven. What do you want to do?" I asked Trunks. He thought for a minute to himself, standing next to me, our bare feet sinking into the red carpet. He looked as though he'd come up with an idea when he turned to me and I waited patiently for his voice suggestion. 

However, it was not voiced. His eyes danced with a mischief I had seen only too often, but I wondered what he was doing exactly, when he stepped up close, much closer that comfortable.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" I asked, backing a few inches away. 

"How about we try something?" he asked, but before I could answer, he had wrapped his arms around my waist. On instinct, I put my own around his shoulders.

"And what should we try?" I asked teasingly. I licked his cheek like the little cat I had been named after. (Seriously, my mother and father named me after their cat! My real name was the name of mom's pet cat when she was little. [Note: Sarah was not the name of the cat, different name, peeps] I thought it was sweet when I found out.) He knelt down slightly and I felt his arms loosen around my waist. I wondered what he thought he was doing, but was surprised to find his arms around the juncture of my knees and lifting me up into the air.

"How about this?" He asked up to me. I put my hands on his shoulders for balance as he swung me around in a wide arc. I flung myself out of his grasp with a small bit of levitation and lowered myself onto his shoulders, holding his eyes with my hands and my legs wrapped around his throat. "Hey! I can't see! Let go, Angel!"

"No way," I giggled at him. "Try and make me!" I felt his eyes crinkle in amusement and pondered the proposition of a plan in his head. I didn't have long to guess, however, because I was suddenly flipped over his head and landed in his arms like a child. He caught me in a warm kiss before I could utter even the slightest peep of surprise.

"No fair!" I gasped as he finally released me for a breath of air. "I couldn't...breath!" I took several deep gulps of air and waited for my heartbeat to slow down.

"So?" he asked with feigned innocence. I punched him in the arm out of my fury at such a comment and he scowled as he rubbed the same arm I had punched him in after the dream.

"Aw, poor Trunksie," I crooned. His scowl deepened as he glanced at his own watch. He suddenly gripped his arm as if a spasm of pain had overcome him. "Trunks?! Trunks!" I knelt beside him, looking at his arm with the gentlest of care. He suddenly launched out and I found myself pinned to the ground once again. "You faked me out!"

"I sure did," he grinned, "You're not so hot now, are you?"

"Maybe," I smirked as I threw him off with a kick in a not-so-nice place. "But you made yourself vulnerable." He grunted in both pain and acknowledgement to my words and I snickered as I waited for his pain to pass.

We made our way down to breakfast as if nothing had happened. 

***

Christmas was on the fast approach and we had only one day left. I woke early that morning, giving Trunks a kiss on the forehead (to which he only moaned and turned over, muttering something unintelligent) and made my way down to Hagrid's hut. I knocked on the door, expecting a loud crash inside followed by Fang's furious barking.

However, what I heard inside was not the usual crash and bark. Instead, it was a calm, steady creaking sound, accompanied by growls. And the person who opened the door was neither Hagrid nor Dumbledore, who was the only person I knew who went to visit Hagrid and was comfortable enough to open the door. It was Juu, with Hagrid and Snape standing behind her.  
"Angel, what are you doing here this hour of the morning?" Juu asked kindly.

"Um...I wanted to help Hagrid get the Christmas trees up before class and breakfast started," I offered, suddenly feeling cornered by Snape's presence in the room. Hagrid too seemed uneasy by the greasy-haired, hook-nosed man's presence in his slightly shabby but comfortable shack.

"Oh, then come on in," she told me, "The three of us were just discussing that very prospect."  
"Yes, come on in, Angel," Hagrid told me hurriedly, with a glance toward the gruff-looking Snape. Neither Snape nor Juu saw the glance.  
"Okay..." I said and walked inside. "I don't think many of the others are up. Trunks was still sound asleep when I left. He's normally up when I am."

"Well, that's a comforting thought," Snape said aloud. 

"We were hoping to have the Great Hall decorated before most of the students were up," Juu explained. "And with you helping, I'm sure we'll get done sooner than we expected. Why don't you come help me and Professor Snape can assist Hagrid."  
"All right," I said, rising from the table. My Defense of the Dark Arts teacher led the way into the woods and I followed. She found a tree and asked my opinion on it. It was surprisingly perfect for a first find and she took out a hatchet on my approval.

"Wait, I can get it," I said softly. She cocked her head lightly before putting the hatchet back down and I looked, measuring optically, at the base of the tree. I took careful aim and sliced the tree trunk with my hand in a neat movement. It toppled to the ground, but I caught it before it hit the snow-covered floor.

"Well done, Angel, my, I forgot you had such powers," She smiled at me and continued along the path upon my assurance that I could find her again. I flew up into the sky, racing back to the castle with my find. 

***

I had helped find a total of six trees and carried back four of the ones Hagrid and Snape had found. I smiled as Professor McGonagall, Juu, and Professor Flitwick (Snape had already gone) used their wands to decorate the trees beautifully. I looked into the ceiling and was glad to see a clear sky. Mistletoe was spread at random all over the Great Hall, bewitched so that anyone caught beneath them had to receive a kiss before they were released again (Juu's addition). Holly was placed at even intervals below the huge windows that the morning mail came through each day.

And it had all been finished before the students came down for breakfast. For certain, it was even before Dumbledore had awakened, for I felt his ki up in his tower still.

"Thank you so much, we couldn't have done it without you," Juu smiled at me. She waved a little before heading off to her chambers to get cleaned off before classes began. I followed her example and did the same. It wasn't until I had finished my bath and been completely dressed again that Trunks woke up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I grinned at him with a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sleepyhead?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been up since dawn, helping Juu and Hagrid bring in the Christmas trees," I told him with a giggle. "Time to get up and get ready to see our work. Get ready for our classes, too." He stood up and stretched his muscles, which I admired as I had already been ready for quite a while yet. He went into the bath (which we had been using to change in) and got dressed while I gathered his books for the day in his pack.

"Thanks, Angel," he said as we headed out the door and into the common room. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Bill joined us (Charlie had to go back to work on urgent business, which he couldn't tell us. "It's top secret, I'm sorry."). Tom and Jupiter had already gone downstairs, as well as my sisters.

I finished breakfast as fast as I could so I could be ready to attach my Christmas list to Penny's claw. I had made it out the night before, telling Shin to get each thing for my friends. I had already sent ahead and told him how to get into Diagon Alley so he could get the things. He would get Penny to carry the things one by one to me into the Griffindor common room and leave them where I could find them. 

"Hey, Penny, how are you?" I asked the owl kindly. She hooted pleasantly and I attached my list to her claw. Pan and Chee had done the same thing, only a few days ago. 

"Good morning, Angel, I see you've freshened up since our little trek," Juu said as she passed us.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me with you, Juu, it was fun," I told her with a smile. The others looked at me inquisitively as she continued up to the Head Table. 

"She and I went and got the Christmas trees, with Hagrid and Snape." I told my friends after she'd gone.

"Wow, you and those three went and got all those?" Tom asked, glancing around as he ate his sausages.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile. I moved to stand up, but found that I couldn't. "Uh...oh."  
"What?" Pan asked, looking at me strangely.

"I'm caught." I attempted to stand again but let out a grim sigh as I failed once again.

"Caught?" Trunks asked.

"The mistletoe. Juu bewitched them to keep a person in place until they are kissed." I sank back in my chair. The Great Hall was mostly empty now of people who would object to seeing two people kiss, but most of them were also finding themselves caught under the mistletoes' grips. Pan and Chee laughed at me, as did Jupiter and Bill. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Trunks remained serious and seated as the others left me to my own devices.

"I'm stuck too," Hermione realized grimly. Ron looked up sharply and was gone before Hermione could request his help. "Harry, _please_ help me." She clasped her hands together and pleaded with him. He scrunched his nose up slightly as Trunks kissed my lips, releasing me instantly. He looked over at Hermione and around the room to see how many were watching. No one was.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled away as she stood up, a crimson flush on both their cheeks. I laughed at them as I knelt to pick up my books.

"Don't worry about it, you two, a kiss is nothing compared to some of the things I've seen Vegeta and Bulma do," I grimaced at the awful memory of accidentally walking in on the two of them. "Never mind." I shook my head, shaking that memory off in my haste to get to our first class.

Ron was apologizing constantly to Harry and Hermione all through the halls as we walked to our class. He'd waited there for us after leaving. Even I found the halls chilly as I saw my breath swirl out of my mouth and felt the cold bite through my robes. I powered all the way up to Super Saiyan before I had enough warmth to protect me. Trunks stood close as we walked, also at Super Saiyan. We walked into the much-warmer Transformation classroom, still powered up.

"Who are you?" Professor McGonagall asked Trunks. It was then I realized she'd never seen Trunks go Super Saiyan.

"Trunks, power down," I told him, giggling as I let my hair fall and my eyes return to blue instead of the brilliant aqua.

"Trunks?" She asked, taken aback. "Well, that's a shock. Please, take a seat." She pointed to the front row, where we had sat since the day Trunks had arrived at the school.

The worse class by far was Potions. Snape wouldn't allow me to keep my Super Saiyan stage in class, so I kept as far up as I could. I got paired with Malfoy, of all people. The class was pure torture throughout the entire time and Snape had gotten on Trunks' case because he'd accidentally powered up all the way, sending a little of his spine of lionfish flying. Luckily, no one was near besides Pan, and she could take it even if it had landed on her, which it hadn't. I had a mind to punch Snape right in that hook-shaped snout of his, but I resisted the urge.

"Aw, little Angel's boyfriend got in trouble," Malfoy hissed at me tauntingly.

"Knock it off, Malfoy," I growled.

"Make me."

"Right now, brat."  
"Brat?!" He seemed appalled I would call him such a word, as though I had said a bit of profanity.

"Yes, you're a spoiled little brat, now keep your mouth shut or you'll find yourself without one!" I whispered fiercely. His mouth gaped open and I giggled silently as I added the lionfish to my cauldron. 

Because of the holidays, no one was really paying much attention in class. I was glad the next day to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many, many others off.

The common room was now dominated by our small group, with the exception of Jupiter, who had gone home with her mother. Pan and Chee had gone to visit Shin, but I decided to stay with Harry and the others at school, which was fine with Shin. I sent him his present and the others ahead of time, telling them not to open them until Christmas morning. Percy and Bill had also left to see their brother (Charlie) in Romania, along with their parents, whom all five Weasley brothers had told them about me and Trunks and Harry and Jupiter and, most specifically, Tom.

This left Trunks, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley twins, Tom, and I left in the Griffindor Tower. There weren't many others in the other Houses, either, but I wasn't worried about it. I was certainly surprised the next morning (not Christmas yet) to see a single table set up in the middle of the Great Hall, the others pushed against the wall.

"I thought since there were so few of us here, what's the use of the House tables?" Albus said. I was quite surprised by this, seeing as the students outnumbered the teachers by only one or two (there were only eleven, us eight and one first-year from each of the other Houses). It was Christmas Eve and we had loads of fun sitting with the teachers and other students, no one intimidating anyone else. Hagrid took up the majority of one end, and Albus sat on the other. I sat next to Trunks and Professor McGonagall, whom I found to have a good sense of humor despite the book's description of her.

"Ooh! I know a good joke to tell," the Hufflepuff, a boy named Jake, spoke up (I'm making them up here). "How many half-wizards does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"As many half-Saiyans as it takes to screw in a light bulb," I said with a giggle. "Two, because two halves equals one."  
"Right," his face seemed to fall slightly. But everyone at the table laughed at the answer anyway and he perked up noticeably.

"Well, if we want to get up early in the morning, I suggest we get to bed," Albus said, standing up a few minutes later. All were full and none contradicted him.  
"Early to bed, early to rise, I always say," the squeaky Professor Flitwick put in. I was glad that even Snape appeared to have loosened up quite a deal (Hagrid _had_ slipped him a little wine, though) as he had laughed at Jake's joke. The Ravenclaw girl and the Slytherin girl (Shana and Michelle) headed for bed afterwards, both frightened of being in their common rooms all alone.

Us Griffindors, however, were planning a small bit of fun. Albus had lent me a set of chessmen and Juu had lent Trunks hers. We were planning a game when we got back and we weren't the only ones. Harry and Ron were playing right beside us.

Of course, with these chessmen, things were slightly different, but I knew what I was doing. For Trunks, it was a different story, as he had never played before. Fred stood behind him, telling him rules and game plays as I struggled to beat them both. I looked over and saw that Harry was having as hard a time as I was, because both our borrowed sets were telling us different suggestions that clogged our judgment. Trunks and Fred were having similar troubles, but with an experienced player like Fred helping him, Trunks was doing better than me.

After about three hours of playing through this, I finally beat Trunks. Albus's chessmen were applauding me loudly and Juu's were slumping or shouting angrily at Trunks. We put the chess sets away and went over to see that Ron had also beaten Harry. All of the others had gone to bed already, but none of us were tired.

"You know, it's really weird to see you without George," I said to Fred as we sat by the fire, just making small talk. I sat in Trunks' lap despite myself and everyone else.  
"Yeah, well it was weird for a while there seeing you without Pan and Chee around," Fred countered. "And George and me can be separate people whether anyone can see it or not."  
"Just like Pan, Chee, and I are completely separate," I said, cuddling closer to Trunks as a breeze found its way into the common room and past the fire. I was glad I was so much smaller than him, because his body heat alone was enough to keep me quite warm. I stopped short for a moment. "Just what did you tell your mother and father about me?"

"Oh, everything," Fred told me, "Ron probably did too. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, no, I was just wondering, is all," I told him nonchalantly. He nodded and stood with a loud yawn.

"I'd better get up to bed. Coming, Harry, Ron?" Fred asked, scratching his head a little.

"We'll be up in a minute, Fred," Ron told his brother, waving him off. I suddenly realized that I was completely surrounded by boys now, friends or not.

"Angel, are you worried about something?" Harry asked gently.

"Sort of," I grumbled, "About the Stone. If Dirken gets his hands on that Stone, we're done for, the lot of us." (I've been living in England for nearly six months, of course I'm going to adopt some of the words!)

"There's something else bothering you, besides that," Ron spoke up. "I can tell when there's something dangerous scaring someone or something ulterior." I sighed as I looked at him.

"To tell the truth, I'm worried about Shin. He's all alone during the intervals between times and we aren't going back there until summer holidays," I smirked. "It's kind of weird, he's been my best friend since I first died. He's the one who gave me all these chances at life, even though he won't tell me what I did during those ten years on Vegeta. It scares me, really, that he has to be alone all this time."  
"Angel, you know Shin can handle being alone," Trunks told me. "You said so yourself that he deserved some down time."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'll have to ask him about it when Penny gets back with the last present."  
"She's still delivering presents?" Trunks asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and she had to get some help from one of the school owls to carry back to last one," I smirked at him. "You'll find out in the morning. Let's get to bed, I'm tired now." Ron and Harry rose and left, but I stayed where I was until they were gone. Trunks looked at me inquisitively before smiling and picking me up. We stepped through to our room and I fell asleep before Trunks reached the bed.

Unfortunately for him, I still had my arms around his neck. He looked uneasily at me before laying me on his bed and following, also falling asleep within seconds.

***

__

No, we didn't do anything we shouldn't...jeez, people keep asking me that. Next!


	13. Merry Christmas!

Maybe I should leave this blank if I'm gonna keep doing this....

***

Chapter 13: Merry Christmas!

I awoke the next morning feeling completely refreshed. My nightmares hadn't haunted me. I had slept better than I had in the longest time. I felt arms around me and looked back to see Trunks behind me. Instead of panicking, I kissed his cheek, waking him up.

"Wha?" he murmured stupidly.

"Merry Christmas, Trunks," I whispered into his ear and he leaped up before I could pull away, knocking me in the chin.

"Sorry, Angel," he said sheepishly. His mouth captured mine quickly before I could chastise him and he kissed me passionately. I was so surprised that I just let my instincts go and reacted against him. He laughed breathlessly as we broke up for air. "See?" He huffed. "That wasn't...so bad...was it?"

"Nah," I grinned as a precious pink blush crept up my cheeks. "Let's take a look at our presents, shall we?" He nodded and crawled to the edge of his bed where a large stack of presents were stacked. I looked over to my own bed and saw that my pile was actually quite large.

I started in on the presents at once and found that I had a lot of friends almost immediately. I opened Hagrid's first, out of respect and random picking. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and it said my name in the top. I gasped in surprise when I saw that the inside contained a tiny little harmonica that he had obviously made himself. I played it softly and found that it sounded a bit like a cross between a flute and a violin, which was an astonishingly beautiful sound.

"Wow, Hagrid, this is cool," I said to myself as I set it gently on my made bed. I grabbed another present and found that it had no name written on top. In fact, all it had on it was a little a with a halo over it, signaling my name.

"Strange," I said. My fingers opened the pretty golden paper carefully and it revealed a silvery cloak. "Is this an Invisibility Cloak?!" I asked no one in particular. I threw it over my arm and gasped in surprise. "It _is_! Who sent this?" I looked at the note that had slipped out and read the loopy handwriting.

__

Angel-

Your mother left this in my possession before she died. I know you know that James Potter handed a cloak like this one to me before all this happened to give to Harry, and that he used the cloak often himself. Use this to your advantage against Dirken. A Merry Christmas to you and may your dreams be sweeter from now on.

"Even stranger. The lady we had be our mother left this to whoever was holding Harry's for him. Weird." I shook my head and set the cloak on the bed, careful of the silvery edges. I reached yet again for a gift and pulled up Trunks'. I opened it and found the most beautiful thing in the world.

A jewel-wood frame with a picture of Trunks in it and a bracelet. Both looked extremely expensive. I smiled and thanked Trunks a dozen times over before the day was out. I think he was quite pleased with his own present as well (A rather large set of Capsules from our old world, several boxes of Chocolate Frogs [his favorite wizard treat], and a wizard chess set of his own.)

I found lots of different things in the boxes at the base of my bed, all of which were laid with extreme care upon it, but when I came to the Weasleys' gifts, I was stumped. They had never been truly introduced to me, in fact, I'd never even seen Arthur Weasley, but they had sent me things, and a lot of them. 

I had an aqua sweater, hand-knitted, with an A with a halo over it in bright yellow letters, which I promptly put on. I also saw that Trunks had received a black sweater (no markings) as well. Furthermore, I had gotten some homemade fudge and several mince pies.

"Wow, she's never even met us and she send us all this," I said, trying the fudge (it really _was_ delicious!) and setting the wrapping to the side as I had the other stuff. 

Hermione's present was a book and I found it quite a peculiar gift, because it was neither informational nor of Quidditch, which was what Hermione had always bought Harry in the novel. No, instead of either of these, it was a fictional novel that was quite popular in England at the time, called _The Trench_. I was surprised to recognize the author, Steve Alton, as the name of the man who wrote another novel among my three thousand back home. This one was actually the sequel to it and I quite looked forward to reading it despite my new life of dimensional travels. (Yes, it is a real book, but read only if you can handle adult situations [my _mother_ suggested I read it, of all people]. It was an amazing book, I'm telling you!)

Bill and Charlie had both gotten together on their gift and I was quite happy to see that I had received a little moving model dragon that held Knuts (the smallest unit of wizard money) for you if you had loose ones, which I almost always did. I placed the ones that were still in my robes from the day we'd gone to Hogsmeade and watched the dragon grin evilly and flip over once, to my delight.

"Merry Christmas!" came the shout from outside the door as the portrait swung open to reveal Fred and George Weasley, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Harry, all wearing the sweaters Mrs. Weasley had knitted.

"Merry Christmas!" I returned happily.

"Wow, you got a lot of stuff, Angel," Fred said, looking at my bed. I had tucked my Invisibility cloak beneath the covers at the last minute, expecting them to do what they just had. My suspicions were confirmed as Fred and George surveyed the bed of all my presents, oohing and ahhing over whatever sparked their interests.

"And she sent you guys a Weasley sweater too!" George shouted, chortling as he surveyed Trunks and I. Harry and Hermione had also received the comfortable sweaters and I grinned at seeing Harry's emerald green sweater (which somehow matched his eyes perfectly) and Hermione's pretty deep purple one, which nearly matched her face. 

"Heh heh, I think I like you guys' mom," I told them, feeling the warm sweater around me. It wasn't at all like the sweaters I'd received at home, which were always stiff and scratchy. It was quite comfortable and felt like I had powered up to Super Saiyan. "She's a good knitter and a great cook." I gestured to the fudge I'd received, and the mince pies.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree," Trunks grinned.

"Hey, where's Tom?" I asked, noticing the boy had not entered the room.

"He's still opening his presents, the last I saw," Ron told me with a laugh. "After all, it is his first Christmas."  
"Yeah, that's true." I said. I felt out Tom's ki and saw that he was indeed still much in the same place as his bed. He came down the spiral stairs a few moments later, a broad grin on his face. 

"Thanks, everybody," he said. I smiled at him and nodded as well. He was also wearing a Weasley sweater, this one a royal blue. It made him all the more dashing despite his misgivings as an adult.

"You're welcome, Tom," we echoed and continued going on about our gifts. We talked and played about, but finally headed toward the Great Hall. 

The Christmas feast and party was a lot of fun and I saw that the crackers in the book were also there, and quite fun. Hagrid had drank of his wine as always and I giggled as he kissed Professor McGonagall, who simply blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh. Snape seemed like a more enjoyable person as he helped release several of the crackers.

We spent the afternoon playing in the snow and ate a late dinner of turkey sandwiches and Christmas cake. That night was spent basically breaking in our new chess sets and Trunks and I were still no good with our new sets shouting suggestions at us. Finally, the room had emptied of all but Hermione, Trunks, Harry, and Ron.

"Guys," I whispered to them, bringing their voices down and faces close. "I got something for Christmas that's really weird. Harry got one too, I think."  
"You mean the Invisibility Cloak?" Harry asked, his voice hushed as well. I nodded and Hermione nearly fell out of her chair.

"Do you guys know just how valuable those things are? Who on Earth would send those kind of things to you guys?"

"I don't know, Hermione, it could be any number of people. Harry's godfather, who will remain nameless until third year," I looked sternly at Harry in particular. "Dumbledore. Another of Harry's dad's friends, Pettigrew, though I seriously doubt it. Hagrid, maybe, but I don't remember whether James trusted him or not." I pondered this a moment. 

"The note said that it was left by your mother, Angel," Trunks told me gently.  
"Wait." I stopped short. "Lily had another sister, but they didn't mention her until the third book, I think. Besides Petunia. You guys don't think..." I glanced around.

"That your mother was my mother's sister?" Harry asked, as shocked as I was.

"There's only one way to find out," I stated, standing abruptly. I took a piece of parchment in my hands, wrote down letter, and headed out the portrait hole.  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"The Owlery," I answered shortly.   
"Wait, Angel!" Trunks shouted after me. "Let us see, even I can't figure out how you're gonna 'find out'."  
"Simple," I answered coyly. "Ask Shin."

"Shin?" Trunks cocked his head to one side as I continued on briskly. "Angel, wait up!" He raced after me, followed closely by the others.

"Angel, we don't get it!" Hermione called behind me. I stopped abruptly and turned around, to find Trunks slamming into me, as he had been right behind me when I'd stopped. My inquisitional letter was torn was I toppled to the ground, Trunks beside me.

"Sorry," Trunks said sheepishly.

"That's okay," I told him with a smile as Harry handed me another sheet of parchment, as though he had anticipated Trunks tearing the one I'd written. "My proposition is simple: We send Shin a letter asking if the lady that he'd chosen for our mother was Harry's mother's sister. I do know that she did not marry in the book." (I made this 'other sister' business up, okay?) 

"Oh, okay, but why don't you ask how Pan and Chee are while you're at it?" Trunks said as he looked at the blank sheet of parchment. "And how he is. Tell him what happened at the Quidditch match, you never did tell him." This was true, I hadn't told our formerly-purple-skinned friend about the match where Dirken had kept Harry and I on our broomsticks. 

"I didn't want to worry him," I said, chagrinned. If this was anime, Trunks would have face-faulted, but instead, he threw him hand against his forehead (It's what I do when I get frustrated with people...so I made him do it. ;P) and sighed.

"Some things are important enough to worry about," he told me. "If you don't tell him in this letter, I'm going to tell him when Penny gets back."  
"Fine, fine," I grumbled as I wrote the letter again against my arm (apologizing for the small holes I made with my pencil [yes, pencil...you don't think an artist won't have a pencil on her, do you?] and the rushed handwriting), this time including the formalities that Trunks had induced me to add.

I finally finished as we climbed the Tower to the Owlery and attached the letter to Penny's claw. She gave me a playful prick on my finger and left out the open windows.   
"Why don't you write to your mum, Ron?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you can use Hedwig," Harry said, handing him a piece of parchment (he was thoroughly prepared this time, wasn't he?) and I handing him my pencil.

"Wow, what kind of quill is this one?" Ron asked as he wrote the letter. "You don't have to dip it in ink or anything! But it does get kind of dull..."  
"It's called a 'pencil', Ron, and it's one of the few inventions Muggles have made that are better than wizard, if you asked me...of course, mechanical are better, but they didn't have any in England," I shrugged. (I'm sort of making this up. The one drawback of Miss Rowling's books is that she gives a little more credit to the wizards than she does us poor Muggles...come on, we've got a few inventions that are better too!)

"Wicked," Ron exclaimed as he studied the orangish-yellow piece of wood with interest. "Could I possibly-"  
"Of course you can have it," I smiled, "Those things are pretty cheap and are very easy to come by. Just go into any convenience store with a couple of pounds and you can buy plenty."  
"Pounds?" Ron asked curiously.

"Muggle money," I said. "Well, English, anyway. I'm more used to the dollar, quarter, dime, penny, along those lines. States' money." I grinned. "I am from the US of A, after all, for fifteen years." 

"Don't even start on that, Angel, or we'll be here all night," Trunks told me and I laughed. What more could I do? He was right. If I started reminiscing the past, they really _would_ be there all night. And they'd probably find out a little more than I wanted them to about me.

After all. It hadn't only been my brother who was out to rape me.

I followed the others to the Griffindor Tower quickly, as we didn't want to be caught out of bed at too late a time (it hadn't been after our curfew when we'd left, but we had been out a long time). We made it back with three minutes to spare. 

Trunks and I said goodnight to the others and went into our room. Trunks pounced as soon as the door had closed, pulling me to the floor. He grinned evilly at me before giving me a small kiss. As soon as he stood up, I growled and pulled him back to the floor, pinning him down as he often did me. I smirked.

"Gotcha." 

"Yeah, you got me," he licked the tip of my nose before standing up, pushing me to my feet with him still in front of me. He carried me to his bed and we went to sleep under the starry sky above our tent-like canopy bed.

***

Aw...Angel and Trunks are playing...nothing naughty though! I'm only fifteen, after all....and 16 on April 29!!! My birthday is getting nearer and nearer and I can't wait! My Sweet Sixteen...oi, I'm excited.


	14. Calm Before the Storm

Well....here goes.

***

Chapter 14: Calm Before The Storm

The next morning, Albus appeared in front of the Griffindor Tower's Fat Lady, looking quite urgent and bold. He had waited outside that door for two hours, I knew, as I pulled on my cloak, preparing to go outside with the others to play with the newly-fallen snow (it had become cloudy quickly after Trunks and I had gone to sleep and had snowed even more onto the ground).

However, my plans were spoiled as Albus took in the sight of me and sighed.

"We need to talk, Angel," He exclaimed anxiously, as though the this was something to be apprehensive of. I immediately knew it had something to do with Dirken. Why must that pink-skinned idiot bother me so? 

"You guys go on ahead," I called into the common room, "I'll be out later!" I turned back to Albus. "What did he do?" Albus began to walk quickly down the corridor and I followed without haste.

"It seems he's tried to get past Fluffy last night," the headmaster said with a sigh. "I expect that you know who I speak of?"

"Yes, Fluffy is Hagrid's three-headed dog who guards the You-Know-What from vault 713 at Gringotts," I recited perfectly. "And you are saying that Dirken tried to get past him? Or did he?"

"He tried. I don't know exactly how strong this Dirken is, but he's done some considerable damage to one of Fluffy's heads."

"Oh, no," I groaned, "How is he?"

"We aren't certain, but the pup's front two teeth have been knocked out." I sighed in relief upon this information.

"We're lucky Dirken didn't kill Fluffy. Are you sure he didn't get to the next stage?" I looked straight into Albus' eyes as he nodded. "Good. It seems the time-jumps have weakened him. Either that, or he took a body not truly capable of doing much damage. He can't leave his host because they wake up too quickly. He found that out with my brother only too soon." I grinned as I remembered my little brother's shocking performance in Dirken's cave.

"Yes, we are most fortunate he cannot do such things without leaving his host," Albus said with a wry smile. "All the same, I'll be glad when this fiend is gone from this castle."

"As will I, Professor, as will I," I said, shaking my head. "I'll be most happy when he is gone from this world all together. We can't just kill him, either. He'll escape the HFIL."  
"What's this HFIL and how can he escape it if he's dead?" Albus asked, surprise written all over his elderly face that seemed so full of youth.

"The HFIL is the Home For Infinite Losers, the place evil people go to when they die in our dimension. He can escape and force an angel just like me to rebirth him on the Earth and he can re-gather his strength and come back twice as powerful," I sighed. "And there are some angels that would join him. I know some that would give anything for a second life. Even their place in heaven."

"Well, the excitement has toned down quite a bit, but I just wanted to let you know about this, in case you thought anything could be done."  
"Nothing can be done, Professor. The only thing that we can do is hope and have faith that we'll someday beat him." I smiled as I shook his hand and headed back outside. "See you later, Albus." He nodded and waved his own farewell as I did the Instant Transmission, landing directly behind Trunks.

"Guess who?" I asked in a masked voice as I covered his eyes with my hands. Several of the others giggled, but I held my grip firmly.

"Angel, is that you?" Trunks retorted, laughing.

"How did you ever guess?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, my ki keeping me up so I wouldn't choke him. His own arms reached up and he tackled me to the ground, tickling me until I couldn't take another breath of air. 

It was good to have a little bit of fun after such a long morning.

***

The others returned at the end of the winter holidays, full of excitement and anticipation of the first Quidditch match, where we would be going head-to-head with Hufflepuff. Wood was training us harder than ever, with my help, of course.

It was the third to the last practice when it happened. It was a rainy day that we found to be quite unnerving, with the exception of me, of course, as I could just power up to Super Saiyan and remain dryer than if I'd had three umbrellas over my head the whole time.

Wood let us know the bad news that Snape was going to be the referee the next game. George and Fred had been playing on their brooms as if they were falling off. I was still trying to get used to the familiarity of all these scenes from the book that seemed to play themselves right in front of me. I think the only thing that was really different was the fact that Trunks and I were there and that Harry and company weren't worried about Nicholas Flamel because I'd already told them about Dumbledore's partner.

Of course, then I'd remember all the other things that were different. I think one of them was the fact that George wasn't the only one who fell off his broom. Fred had as well.

Only Fred didn't get up after he fell.

"Fred?" George inquired. "Fred, don't joke around right now."  
"Fred?" I asked also. I noticed that his already-weak ki had fallen substantially. I shook him roughly again and again. "Harry! Go get Madam Pomfrey, right now!" The other boy raced toward the nurse's office faster than I'd ever seen him.

"Fred!" Oliver was shouting in the red-haired boy's ear.

"Don't worry, Oliver, he isn't dead," I told our captain. "But I'm not sure about his injuries. He fell from pretty high up." I looked into the air where Fred had been. The boy had been a substantial height above where he had fallen. It had to be at least two stories up.

"Will he be all right?" Katie Bell asked me worriedly, also giving him a small shake, to no avail.

"I don't know right now," I told my fellow Chaser. "But I hope so. He isn't dead, but that's all I know right now. Wish I'd taken first aid now." _Trunks,_ I said in my head, _Trunks, get down to the Quidditch field, Fred's fallen off his broom. And I don't think it was an accident._ I didn't tell my Oliver this for fear of getting scolded. But Fred looked as though he'd been shoved off his broom by an unknown force.

And I think I know exactly what that "unknown force" was.

"Trunks is coming, he oughta know what to do," I told Oliver, who was still shaking Fred hysterically. "Oliver, leave him be, shaking him harder isn't going to wake him up right now." I heard a rush of air and felt Trunks' presence as I turned around.

"What happened?" Trunks asked as he knelt beside Fred's limp body.

"He just fell off!" George cried. "It was like he had lost all balance at once." 

__

Trunks, I think Dirken might have used some of his powers to push Fred off the broom. But don't tell Oliver, I don't want him any more worried than he already is, I said in his head.

__

Worried about what? He asked as he checked the boy's vital signs.

__

Snape is refereeing our next match against Hufflepuff, I answered. I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes that stared down into Fred's eyes, checking for his reaction.

"He's only been knocked out as far as I can see," Trunks said firmly. "But he might have broken a bone or two."

Harry came out a few seconds later, followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"He's fine, as far as I can-" Trunks began, but was cut off.

"AH!!!" Fred yelled suddenly, "My legs! My legs! I can't feel my legs!" Madam Pomfrey tried her best to sooth the poor boy, but to no avail.

"What do you mean, you can't feel your legs?" George asked in panic.

"I can't feel them!" Fred yelled, tears coursing down his cheeks. "It's like they're-"  
"Not even there," Madam Pomfrey growled. "This was no accident. Someone took your bones out, boy."  
"My _bones_?!" Fred yelped.

"Oh, _great_," I snarled sarcastically, "This is just _perfect_!" I saw the familiarity in the scene at once, but said nothing. I knew the boy was going to have the worst time in his life regrowing those bones. (In the second book, the guy who had the Defense of the Dark Arts job "accidentally" removed the bones in one of Harry's arms. Its a very painful procedure.)

"Regrowing bones is a tricky business," Madam Pomfrey said as she got Fred into a bed. "And with as many as he's lost? It's going to take at least two weeks! He's not playing Quidditch for a while yet, I tell you." 

"Come on, guys, Fred is going to need plenty of rest before the pain sets in," I exclaimed, ushering them out of the room.

"Who's going to replace Fred?" Oliver groaned plaintively.   
"What about one of my sisters?" I asked, glancing at the other boy, "Or Trunks? Both of them can beat those Bludgers pretty darn well."

"We can try," Oliver said uncertainly. "I'd rather have Trunks, though." He looked at my boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. "It was hard enough to tell Fred and George apart without help."  
"I'm not playing without Fred," George spoke stubbornly. "I'm nothing without my brother." We coaxed him to try and found his theory correct. "I tell you, I'm no good without Fred." The dastardly duo that I knew so well were apart and I found that twins often are much better together. I realized just then how much Pan, Chee, and I weren't truly triplets, but only look-alike friends. Both Chee and Pan refused to take George's place.

However, I found our replacement quite a lot easier than I'd intended. It was the day after Fred's bones had mysteriously disappeared from his body that it hit me like a flood. The simple fact was standing there in front of me. Tom. Why hadn't I thought of Tom?

"Hey, Tom, you want to be a Beater for us tonight?" I asked him casually. "Fred and George are willing to lend you and Trunks their brooms." 

"Sure, I'd be happy to help," Tom grinned. "I wish I could help Madam Pomfrey grow Fred's bones back faster, but I guess a first-year wizard isn't going to be much help."  
"Yeah...let's get going, Oliver is waiting." I smiled at him and led him and Trunks to the fireplace, where Fred and George had left their brooms to my disposal.

I was amazed, to say the least. Tom and Trunks were a natural team (though they weren't as good as Fred and George, but I think that's only because of lack of practice). Both were able to block the Bludgers away from us while at the same time dodging them toward their moving targets that passed as the other team for us. George watched us with a sullen face as we moved in a stream of grace that I found to almost be unnerving.

"I think that's a good start for us all," Oliver smiled happily, "You two can be our replacements for when things like this happen. I know this team is going to need some new players in a few years, too."

"This was fun," Tom grinned, "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" Trunks laughed.

"I'm with you on that one, kid," Trunks gave Tom a noogie on the side of his head and I laughed as the boy tried, very much in vain, to escape Trunks' grip.

***

In the days that followed, we were quite content. Dirken hadn't shown his face, in fact, he hadn't shown anything at all since he had emptied Fred of his leg bones. We played Hufflepuff without trouble and were overly exhilarated by the final match that was slow in its approach. Fred got his bones back, finally, and both he and George resumed their places on the team. Tom and Trunks, however, stayed on and practiced with the team as stand-ins, as they would have to be prepared to replace any one of us.

I just hoped that it would never be Harry.

Days turned into weeks. Dirken still hadn't made himself known and Quidditch practices continued, as did classes. I learned plenty and tried to remember every last thing I did learn in the school.

It finally came to the climatic chaos of the term. It was ten weeks before the exams that would decide if we got into second year. I was studying every chance I got, even though my memory was pretty good when it came to school subjects. The teachers were piling so much homework on us that even I had a hard time keeping with it.

That's when I remembered that this was the time of the first year that Hagrid was supposed to get bribed into telling how to get past Fluffy. I remembered Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback quite well from the books and stiffened in apprehension. What if Dirken decided to do the same thing?

I slammed my Potions book shut and stood abruptly. My feet carried me as fast as I could without running, but Trunks caught up with me and stood in my way. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Tom caught up as well, followed soon after by Jupiter.

"Angel, where are you going?" Trunks asked me breathlessly.  
"I'm worried," I looked out the window anxiously. "Follow me, I'll explain on the way." 

"Okay."  
"In the book at exactly the ten-week mark before the exams, Hagrid was supposed to get into a spot of trouble at the Hog's Head, one of the bars in Hogsmeade," I said as I made my way down the stairs. The others nodded and I continued. "Well, he was supposed to get into a game with a man who played with him about a dragon. They tie and Hagrid, being drunk as he is, gives the guy the information to get past Fluffy and Hagrid gets a dragon egg, a Norwegian Ridgeback he names Norbert."   
"You mean Hagrid might have a dragon named Norbert in his hut?!" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Yeah, that's it," I said grimly. "No one's really supposed to know about Fluffy except Albus and Hagrid, but Hagrid has a pretty slippery tongue." The others nodded gravely as we headed out the front doors to Hagrid's tiny house.

"Hagrid?" Harry called as he knocked on the wooden door. I heard a crash and then Fang barking ferociously. I rolled my eyes as Hagrid answered the door.

"Oh, hello," Hagrid smiled at us nervously, "Come on in." We did as he said and I gasped in terror as I spotted the black egg on the fire.

"Hagrid, _please_ tell me that is not what I think it is!" I groaned as I stared at it.  
"It's a dragon egg," he said proudly.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback?" I asked, moaning in my hands.

"That's right," he said, "What's wrong, you look like Nick just patted your shoulder."

"Tell me you didn't win that egg in a game of cards in the Hog's Head and that you didn't tell your opponent how to get past Fluffy!" I wailed as I stared at the dragon egg.

Hagrid's eyes suddenly widened beyond my own belief that he could. He looked more than just anime. He looked close to early Disney.

"I told her!" He shouted, "I told her!" He suddenly looked so frightened that he couldn't possibly have moved from the spot if we hadn't started moving quickly.

"That's all I needed, Hagrid," I told him. "Come on, guys. We're going down into the trapdoor." We left quickly and went into the castle, heading toward the common room.

"Where are we going?" Tom asked as we rushed on.

"We're getting something from the common room first," I told them. They followed wordlessly and I was glad it was more around lunchtime at the moment, because no one was in the common room. I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak. "Harry, go get yours." He nodded and raced up the spiral stairs, returning moments later with his cloak.

"Half of us under mine, half under Harry's," I ordered. "We've got to remain unseen to get there quickest. We get to the third floor. The minute we do, anyone who can sing, start it up."

With that, we took off on the slow journey toward the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side. I knew Albus was gone on urgent Ministry of Magic business (on false pretenses) and that trying to go to him would only arouse questions.

It was up to us to stop Dirken.

***

Ooh! Cliffhanger! But only for about three seconds...I'll load the next one up too.


	15. Down

Um...I know it's short, but I'll upload the next chapter right after I'm done.

***

Chapter 15: Down 

When we reached the corridor, I knew immediately that Dirken had gotten there ahead of us, for the door was ajar. We slipped inside and I immediately began to sing. But instead of words, I simply sang the harmony I knew. I heard three more voices join mine and turned to see Tom, Jupiter, and _Trunks_, of all people, singing with me. I smiled as I gave my voice more sweet notes that reminded me of the harmonica I'd received from Hagrid.

Fluffy was snoring before any of us knew what was happening. I gestured wildly for each of our person to go into the trapdoor. I continued singing as each of my quartet disappeared. I was the only one left singing. I walked to the trapdoor and sank into it, finally cutting my voice short.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as I floated over the floor. I knew the Devil's Snare was there and I didn't want to get caught in its tendrils.

"Yeah." Came Trunks' voice beside me, "But they're not." He pointed at the plant below and I had to choke back a bit of laughter.  
"Hold on, I'll try a beam," I said, smirking to keep from flat-out laughing. "Ka....me...ha...me...ha!" I dropped the bit of aqua light toward the plant and smiled at the results as everyone was freed of its grasp. "Come on, now, we can't let Dirken get to the Stone." The others followed and I felt a sense of pride well up in my heart. This was the part I had always liked in the book, as I had read it many times (how else do you think I came up with this? Memory? HA! Memory and this little dragon do NOT mix.).

The next room, I knew, was full of keys that you were supposed to catch. I didn't even bother with the broomsticks in the corner, I just rose into the air and caught the bent winged key in my fingers, placing it into the keyhole in the door with explainable ease. 

The next room was the one I was dreading. The giant chess set that Professor McGonagall had placed there was ominous, even to my eyes.

"Great, I hate this part," I said as I took the place of the right-hand knight. The others took different places along the board, trying not to get chosen as pawns. However, Ron and Jupiter ended up with pawns.

"Okay!" I said as we all took deep breaths. "Ron, this is your time to shine, you're the best at wizard chess." He looked startled for a moment before nodding and accepting his role as the "general" now. (I'm _not_ good at chess, in fact, I hardly understand how to play. So, I'm going to skip the actual plays.)

We moved across the board, the white pieces showing no mercy. I gave a shout of surprise as Jupiter was hit down by one of the white pawns.

"Jupiter!" I cried. She seemed knocked out. "Princess Jupiter, are you all right?!"

"Angel, don't worry about it right now," Trunks said carefully. "We need to stop Dirken." I nodded and put on a brave face that I definitely did not feel. I gave another shout of surprise and anger when Trunks and Tom were knocked from the board as well. Trunks remained unfazed, of course, but he was still out. I gave him a little wave of confidence.

"I'll get you, Harry, and Hermione to the next one, don't you worry, Angel," Ron said with a determined look upon his face. It was at this moment that I remembered. You know those times that you suddenly remember something feeble that has nothing to do with a bad situation? This was one of those times.

"Hey, Shin never sent us back about that letter!" I shouted. "He never told us about your mum and-" I was cut off, however, by a very loud hoot as Penny dropped a piece of parchment on my head. How she got past Fluffy, under the trapdoor, and through the locked door were beyond me, but the letter was my focus.

I read it standing there as Ron rolled his eyes and gave another order to one of our few remaining pawns.

"Oh, gosh!" I shouted with a squeal. (Can you just imagine this scene? She's standing in the middle of a giant chessboard, replacing one of the knights, she's out to stop a demon from becoming immortal and raping her and she's reading a letter about her mother who wasn't really her mother at all, but a lady who died having her. I find this incredibly ironic and funny, and I hope you do too. Oi, why can't I have a normal hobby?) "Shin says that its an affirmative, Harry! We're cousins, boyo!"

"Um...Angel, could you pay a little more attention to the task at hand?" Trunks called from the sidelines and I giggled at this nervously.  
"Sure, Trunks," I said, "I'm just giddy at the moment. Where to, Ronald?"

"Let me think," Ron said quietly. I suddenly recognized the play. If he sacrificed himself, it would leave us open to checkmate the white king. I stared at the queen, who stood by ominously, as though she knew that he would make the move.

"Go on, Ron, they aren't allowed to hurt you too badly," I told him softly. Harry and Hermione looked at their friend sharply and began to protest, but I held up my hand.

Ron made the call. I watched with a cringe as he was knocked from his horseman and the three of us made our way to the next room solemnly.

I knew that this one was supposed to be Juu's protection and I was surprised to see that it was a dragon, a navy blue one with a purple, bloody lump on its head.

"I think I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," I said grimly as we walked through the next room. Hermione looked back at the dragon.

"I'm with you."

We reached the last room before the Stone and I was not surprised to see the bottles of potion and the bit of parchment in the room. The room we'd left held a purple flame to block our return and there was black fire blocking our goal. I read the paper carefully and groaned as I remembered that it was logic we were after. (I'm not going to type that whole thing, if you want it, ask me for it by email, I don't feel like typing that whole logic problem out. It's one in the morning, I can't believe I'm still writing.)

There were seven bottles. Three of them were poison. Two were wine. One would get us through the black fire, and one would get us back through the purple.

"Okay, save time," I said grimly. I looked at the smallest bottle, which in the book had held only enough for one. This time, however, Snape had been _kind_ enough to have enough in there for two people. We looked up at each other.

"Who's going through?" I asked softly. Hermione looked from me to Harry to her feet and over again.

"You two," she said through tears. "Dirken is your enemy. Go on, Angel, get that brute and make him leave you alone. He's working with the guy who killed your parents, Harry. Both of you, go and get him." She grinned and took the flask that would let her return to the others. "I'll get a hold of Dumbledore and get the others outside to Madam Pomfrey."

"Good luck, Hermione," Harry told her. She paused a moment before racing back and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Be _careful_, Harry," she told him firmly. She gave me the same treatment and drank a bit of the flask, putting it back on the table and leaving in a flurry of flames.

"Let's get to it, Harry," I told him, taking a very small drink of the potion that would allow me through the black fire. Harry took the last of it and went through first and I followed right after him.

The person I saw when we stepped through was the last person I expected to see. And the thing she was doing with Dirken was the last thing I expected to see of either of them. My surprise evidently wasn't as bad as theirs was, as they fell to the ground faster than we had entered the room.

***

Wish I were evil enough to leave it right here, but I won't...


	16. All Over Again

This is the main part of this whole story, so better pay attention! Wake up and pa-ay attention...I love that song!

***

Chapter 16: All Over Again

The person I saw had been kissing Dirken on the cheek. He had been looking quite flustered with the gesture, but it became worse once Harry and I had stepped through the door. It was obvious immediately that this lady had joined Dirken as a part of his plan rather than be a hostess for him. 

I just never expected Juu to be like that.

"It was always the Dark Arts teacher, wasn't it, Dirken," I said, my face contorted in a grimace of disgust.

"Memory was always your better trait, little Angel," Dirken growled in his all too low voice. I growled at him.

"I have a lot more better traits than just my memory, Dirken," I told him, a scowl on my face. "Tell me, was your powers weakened by your jump or did the information bog you down?"

"A combination of sorts," he said with a wave of his hand. He was beside me before I could even think of moving again. "But I am nearly at full power again, my little one." His hand was on my shoulder firmly before I could utter a single word.

"Leave me alone, you monster!" I shouted and threw him off angrily. "I've already changed Voldemort, he won't be your partner in your stupid battle anymore."  
"Oh, I've already gotten another Voldemort before any of this happened," Dirken said, smirking as he stroked my cheek with his clawed finger, drawing a little blood. "You'll still have to fight him when the time has come. I only came to get the Stone so I could have you for a much longer time after this is over." I tore my shoulder from his grasp and swung my fist into his stomach, producing a satisfying grunt of pain.

"I am _not _yours, you demon, and I never will be, now will you just leave this place alone!?!" he seemed to laugh at this far more than anything I'd said previously.

"All right," he said, surprising me beyond belief. "I'll leave this place alone. Instead, I will leave my servant here to take care of things." He gestured to Juu, who seemed only too pleased to help her master.

"Hello again, brat," she said with a grin that seemed more evil than anything. "The thought that I helped Voldemort kill your mother, what a shame he was reborn. I'm glad that Master Dirken showed up. We've someone else to claim our loyalty to now."  
"I'll leave you to it, Juu," he smirked. "Waste them both, Angel will only merely return to her main body back in our dimension. And we won't have to deal with him now either." He gestured to Harry, who was seething over their references to death as mere trifles.

"Yes, Master," Juu said and bowed to Dirken. She turned back to me. "You know, I've got the spirit of both my masters in me now. Master Voldemort and Master Dirken both gave me their powers and DNA strands, so I am a part of all of them."  
"And you think that's a good thing?!" Harry shouted at her. "You and that fiend are the kind of people that give magic people their bad name!"  
"Oh, are we bad, wittle boy?" She asked, placing her hands on her knees and bending her knees as though she were kneeling to speak with a young child. She suddenly straightened and put her wand in front of her. She whispered a spell I didn't hear and Harry was suddenly tied to the ground by tight ropes.

"Can't do that to me, I'd break them in a-" I was smirking while I said this, but not when the ropes came up and tied me to the floor as well. And I was staying there.

"Saiyan strength ropes," she smiled sweetly at me. "Master Dirken was kind enough to tell me how to make them strong enough." She turned to the Mirror of Erised and I smirked in relief. She'd never guess how to get the Stone at all, she never would. "How on Earth does this mirror work?" She looked at it inquiringly.

"Oh, don't you know?" I asked sweetly. "You only see what you want, you can't get what you want from looking at it." She rounded on me, snarling angrily.

"If you're so clever, you look at it!" The ropes were released from me and I smirked and shook my head at her. 

"You know, I always knew evil people were stupid, but I never thought you would be so, Professor," I told her mockingly as she realized her mistake. She shrieked and rushed at me, her fingers holding my arms at my sides as she reached into her pocket with a snake-like tongue she had obviously gotten from Dirken to retrieve her wand. 

However, she never made it. While I had been freed, Harry, unintentionally by Juu, had also been freed. He slinked up behind her, a fist raised in the air. I pointed to a particular point on my neck with my eyes and he nodded, understanding. He hit her with his hand in a knife-like position and she crumpled to the ground.

"Well done, Harry!" I congratulated him. His face suddenly contorted in horror and I felt clawed hands around my waist. I stiffened against Dirken's hold.  
"Let...me...go..." I said with a seething tone in my voice. 

"I think not," Dirken growled. "Get me that Stone, Angel." He maneuvered me to the mirror. I made myself want to use the Stone for the Elixir and was glad that I merely saw myself giving the Stone to Dumbledore instead of it being dropped into my pocket. When Dirken's hand accidentally brushed my wrist, however, he got a very nasty shock.  
"AH!" he growled and released me, almost breaking the mirror in the process. I turned back to see his hand crackling and turning into dust. He growled at me fiercely. "This isn't the last time you'll see me or Juu. I'll be back, you'll see!" He looked from Harry to me, then suddenly smiled. "I'll see you sooner than expected, Angel." He raised his wand in his hand and I was suddenly fearful for my life. "_Avada Kedavra_!" 

I saw the green light shone brightly and I felt myself getting washed away in its light. I felt a trickle of blood run down my cheek. Dirken released the light and I sat up, amazed to be alive at all. I saw Harry in front of me, his hand clutched onto his wand, blacked out.

Dirken suddenly was gone and I felt a wave of relief wash through me. I released the urge to use the Stone. I looked back at the mirror and smiled one last time to see the Stone drop into my pocket as I fainted from exhaustion.

***

I groaned as my eyes slowly began to open once more. I looked around the room and saw no one, at least no one conscious. I saw Harry on the bed beside mine and smiled weakly at him. He had done it, not me. He may not have gotten the Stone, but he had saved my life and his own. I heard a rustling sound that signaled someone was about to enter the room and laid down once again, breathing deeply as to fool whoever it was into thinking I was still unconscious.

I heard whoever it was come into the room and stop at Harry's bed. There was no sound, not even the rustling of a hem, for a few moments before movement began once again. I heard laughing then and my heart began to beat quickly in anticipation.  
"You can stop pretending now," I heard Albus' voice tell me quietly. I smirked and opened my eyes, sitting up in the bed.

"You know me too well, Professor," I grinned up at the silver-haired man. He smiled with me for a few moments before his lips dropped into a serious expression. "Headmaster, what is it?" He sighed as he looked down at me.

"I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news," He said, taking a seat in the chair adjacent my bed. "Your opponent has brought a 'replacement', if you will, for Voldemort."  
"You mean he's completely replaced him?" I asked softly. "How?"

"He brought one from another dimension and just replaced him at his supposed place," Albus shrugged. "I suspect that after this episode, if you will, he fell from power yet again?"  
"Yes," I told him.

"That is what he is," Albus told me. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "But that isn't all, I'm afraid." I looked up again, not really sure what could possibly be worse. "Before he left this dimension, Dirken killed...two people." I growled and clenched my teeth. "A Muggle parent, single. A father who had four children who come to this school. And one little girl."

"Who was it?" I asked. I thought seriously. Who in this school had more than two children, besides the Weasleys? Then, slowly, it dawned on me. But it couldn't possibly...it couldn't be true? "Sh-Shin?" 

"I'm afraid so, Angel," Albus told me sadly. I blinked. Again. Again. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true. Was it? Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, would not lie. He wouldn't. Yes, I realized. Shin, my father in this dimension, was dead. That made Pan, Chee, Tom, and I orphans. Trunks as well, as he had no parents in this dimension. He was considered our adopted brother.

"What'll we do, Professor?" I whispered under my breath hoarsely. I held back the tears as best I could. Even though I knew Shin would merely return to his original body, it was still sorrowful that my father was dead.

"I-I'm afraid I've no choice," Albus sighed heavily.

"No choice?" I questioned. "No choice in what?"

"I'm afraid I have to leave you with your only remaining relatives. Mr. Dursley has already been informed, however, your..._unique_ history and talents have not been revealed to him. He merely knows that you were under your father's protection and that your mother was Petunia's sister." 

I groaned loudly as I looked over at Harry. This was too much. Trunks, Tom, Pan, Chee, and I had to go to the Dursleys. How much worse could this thing get?

"But wait," I said, "Who was the little girl?"

"Actually, two little girls, I forget that they are not one person," Albus said, avoiding my gaze. I knew precisely who they were even before he said it. "Pan and Chee Galis." I moaned in agony at my loss. How could this have happened? How? Why did this have to happen to me? Now I only had my boyfriend and brother, who used to be the very person we have to fight in two years, if not the next. (Isn't this just peachy???)

"Great," I said sarcastically as tears fell down my cheeks. "What's next, Trunks and Tom were killed?"

"Fortunately, Dirken felt no need to kill either Trunks or Tom," Albus said. "And we can both rest assured that he has reason to kill Harry as well now." He looked over at the still-sleeping boy.  
"Thank you, Professor," I said softly, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Thank you. For being so bold and brave to tell me outright rather than let me find out later."  
"You're very welcome," Albus said with a small smile. He suddenly frowned. His hand raised lightly and touched my forehead, where I had felt the trickle of blood before. "Did he try to kill you, Angel?"

"Yeah, he did, but how did you-" I stopped suddenly. My voice came back, shrill. "He gave me a scar, didn't he?!"

"Yes," Albus answered with a wry smile. "You two are more alike than you think. Why don't you go on to sleep, you need the rest." I nodded.

"Thank you," I sighed as I sank back into my covers and fell fast asleep, mentally and physically exhausted.

***

My second awakening was not by choice. Harry had woken up as well and was trying to get me up. I sat up in the bed and told him all that Albus had told me. We were both surprised to see that we had been visited by many, as there was now several boxes of candy and several cards all piled on top of our table that was between our bed and on the floor. 

"You'll be coming home with me after school lets out, then," Harry said as we conversed again.  
"Yeah, I suppose so," I grinned. "I really can't believe we were cousins all along! And we found out from Shin only too soon." I bit my lower lip bitterly and looked away. Harry noticed this (DUH!) and got out of his bed to sit next to me. 

"I wish my brother was here," I said through my tears. "Tiger would know what to do. He would know whether we should wait for things or whether we should stand up." Harry put his arms around my shoulder in a friendly half-hug and I tensed slightly. 

"You don't have to be afraid," Harry told me. "We're friends. And cousins, now. At least Dudley will think twice before messing with us now. We'll outnumber him and his friends."  
"Yeah, that fat brat needs to learn some manners," I grinned as I punched my hand into my left palm. "And I'm just the Saiyan to do it." Harry laughed and remained grinning.

"And don't forget, Tom and Trunks will be there too," Harry said. 

"Yeah...I'm glad I did that for Tom," I smiled as I thought of the black-haired boy. "And I'm glad Juu helped turn Trunks magic before she became completely evil."

"How _did_ Trunks become magic, anyway?" Harry asked me inquiringly.

"It's a cosmic secret," I told him, grinning. That's when I remembered Jupiter. "I wonder what's gonna happen to Jupiter. I mean, her mother's evil now, so what's gonna happen to her?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "But let's hope she didn't know all about what her mom was planning."  
"I didn't," said the voice of Princess Jupiter as she stepped into the room, followed by Madam Pomfrey, Trunks, Tom, Ron, Hermione, and Albus.

"I really think they should have more rest before you start interrogating them, Professor Dumbledore, really," Madam Pomfrey was saying as they entered the room.  
"It appears they had other plans," Albus said, gesturing to us. He saw that we were longing to talk and turned around. "Come along, let's leave this to friends." He winked at me as he led a quite baffled Madam Pomfrey out of the room. Trunks broke into a run and threw his arms around me.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me, Angel?!" Trunks yelled at me, all the while hugging me so tightly I couldn't breath. "I can't believe it, he tried to _kill_ you!"  
"Trunks....air....can't....breath..." I managed to grunt and he got the message. I rubbed my sore ribcage as the others greeted Harry and I in a much gentler fashion.

"Angel, I can't believe what my mother did, I'm so sorry, really I am!" Jupiter said as she hugged me in a friendly manner.

"Jupiter, it's all right, really!" I smiled grimly. "I'm sorta used to people doing that." The room stopped dead. Oops. I hadn't even told Trunks about this aspect of my previous life. 

"What do you mean, you're 'sorta used to people doing that'?" Trunks asked, sounding stern. I looked up at him and then from each of my friends' faces, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Betrayal was a very prominent issue in my world," I said hoarsely, as though Trevor the toad was caught in my throat. "Too many friends...too many broken promises. I don't wanna talk about it." I looked to the side, suddenly finding interest in a small stain on the floor. Trunks sat down beside me, blocking my view of the stain.

"Angel, you really need to put the past behind you," he said while taking my hand in both of his.

"You don't easily forget such," I said, glowering darkly at another spot on the floor. Trunks brought his hand to my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Forget it." He ordered. "Everything will be all right, okay?" Even though I knew he was wrong and that everything would not be all right, I couldn't help but believe his words. I sighed and nodded, trying to force the past from my head.

"I still can't believe it," Ron whispered hoarsely. "They're dead. Your sisters. Your dad. Just like that." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I know they're just going back to their original bodies, but it is still so confusing, you know? Like, they're gone. And they aren't coming back to this dimension ever again." A sudden thought hit me. "How did they die, exactly? Does anyone know?"

Trunks put his arm around my shoulder then. I wasn't confused about it, just wanting to know whether my sisters and father had died quickly or had they suffered.

"He used a curse," Trunks looked away. "Dumbledore said it was the same one that backfired when Voldemort attacked Harry years ago."  
"_Avada Kedavra_." I whispered. "It was a quick death, then." Several of the others (only those who knew what I was talking about) had widened their eyes quickly. "He tried it on me as well, and look what happened." I pointed to my forehead, where the new scar was forming. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, just like Harry's.

"But that's Dark magic!" Ron hissed, staring at me.

"Think about it, Ron," I reasoned. "Dirken learned all his tricks from Voldemort and some books he got from Babadi. At least it was a quick death, he didn't make them suffer." Harry crossed his eyes trying to see the scar on his forehead, to no avail. "Yeah, Harry. _Avada Kedavra_ gave you that scar and mine as well, now. That was all the green light we saw down there. I think that green is an evil color around here, because everything that stands for something bad is green. Like Slytherin and the light from that curse."  
"Yeah, probably," Trunks said, still studying my scar with interest.

"But green also stands for life, as does blue," I said, more to myself than anyone else. "I guess that's why aqua is my favorite color, aside from my tail's tip." I waved my white tail and brushed my fingers through the aqua tip thoughtfully. "Well, we've still got more classes. I wonder if Madam Pomfrey and Albus will let Harry and I go to our classes."

"We talked to them about that," Hermione told me. "They said if you guys feel up to it, it's okay."  
"Well, I feel fine now," I said, standing up.

"Uh-uh, no way, Angel," Trunks said, forcing me back to the bed. "You are going to rest for at least another day before you start getting psyched for the finals." I crossed my arms stubbornly but nodded anyway.

"Then Harry's got to stay here too," I said through my clenched teeth.

"I was going to stay here anyway," Harry told me, waving his hands slightly. "One question, Angel. Do you know who sent us the Invisibility Cloaks?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent them," I said with a smile. "I still can't believe my mother was your mother's sister, even though I never met my mother in this dimension."  
"I also can't believe that you're an orphan like me now," Harry said bitterly.

"Hey, don't worry about that," I told him with a smile. "We'll be a great team. Dudley won't know what hit him, and neither will Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon."

"You've had half an hour now, these two need their rest!" Madam Pomfrey said, rushing inside. "Out!"

"Better listen, Trunks," I told him with a twinkle in my eyes. The minute the others had turned their backs on us, he bent down slightly and kissed me.

"I will always listen," he told me and straightened. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hai?" I giggled as I recalled the word.

"Hai, my Trunks," I told him with a sweet smile as Madam Pomfrey ushered him out of the room, scolding him for staying so much longer than what had been necessary.

***

Aw...isn't that sweet?


	17. Aftermath

Well, this is the last chapter of first year...gotta get my butt rolling on second!

***

Chapter 17: Aftermath

The weeks passed with a blur once again. Even though we had completely recovered from our small adventure, Madam Pomfrey had told us we couldn't compete in the last Quidditch match. Without Trunks, Tom, Harry, and me, we were literally steamrolled by Ravenclaw. Ron and Hermione had helped and replaced us, but the team just wasn't the same. The ending scores were 170 to 40, all four of the goals made by Ron, thank heaven. The team was very grateful to the both of them for their efforts, but it still wasn't enough.

Our finals rolled around and I was almost sure I had failed my Potions class. Defense of the Dark Arts classes had, of course, been completely canceled. I had finally been allowed to go places alone(Trunks had followed me everywhere, even the bathroom [he still waited outside, though] and it had almost become a problem, but we had solved it. "Trunks, stop following me around!!!")

Time seemed to stop as we went down to visit Hagrid one day, perhaps two weeks before the summer holidays. We would be receiving our test results the next day and then we would have the next few days to get ready to go home on the Hogwarts Express.

"It's all my fault, I told her!" Hagrid wailed aloud, throwing his huge arms around me. I was glad I was Saiyan, otherwise he would have surely killed me.

"Hagrid, it's not your fault," Trunks told him as he put me down finally. "Juu would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, Hagrid, forget it," Harry told his giant friend.

"Oh, that reminds me," Hagrid said, his eyes twinkling. "I got you four a present." I was curious myself why it was for all four of us when Hagrid pulled out the leather-bound photo album. "I sent owls off ter all yer parents' school friends for photos." Harry looked speechless, as was I. Hagrid had a picture of my mother? In this book?

Harry and I opened the huge album carefully, staring at all the moving, wizard photos with interest. I smiled as I saw James and Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and some of their family in the pictures. I stopped dead when I saw a picture of a young woman. She had blue eyes and reddish-brown hair I associated with Lily Potter.

"Th-That's her, isn't she?" I asked, pointing to her. She was smiling and waving softly up at us, standing beside a younger-looking Shin in a tuxedo. He had black hair. That's where I had gotten my hair, I realized.

"Yup, that's her," Hagrid smiled down at the picture. "Mary and Shin Galis, I wondered how I knew you when I saw yeh." I smiled up at Hagrid as we flipped through the album more. I saw more pictures of Lily and Mary together, one of them both in Ollivander's, in Diagon Alley in front of an ice cream parlor. I even saw Petunia in one of the pictures and giggled at how much different she was from my mother and Harry's.

"Thank you, Hagrid, so much," I smiled up at him. With a shock faster than I thought possible, I realized something. "Trunks!"

"What?!" Trunks said, looking around frightfully. "What is it, Angel? Dirken?"

"No, your hair!" I suddenly giggled. "We're gonna have to call one of the others to get them to change your hair. People in this world typically _don't_ have purple hair."  
"_Lavender_, Angel, you know that," Trunks reprimanded, running his hand through his hair self-consciously.  
"We still gotta change it."

"Too late," Tom said, "Seems like somebody heard you." Trunks hair had changed to the black hair that Shin had in his younger photograph and I giggled at him.

"I think Shin wants us to look like him," I grinned at Trunks as he pulled some of his new hair around so he could see for himself.

"Maybe," Trunks shrugged. "Just as long as the new first years next year don't stare at me like everyone did this year."  
"I doubt it right now...at least until I tell them my past," I smirked evilly and he groaned.

"How many more times are you gonna tell that thing?"  
"Just once more, when we get back," I told him with a soft tone to my voice. "After all, how do you expect we're gonna get back? Dursley is barely gonna accept the fact that we are _related_ to him, let alone that we are there to stay."

"I don't like the sound of this guy at all," Tom said with a moan.

"I didn't like him in the book and I sincerely doubt he'll like me in real life," I said. "Oh, well, it's only for three months."   
"Three months of torture," said Harry.

"Got that right," I grinned. "But we've got the advantage now. We outnumber them four to three."

"I don't think it'll matter much," Harry muttered. "Anyway, we'd better get back up to the castle."  
"Yeah," I said, closing the album. "Thanks so much, Hagrid, you are a true friend." I smiled at him softly. 

I couldn't believe that two years ago, I didn't even have a single friend, let alone a true friend.

***

I woke the next morning early and got ready as quickly as I could, waking Trunks up and getting him to get dressed as well. I hurried him, half asleep, down to the Great Hall so we could eat breakfast. I was excited and nervous, as today they would give us our test results that would signal if we would be coming to school the next year.

Owls swooped in at awkward times to give a report card (I don't know how they grade in England, so I'm just going to use the American Scale [You know, A, B, C, D, and *shudder* F] to tell you what their grades were like) to one student or another.

Harry was the first to receive his grades. He surveyed the notes and gave a great heave of relief.

"'A's and 'B's," he said, holding it up so I could see, as well as Hermione and the others. He had 'A's across the board until you got down to Transfiguration and Potions.

"All right, Harry!" I cheered him and he beamed at his grades. Trunks received his owl a minute later, with approximately the same grades. Only the percentages were any different.

"Yeah, way to go!" Everyone shouted and he blushed, his hair still new to him. Several were staring at him again, some doing double-takes just to make sure this cute boy really was my formerly-purple-haired boyfriend.

As it ended up, Ron, Jupiter, and Tom all had the same as Harry and Trunks, only with the different percentages, of course. Of the five, Tom had the highest percentage in Potions and the lowest in Transfiguration.

Now all that was left was Hermione and I. We waited as we ate, both anxious to see our grades and our future on those little pieces of parchment. Hermione's fluffy brown hair shook a little as she scanned a new wave of owls for one that might say "Hermione Granger" or "Angel Galis" on its parchment.

A barn owl dropped two pieces of parchment on the table. We looked at each other inquiringly, for neither piece looked like the ones the boys and Jupiter had received. I picked up one of them and saw my name across the top. I read it silently.

__

Miss Angel Galis, 

We wish to inform you that you have tied with Miss Hermione Granger for the perfect score on your final grades. Please report to Professor McGonagall immediately for further information and direction as soon as possible.

I read and reread the paper again and again, then compared it with Hermione's, where only the names were switched. Suddenly neither of us were very hungry as we made our way toward Professor McGonagall's office.

"This is really weird," I said with a nervous edge to my voice. "This did not happen in the book."  
"Well, maybe they changed it," Hermione said. "Remember, things have changed now. We aren't all going to go the same direction we went in those books now, Angel." I realized she was right. I had gotten so used to relying on the books' texts that I had completely forgot that this was a different place and that both Dirken and I had changed things here, whether for better or for worse.

"You're right," I sighed as we reached the door. I knocked lightly on the glass that said "Professor Minerva McGonagall".

"Come on in, Galis, Granger," Professor McGonagall told us. I grit my teeth at the name. I hated the last name treatment.

"Professor, please, I prefer Angel," I told her as we walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Angel, I was trying to perfect something before...never mind," our Transfiguration teacher looked positively flustered, as if we had caught her doing something horribly wrong.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes, yes," she answered. "I'm sorry, but what I was practicing is for you girls."  
"Us, Professor?" I asked.  
"Yes. Let me explain, I suppose you are both quite confused," We both nodded quickly. "Well, sometimes there are some children who actually do get perfect scores across the board on their tests. You two and one girl from Hufflepuff were the only ones to do so this year, so Professor Dumbledore decided to do something special for you three this year. Come along, Bones." I recognized the name fairly faintly, then remembered she was one of the Hufflepuffs mentioned that hadn't had much to do with the actual plotline in the books. 

She was a very pretty girl with brown pigtails and green eyes.

"You three were the only ones who had perfect scores," Professor McGonagall repeated. "So we all decided together to do a very complicated spell that would allow all three of you to receive a single wish that would effect all three of you. I will leave you to decide what that wish will be, whether it be a skill or a object."

She left.

"Well, that was...interesting," I said. "To say the least."  
"Indeed," Bones said.

"What's your first name?" I asked her.

"Susan." She seemed quite shy.

"I don't know what to wish for," Hermione said, "I have basically everything I'd ever want."

"I want a skill, for certain," I said softly, "What about you, Susan?"

"Yeah, a skill sounds good," she nodded in agreement.

"What do you think, Hermione, you've been reading up on different skills lately," I said to her.

"Well...what about an Animagus?" Hermione said slowly. I gasped in delight.

"That would be awesome! What about you, Susan, wouldn't you like so much to become an animal and not be noticeable?" 

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Susan smiled broadly, "I've always wanted to be a cat."  
"Me too!" I said.  
"Me three!" Hermione put in, giggling.

"It's settled, then," I said with a grin. "We're going to be cat Animagi."

Minerva watched the three girls from her perch outside the classroom, in her own Animagus form, an orange tabby cat. She sighed as she looked in on them, then smiled, something very hard to do in her cat form.

__

They remind me of the last time there were so few perfect scores. Pettigrew and Grandler. The last time this happened, they were all in the Griffindor House too. Funny, Bones is in Hufflepuff. I wonder what effect this'll have on it.

She shook her head as she headed to Dumbledore so they could get this spell under way.

"Want to be friends with us, Susan?" I asked her kindly.  
"That would be wonderful," She said shyly. "No one really wants to be a friend of mine."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Too shy, I guess," she shrugged with a small laugh.

"I can relate, I used to be the same way," I smirked a little. "But look what a few months with Trunks has done to me. That crazy boy needs to be on Ritalin or something." The other two giggled at my reference and I laughed as well.

Professor McGonagall returned with Albus moments later.

"Your wish?" he asked.

"We want to be cat Animagi," I said firmly. He didn't seem surprised and I wondered whether or not he had been listening to our previous conversation.

"Make the wish in unison," Albus told us, holding up his wand.

"We wish we were cat Animagi," we said with our voices harmonically combined. I felt a strange tingling spread throughout my body. 

"It's over," Albus said with a smile. "You only need to believe you are a cat to transform." We decided to try it.

I felt a strange fixation come over me as I stared straight ahead. I began to fall, but I couldn't scream or prop myself up by my hands. However, I didn't need either as I stopped with my nose about a foot off the ground. I felt fur spreading all over my body and knew I was transforming. I looked around with new, golden eyes. I looked down at myself and found that I had pure white fur with a few sprigs of black on the very tip of my tail. I crossed my eyes and saw a little pink nose. 

I looked to where Hermione had been and saw a black cat with brown eyes and a white face. She had the prettiest little black button nose. I looked where Susan had been and saw a gray cat with several black slashes across her back and a half pink, half black nose that made her look like my cat back at home, Precious. (I really do have a gray cat named Precious, and two others named Diesel Kit and Thunder Kat. [Get the pun? Diesel Thunder and Kit Kat?] and they all hate me)

"You might want to change back, you three," Albus said, smiling. "We won't tell anyone about this, all right? Just leave this as a secret of your own." 

"Don't tell me this is how Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs got their Animagi powers," I said, incredulous.

"No, they learned on their own," Albus said, a look of resentment on his face. But I could tell I'd hit the nail on the head.

"Don't lie to me, Professor, I can see right through it."

"It is how Wormtail got his, yes. That was the only way. That's why it took till fifth year for him to transform into what he was," I was startled. Peter Pettigrew had used the same technique I had just been given to become an Animagus. He had become a rat. (For those of you who haven't read _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, you won't really understand this until third year, okay? I won't let out the secret until then, because I don't want to spoil reads.)

"Well, that's news for me. But I don't want Harry finding out about Padfoot or Prongs until the appointed time. If it has not arrived by the time it was supposed to, I will tell him."  
"You mean he finds out?"  
"Indeed, Professor," I grinned at them both. "There isn't much you can keep from Harry that he and his friends," I looked pointedly at Hermione, "can't figure out. He'll find out soon enough about his framed godfather."  
"Framed? Godfather?" Hermione questioned. I widened my eyes substantially.

"Not a word to Harry, Hermione, please, it could seriously jeopardize a lot of lives." I told her urgently.

"My lips are zipped," she said seriously and made a gesture that said she meant it sincerely.

"Well, you must get back to the others before they start worrying," Professor Dumbledore told us with a smile. "Here are your report cards, perfect, as told so." We accepted the pieces of parchment and headed back to the others.

We told them nothing about our wish. We said that they had merely congratulated us of our perfect scores and our befriending of Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff.

***

The last two weeks flew by faster than I would have liked. In that time, Susan and the rest of us became very good friends. The end-of the year feast was spectacular. Albus had given us points for getting past all the different things to get to the Stone, which gave Griffindor the lead by 27 points. 

I had just finished packing my trunk and then placing it inside a Capsule that I had gotten from Shin for Christmas. There was a great deal of irony in this, I thought. But I kept my thoughts to myself as I headed for the front lawn, where we would be riding the boats down to the train for the return trip to London. I thought it extremely ironic that I was now Harry's cousin and I had been orphaned, along with Trunks and Tom, and that I was going to the Dursleys under authoritive demand.

The return trip was much more silent than the going trip. I didn't have a huge, long story to tell, I didn't have my triplet sisters to contend with. Of course, I did have Trunks this time. I leaned against his chest as he stroked my hair lightly. The others were talking, of course, but I kept mostly to myself the whole trip.

"Angel?" I heard Harry ask me gently.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Why did you come here? I mean, I know you came to save the dimensions and everything, but why did you come, in particular?"

"I was the only one who knew what to do, basically," I said as I sat up. Jupiter looked at us all, as well as Susan and Hermione. "I'm glad to be here, really. It's just that things in my dimension weren't always easy. I miss my little brother, Tiger, a lot."

"What was Tiger like?" Jupiter asked.

"He was the ideal little brother," I said with a smile. "The kind you fought with verbally but never physically, but you could always count on him. That is, until about...four years ago, now."

"What happened four years ago?" Susan asked.

"Dirken," Trunks and I said in unison.

"Oh."

"He ruined my life," I told them, leaning back into Trunks' lap again. "Him, and Babadi and Bibidi, and probably Dabura in some unknown way. I don't know exactly what Dabura's mission was, but I hope it doesn't have anything to do with his brother or Babadi."  
"Hey, Angel, you never exactly told me what Dabura did in the show," Trunks said, looking thoughtful.

"He was under Babadi's spell...his basic use was to kill Shin's angel helping him, Kibito, and then get eaten first by Buu as a cookie," I smirked in amusement at this. "I always thought it was completely ironic that the most powerful being the Z fighters ever faced was a stupid pink marshmallow with the intellect of a two-year-old." Trunks rolled his still-blue eyes at me from above. I felt the train begin to slow down and sat up. 

I glanced around at everyone. They were all wearing jeans and T-shirts (Harry's were way too big for him), which were all normal Muggle clothes. I smiled a little as I realized that this would be the last time I'd see Ron, Hermione, Jupiter, and Susan all summer long.

"Well...I guess we'll see you guys next year, right?" I asked as I picked up Penny. "Um...Hermione, do you think you could do me the favor of taking Penny home with you? Those Dursleys won't let me let her out, I know they won't. They wouldn't let Harry let Hedwig out in the book, and I doubt they will now, either."

"Sure, I'll take care of her for you."  
"Ron, could you take Hedwig for me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, no problem," Ron said with a grin, "I'll send her with letters to you as often as I can, all right?"

"And I'll do the same with Penny," Hermione told me.  
"Then it's settled," Trunks exclaimed. The train pulled to a stop and we all piled out, carrying our luggage in our pockets (complements of Shin's Christmas presents). I saw Mrs. Weasley and walked over to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," I said softly, as she was not paying attention to anyone but her daughter, who was being a bit of a pest.  
"Angel!" she cried upon seeing me. "Oh, dear, I am so sorry about your father and sisters, are you quite all right?" Her eyes flickered to my new scar, but then remained in my eyes.  
"Yes, ma'am," I said with a smile. "As long as I've got my Trunks, I'll be fine. Shin, Pan, and Chee were rejoined with their original copies back in our dimension, so they aren't, in all matter of speaking, dead. I hope to see you again at the beginning of next year, but I don't want to keep my uncle waiting. You know how those Muggles are." I gave her a wink and a wave and left with Trunks, Tom, and Harry (who had stopped to thank her for the Christmas presents) in tow.

"Well, Harry, it's all up to you, now, I don't know exactly how Uncle Dursley looks like," I said, peering into the crowds for a beefy man of a short stature.

"Right here, girl," said a rather large looking man. I looked up at him and gave a feeble laugh. He merely looked at me strangely and told us to come along. I saw Dudley, the fat oaf, staring at us as though we were a basilisk, and Aunt Petunia staring at us in shaking fear.

"Good afternoon," I said politely and Aunt Petunia gave a little shriek of fright. I cocked my head at her, then shrugged, taking Trunks by the hand and leading him after Uncle Vernon.

"I see you left your things," Vernon grunted at us horribly.

"No, sir," Trunks said respectfully.

"We have them still, sir," I said.

"Where are they, then?" Vernon asked, looking startled.

"Our magic secret," I said with a giggle. Vernon's face puffed like a ripe tomato and Petunia and Dudley looked like they would wet themselves. "Jeez, it was a joke, peeps, loosen up. Godilee."

"We will not 'loosen up' because we are normal human beings!" Vernon roared as we crammed into his car.

"I'm from America, so there are some things I don't really understand," I told him seriously, "And no, I can say right now I am no normal human being. Neither is Trunks."  
"What do you mean by that?!" Vernon shouted as we sped along toward his house.

"My secret," I told him playfully. Ooh, this was getting fun _and_ funny!

"We don't keep secrets," Vernon told me sternly.

"Then how come you don't want no one to find out about Mary and Lily?" I asked slyly.

"Because they were abnormal!"

"So are we."  
"HOW are you abnormal besides the fact that you're a witch?!" 

"My secret. At least until the people beside us on the road can't hear." I guess that's when he discovered that people, _normal_ people, as he would call them, were around him, as he shut his mouth and simply seethed in silence.

"In...side...." He growled in a low tone of voice.

"Sure, uncle," I smiled brightly and went inside, followed by a much-more-wary Harry, Trunks, and Tom.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Vernon asked as soon as we were inside the room.  
"A Saiyan," I answered calmly, "And Trunks is half-Saiyan."  
"How can that be?" Dudley asked stupidly. "You're siblings."  
"No, we're not," I said with a smile. "Trunks is my adopted brother. He's my boyfriend. And Tom is my brother."  
"I still don't get it." Petunia said shakily.

"Let's make it...somewhat more clear without having to go through that stupid story again," I told them. I took my tail out from under my shirt tail and flicked it behind me.

"AHH!!!" Petunia yelled.

"AH!" Dudley agreed.

"What are you!?" Vernon shouted.  
"A Saiyan. An angel. Whatever you wanna call it." I shrugged.

The entire room gaped at me.

I couldn't wait to get to my second year at Hogwarts.

***

Neither can I! Hee hee, I _love_ messing with peoples' heads, it is SOO much fun! 

N-You like to mess with Neko's head too, Angel.

A-You're a person too, Neko.

N-Really? I thought I was a cat.

A-You are. But you're a person too.

N-I'm confused. And before I get anymore, I think I'd better say bye. Ja, nekos.

A-You bet you're confused. You _still_ can't figure out that the reader(s) is/are _people_, not _cats_.

N-Huh? Now I'm _really _confused.

A-*sigh* I'm going to explain what I mean to Neko, I'll see you guys later. Ja ne.


	18. Resentments

Well, well, well. Second year is here and my sophomore year is over. Time flies when you're having "fun" I guess. I actually cannot believe some of the things I've done this year, including, but not limited to, screaming, listening to hip hop and liking it, dancing to hip hop, going to TWO birthday parties OTHER THAN MY OWN, and losing TEN POUNDS! I feel light as a feather...NOT! But I will soon. Second year, here we go! ^-^V

***

Chapter 18: Resentments

Despite all the things I did for the Dursleys, they still hated and despised Harry and I. Tom and Trunks simply kept their heads down, and I was glad, because they kept out of trouble in the mean time. I did manage to let us keep our books and homework and such, though, which was an improvement over the things Harry had to deal with in the book.

I think the worst part of the entire experience, however, was that none of us had separate beds. Tom had to sleep in Harry's bed and Trunks and I slept in the same bed, although the Dursleys continually made fun of the both of us because of it.

We were constantly working in the garden or cleaning things up or making meals. The only reason that I even was able to keep my dignity was to finish all the chores the Dursleys gave me in record time, leaving all three speechless into fury.

They told the neighbors that we went to criminal centers, the boys to St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys and me to Mistress Portia's Center for Criminal Girls. I found this quite annoying, but didn't let my opinions known despite everything. 

While the Dursleys slept, however, things were different. We did our lengthy homework assignments. Trunks and I often would stay up a little later and work a little harder on our plans for Dirken. I think it was during this time that Trunks and I truly got to know one another in depth.

I told him all about my previous life. About all the different friends who had betrayed me, all the pain of being the outsider, all the torture of those three years where my brother had become something much less than human.

He told me all about his training, in more depth than I had ever seen on the TV. Vegeta had trained Trunks much harder than what I thought to be a human level, but then again, neither Trunks, nor his father, nor even me were human anyway.

The one thing that bothered us all (except me, as I knew why) was the fact that we had received no word from Hermione or Ron. I knew that the little house-elf had them all, but I said nothing about it, letting them all believe that we simply were getting nothing from our friends.

It wasn't until our birthday did we become nervous (I had made our birthdays even with Harry's). The Dursleys had, of course, completely ignored our birthday, and instead were going on about Mr. and Mrs. Mason, a couple from a construction company whom would be coming that night. The Dursleys had the whole thing planned.

"Now, as we all know, today is a very important day," Mr. Dursley said at the breakfast table the morning of our birthday. "This could very well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career." He cleared his throat slightly nervously. "I think we should run through the schedule once more. We should all be in place at eight o'clock. Petunia, you'll be--?"  
"In the lounge to welcome them graciously into our home," she answered promptly.

"Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting at the door," the fat boy put on a false smile and held out his arm. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" Petunia said with a smile of mirth on her face.

"And _you_?" He asked Harry pointedly.  
"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," Harry said heavily. Vernon nodded and asked Trunks, then Tom the same thing, both with the same answer. When he reached me, however, I decided to make a game of it.

"I'll be in the parlor, ready to serve the pot roast like a good little maid," I said with a sweet smile. Vernon's face went red. Then, suddenly, his face went extremely thoughtful.

"That might not be a bad idea, to have a maid," he said, stroking his great mustache.

"I was only joking," I said darkly.

"Then you say what you are to do tonight, or you shall be eating your words!" Vernon shouted.

"I'll be in our room, playing with Trunks, Tom, and Harry like the child I am," I told him sweetly. "But being as quiet as possible, I assure you."

"If I hear so much as a peep from that room tonight, all four of you are in for it," Vernon told me harshly. He completely forgot to continue with the list and left to get his and Dudley's jackets for that night. Trunks, Harry, Tom, and I went out into the backyard, and I was glad that Dudley came outside after us a few moments later.

"I know what day it is," Dudley sang obnoxiously.

"Good, you've finally learned the days of the week," Tom said.

"Now leave us be," Harry snarled.

"It's you guys' birthday," Dudley sang tauntingly now.  
"Go, Dudley, before I shoot you with a Lilac Petals," I growled.

"What's a Lilac Petals?" he asked stupidly. It was then that I remembered I'd never told the Dursleys that I was a martial artist and that I could shoot ki beams.

"Shoot a bit of the ground to show him, Angel," Trunks said with a smirk.

"All right, but let me try a Kamehameha, they're easier and a lot more fun." I powered my golden ki into the palm of my hand, watching Dudley's expression carefully as I shot the very weak beam at the grass, scorching it thoroughly. "And that was a weak beam, Dudders. I suggest you leave us be."  
"MUM!" Dudley shouted, "She's doing you-know-what!" Our little bit of fun turned into a great amount of trouble as Petunia came storming outside, leading us all by the ear and literally throwing us into our bedroom (Trunks and I let her do this, so she wouldn't know about our powers).

We were stuffed in our room once again, all four of us, while Petunia fussed over Dudley. I seriously couldn't believe how snobby and self-centered one person could be. Even Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as our aunt and cousin. Our uncle was slightly better in that department, but made up for it with brute cruelty.

We were given our meal, a small can of cold condensed soup and a glass of water, before we were told roughly by Vernon to keep our traps shut and all noise nonexistent. We nodded obediently and we heard the Masons arrive downstairs.

"Well, it can't get much worse," I muttered under my breath. Then it caught in my throat as I remembered the thing that was supposed to happen that night. Dobby the house-elf, the house-elf that had been keeping our mail from coming via Hedwig or Penny, was supposed to make his debut is Harry's life that night. This meant he would, theoretically, be coming into our lives as well. I nearly groaned as I remembered his wild attitude in the book, but I kept it in as to not alert the others that something was bothering me.

__

Something wrong, Angel? Trunks asked me in my mind. I nodded ever so slightly so Tom and Harry wouldn't see it, but my boyfriend saw it all the same. _What is it?_

Remember when I said that most of the things that happened in the book would probably happen in this place too? Harry was visited by a house-elf this very night in the book, and I'm worried he'll come here tonight too.

You're certain? He asked inquiringly, toying with a bit of our thin blanket as to not let on that we were talking in our minds.

__

You know I'm certain of-

But I never finished my sentence, for at that very moment, two owls flew into the room, carrying a semi-large crate between them. I looked at the two owls, then smiled in delight. It was Hedwig and Penny, both as healthy as ever. I looked at the crate, which was about knee-high to me, with interest, but jumped back when it popped open with a quiet creak.

"What's with the cat?" Tom asked stupidly.

But I knew that this cat was no ordinary cat. It was Hermione. Her white face, brown eyes and silky black fur gave it away right away.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed at her in a whisper. I helped her out of the crate and saw Dobby, knocked out, behind her. She transformed, leaving all three boys speechless.

"Please tell me that Hermione is not standing where a cat was," Tom said, eyes wide.

"We'll explain later," Hermione snapped. 

"Hermione, please keep a little more quiet," I whispered hoarsely. "If the Dursleys find out you're here, Vernon will go through the roof."  
"Sorry," she whispered back. "Since I haven't gotten any replies from Penny, I decided to get her and Hedwig to fly me over here. I found this little guy stopping the crate from arriving, laden with all my letters, Ron's, Jupiter's, Susan's, and Hagrid's."

"Dobby," I said grimly. "I should've known he would do this. He's trying to prevent Harry from going back to Hogwarts because of a few things that are supposed to happen this year. As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him off." I didn't have to wait for the huge-eyed house-elf to waken, however, because a few seconds later, his tennis ball-sized green eyes flew open.

"Harry Potter!" the little house-elf squeaked in a high-pitched voice that hurt my sensitive ears just to hear it. "Angel Galis! So long has Dobby wished to meet you, sir and lady, such an honor it is..."   
"Dobby, cut it out," I told him with a kind smile. "I know that Malfoy told his father all about me and Harry and that you know about us both."

"Ah...clever Angel Galis, clever!" Dobby squeaked. "But knows not the danger Angel Galis and Harry Potter face if she and he returns!"

"I know all about the Chamber of Secrets, Dobby," I said measuringly. "And I know that it has to do with Voldemort and such. Dobby, stop trying to stop Harry and I, please, for your own good and for the good of Lucius and Draco Malfoy, please, don't try and stop us."  
"But Dobby only-" the elf began.

"I know, you want to help us," I said kindly, going down to his eye-level. "But you must understand, Dobby, sometimes people don't need help."  
"Y-You no need Dobby's help?" he squeaked sadly.

"Well..." I said thoughtfully, "Yeah, but not directly. Could you slip a message into Draco Malfoy's room for us? I know you'll be punished, but I'd like you to do it. For Harry and I, please." He looked up at me shrewdly.

"All right," he said, saying the shortest sentence that this little elf had ever been known to say.

"Let me write it really quick, then you can go on back to the manor," I told him. I told the others not to watch and wrote the letter quickly, keenly disguising my handwriting that Malfoy knew well. I handed it to the elf, who waved and was gone.

"What was _that _all about?" Hermione asked, confused as she handed us our birthday presents, held in some of the capsules that Shin had given her for Christmas the year before. I was delighted to find I had gotten a present from not only Hermione, but Ron, Jupiter, Susan, Bill, Charlie, the Weasley twins, and Hagrid. There were also four huge cakes, all baked by Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow," I said, looking at the stack of letters that Hermione and Ron had sent over the summer. Many were asking why we hadn't replied their letters. Some were asking us if we were all right. Others were the remnants of Howlers and I was extremely glad that we had not received them at all, because the Dursleys would have surely thrown us out if there had suddenly been a message so loud that it reached out to a half-mile radius.

"Ron's mum sent the Howlers," Hermione said, looking at the remnants of the Howlers. "She literally exploded in rage when she found out that you guys weren't getting your letters."

"_How_ did you change into a _cat_?" Trunks asked, still on that trip.  
"I can too," I said hastily.

"How can _both _of you change into cats?" Tom asked, exasperated. We then launched into a quiet explanation of the report card day, and what had happened.   
"Cool wish," Trunks said, nodding approvingly.

"It allowed me to get here, anyway," Hermione said, glancing back at the owls.

"You really need to be getting back home, Hermione, regardless," I said pointedly. "We'll be all right, I think."  
"Ron's dad will come out here if you don't receive our letters again, or if the Dursleys keep you in too long," Hermione promised before transfiguring herself into a cat again and climbing into the much-roomier crate and allowing Hedwig and Penny to pick her up between them again. We waved out at her as she flew off into the night once again.

The Dursleys never found out.

We received our letters as usual now, either Penny or Hedwig coming through the window at least once a night. We were happy to be receiving word from our friends, including Jupiter who had gone to live with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. She wasn't too keen on living on the manor under the same roof as the Malfoys, as I was sure I wouldn't be either, in her shoes, Susan (she lived with her parents, her Muggle father and witch mother), and Hagrid. Even Charlie and Bill sent us occasional owls.

It was three days after this episode that the gruesome thing began.

"If I see either of those owls again, I'll shoot them dead out of the sky!" Vernon shouted, holding up Penny by her claws. She was out cold, but she still had our letter from Jupiter clutched in them.

"I don't care!" I shouted, surprising even myself as I stepped forward and firmly brought my owl back to me, holding her gently. "What did you do to Penny?!"

"I merely caught her in Dudley's room," he told me coolly. "And you'd better keep her out of this house if you don't want it truly dead." He turned on his heels, but in my furious state, things happened that I couldn't control.  
"You'll regret that," I growled under my breath. "_Exterio_!" I cried, and a beam of white light shot from my wand, that had been in my pocket from my earlier polishing of it. His bristly hair automatically fell out and I giggled uncontrollably as he realized what I'd done. He rubbed his hands over his bald, shining head, an indescribable expression on his great face.

"Wha-What did y-you _d-d-d-do_, you-" He began to say, but I never found out what he was going to call me, because an important-looking owl had dropped a piece of parchment onto his head. I froze. It was the letter from the Ministry, telling me that I was an underage wizard and wasn't supposed to be using magic outside of school.

"You four didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic," Vernon said slyly, his face stretched into an expression of utmost revenge. "Must have...slipped your minds, I daresay."

With that, he took all of our spellbooks, our wands, our prized broomsticks, our trunks, and, with a great deal of effort, stuffed it all in the cupboard beneath the stairs. Then they bolted the door, locked both Penny and Hedwig into a cage on the opposite end of the room, and put bars on the window.

If it hadn't been happening to us, it would have been hilarious. I remember, so well, that I had once sat in my aqua-painted room, laughing at the Dursley's attempts to keep Harry confined within the walls of his room. I remember laughing at their faces as the three Weasley brothers came and rescued poor Harry, bringing him to their home, the Burrow.

I hoped that they would do the same for us as well, because I sure didn't feel like being starved to death in our own bedroom. I was very glad I'd already finished my homework and read through all my old spellbooks at least once more. I knew Trunks and I could easily break out of the door and get everything using our Capsules, or even get the window off its hinges and send Penny or Hedwig out for help, but Tom and Harry were both against it.

"What if the Dursleys decide to give us to an orphanage?" Tom had asked.

"Worse yet, what if the Ministry thinks you used more magic and we all get expelled?" Harry asked, looking desperately at the window and back to me and Trunks. I knew that the Ministry would not consider my powers to be magic, but I followed Harry's wishes anyway.

It was two agonizingly long days before anything happened. We were let out only twice a day to go to the bathroom, kept in one single, straight line, and were given cold cans of soup, which we split with Hedwig and Penny, three times a day.

"I'm sorry, Penny," I told my beautiful white owl as I tipped the second half or my can into her dish. "This is all we've got right now."

I sighed as I sank into my bed next to Trunks.

"Something wrong, Angel?" Trunks asked, sitting up.

"Sort of," I said softly, looking out the barred window. "It's just that...now we're all twelve years old, but if I were still in my old dimension, I'd be sixteen now. I'd be old enough to have a car, and my parents would have probably gotten one for me just to keep me quiet. That was the only thing I'd ever looked forward to in my dimension, was the day I'd get a car."

"I guess this whole thing kinda messed that up," Tom said, trying to console me a little from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it did," I sighed as I turned over onto my stomach. "But I can live with it. As long as Dirken doesn't get me, I'm fine."

"You need some sort of help there, Angel," Harry told me, looking at me from his stomach on his and Tom's bed. "And we're there for ya, no matter what happens. After all, things can't always be as bad as they seem, right? I mean, look at Voldemort. If he hadn't tried to kill me when I was little, I wouldn't have this scar."

"And if Dirken hadn't tried the same on me, I wouldn't have one either," I said, pointing to the left side of my forehead, which was covered with my bangs. The Dursleys didn't know I had a scar as well now because my bangs hid it so well.

We left it at that, but not because of anything we said or did. It was eight o'clock and everyone was tired, including me, as I had fallen asleep mid-thought. (Ever done that before? I have, jeez, people thought I had passed out, but I'd only fallen asleep [it's what I get for staying up the previous night, I guess])

***POV change***

Trunks looked down at Angel in near-shock. She had fallen asleep in his lap just like that, without problem or a sound. She groaned lightly as he settled her under the covers of their bed and he shrugged at Tom and Harry, indicating he didn't know what was going on either.

"Might as well go on to sleep too," Tom said, laying down in his and Harry's bed, glad it was rather large anyway. Trunks laid down beside Angel, on top of the covers, thinking. He missed flying freely during Quidditch practice at Hogwarts. He also wished that he had his own broom, because he sure didn't want to borrow Fred or George's all the time. 

He also missed the Weasley brothers, all six of them. Ron was a great friend, as were Fred and George. He also missed talking to Hermione, Jupiter, and Susan, the three girls he was sure were very good friends.   
Trunks grimaced lightly as he recalled what had happened only months before. Dirken not only had taken over Jupiter's mother's body, but he had also convinced her to join his side as an ally. He recalled that Voldemort had also been replaced into this world from another.

Why did everything have to happen to Angel? No matter what it seemed, everything happened to her and anyone who became close to her.

***Flashback***

Trunks had been knocked from the huge chessboard. He watched as Angel gave him a small wave of confidence. She, Hermione, and Harry made it through to the next room. He sighed as he began trying to wake up Ron, Tom, Jupiter, and Penny, who had flown into the room to give Angel a letter from Shin.

Hermione came a few moments later, telling him all about what had happened from her standpoint. She helped him wake up Ron and Tom, but Jupiter remained stubbornly unconscious. Penny had already flown away, carrying a letter to Professor Dumbledore on her claws.

Trunks watched Angel as she took in deep breaths. He was in the hospital wing, watching her sleep peacefully. He saw the scar on her forehead and felt a pang of guilt run through him. What had he done? Dirken had tried to kill her and she had only lived because Harry had stood strong beside her.

Why had he allowed her to continue on without him? Why? What had possessed him to let her go into that room with Juu and Dirken? Why had he allowed Dirken to kill Shin, Pan, and Chee while he sat alone in the hospital wing of Hogwarts?

Why him?

***Return Flashback***

He sighed as he put his arms around Angel and held her close to him. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her again. Trunks fell asleep listening to the melody of her gentle breathing, which now matched his own.

***

Ohhh...how sweet! I wish any guy would feel that way about me...especially an incredible guy like Trunks! Even with black hair, he's an absolute hot shot! I'm going to load up any chapters I've got done, 'kay?

N-She's gotten most of second year done anyway. She wanted to get to third year on the double.

A-Neko! What're you doing?

N-Telling stuffs so you won't have to until the end of second year.

A-Oh. Okay.

N-That was basically all she wanted to say about the other chapters...but watch out on the dragon! It is reminiscent of Mishu! 

A-That's an inside joke for my friends and I. Mishu really is interesting, isn't she, Amy?

N-We gotta jet, nekos! Ja ne!

A- Neko, for the very last time, they are _people_, not _cats_!


	19. Rescue and Good Malfoy

Chapter 19: Rescue and Good Malfoy

I woke up not to the bright sunlight on my eyes, but a loud tapping at our window. Sitting up, I noticed that Trunks was staring out the window, also on all fours.

"It's Ron!" I hissed under my breath and raced over to the window. Although I'd been expecting him to arrive by the flying car, even I couldn't help but stare at it. I opened the window and smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, aren't you three just the peeping Toms."

"Nah, we aren't Toms," Fred said jokingly, "He's Tom." He pointed to Tom, who was still asleep.

"Wake them up, Trunks," I said, pointing to Harry and Tom, who were both still asleep. "I'll take care of the window. You guys raise the car out of the way." The car floated up out of sight and I whispered hoarsely the name of my attack on the window. "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" Golden light shot from my fingertips as I shot the ki at the window, dissolving it immediately. Ron and Fred jumped through a moment later and I led them quickly but quietly down the stairs to our things. I popped out some Capsules and put everything in them, pocketing everything. We went back upstairs, careful of the creaky step.

I put Hedwig and Penny in the back seat of the car and stepped through myself. I think we were lucky that Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car to make it larger, because we barely fit all the same.

We let Hedwig and Penny out to fly around, while those of us in the car discussed things. Since Ron already knew about Dobby from Hermione, he didn't need to know about that, but he was guffawing loudly as I told him about the Removal Charm I'd used on Vernon Dursley.

"You seriously removed his hair?!" Fred chortled from the front seat.

"Yup! And you should've seen his face before that stupid owl from the Ministry arrived," I said, smirking and looking worried at the same time. "I wish we weren't underage wizards. Really, some things."

"You shouldn't have lost your temper," Trunks pointed out.

"He was making fun of me!" I stuck my tongue out at Trunks and received a round of laughter at my childish behavior. 

"At least you're using your rights," Tom pointed out. (It's 1991, peeps! Women first got their rights five years ago, that's where that comment came from. You wanna know how I knew? Look in the third book at Nick's deathday cake and do the math. 1492, he's 500 years dead, it's Harry's third year.)

"Hey, it was 2002 where I came from!" I said unintentionally.

"Seriously?" George asked us from the front.

"Yeah," I said, "And it was only in the hundreds in Trunks' dimension. A completely different Earth from mine or yours."

"This one _is_ ours now, Angel," Trunks pointed out. "We really did have lives before all this in this dimension."  
"I guess so," I sighed. "But Mary Grandler didn't do much of a change, did she?"

"I'm afraid she's done a lot more than you give her credit for," Ron told me seriously. "I looked her up. Before she died, she was one of the top students in her class. She was about to become the first lady Minister of Magic before she died. And, I found out something else. She didn't die giving birth to you guys."  
"She didn't?" I asked, dazed already by the information he had spoken of.

"She was also murdered by Voldemort. Shin escaped before he could kill you guys or him," Ron looked downward.

"Dirken nearly finished us off," I growled. "So, my mum was a little more famous than Shin told me. Can't say he didn't mean well, though, but I wish he'd told me before." Trunks put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him. "Guess we can't be too mad at him, though. Shin, I mean, not Dirken."

The ride in the car was long and quiet, as most of the people within had gone to sleep. Well, with the exception of Fred and I.  
"Hey, Fred," I said softly, as to not wake Trunks, who had his arms around my waist loosely and was laying his own head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Angel?" he said quietly, also to not wake anyone up.

"What did it feel like?" I asked, knowing I was being a little impertinent. "To re-grow your bones, I mean."

"Painful," Fred told me, a wide grin on his face. "Kind of like having you or Trunks punching my leg for a week straight."

"Ouch, that would break a lot more than just your bones," I said with a grimace. "We've yet to show our true powers at all, Fred. Sure, you've seen two of my attacks, but that's all. And I guess you could say that I've inherited Vegeta's smirk." I smirked at him just to spite him.  
"If I ever met this Vegeta guy, I'd probably be beaten to a pulp the way you go on about him," Fred said, a feverish flush over his face.

"Yeah, Veggie's pretty stone-cold when it comes to meeting new people. If it wasn't for the fact that I was dying before I actually met him, he would've probably been so mean to me," I grinned furtively. "But not him, nah. He knows what it's like to die, he does. He's done it...once. In our world, we've got these things called Dragonballs, and we wished him back to life using them."  
"And that's when Trunks was born, am I right?" Fred asked, swerving the car a little to get back on course.

"Well, a few years afterward, but yeah, basically," I shrugged a little, though careful to not raise my shoulders too much and wake up my black-haired boyfriend. "One thing I used to always say: You hurt the one you love." I laughed nervously as I looked at Trunks. "The first thing Trunks did to me when we started our training was trick me into thinking he was hurt when I punched him and then pulling me into the stream. Still haven't gotten my revenge on that one. Gotta find a way." I looked at him and winked up at Fred before laughing nervously.

We got to the Burrow as the first light began to rise over the hills. I shook Trunks, Tom, and Ron awake and Fred woke George and Harry.

"Touchdown!" Fred, George, and I shouted in unison and we grinned as the four of us stared up at the house that seemed to be held up by magic. It looked like it had once been a stone cottage but it had had so many different things added on here and there that it was now several stories high and was looking quite top-heavy.

Several fat chickens were running about the enormous yard. A lopsided sign proclaimed what I already knew to be the Burrow, but I took in the scene for the first time in awe. It was the first time I'd ever seen it in real life and it looked nothing like I'd imagined it.

"Wow," was all I could manage as I stared up at the house, barely containing my powerful awe. 

"Charlie's here, of course, but he doesn't have a clue we took the car," Fred told us, "And neither does anyone else. So, when Mum calls us down for breakfast, Ron, you'll be like 'Hey, mum, look who turned up in the night!' and no one will be the wiser that we took the car."   
"Okay," Ron said, "Come on, guys, I sleep at the--at the top..." He really _had_ gone this strange shade of green as Mrs. Weasley came out of the house, looking very angry.

I closed up my ears, preparing for the shouting that I knew would hurt my ears if I listened to it.

I still heard her muffled shouts every once in the while.

"_Out of my mind with worry...could've _died_...his job...had any trouble...Charlie or Percy..._" You get the idea. When she had stopped to take a breath, I opened my ears once again, hearing them ringing slightly. Trunks, Tom, and Harry all looked very dazed at the whole thing, but Fred, George, and Ron were cowering under their short, plump mother's quiet, seething rage.

"I'm very glad to see you, dears," she said, turning to us, "Come inside and have some breakfast." I blinked at her, then followed, glancing nervously back at Ron, George, and Fred. They gestured for us to follow her and I did so, holding onto Trunks' arm uneasily.

"Oh, Angel, I don't blame _you_, dear," she told me as I sat on the edge of my seat, Trunks next to me. "I was worried about you too. And you brother, Trunks, and Harry." She looked at my boyfriend curiously as she tipped several sausages onto both our plates. 

"Ron, didn't you say that Trunks had lavender hair?" she asked her youngest son.

"We had it changed," I explained nervously. "We couldn't really have a lavender-haired boy in this world, it would look too strange. Though I do miss it." I hugged Trunks arm tightly again before releasing him to eat the wonderful meal Mrs. Weasley had made.

"Well, despite that," she said as she flicked her wand casually to clean the dishes in the sink. "But _really_, flying an illegal car halfway across the country."  
"At least we weren't in America, right?" I asked, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Yes, there is that fact," she said, smiling a little at me. "But _really_, I still can't believe you three, flying that-"  
"It was _cloudy_, Mum!" Fred protested.

"And they were starving them!" George put in.

"They were," I said with a small shrug. I still didn't want them to get in trouble for coming to get us. "Please don't be too angry with them, Mrs. Weasley, there are worse things. They'll be in danger of death this year, you don't-"  
Oops. 

"_Death_?!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"Heh heh....oops," I said, blushing. "I guess I'm not the only one with a slippery tongue."

"What do you mean by death?" George inquired, but we were diverted from the subject as Ginny came in and gave a squeal before racing back up the stairs. The subject was dropped and I breathed a small sigh of relief as Charlie came into the room.  
"Well, well, what've we here?" he asked as he slid into one of the remaining chairs. "What'd you guys do, fly here?"

"In a way," I said, glancing at Fred, George, and Ron as they turned as red as their hair.

"They flew that car of your father's out to Privet Drive and got them," Mrs. Weasley retorted. "And what do you mean by flying here? Surely you don't think they'd fly here on their brooms." Clearly, they hadn't explained some of my latter abilities to Mrs. Weasley.

"Um...no," Charlie told his mother. "Angel and Trunks can fly."  
"What do you mean by that?" 

"Fly, as in, no brooms, no machines, they can just...fly," Charlie explained, not doing a very good job at it.

"What he means is this," I said, rising from my chair and into the air. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened quite a bit as I sank back into my chair.

"They didn't tell you?" Tom said, speaking for the first time since we'd entered the kitchen.

"No, my sons have been known to keep certain information from me," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring pointedly at her sons.

"At least they told you that I existed, right?" I asked jokingly.

"You seem to find this quite funny," Mrs. Weasley said.   
"Well, yeah," I told her. "There aren't many things I _can _find funny lately. So I make do with what I can." I shrugged. She seemed confused on this point before nodding and letting the subject go.

"Blimey, I'm tired," Fred said as he stood up, "I think I'll go up to bed and-"  
"No you will not," Mrs. Weasley told him, "You're going to de-gnome the garden for me. You two as well." She glared at Ron and George. 

"We'll help," I said, excitedly, "I want to see these little guys." Harry, Tom, and Trunks were also quite curious and came out with us. Charlie came as well, wanting to know further information on what it was like in the car or something in that area.

We had a lot of fun throwing the short, potato-headed gnomes out into the field, making them dizzy by swinging them over our heads. Trunks and I got our gnomes to go the furthest, of course and I think Fred and George were slightly jealous because of it. 

We heard a door slam and raced into the house to greet Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley didn't get all hot-headed over the car, to which I was extremely glad. (I'm trying to get to Hogwarts a little faster this time, can you notice?)

"Arthur, may I introduce our guests?" she asked him tersely, as though she were dying to tell him off about the car but was taking to my wishes about it.

"Guests?" he questioned, then looked over her shoulder. "Well, well, who might we have here?"

"Dad, this is Harry Potter, Angel and Tom Galis, and Trunks Briefs," Ron said proudly.

"Well, this is a treat, isn't it?" he said, shaking each of our hands heartily. When he got to my hand, however, he received a very nasty wake-up call, as I had forgotten to put my tail back around my waist. (I'm gonna leave that one to imagination ^-^;;)

Once he'd gotten over his shock, there was the problem of putting us somewhere. In the end, all four of us ended up sleeping in Ron's room, once it was cleaned up, which Ron, Fred, and George had to contend with.

When the seven of us entered Ron's room, it really was like entering an inferno of orange.

"Wow," I said, looking around, "Cool room, Ron, really." His ears turned pink and we all had a good laugh as we began to clean the room up.

***

(Okay, guys, I know this sounds really stupid, but I want to get to third year as quick as I can, so second year is going to be kinda short.)

Our letters arrived the next week, as did letters from Hermione, Jupiter, and Susan. We went to Diagon Alley by way of the car and I smiled as we caught up with Hermione and Susan in Gringotts.

"Hey! Hermione!" I shouted happily. "How's my favorite Animagus?" I whispered to her, giggling slightly.

"I dunno," she shrugged, throwing an arm around my shoulder as I threw my other arm around Susan. 

"Well, the nekos are back together!" Susan said, grinning. "I took a Japanese course over the summer, Angel, it was so much fun!"  
"Cool," I said, grinning.

"Angel!" I heard a shout ring out in the hall and I turned to see Bill running up to me, completely out of breath.

"Bill, what on Earth-" I started. He interrupted me before I could finish.  
"Angel, look at the charts!" He thrust a bit of parchment into my hands and I looked at them curiously. Several stars made out a D still, but added on, there was a J and a V as well. A small P was making its way toward it as well. On the opposite side, there was an A and an H, both the same size, with several other stars beside it.

"Wow," I said softly. "The stars are predicting this! Look, here's Voldemort, Dirken, Juu, and then there's me and Harry...and Trunks, Ron, Hermione, Jupiter, Susan, Fred, and George...but what's this?" An enormous B stood in the middle, surrounded by several twisting stars.

"That's just it, Angel, I don't know," Bill said, his breath caught. "I think it's got a lot to do with what's going on this year." It suddenly dawned on me. The Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk, and Tom Riddle.

"I don't know either..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"I've got to get back down to Egypt, Angel, but I just wanted to let you know," Bill explained. "See ya later." He tipped his khaki hat to me and Apparated back to Egypt. I rolled the map up carefully and tucked it into my pack cautiously.

"Come on, Trunks, Tom, we've got to get our money," I told them. "Harry, want to come with us?"

"Sure, Angel," he said and we followed a goblin named Griphook into a cart. The cart went quickly throughout the dark tunnels and stopped in front of our vault. We climbed out and I was surprised to see it was much fuller than the last time I'd seen it. I scooped up three bags full of the coins and then we set out for Harry's vault.

When we reemerged into daylight, Harry and Tom were extremely dazed from the speed at which the carts had moved, but I wasn't. Trunks flicked a little of his black hair out of his eyes and we made our way to an ice cream parlor, where we were to wait for the Weasleys, Susan, Hermione, and Jupiter, when she arrived. 

I was in for a surprise when Jupiter arrived with Malfoy in tow, Lucius following them quickly behind. And Malfoy was _laughing_. Harry, Trunks, Tom, and I blinked at the scene in utter disbelief. Even I wasn't expecting to see Malfoy with a _smile_ on his pale face. 

Only it wasn't pale. The normally ghostly-white boy had a _tan_ and he was actually looking quite dashing. Mr. Malfoy looked as if he was trying to act like he wasn't with them. I giggled as he whispered in his son's ear and left them with a small bag of money.   
"Hey, Angel, lookie who I brought with me," Jupiter told me, laughing at our shocked and disbelieving faces. "I made Malfoy...see reason, I guess you could say. His dad's not happy right now."

"I should say not!" Malfoy told us, a wide smirk on his normally-scowling face. "You should've seen his face when I told him I wasn't going to join his little team when I got older."  
"Little team?" I asked inquiringly.

"Don't you know?" he asked, lowering his tone to a whisper so soft we had to lean in to hear him. "He's in league with Voldemort. Jupiter here convinced me what was right and wrong...especially after what her mother did." We all nodded grimly. I looked at the slowly moving map within my grasp and saw another group of stars moving to our side, a D followed by a tiny M. Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I guess that's interesting," I said, observing the map closely.

"Whatcha got there, Angel?" Jupiter asked me.

"Bill Weasley gave it to me," I told her, "He plotted the star courses and let's them move whenever the real ones do. And it's quite odd." I showed her and Malfoy the map and pointed out Dirken and us.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting," Malfoy said, looking at the map intently. "But look here. There's another star up here. It says 'AD' I wonder who it is?"

"Albus Dumbledore," I whispered to myself. "And he'd got his wand right there, look. And there's all the other teachers." Sure enough, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sinistra (the Astronomy teacher), Madam Hooch, they were all there, even Hagrid, though he couldn't quite be considered a teacher, at least not yet.

"I wonder why the stars are aligning so peculiarly," Malfoy thought aloud, "I mean, even when Voldemort came the last time, there wasn't any warning, not even from him."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Do you know?"

"Well, that's what father told me," he shrugged and looked slightly uncomfortable.

Ron and the other Weasleys joined us and we began to explain what on Earth Malfoy was doing there. I think Ron was still sort of mad at him, because he tried to stay as far away from him as possible but still remain close to us.

I suggested that we saved the books for last, considering how many books (almost all by a blond wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart) we had to get. Shop after shop we went past, buying what we needed, including, but not limited to, parchment, Potions ingredients, new quills, some new robes for Trunks (he'd outgrown his old ones), and food for Penny and Hedwig.

We stopped outside Flourish and Blotts, a rather large bookstore, and all but I were in for an huge surprise. The sign on the door read "_Magical Me_ by Glideroy Lockhart, book-signing". I gave an inward groan as we were swept into the store by a literal stampede of people attempting to get Lockhart's book and signature.

"Peachy," I grumbled as I forced my way through the crowd, pulling Trunks, Harry, and Tom along with me.

Gilderoy Lockhart, a blond-haired, blue-eyed wizard, whom I knew was a complete fraud, heard me. He looked up. He looked at me with his blue eyes shrewdly...and then he saw Harry.

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter!" he shouted and the crowd parted as he walked quickly forward. His forget-me-not blue robes swirled around him as he looked at Harry with a sort of mirthful gleam in his eyes.

I think Harry had gotten it from me when we were in the halls in the school and someone asked if he was Harry Potter, because he said in a very bold manner.

"Yes, sir, and these are my cousins."

"Cousins?" Lockhart gasped. "This beautiful young lady can't possibly be the time-keeper, Angel Galis, could she?" Obviously, Dumbledore had informed him of my...unique capabilities.

"And Trunks Briefs as well?" 

All three of us nodded, dumbstruck. I hadn't expected him to know all that and I really hadn't wanted my identity known in the magical world with the exception of my school. 

The crowd whispered around us and many were pointing at me. Some were muttering things like, "I didn't know Potter had a cousin!" or "What's so special about her?". My face burned a maroon fire as Lockhart shook Harry's hand and then moved to mine.  
"What makes Angel Galis so special, you ask?" Lockhart called over the crowd.

"Mr. Lockhart, _please_," Tom hissed at the overly buoyant man.

"Nonsense," Lockhart said with a wave of his hand, "What we have here is the second survivor of the curse that killed so many! You-Know-Who tried to kill this young lady last year and he once again failed! What is it that is so spectacular about the Potter line?"

"Actually, sir, Angel is my cousin by my _mother's_ side, not my father's," Harry pointed out. Lockhart ignored him.

"This is just the time to release some information that I've been sitting on for quite a while," he continued, "I have the great honor and privilege to announce that this September, I will be taking the post as the Defense of Dark Arts class at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd exploded into excited applause as Harry, Trunks, Tom, and I were presented with our Lockhart schoolbooks free of charge.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the store, all of us laden down by our schoolbooks, including all the Lockhart books and one copy of the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. I had given Fred mine and had bought my own set. 

"I don't take charity just cause I have a famous cousin," I explained to Fred as I tipped the books into his trunk. Harry had given his to Ginny, saying that she deserved the books more than he did.

At that moment, however, Lucius Malfoy stepped into the shop.

"Well, well, well," Lucius Malfoy said as he stepped over Ginny's cauldron, holding up her copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "If it isn't Arthur Weasley. Oh, and Angel Galis is with him, what a...pleasant surprise." I noticed the edge of ferocity in his tone and growled in my throat. "What's wrong, little Angel? Does your friend's cat have your tongue?" I growled again, louder, and sounding a good deal like Fluffy.  
"Father...father, you might not want to-" Draco Malfoy began but Lucius cut him off.

"Quiet, boy!" 

"But father-"  
"I said 'quiet'!" 

"Malfoy, leave your father be," I told him softly before turning to stare at him pointedly. "If he wants to get hurt so bad, let him continue."  
"You?" the man laughed in a gravely sort of way, like a fingernail on a chalkboard. It hurt my ears slightly and I clamped my hands over them. "_You_, hurt _me_? I think not, little girl."  
"I am _not _little," I growled as I pulled my hands away from my ears. "Trunks, don't even think about it." Trunks was standing beside me, poised to attack at any moment. He loosened up. "If he continues on, I will deal with him, not you, understood?"

"Yeah, I understand," he said, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown I'd say was a lot like Vegeta's.

"A boyfriend at your age?" Mr. Malfoy said tauntingly. "I'm surprised. You are only twelve, after all."  
"You'd be surprised what a bond can do to a person," I growled at him.  
"Now, now, Angel, don't get your hair all in a ruff," Mr. Malfoy continued, a sneer quite like his son's on his face.

"Sir...sir, you might not-"  
"Quiet, brat!" he shouted at Tom.  
"That does it," I said under my breath. "Lilac Petals!" I threw the ki faster than even Trunks could act or react.

The entire store watched as a dozen tiny, lilac-colored bits of light touched places all along Mr. Malfoy's skin, extracting his powers and bringing it back to me.

"Like they said, _sir_," I told him with a smirk. "You might not want to mess with me." The entire store gaped as I walked out of the store, my books store in my pack. 

The Weasleys were all quite impressed with my "brilliant" show. Even Mrs. Weasley was happy to find that man's smirk wiped off his face.

"I've never seen such an awesome show of power!" Mr. Weasley said that evening, "Quite extraordinary, if I do say so myself. Where did you say you learned these powers?"

"Trunks taught me, Vegeta taught him," I told him with a shrug. "Trunks is a lot more powerful than me, but at least Lilac Petals only takes the majority of your energy instead of killing you. If I'd used the Kamehameha or the Gallic Gun attack, Malfoy would be a pile of ashes right now."

Jupiter and Draco Malfoy had come home with us. He looked up at his name and I giggled. "Not you, silly, your father."  
"Oh," he said, relief quite evident on his much softer features. "Call me Draco, I think the name Malfoy has been tainted a bit too much."

"Hear, hear!" I cried and the rest of the table chortled merrily. Jupiter slept in Ginny's room and Draco with us in the top room. Ron had gotten used to the blonde's complete turnabout and was being more than kind toward him. I think that our group has just added another to its number.

And that was enough to make up for Pan and Chee, number-wise, but in my heart there was still this tiny little ache that stretched out for them. After all, they had been my sisters, my triplets, and my best friends, if only for a short time.

***


	20. Let Second Year Begin!

Chapter 20: Let Second Year Begin!

It was my suggestion of getting everything into the Ford Anglia the night before we left for King's Cross that saved a lot of trouble the next morning. In the book, there had been several problems that could've been solved simply by preparing earlier than they had. Since I had always been a very prompt person, I didn't want anything to go wrong the next morning. 

When we woke at dawn, however, there was still an awful lot to do, including cooking breakfast for the added number of people, making certain everything was in the trunks (believe me, that alone took an hour at the very least), and then there was the problem of stuffing people into the car. Even with Mr. Weasley's additions, it was a tight squeeze getting all the people into the car. Mrs. Weasley even had to content with making a third seat within the car for us (not visible to people outside, though). 

When we got to King's Cross, we had to get out of the car in small groups and bundles, because if a Muggle saw this many people getting out of one car at once, they'd definitely walk over to have a look at the supposedly normal Ford.

Harry, Tom, Trunks, and I were the last to exit the car, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We walked to Platforms 9 and 10, making all the while certain no Muggles were watching as an enormous group of people were slowly disappearing into a supposedly solid wall. 

I was very glad we'd had that talk with Dobby about his "saving our lives" bit because I sure didn't want to miss the train this time because he had blocked the wall with his elf magic. When we settled into a compartment, however, we discovered our...somewhat small problem. There was absolutely no way we were all going to fit into that tiny compartment, where the maximum amount of people was eight, nine if someone sat on the floor or in someone's .

In the end, it was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tom, Trunks, Jupiter, Susan, Draco, Ginny, and I sat in the one compartment, me sitting in Trunks' lap, Ginny in Ron's. Mr. Weasley saw this and decided to help us out a bit, and, to my surprise and delight, widened the seats magically so that we had enough room to each sit cross-legged in the seat, with the small exception of me. I wasn't too mad about this, however, because it meant I could still sit in Trunks' lap. The entire row scooted over so Ginny could sit down, and there was still a little breathing room for each person.

The room was silent as we left the station. When we'd reached one of the many farms along the way to Hogwarts, however, everyone exploded with talk and laughter. It was like an enormous reunion had broken out among friends, which it was, but louder still. There was so much to talk about that no one was silent for long. Even Ginny couldn't remain silent, which was a shock because she'd always been quiet with Harry in the room.

I didn't whisper a word of what I knew would happen this year. I let them have their fun...we were only twelve, after all, and twelve-year-olds needed fun or they would become like Draco had been before he'd met his cousin Jupiter.

"Hey, Draco," I said as we fell finally into silence. "Whatever happened to Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Those two?" Draco said with a slightly hollow laugh. "They both failed their finals." There was a silence so imposing I excepted crickets to start chirping any minute.

"What do you mean, they failed?" I said shrilly.  
"I meant it as I said it, they both failed," he shrugged. "The didn't study at all, they hardly ever, if ever, paid attention in class, so they failed their finals."  
"Oh."

The compartment remained silent for the exception of several loud snores coming from Ron. Everyone but Trunks, Harry, Draco and I were asleep.

"I can't say I'm surprised," I said after a while, "I mean, you don't study or pay attention, there's bound to be trouble later on."  
"You should've seen their dads when they got home," Draco said, his mouth covered up slightly as he struggled to not laugh. "I know it's no laughing matter to get kicked out of Hogwarts for failing your final, but their dads were so mad..."

"I can just imagine," I mused from my seat.

We woke the others as we neared the school. I slipped my cloak over my jeans and T-shirt and smiled as I noticed that cloaks fit me despite the fact that I'd grown over the holidays. Shin was with us in spirit despite his overall death in this dimension.

(Too bad we didn't take the car this time...I loved Harry's words right before the flew into the Whomping Willow..."WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"...too George of the Jungle...heh heh...oops, nothing to do with this story...let's get back before the blue dragon comes back [Inside joke for those who know me ^-^])

The train pulled to a stop in front of the school and the first years followed Hagrid to the lake for their ride across it. Us second years followed the older kids to horseless carriages. The rest of us waved to Ginny and climbed, four to a carriage, into them. Us four cousins climbed into one, waving to the others as we sped off for the castle.

***

The Sorting Ceremony began shortly after we sat down, reunited with the exception of Ginny, at the Griffindor table. The Sorting Hat sang its song (brand new one) and then student after new student was placed in each House evenly.

The evening was almost a repeat of our own first night at Hogwarts, with the one exception that Draco was our friend, as was Susan and a lot of other people. However, Dumbledore called me out just before we were to exit the room. Trunks stayed behind with me, as did Harry and Tom.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I said as I walked up to him.

"Minerva, could I ask you to stay to lead them back to the Tower after I'm through?" he asked our strict Transfiguration teacher.

"Of course."  
"Angel, I know about what you did to Mr. Malfoy," Albus said, looking at me measuringly.  
"I'm sorry, sir, really, I am, it's just that-"  
"Oh, not to worry," he said, chortling. "I found it quite amusing what you did. However, several people saw the fight and it was placed on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_."

"Oh, dear," I said, my face flushing.

"The press have requested an interview with you," he told me. "Do you wish to continue on with this?"  
"Yes," I answered promptly. "I think it's time that the wizarding world, at least, knew what was going on. It'd given them a little more to be cautious about, after all."  
"All right, but I do want to congratulate you on a job well done," he said, his pale blue eyes twinkling. "I think Lucius will think twice before messing with anyone, let alone you." I nodded and he nodded, telling us we could follow Professor McGonagall to our dorm.

***

The next morning began with the last time I'd tell my story to anyone. A reporter had a pen ready but I asked her to put it away. Someone taped to speech and gave it to her and we were left at that.

Well, that is until it came out in the papers the next Sunday. The story was front and center and it had seven pages completely dedicated to what I'd said. It had a rather nice-looking picture of Trunks, Tom, and I on the front cover, my tail wagging behind me in a fashion that reminded me strongly of the confidence I'd only seen in Trunks.

Well, you can just imagine what happened at our second Defense of the Dark Arts class. Lockhart was so unnervingly happy to see that I wasn't the only famous person around that he assigned seats in the room, placing Harry, Trunks, Tom, and I in the front, alongside Hermione and Ron, thank goodness.

"Hello, Angel, positively brilliant speech on Monday..." he said in his overly exuberant voice as he settled down the class. Then, my chest filled with dread. He had a cage. A cage on his desk. I knew what was in that cage. I didn't want what it was to be let out into the room.

The entire room held its breath as he lifted the veil over the cage. I was the only one in the room that seemed in the slightest worried.

__

What is it, Angel? Why are you so tense? Trunks asked me in my mind, looking at me sidelong.   
_Those are pixies, Trunks. You've no idea how much damage those little things can do._ I was grim as I told him and Lockhart seemed to be the only one in the room that seemed pleased with my reaction.  
"Ah, you know of Cornish pixies' mischievous nature, do you, Angel?" Lockhart asked as I nodded my head furiously. The electric-blue eight-inch pixies were staring at me as I them. I was prepared to make any Charms that I found in my mind to stop the little things from completely destroying the classroom.  
"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly, so the whole room could hear. "Let's see what you make of them!" He released them and they immediately began reeking havoc onto the now-frightened class. I did Freezing Charm after Freezing Charm on them as Harry, Hermione, and Trunks joined me, followed quickly by Jupiter. Ron joined only as the last two pixies were raising Neville out of his seat. Both Ron and I fired at once, freezing not only the pixies, but Neville as well. We stuffed the pixies back into their cage and then did the counterspell on Neville as we took our seats in front of the awe-filled room.

"Excellent work, all of you!" Lockhart said proudly. "120 points to Griffindor, well done, you six. Excellent idea, Angel, a Freezing Charm, well done." As the class settled down, he handed out the quiz to see how well we had read his books.

When we were through, only Hermione and I got them all correct.

"Well done, Angel, Hermione, you both remembered well that my favorite color is lilac," he congratulated us as he gave us each 20 more points to Griffindor. "And might I have a word with you after class, Angel?"

"Sure, Professor, my pleasure," I said coolly as the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the class. I turned to the others. "I'll meet you guys later, let me talk to Professor Lockhart." Trunks hesitated until I gave him a small glare.

__

Go, Trunks, I need to talk to the fraud alone, I told him. He merely nodded and left with Tom and Harry.

"I must say, I'm a great deal impressed, Angel," Lockhart said.

"You should be," I said coldly. "You're a fraud, Lockhart, the only thing you've ever done properly is your Memory Charms."  
"H-How did-"  
"You already know how I knew," I told him sharply. "I've read the books, I know you almost completely through. A person is as a person does, Lockhart. As I've told many before, the outer appearance is nothing to me. And I know what's inside you."  
"So you know." 

"Yeah," I said, "And no matter how many Memory Charms you do, you can't erase that information, I know it for a fact. Just to cut it to the chase, Professor, I want to teach you as I know. Memory Charms won't be the only thing in your repertoire when I'm through with you."  
"You'll really do that?" he asked, seeming surprised.

"Yeah," I said with wink. "One thing I didn't mention to the press was that Tom is the reborn version of Voldemort. And you won't tell him that, I want him to have a good rebirth so he won't resort back to his old way of doing things. See, I believe in second chances, Lockhart. I myself have been given three of them. How many are you going to have?"

"I-I dunno," he said stupidly.

"We'll see about it." I said, walking away. "But I'll see you again. Perhaps soon, perhaps not." My back turned and I left the room.

***

Quidditch practice started on that Saturday, at dawn. Luckily, I was used to waking up at dawn, but Harry and Tom certainly were not. They complained readily for an hour until I threatened to start training them in my martial arts, in which they had to wake up at four in the morning to start. Neither dared to utter another sound until we were in the air and were practicing.

I told the others my plans for Lockhart and we started his "magic training" that Sunday. We only worked for two hours then quit, each time only doing one spell or charm, then leaving it up to Lockhart to practice. 

Throughout all this, Colin Creevy was following the both of us (Harry and I) all over the place and nothing seemed to please him more than to say "All right, Harry?" or "What's up, Angel?" and hear "Hello, Colin" from either one of us. He finally got his picture of Trunks, Tom, Harry, and I in front of the fireplace and we all signed it for him. He finally left us alone after a while, but at least Lockhart wasn't being a big pain in the butt.

But the thing that really made me feel kind of bad was the fact that Malfoy wasn't on the Slytherin team with his little _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ under his arm. Flint, the Slytherin team captain, was trying his hardest to find a new Seeker, but Draco absolutely refused to get on a broomstick against Harry or I.

It was the night after our first Quidditch match, Sunday, and Harry, Tom, Trunks, and I were coming in from our second practice, particularly tired.

"_Come...Come to me...let me rip you...let me tear you...let me kill you...let me kill you..._" the voice rang out over the school as though the creature had spoken into the intercom system.

"Harry," I said with my voice full of fear. "Harry, did you hear that?" He nodded, dumbstruck.

"Hear what?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, what?" Tom said.   
"I-I think it...it came from this way!" I raced up the stairs, following the voice quite well. The others rushed after me, their weariness forgotten as we searched high and low for the voice I knew we wouldn't find.

The mystery had begun again.

***

Halloween came and I was downright glad we'd be in the Great Hall when Mrs. Norris was Petrified. We had just finished a terrific Halloween feast and were heading back to our dormitory when Harry and I heard it again.

"_...rip...tear...kill..._" 

"Harry, it's that voice again!" I cried shrilly.

"Let's go after it," he said, nodding and running off toward the source of the voice.

"_...soo hungry...for so long..._"

"I think we'd better get back to the dormitory," I said with an ill sort of greenish tint in my cheeks. The others nodded and we quickly ran back to the dormitory. 

We weren't the last ones to get in. Ginny came racing in a few moments later, followed by a very bewildered-looking Jupiter.

"Someone killed Filch's cat!" she shrieked, pointing in the direction of Moaning Myrtle's toilet (It's a very prominent issue in the second book, all right? Moaning Myrtle is a ghost who haunts an out-of-order girl's bathroom and I'm not saying anything more on the subject).

Several wanted to go and see the gray Mrs. Norris dead for themselves, but Percy wouldn't hear of it. 

"You'll stay right here, the lot of you!" he shouted, guarding the door. I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from my room and threw it over what few of us that were paying attention amid the chaos. Luckily, Neville had forgotten the password and was waiting outside for someone to tell it to him. He happily clambered into the room while we raced down the hall, our boots and tennis shoes crashing onto the floor loudly as I tucked my cloak back into my pack, which was on me at all times now.

"Mrs. Norris, speak to me!" Filch was shouting at the frozen cat hoarsely. 

"Mr. Filch, what happened?" I asked him as I raced up to him, "Someone in our dormitory came in shouting that your cat was dead and-" I gave a loud gasp. "Mrs. Norris!" The fat gray cat was hanging from a nail, stiff as a board, with a bit of red writing beneath her: 

__

The Chamber of Secrets has Been Opened! Enemies of the Heir, Beware!

"Who was this 'somebody'?" Filch growled. "Whoever it was killed my cat!"

"I can't remember," I stammered as though I were trying to keep up an image of someone. "But never mind that, maybe there's something Professor Dumbledore can do. I'll go get him. You guys stay here with Mr. Filch." Trunks looked like he was about ready to catch my arm as I sprinted down the hall as fast as my feet could carry me toward Professor Dumbledore's ki, which was luckily quite close.

"Professor...Dumbledore..." I gasped, "Mr. Filch's cat...the girls' bathroom....come...quickly..." I took several deep breaths as Dumbledore tried to console me to speak in a string he could understand.  
"What about Mr. Filch's cat, Angel?" he asked, looking quite concerned. I swallowed as I finally caught my breath.

"It looks like it's either dead or Petrified, sir, come quickly," I tugged his arm and was followed also by Professor McGonagall and Lockhart.   
"_Argus_!" Dumbledore shouted as he saw, "Come along, Argus, let us see what we can do for Mrs. Norris." Trunks had taken the cat from the wall ever so gently and was prodding her slightly and shaking her, as though he thought she would wake up at any moment.

Everyone followed closely behind the headmaster as we made our way, solemnly silent, up the stairs to Lockhart's office. Trunks, Tom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were quiet as we stared at the gray-furred cat. I was suddenly reminded of Hermione, Susan, and I as I stared at the cat. I hoped not one of us would end up like that cat.

Or worse, as worse proclaims.

Filch was sobbing his eyes out, not daring to look at his cat. 

"Mr. Filch, don't worry," I tried to console him. "I think she was only Petrified, and Professor Sprout just started on some Mandrakes, so if she is only Petrified, you'll have her back really soon, good as new." He looked up at me, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mr. Filch had lost all matter of his pride and indignant nature toward the students.

"You really think she was only Petrified, kid?" he croaked. 

"Indeed, Angel is correct, Argus," Professor Dumbledore said from behind me in a very gentle way. "Mrs. Norris was only Petrified, but by what, we have few clues."  
"Ask them, they're the ones who ran up to me when I discovered her," Mr. Filch said harshly.   
"Argus, don't be ridiculous," Dumbledore told him. "They were in their common room when the other student informed them of this. However, the student kept their face well-hidden, so even I do not know who it is."

Filch stared at us accusingly, then sighed.

"How long will it take to bring Mrs. Norris back?" he asked softly, looking back at his stiff cat for the first time since they had entered the room.

"As soon as the Mandrakes have reached full size, though I'm not quite certain," Dumbledore said ponderingly. "Don't worry, though, Argus, everything will be all right."  
"So true, Headmaster," I said with a dazzling smile at Filch. "Some things are well worth the wait. And the awakening of a friend is one of them." Trunks put his arm around my shoulders and held me against him slightly.  
"She's right, Mr. Filch, it's hard to get through it, but once she wakes up, everything will go back to normal," he told the janitor. "Or as normal as it can get around _this _castle." Dumbledore nodded, chortling at Trunks' small joke. The other teachers slowly got up and left and Dumbledore gave Mrs. Norris to a shiny-eyed Filch to take to Madam Pomfrey. Soon, the only ones left in the room was our small group, Dumbledore, and Lockhart.

"Well, that's taken up a bit of excitement," Dumbledore said lightly. "I've seen you've been getting some instruction from one of our prize students, Gilderoy." He beamed at me and my face went scarlet.

"Yes, sir, Angel's been giving me lessons in things...er, other than Memory Charms," Lockhart said uncomfortably.

"I suspect she knows something she's not telling us, Gilderoy," Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on me. "I also suspect that it has a lot more to do with lives other than Mr. Filch's cat." I nodded with a pink flush in my cheeks.

"Tom, Ron, Hermione, you guys go back to the Tower, I need to speak with the Headmaster and Professor Lockhart a moment," I told them. "Trunks, you stay here. Harry, it's your choice, mostly." Of course, Harry decided to stay.

"All right, let's here it," Dumbledore told me with a voice so gentle, one would think he was talking to a child rather than the person waiting to help save the world.

"Harry and Trunks won't quite know what I'm talking about, but here goes," I told them. "The Chamber of Secrets is about to be opened a second time, Professor, by the same person as last time. And I don't mean Hagrid." Harry and Trunks gaped at me.

"Again?" Dumbledore asked, an eyebrow raised. "By Tom, you mean?"

"Tom?" 

"What's he got to do with anything?" Trunks asked, rather shrilly, if you ask me.

"Not our Tom," I said hastily. "Lucius Malfoy passed on a bit of Voldemort's old school things to someone, but the original person didn't receive it. It was supposed to have been Ginny, but I don't think it was her because I would've seen it. Voldemort controls whoever has this piece of him through his memories rather than his present self. Through this piece, he controls whoever it is and opens the Chamber of Secrets."  
"Most interesting..." Dumbledore said, "He was one of the brightest students of his year, he was. Not many people know he was originally called Tom Riddle."  
"Yes, I know all that," I told him. "However, the mystery is one again because I don't know who has this piece."  
"What is the piece?" he asked.

"A black diary with T.M. Riddle on the front," I exclaimed promptly.

"Hmm...you suspect that the same person who told you of Argus' cat dying, or rather, being Petrified, is the same person in possession of this diary?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. Ginny was the one in the book, but now I'm not too sure. I mean, me being here, Dirken, Trunks, we've changed a lot of the original stuff...but not too much that it's strayed from the original plot too much. I find that quite unnerving, though, because I'll expect things to happen and if they don't, then I don't know precisely what's going on and I'm basically lost."

"Isn't that the fun part of life?" Dumbledore asked with an unmistakable wink.

"Yes," I smiled at him, "I suppose you're right."

"I doubt Miss Weasley has the book now, but I'm certain that someone in your House does," he told me. "But I'll let you find that information on your own. After all, it is your second childhood, not mine." And before I could say a word, he was gone.

***


	21. Disaster in Dueling

Chapter 21: Disaster in Dueling

It was a few days later that I found out the peculiar happenings were being blamed on me. I was in the library with Ron, waiting for Harry, Trunks, and Tom, who all had been held back in Snape's class to scrape the tubeworms off from the desks. Jupiter, Susan, and Hermione had all finished their homework long ago and were looking for some books to read for fun in the long, winding aisles of the library. Draco was in his common room, looking for a quill to do his homework with.

"Hey, Hermione, can I read your paper for Professor Binns?" I called to her softly.

"Certainly not, Angel, how will you learn?" she called back. I gave an exasperated sigh as I measured my report once again.

"Good, only two more inches to go," I said as I started writing again, at a speed only Trunks and I could move.

"You're lucky, I've still got eight inches," Ron told me. Draco came into the room a few moments later.

"_Both _of you are lucky, I've still got all my Potions homework left," he said. The homework was due the next day.

"Really?" I said, surprised. "I always do Snape's homework first so I don't have to think about him for another few hours." Then I saw Justin Finch-Fletchy, a boy from Susan's house that she knew well. I knew him only because we had Herbology with him and he was in the book.

"Hey, Justin, how's it-" I started to say, but the minute he saw who was speaking, he did a military-like about face and was gone before I could finish completely. "-going? What's up with him?"

"Don't pay him any attention, I dunno what his problem is today," Harry told me as he came up to us. "He did the same thing when I said hello earlier."  
"Really?" I asked, looking after him, my eyes flashing a little in the light. I knew what it was, but I didn't say anything. The Hufflepuffs thought that Harry and I were the culprits behind the cat's near-demise.

Hermione groaned as she came back toward us, a feeble expression on her face.

"_All_ the copies of _Hogwarts: A History_ have been checked out! And there's a waiting list, too," she flopped into the seat opposite me as I rolled up my homework and tucked it into my notebook for History of Magic. "I _wish_ I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it into my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" I asked, though I full well knew the answer.

"To find out what the Chamber of Secrets is, I _know_ I've read about it in there," she exclaimed, her face in her hands.

"I know it," I said and suddenly, I felt the eyes of every last student in the library turned to me. 

"_What_?!" Trunks yelled, "Angel, why didn't you tell us before?"

"I-I-um..." my face began to turn a brilliant red as I sat in my chair, everyone's attention to me. 

"How do _you_ know it?" asked a very troubled-looking Justin.

"Simple. It's a very duh format by now that I read the stories in this book. I know quite well everything that is _supposed_ to happen, and this is one of them," I said and found the entire room hanging on my every word. "Jeez, you guys look like...I'm not going to go there. Anyway, we all know that this school was founded a thousand years ago with no precise date by four people: Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. The basic facts tell us that there began a rift between Slytherin and the others because he wanted to be _selective _on the students accepted here. There was a huge fight between him and Griffindor on the subject and Slytherin left the school. Legend goes that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the school in which he placed an awesome beast who would be released by the Heir of Slytherin years later to destroy the Enemies of Slytherin, namely, the other three houses and any Muggle-born kids." I shrugged when I finished. "Of course, there's only been one heir since then and that was fifty years ago. But I know that the same person is back and he's released the beast yet again."  
This information was rapidly spread across the school. Some classes were so nervous that many were given detentions for unintended magic.

Few, if any, continued to believe any of our "dream team", as Snape called us, were the Heirs. 

***

The next Quidditch match of the season would soon begin. Flint seemed to be most annoyed that our team had been practicing non-stop since November as we stepped out onto the field in our scarlet team cloaks.

"Good thing I talked to Dobby before this," I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something, Angel?" Katie asked me.

"Nothing, it was nothing," I said quickly. Both Alicia and Katie looked at me strangely and I avoided their gaze as I stooped to pick up my broom from the bench. 

"On my mark," Madam Hooch said as we had mounted our brooms, "Three...two...one..." And we kicked off with a roar from the crowd below. Trunks waved up at me as I moved to intercept the Quaffle. Harry soared over my head and was dodging a Bludger. 

I accepted the Quaffle from Alicia and flew true toward the Slytherin Keeper, who also sat on a _Nimbus Two Thousand_. 

"This game has gone off on a smooth start as Angel Galis, one of Griffindor's prize Chasers, moves to put the Quaffle past- GRIFFINDORS SCORE!" Lee Jordan commented as I let out a whoop and did a twist in midair as I accepted the Quaffle back once more.

However, I didn't have long to bask in my glory, because a Bludger was headed straight for my head.   
"AH!" I shouted and dodged underneath it. George came over and hit it toward Flint but the Bludger did a sort of about face and came back for me. I turned a little and saw Harry do some kind of twist to avoid another Bludger. 

"Someone's fixed...these Bludgers!" George shouted as he hit the Bludger away once again. I threw the Quaffle to Alicia and spun out again, going as fast as I could. The Bludger must've been fixed to my energy signature and been made stronger, because it brushed past my head moments later. I looked over to see Harry and Fred battling with the other one.

"Oliver!" I cried as I shot over the Bludger again, George attempting to hit it but failing quite miserable.

"What is it?!" Oliver shouted as he tossed the caught Quaffle to Katie. He looked up and saw immediately what it was. He called for time-out and we flew to the ground, still dodging the mad Bludgers.

"What's going on up there, Angel?" Oliver yelled as Fred knocked one of the Bludgers away from us once again.

"I don't know, someone's fixed those Bludgers to come after Harry and me," I told him. "Leave it to us, Fred and George, you guys block them away from us and Harry can catch the Snitch. I'll help him out. Katie, Alicia, this is you guys' time to shine." Oliver looked uncertainly at me, then nodded. Katie and Alicia mounted their brooms, holding the Quaffle at ready.  
We began the game again, this time with Harry and I beside each other and Fred and George above and below us.

"Ready to catch a Golden Snitch, Harry?" I asked him.  
"You bet, let's go!" he grinned and we sped off, dodging the Bludgers all the way. I searched around the air for the tiny golden ball and found it immediately behind Flint. 

"Harry, there it is!" I hissed in his ear. He nodded and we took off for it, Fred and George streaming after us as the Bludgers tried again and again to get past the selectively permeable twins.

Unfortunately, in our haste to catch the Snitch, we got a little ahead of them. The Bludgers both got past them and flew true for once in the game. As Harry caught the Snitch and I cheered him on, they hit.

Isn't it just ironic that both of us broke our right legs?

Luckily, I'd told Lockhart _not_ to try and mess with us, so Harry and I got away with our bones this time.

Trunks came up to me, looking downright angry.   
"Angel, _why_ did you continue the game?" he growled at me as he helped me to my feet. I put my arm around his shoulder and Jupiter came over (the tallest in our group besides Trunks) and helped with the other arm.

"Here, lean on us," she said, supporting my other leg. I winced in pain as I hobbled along with them up the stairs to Madam Pomfrey's. Harry was being helped by (gasp!) Draco and Ron. Hermione was babbling behind them, much in the way that Trunks was seething toward me about what I'd done.

"I can't believe you, Angel, that Bludger could've killed you! I was getting an _energy signature_ from it, I think Dirken was inside that Bludger and Harry's too," I looked at him, startled.   
"Do you really think it was Dirken in that thing?"

"I've no doubt," Trunks growled, observing my face in what was unmistakably fear, anger, and disbelief all in one. Tom walked beside us, as well as Ginny, all completely silent.

"Are you all right, Angel?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so, little one," I told her grimly. "My leg's broken, no doubts there, but Madam Pomfrey can fix it up quick." I gave her a wink then winced as a throbbing pain hit me like a tidal wave.

***

"Madam Pomfrey can fix it, huh?" Trunks asked me moments later as we sat in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had just told me that my bone had been shattered, not snapped. Harry's too had been shattered. We'd be in the hospital wing for a whole night because of it.

"Yeah, she just can't fix it as fast as I thought," I told him grimly. I sighed, staring out at the window. Night had fallen and Trunks would have to leave Harry and I alone before midnight if he didn't want to get into trouble with Filch, who had a bad enough temper with his cat out of commission as it was. "You'd better go, Trunks, before the clock strikes." He nodded and smiled a little.

"One last thing, Angel." He knelt down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and let my head hit the pillow, asleep before I hit it.

***

I raced through the Forbidden Forest, running away from a growling, barking noise behind me. There was four lights ahead of me, green, blue, yellow, and red. I forced my aching muscles faster to reach them. My heart beat against my chest so hard I thought it would explode out of me and I would die. Yet on I ran, faster and faster, the speed I was going was incredible, even for me. Whatever was pursuing me could tear even me apart and I knew very well that I wasn't invincible. I wasn't invincible, even with Trunks running beside me.

The barking followed be, invading my ears and making me squeal in fear as it chased me at a pace I found to be even more exhausting. Trunks shouted at me from a little to my left.

"Keep running, Angel, I'll hold him off!" 

"Keep going!" Jupiter called as well, from my right.

"We won't let him take you!" Harry shouted, from ahead. His hand reached out and he pulled me onto his broomstick.

"I'm going to get you, Angel," came the voice I knew as Dirken's. "And you can't escape me once you've become mine."   
"Go, Angel, go!" Ron and Hermione cried from their own brooms. Trunks flew on his own to my left and I could see Draco off in the distance ahead.

Harry and I flew directly into a bit of glass and I saw him fall into the Forest. I heard him break his arm before he landed on the ground, floating slightly as Hermione used some charm to slow his rate of descent.

"I have you now," I heard Dirken say. I floated in midair, not by my powers, but by his, I knew. I rose into the sky and Trunks after me.

"Angel!" Trunks shouted at me. I wouldn't respond. I was a shell, unable to respond to anything. I could see what was going on, hear it, feel it, but I wasn't in all actuality there. "Angel, wake up! Snap out of it, Angel, he's going to get you! ANGEL!!!"  
I sat up with a start. I was in the hospital wing. 

"Dirken! It was Dirken, he has me! Trunks, help me!" I cried, not knowing that I wasn't still within my dream.

"Angel, snap out of it!" Harry shouted in my ears.   
"Whoa what!" I exclaimed loudly and everything crashed down upon me faster than a lightning bolt. "Trunks! Where's Trunks, is he all right?"

"Angel, Trunks is fine, he's in the common room," Madam Pomfrey told me as she entered the room.

"No, he's not!" I shouted, listening to his shouts in my mind. "He's having a bad dream, like I was! Somebody's got to wake him up!"

"What's all this, then?" Dumbledore said as he entered the room, wide awake and looking as though someone had slapped him.

"It's nothing, Headmaster, only a nightmare, really, I should-" Madam Pomfrey began, but I stopped her.

"Professor, we have to wake Trunks up!" I crowed.  
"Wake him up?" he asked uncertainly. Then it was as if it had dawned on him. "Oh, yes, come with me. Her leg _has _healed, hasn't it, Poppy?"  
"Well...yes...but..." Madam Pomfrey was looking completely flustered.

"Good, then, come along, Harry, Angel, we might want to get you two into your common room before the entire Tower wakes up," Dumbledore said with a wink.

"AH!!!" Came the shout of yet another person.   
"Who on Earth..." I said as I got out of my bed and walked out the hospital wing. I, too, nearly screamed at the sight, for there, on the floor before me, was Colin Creevy, Petrified just as Mrs. Norris had been.

"PROFESSOR!" I cried up the steps, a bit too loudly, but I was frightened and a little queasy, mind you.

"Angel, it can't be that bad that you have to-" Dumbledore began as he came down, but then he stopped short upon seeing Colin. "Oh, dear. Dear, dear, that is not good. Not good at all." He called Madam Pomfrey out and together (they did not need my help, otherwise I would've carried him up there myself) they hefted the shrimpy first year into a bed. 

"Well, there's no doubt about it now," I said with a sigh. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened yet again." Dumbledore nodded gravely and we walked to the Tower in silence. I gave a start as I realized that Trunks had already woken up from his dream and I hoped that he hadn't woke up the entire Tower.

When we reached it, however, we found that only Tom, Jupiter, Ron, and Hermione were up and in Trunks' room, trying to get through to him, but having no such luck.

"Angel! Harry! I thought you guys wouldn't be back until tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed upon our entrance.

"I failed her," Trunks moaned from the bed, his head in his hands. "I failed her. Dirken got to her and I failed to get to her. The universe is doomed, I failed her. Angel..."  
"Trunks, I'm right here," I told him. It didn't seem to do much good, because he kept mumbling into his hands how he'd failed me.

It took a lot longer to console Trunks than it had me, believe us all. When he'd finally come back to reality, he wouldn't stop hugging me and telling me he was sorry for everything and anything, though he's never really done anything to apologize for. When they were certain Trunks would be all right, the others slowly left us. Dumbledore was the last to leave, a smile hidden under his silver beard.

"I'm sorry, Angel, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help you," Trunks moaned pitifully. Great tears fell down his cheeks and I sighed as I stared at him.

"Don't act like me, Trunks," I told him. "You're supposed to be my strong link." I licked his tears away like he'd once done for me and he laughed pathetically as I tickled him. I scooted into his lap and gave him a kiss before forcing him down under the covers. 

"Now go to sleep, or neither of us will have any," I growled at him. He swallowed and nodded before closing his eyes and falling asleep

I watched him a few moments more before laying my head upon his chest and, listening to the melody of his breathing in conjunction to his heartbeat, fell asleep, the stars in our bewitched room twinkling over us.

***

The school finally got around to finding out about Colin the next morning. However, this made the Hufflepuffs (or the majority thereof) certain that Harry was Slytherin's Heir, as he had been in the Tower with me when it had happened. The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, seemed to believe it was _I_ who was the heir, even though I wasn't anywhere near related to Slytherin at all.

Stranger still was the thought line that undermined the others' minds. 

"If it isn't Harry Potter or Angel Galis," I heard a Ravenclaw girl whispering in the library through the pipes I'd discovered within the shelves, "Then it's gotta be Tom. Tom may have been reborn, but he's still You-Know-Who under that new coat of skin and flesh." I inwardly fumed about this but immediately quickened my step away from the girl in a hurry.

Susan Bones was being pressured worse than ever by her Hufflepuff companions. Though she never really had a friend in her House, there had always been the occasional person to talk to. This stopped instantly. Susan was close to breaking down nearly every step of the way in the castle. We were her only friends and we kept our circle as tight as possible.

We were lucky that we were such good friends, otherwise we never would have made it.

The second week in December came and Professor McGonagall came around collecting the names of those who would be staying for winter holidays. Trunks, Tom, Harry, and I signed up immediately. It wasn't until later that we found out that everyone else with the exception of Ron and Hermione was going home for the holidays. Percy, Fred, and George were nearly desperate to go see their mother, father, and two elder brothers for some reason or another and some were glad to see them leave.

I was glad to know that Draco and Jupiter would be going home to see Mr. Malfoy. They promised to tell him hello for me and to give him a note that told him that I apologized for being so rude to him in Flourish and Blotts.

Another week passed and I didn't expect much to happen. At this particular time in the book, Lockhart had decided to give dueling lessons to anyone who wanted them. I thought that since Lockhart was still taking lessons from me, he wouldn't dare try and give lessons.

That's what I get for thinking. Yes, despite all my warnings, he started a Dueling Club and the poster was posted on the bulletin board to start that night. I muttered under my breath about bakas and their crazy ambitions, with only Jupiter able to understand me. She was laughing hysterically until I told the others what I was talking about.

That was that. All of us went to the Great Hall at eight o'clock that evening, having no doubts as to who had started this course. It wasn't even a surprise to any of our number, at least, that Snape accompanied him.

"What a nightmare," I muttered to myself. The only person who heard me was Trunks and Harry, who were the closest. Both tried, in vain, to stifle their giggles. Snape sneered at us mirthlessly and I grinned back with a happy-go-lucky grin that I was sure I'd gotten from Trunks, who'd probably gotten his from Goku or Goten.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart cried out. "Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"He hasn't lost his old spark," I grumbled to myself.

"Professor Dumbledore granted me the permission to start this dueling club in the case that you need to defend yourself! Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape, who has sportingly agreed to have a short demonstration for all you students!"

"Fat chance," I whispered to myself. "Let's hope they finish one another off." Trunks, Harry, and Ron all nodded and Hermione looked torn between annoyance and agreeing.

"We will be aiming to disarm only, not to kill," Lockhart continued, "On the count of three, we will each cast our first spells."  
"I wouldn't bet on the 'not killing' part," Jupiter muttered behind me and I nodded in agreement. Snape looked as though he really_ was_ wanting to kill Lockhart, and, to tell the truth, I couldn't blame him.

Lockhart counted to three and the minute the "e" part was out of his mouth, Snape shouted his spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I laughed under my breath as Lockhart was thrown violently against the wall in a show of sparks.

"Well," Lockhart said, looking quite ruffled. "That was a Disarming Charm, as you can see, I've lost my wand--Thank you, Miss Brown--a great thing to show them, Professor Snape." Once he had completely sorted out his periwinkle blue cloak again and replaced his hat correctly on his slightly disheveled, but unfixable, blonde hair.

"Well, enough demonstrating," Lockhart crowed. "I'm going to break you off into pairs... Professor Snape, if you might assist me." Snape and Lockhart pushed their way through the crowd, breaking each small band gathered into pairs.

Apparently, Harry and I still had enemies among the Slitherins. Draco may have been on our side, so to speak, but there was still a few unpleasant-looking ones among them.

"Now to split up the dream team," Snape's lip curled as he looked upon Trunks, Tom, Harry, Ron, Jupiter, Draco, Hermione, Susan, and I. I gulped despite myself as I was paired with a particularly chubby Slytherin girl, named Fredrickson. I smiled weakly and gave her a little wave that she didn't even think to return. I looked over and saw Trunks with Susan and was glad that they both had someone friendly to be with (Snape obviously didn't know about her and us) and Tom with Seamus Finnigan. I also spotted a few older kids, including Lee Jordan, who was partnered with Draco. I saw Harry with another Slytherin boy who looked even meaner than Draco had been, or even Crabbe and Goyle, for that matter. 

"Face your partners!" Lockhart shouted so he was heard, "And bow!"

I bowed deeply to Fredrickson, keeping my eyes on her and several around me. I raised my wand, prepared to block anything she shot at me. She sneered lightly and waved her own wand a tad.   
"Now, on the count of three, cast your first spells...aim _only_ to disarm, we don't want any accidents," Lockhart said again. "Now, ready? Three...two...one!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I crowed out and was pleased to see Fredrickson's wand jerk from her great hands and land in my own precariously.

However, I was one of _very_ few that had listened to Lockhart's words. I looked around and saw that many were simply brawling all-out and Trunks was having a tad of trouble with his partner. 

"Stop!" Lockhart shouted, "Stop, everyone freeze!" All chaos continued despite his calls for a halt.

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE STOP?!" I shouted as loud as my voice would carry. The words ricocheted around the room about three times before the echoes finally decided to die out.

"Thank you, Angel, that was most appreciative," Lockhart said as he helped some of the worst cases in the Hall. I nodded in grim acknowledgment.

"Here you go, Fredrickson," I said to my partner, tossing her wand back to her. "Sorry about that."  
"That's all right," she grunted. Then her eyes lit up a little. "What kind of wand is that? I've never seen nothing like that afore!"

"It's jewel-wood," I told her, running my fingers over the aqua jewel affectionately. "A four-of-a-kind. Only Trunks, Tom, Dumbledore, and me have one."  
"Wow, that's _soo_ cool!" she squealed, sounding quite a lot like a piglet on Ritalin. 

"Thanks," I said with a grin.

"I think I'd better try and teach you to _block_ unfriendly spells," Lockhart said nervously and I groaned softly under my breath. "Um...Angel, Harry, you and your partners come over here, you'll help me out." My eyes widened slightly as I walked up onto the platform with Lockhart and Snape, followed closely by Fredrickson.

"Now, Angel, when Fredrickson points her wand at you, you do _this_," I watched carefully as he tried to flip the wand in his hand. I nodded even as he dropped the wand and stooped to pick it up. "Oops, my wand's a little overexcited..." I saw Snape lean over and talk to Fredrickson and then to Harry's partner, a brown-haired boy who looked quite well-built.

"Right then, on the count of three," Lockhart told us. I braced myself. "Three..." I watched Fredrickson closely, to see whatever came out of her wand through to the end. "Two..." I glanced at Harry slightly before returning focus quickly to Fredrickson. "ONE!"  
The minute he released the number, Fredrickson pointed her wand at the floor in front of her and shouted loudly, and I was surprised to see that both my partner and Harry's were doing the same spell. "_Serpensortia_!" Both yelled at the same time and my fear grew deeper than ever. 

"Snakes!" I shouted angrily.

"Allow me!" Lockhart bellowed. He flicked his wand and the snakes flew into the air about ten or twelve feet, crashing down a moment later. Mine went to the right and Harry's to the left. We were both frozen, I in anger and Harry in fear. My eyes did widen in pure fright, however, when the snake that had come from Fredrickson's wand exposed its fangs to Trunks, prepared to bite him. Trunks stared at the snake in shock.

"Leave Trunks alone!" I shouted at the snake. "Leave him alone, you fiend!" The snake, to my surprise, coiled itself up into a ball and approached me. I blinked down at it, absolutely appalled. I looked over and saw that Harry had done the same thing, the snake coiled at his feet like a harmless kitten.

"That's scary," Tom said, staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, from me, to my snake, to Harry, and his snake.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Susan whispered.

Snape stepped forward and the snakes vanished with a wave of his wand.

"Move," Ron whispered in my ear, "Come _on_, Angel!" He tugged on my sleeve and I followed, positively dumbfounded.

"I don't believe it!" I shrieked shrilly and my voice full of disbelief and fright. "I'm a _Parselmouth_!"

"A _what_?!" Trunks said hysterically, "Angel, what's going on?! One minute I'm being attacked by a snake much stronger than any normal snake, the next you come over hissing like a cockroach!" (You know, them hissing cockroaches?)

"You mean you didn't _know_?!" Ron asked, still ashen-faced.

"Of course I didn't know, if I'd have known, I wouldn't have said a word!" I cried, tears in my eyes.

"Does that mean I'm one too?" Harry asked, his face whiter than Nick's.

"Yeah," Hermione told him.

"One question: _what the _hell_ is going on here_?!" Trunks roared.

"Watch your mouth, Trunks Vegeta Briefs," I told him sharply. 

"What's going on?" he asked calmly now, as though we were talking about the weather.

"Harry and I are Parselmouths," I explained, "We can talk to snakes. I don't know how _I_ can talk to snakes now, though, because Harry got his powers through Vold-" I stopped my tongue right there. "Oh my gosh! I got it from _Dirken_! He got it from Voldemort and he passed it on to me when he tried to kill me last year!"

"My life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"It'll get worse, trust me," I told him grimly. "Come on, I've still got some homework for Transfiguration."

***


	22. "Trunks! Tom!"

Chapter 22: "Trunks! Tom!"

The news of what had happened in the dueling club spread rapidly throughout the school and things just kept getting worse. The entire school was now completely certain it was either Harry or I that was the Heir to Slytherin. Not only would anyone refuse to speak to us, several played jokes on us as we passed through the halls. The only ones outside of our small clique who believed that it was ridiculous that Harry and I were the heirs were the Weasleys and the teachers.

The next day, Trunks went to see Justin to tell him that Harry and I had been deflecting the snakes before our last Transfiguration class of the semester. I smiled as I saw Tom go with him and sighed as I finished up the homework that _still _wasn't finished.

I gathered up my books once I was finished and dreamily opened the locket Trunks had given me earlier. I missed his lavender hair and running my fingers through it. He had such nice hair for a guy and I was reminded of what my brother had called him long ago. A "pretty boy". I shook my head to get rid of the despicable memory and closed the locket with a quick snap and pulled my pack over my shoulder and went out the portrait hole. 

I was quite early, so I took the long way around the castle to Professor McGonagall's class. I spotted Hagrid coming toward me, a rooster in his hands.  
"Well, good morning, Hagrid," I said to him brightly, "Haven't seen you in a while. How's Fang doing? And..." I took a glance around before saying in a hushed tone, "Fluffy?"

"They're doing just fine, Angel," Hagrid smiled at me, his eyes crinkling merrily.

"What're you doing with that rooster, Hagrid? Did something kill it?"

"Yeah, it's either foxes or a Blood-Sucking Bugbear," Hagrid answered, "I need to get the Headmaster's permission to put a charm around the coop."  
"Well, it was great talking with you, Hagrid, but I've got to get to Transfiguration or Professor McGonagall will have my head," I waved back at him cheerfully as I made my way toward the classroom.

I rounded the corner and nearly ran into Harry.

"Harry, you scared me, what are you doing here?" I asked him quickly. His hand raised and pointed to four humps on the floor before us. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped. I moved away from the bodies, dragging Harry with me before letting out a terrified scream. Trunks, Tom, Justin, and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified.   
"Trunks!" I cried out as the crashes of opening doors rang throughout the school. "Trunks! Tom? Tom! Answer me, one of you!" Harry stood back, horrified as a group surrounded us all.

"They did it!" Ernie Macmillan shouted out. "Them two, they're working together!"

"That'll be quite enough, Macmillan!" Professor McGonagall said harshly. She gathered together six people to carry Trunks, Tom, and Justin up to Madam Pomfrey and gave Parvati Patil a fan to get Nearly Headless Nick up there as well.

"Angel, Potter, follow me," McGonagall told us.   
"But Professor-" I began.  
"This is out of my hands, Angel," she said, rather gently, "Come along, both of you." We glumly complied, following her to a statue where she told the gargoyle the password ("Lemon drop") and we climbed onto an escalator of sorts that went in spiral fashion up and perhaps down as well.

She left us in the office and both of us gave a rather curious glance around. Of all the teacher's offices that I'd ever visited, this was the most peculiar. (See book for full description, I _don't_ want to type that all out) I looked around the room, which was a giant circle. Portraits of the past headmasters hung on the walls and on an overflowing bookshelf was the old and battered Sorting Hat. I saw Fawkes on the other side of the room and waved at the old and dying phoenix.

"Wow..." Harry breathed next to me. I gave him a grin and nodded my agreement.  
"Look, Harry, there's Fawkes," I told him knowledgably. "That's a phoenix. He's a cool bird." Suddenly, it burst into flames, contradicting my words immediately.   
"You mean _hot_, don't you?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Will it be all right?"

"Don't you know what a phoenix is famous for?" I asked him. "It dies in an inferno of flames and is reborn from the ashes. Its tears have healing powers and they are very strong and make very faithful pets."

"Quite right," Dumbledore said as he entered the room, smiling at me. His smile disappeared and he locked his eyes on me as he sat behind his desk, blue eyes darting from me to Harry and back again. _I'm in trouble!_ I thought in my mind.

__

Are you all right, Angel? I heard Trunks' voice in my head.

"TRUNKS?!" I shouted out loud, jerking both Dumbledore and Harry out of eye contact. "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Are you all right, Angel?" Albus asked me, looking quite concerned.

"It's Trunks!" I said, "He can talk to me still."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "He's been Petrified!"

Suddenly, Hagrid burst into the room, waving his dead rooster over his head as he shouted hoarsely.

"It wasn't Angel or Harry, Professor, I was talking to them both _seconds_ before those four were found!" Dumbledore tried to say something but was cut off by me.

"Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore _knows_ it wasn't Harry and I," I told him gently. "Let him speak, you know it's so."  
"Angel well knows what I do, Hagrid," Dumbledore told him gently. "I'll speak with you in a moment." Hagrid nodded and exited the room, looking highly embarrassed.

"How'd you know that, Angel?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore knows I'd never hurt Trunks or Tom," I told him, "And besides, the book has this same scene in it anyway." I stared off into space a moment before simply bursting into tears. I couldn't help it. Trunks was gone, Tom was gone, everyone but those who were my true friends thought _I_ had Petrified them. Dirken was after me and the only person who could stop or stall him before me was gone. 

Harry stared at Angel. He couldn't help but stare, because it was a very rare thing to see such a strong-willed person break down into tears right in front of anyone. He looked at Dumbledore but was surprised to see that he was gone!

He looked at Angel again and slowly walked over to her. Harry put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder, no longer able to contain herself at all.

"Angel, it'll be all right, we'll get Trunks back," Harry told her, not really knowing what else to say. "Trunks will come back, don't worry."  
"How can you stand there and say that?" I asked as he tried, in vain, to console me. "That stupid demon, why can't he just leave us all alone?!"

"Angel, stop looking at the problems and look for the solutions!" Harry scolded me, "We'll never get anywhere when our leader is without her rational mind!"

"I'm not the only leader in this group, Harry," I smiled as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're one too. And we'll get my Trunks back and we'll be better than ever." He grinned and helped me dry my tears with a tissue.

"And don't you ever forget that," he told me.

__

Yeah, Angel. I'm with you in spirit and heart even if I'm not their in body and mind. Trunks told me in my head once again.

I gave a start as I recognized the four states of a person.

"The body, the spirit, the mind, and the heart," I whispered to myself with a brilliant smile across my face, "It is with these that a person is made under the Yin-Yang Theory."

***

When I went to sleep in an empty room that night, my nightmare haunted me once again. The Forbidden Forest, Dirken, and my friends all seemed to be even more real than ever before. Trunks consoled me in my mind as I tried to get back to sleep.

At last, the night ended, and then so did the term. We played Exploding Snap, wizard chess, and practiced our dueling technique until late into the night on Christmas Eve. I missed Trunks even though I could talk to him telepathically any time I wanted. It just wasn't the same to not have his arms wrapped around me shoulders as the cold winter forced its way into the common room.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were the only ones at school besides Trunks, Tom, Justin, and Colin, all of whom were upstairs. I decided to save Trunks' presents for him by putting them into our cloak closet. The five of us decided to sleep in the common room, as there were so many couches and such that were quite comfortable enough to sleep in.

***

I woke the next morning to no screams of fright. My dream had not haunted me and it made me wonder whether it had anything to do with a bond with the others.

__

Hey, guys, wake up, it's CHRISTMAS! I yelled as loud as my mind could. To my surprise, the entire dormitory (four kids) woke with startled faces and muttering something stupid.

"I guess we _did_ bond," I said, not grimly or happily, but more of a neutral expression.

"Wha?" Harry asked, one eye opened from the floor.

"Talk inside your head, Harry," I told him, "Go on, try it."  
_Um...like this? I feel really stupid._

"Yep, just as I suspected!" I said with a wide grin. "Friendship bond! Strong enough to be able to talk through our minds, but not strong enough to kill us if we separate."

The others found this quite unusual, of course, but they shrugged it off as we went back to our dormitories to open presents. I was delighted to see that I got a present from Trunks despite everything and that he'd gotten plenty of gifts as well.

Once again, I got an aqua sweater from Mrs. Weasley, as well as several delicious home-baked goods. I sent Penny out immediately with a thank-you note for her and smiled as she gave a hoot and left. Hermione had given me a luxury phoenix-feather quill, made from a wonderful phoenix with a beautiful reddish-gold tint to its wings and a slight warmth to its center even though it had been detached from the bird months ago.

Ron had given me a book this time as well, all about interesting spells he thought could aid me in my quest for better and more complicated spells.

"You should try the last one," he told me softly when we were alone in the library later on in the week. "It's a spell that even most adults would find very complicated, but it'll help you feel a lot better." To my utter shock and disbelief, it was the Expecto Patronum spell, which made a Patronus. This was the one spell that Harry learns in the third book to ward off unwanted "visitors"(To those who haven't read the third book, you'll have to wait a while on that information).

The Christmas feast that followed was magnificent. None, not even Snape, could have not enjoyed the wonderful food, the decorations, the enchanted snow (warm and dry) that fell from the ceiling. I think it was Dumbledore who was in for a surprise, however, when I offered to play to old piano that sat in the corner of the room, unused for nearly a century.

"I haven't met a witch or wizard yet who could play a piano!" Dumbledore stuttered out. "Absolutely astounding, really, too many of our number depend on magic so much that they've forgotten the simple things in life."  
"Believe me, it wasn't for fun that I took piano lessons," I growled. "It was to get away from my dad and Tiger."  
"You haven't really said much about your brother, Angel," Harry pointed out.

"Well...it's nothing, really," I told them, but all who remained (Snape and a few of the other teachers had left) were unconvinced. Only McGonagall, Dumbledore, and us four kids were left.

"Angel, be serious," Ron said.

"All right, I will be: I don't want to talk about it," I jested and no one contradicted me. Well, everyone that is, except Trunks.  
_Angel, tell them. They don't know that Tiger was Dirken's host for that many years._ He told me with a hint of kindness behind it.

__

I'll tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione when we get back to the dormitory. I don't want to tell Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

He didn't reply.

I began to play the piano for them and sang sweetly for them the lead of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _and _Frosty the Snowman_ and_ Jingle Bells_. After we finished, everyone headed up to bed. We sank into the cushions of some of the seats in the common room and I sighed.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know about Tiger?" I asked exasperatingly.

"Everything," Hermione said as she sank into a couch across from me.

"Well, he was my brother by dimensional rebirth, but it feels like he really was and still is my little brother. I think that he still is even if I've been reborn here and from another dimension before that. He's got brown hair and eyes and was fourteen years old, seventeen months younger than I was..."  
About fifteen minutes later...

"...and Dirken was inside my brother the whole time." I finished, drinking my water that I'd brought with me.

"Wicked. Wish my brothers liked me the same way," Ron grumbled.

"They do, they just don't show it the way you'd expect," I consoled him.

"Expect the unexpected, right, Angel?" Harry said, giving me a wink.  
"Where'd you find that out from?" I growled slightly.

"Trunks," he answered and rolled over onto his back. "I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning."

***


	23. Suspicions

Chapter 23: Suspicions

Weeks flew by again. Term started up once again and Snape had given us so much homework that even _I_ found it close to impossible to get it and our other homework done in time for our classes _and_ for Harry and I to go to Quidditch practice. Oliver was working us harder than ever and was one of the few people outside our clique who knew it wasn't Harry and I who'd downed the people in the hospital wing.

Some doubted that it had been me Petrifying all those people, but most were near-positive it was Harry who'd done it. I was getting more and more furious to see people skirting in the halls to get out of his way. They didn't so this much to me, but none would talk to me with the exception of Fredrickson, Draco, and Susan from any of the other Houses and the most Fredrickson ever did was give a little wave and a short and to-the-point "Hi, Angel."

Harry, Ron, and I were walking down to the library one afternoon in particular and came across a huge flood in front of the girls' bathroom. I hear Moaning Myrtle's great sobs and levitated over the puddle to see what was going on.

"Hey, Myrtle, what's happening?" I asked as I floated into the bathroom. 

"What are you doing here? Want to throw something at me too?" she squawled.

"Naw, just wanted to know why you're crying, Myrtle," I told her gently. "Is that what they through at ya?" I pointed to a small, black book under the sink in the bathroom. She nodded on choking sob and dove into the toilet, spraying me a little before I heard her cries coming out of the U-bend. I rolled my eyes just a little as I gingerly picked the tiny book up and floated back out of the bathroom.  
"Someone threw this at Myrtle," I informed the boys, "And I want to know who, because whomever it is, she's the one we're looking for." Harry and Ron stared at the bound diary in shock, not truly comprehending what was going on but following my drift slightly (literally, I'm still up in the air!).

"We might as well keep it," Harry said, wonderingly as he flipped through the bewitched diary as though expecting to find anything. He looked at the words on the front page, T.M. Riddle and looked up at me shrewdly.

"This was Voldemort's diary when he was a kid here, wasn't it?" he whispered fiercely.  
"You got it, boyo," I told him. "But keep it. We'll need it later on to prove whoever had it innocent." Harry pocketed it and we continued on our way down the hall.

***

I had expected that since the fiasco of the Dueling Club, Lockhart would've given up by now. But no, when February the fourteenth came around, I was horrified to find that he had decorated the Great Hall out of his own tastes, which I found quite appalling.

__

Trunks, you should see what this man did_ to the Great Hall!_ I yelled in my head. I explained to him, in detail, what it was.

And there it remained. Lurid pink flowers were dazzling off the walls and tiny, red, white, and pink heart-shaped confetti was falling from the bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall. Lockhart himself was dressed in pink robes that matched the flowers. He stood up a few moments after breakfast had appeared.

"Happy Valentines Day!" he shouted over the crowd. I blocked out the majority of his speech, him thanking those forty-five who had sent him a Valentine already and that he had arranged the "surprise" for us. I was not interested in the surly-looking cupids that walked in through the doors and appeared there to give out Valentines all over the school.

"I've always hated Valentines Day," I grumbled as I began to eat again. I was having less and less sleep with that stupid nightmare repeating itself in my head. But without Trunks or a group of the others with me when I sleep, it would haunt me until it happened or I went insane. I figured the latter would probably come around faster than the former.

The day dragged on. The small cupids were running around the school left and right, interrupting classes and annoying the teachers. I didn't expect a Valentine, but poor Harry got two of them and both were singing.

One was in the middle of the hallway with nearly everyone around. The cupid forced Harry to stay and then sang his Valentine, leaving behind a very red-faced Harry and a couple of giggling guys.

The second was in Professor McGonagall's class. The entire Griffindor second years knew that Harry had received a Valentine and all were laughing hysterically at it.

"Oh, leave him alone, Draco," I told the blond boy, "It's not his fault he's got two girls after his heart." I winked at Harry, whose face turned bright red.   
"Yeah, and you've already got a boyfriend," Harry shot back. My face turned red as well and Susan and Hermione got a good laugh staring between the two of us. Jupiter, on the other hand, remained stony-faced, with her pretty face drawn up in a scowl.

"Oh, what's wrong, Jupiter?" I asked her. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's _wrong_, it's just this crazy thing that...Lockhart's doing!" She seemed to be in a rush to say the words and her eyes kept darting around as if trying to see someone coming up to give her a singing Valentine as well.

However, when the next class began (Snape's, of all people), it was I who got a singing Valentine. My face went maroon and brick in some places as the cupid began to sing.

__

My sweet little Angel

How can I ever express my love for you?

You're shiny raven hair and black eyes

Can you ever say that you love me too?

The cupid left me, my face even redder than before. Harry tried to console me while the others laughed.

"At least whoever wrote you yours knows how to write poetry," he whispered as Snape tried, in vain, to refocus our attention on our potion.

***

That night, Harry came over to my room and held up Tom Riddle's diary.

"Something dodgy about this diary," he pointed out, "All my other books are pretty much covered in red ink, but this one's clean as the day he'd bought it."

"You wanna know the secret of this diary, Harry?" I asked him with a knowing smile.

"Shoot," he said, sitting down.

"Give me my quill and some ink and I'll show you," I smirked as he did as he was told and sat down on the edge of my bed with them. I opened the diary to the first page and dropped a bit of ink on the page. Harry watched as it disappeared without a trace.

"Hello. My name is Angel Galis. And this is Harry Potter." I wrote in the book. It too vanished, but it was replaced with words that neither Harry or I wrote.

__

"Hello, Angel Galis, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?" Harry looked at me in absolute shock.

"We found it in a girl's bathroom." I wrote back.

__

"Good thing I chose to write my memories in a more lasting way than ink." Tom Riddle wrote back.

"Harry, I think we'd better be careful about what we tell this guy. This _is_ Voldemort, if you can't recall," I warned him.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking at the diary.

"We gotta jet, Tom Riddle, somebody's coming," I wrote to the boy. 

__

"Jet?" He wrote back.

"It means to 'leave quickly'," I said, laughing a little.

__

"Oh. Okay, then I'll see you two later, then?"

"Probably," I answered, then I closed the diary. Jupiter came in seconds later and I wondered what she would have done if we had gone any further in our conversation with Tom Riddle. She was closely followed by Ginny, Hermione, and Susan, who had been granted access to the Griffindor Tower as of late.

"Whatcha doing, Angel?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"We were just talking," I sighed a little. "About Tom and Trunks and stuff." 

"Oh, okay," she smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth and the way her hair sort of lit up every time she smiled.

"We'd better get to sleep if we want to get up early," Hermione warned us.

"Yeah, we need to get to our classes tomorrow on time," Jupiter put in, "I don't want to be late again cause some stupid cupid decides to give me a..." She blushed and her voice trailed off.

"Someone gave you a Valentine?" I asked with a sly smirk. "Do you know who?"

"No, I don't," she sighed, "Wish I did, it was a nice one." She got this far away look in her eyes as if she were daydreaming, which she probably was, then sighed deeply.

"Well, good night," she said, standing up. She walked out of the room, her robes swinging around the corner as she left.

"We'd better go, too," Harry said, standing up. The others stood and left while he picked up the ink and quill and set it on the table again. When I turned to pick up the diary, it was gone.

"Harry, did you take Riddle's diary?" I asked, lifting my pillow.

"No, why?" he replied.

"It's not here," I stated with a panic-stricken look upon my face. "Oh, no...that means that one of our friends has Riddle's diary!"

"Great," he muttered sarcastically. "I'll see you in the morning, Angel, I'm gonna go to bed. This day hasn't been the best." He tromped off, closing the portrait to the lovebird's nest on his way out.

***

Time passed quickly despite our ever-growing load of homework and Quidditch practice. Trunks was still Petrified up in the hospital wing, but his mind was still quite there as he talked to me every now and then. I taught him all the things we were learning in our classes through our bond, and Hermione taught Tom. All of us were quite intrigued by our unique ability to speak with our closest friends through our minds, all except I, of course.

Easter holidays finally came around and it gave me the chance to choose my subjects for next year. I scrolled down the list, looking at the options and weighing my decisions carefully.

"Well, I certainly don't want Arithmancy," I said, crossing that off my list that I'd copied to another sheet of paper. "I want Care of Magical Creatures, definitely. Divination..." I smirked evilly as I thought about what had happened in this crazy little class and made my decision. "Definitely. Muggle Studies...hmm." I thought about it a while. Who knew more about the Muggles than I? But from the wizarding point of view, everything I'd ever used in life was as interesting as I had been about their world when I'd first picked up the first Harry Potter novel.

"Nah." I shook my head. I wanted to give up Divination around the time Hermione did, but I didn't want to push myself like her.

"How about the Magical Creatures course?" Ron asked as he sat down next to me. "Are you taking it?"

"Yes, of course," I told him with a smile. "It'll be the best one, I'm sure of it!" He took my word for it and signed up for it himself.

But there was a class on the list that I'd never heard of before. Even Hermione steered clear of it.

"What's this one?" I asked, holding it up so Hermione could see. "Corp. of Wizards?"

"It's not a very popular class," Hermione said. "It's where you learn to be a good fighting wizard or witch."  
"Really, now?" I asked, surveying it. _Hey, Trunks, you wanna learn to be a fighting wizard?_ I asked him with a furtive grin.

__

Sure, why not? Can't do much to us, you know. He answered.

"I'm going to sign Trunks and me up for it," I said, marking my choices on the list I'd been given and then Trunks' on the one McGonagall had given me for him.

***

The next day was warm and bright, but time was hurried in the Great Hall for those of us on the Griffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams. Today was our match and none could be late. I ate as much as I could without hindering myself before walking. Jupiter and Ginny were both absent and I wondered about this for a while. We were just coming out of the Great Hall when it happened.

__

"Let me rip....let me tear...let me kill..."

Harry and I leaped in the air in fright and the others stared at us.

"It's that voice again!" I hissed.

"I think I figured something out!" Hermione raced down the corridor before we could stop her.

"I'm going with her," Susan said and raced off. Draco followed soon afterwards, leaving only Harry, Ron, and I to get to the game.

I raced out onto the field and took off with a loud whoop for some warm-ups. I landed just as Professor McGonagall came onto the field, brandishing a purple megaphone.

"This game has been cancelled!" She yelled into it. "All students are to make their way toward their House common rooms immediately. You will be briefed by your House leaders over the situation. As quickly as you can, please!" She lowered it as people sped past her, some worried, some angry, some just plain clueless.

"Angel, Potter," She said to us, "I think you two'd better come with me." I followed her, a sense of foreboding in my stomach as Ron followed us. It wasn't any big surprise to me that she said, "Yes, Weasley, I think you'd better come along as well." 

I moaned in my head at Trunks.

__

The others are up there with you, aren't they? I asked, my "voice" full of dread.  
_I can't see, Angel. But I think so, I can feel them. _He answered back, confirming my worst fears.

"I think that we just lost a bunch of friends," I muttered to Harry under my breath. He nodded grimly as we made our way to the hospital wing. I gasped as I saw everyone there, everyone, including Ginny.

"So it wasn't her this time," I muttered to myself. I rubbed my eyes a little and thought a little. "Or maybe it was and she accidentally looked in the reflection." 

"Reflection?" Professor McGonagall inquired. "You know something about this, don't you?" Her voice was accusing, as were her eyes. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know some of it, but we can't do a thing about it until we find out who has got Riddle's diary," I moaned and put my face in my hands. "This world is crazy. Everything, well, most of it, is going by those darned books!"

"I need to address the students in any case," she said heavily. "Come along, you three will need to hear this as well."

***

When Professor McGonagall finished telling us that we couldn't leave the common room for anything without being accompanied by a large group, she sighed and posted the parchment onto the board. She climbed rather awkwardly out the portrait hole and the common room exploded in talk.

"Angel!" came a breathless shout. "Angel!" I heard a loud crash as someone moved nearer to me. Jupiter looked at me, her breath gone. "Angel, what's going on?! I had to finish up some homework up in my room and suddenly everyone's in here talking about a new round of attacks!"

"Oh, that's where you were," I said, "Yeah, we've had a LOT of attacks today. Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Susan...oi. Everything is all screwy."

"I'll say," Ron put in, rolling his eyes.

"That's a lot of people who've gotten downed," Lee Jordan said. "But has anyone noticed that the Slytherins are safe?"

"Draco was a Slytherin," I pointed out heatedly.

"Yeah, but you guys have done some kind of turnabout on that kid," Lee Jordan pointed out, "But have any of you noticed that this is almost all pointed at us Griffindors?"

"True," I growled, "But have you also noticed that this is all pointing toward us in particular? It's Dirken!"  
"But you said this happened in those books too, Angel," Jupiter added.

"Yeah, and it _was_ all pointed toward the Slytherins then too," I said, rather sadly as she pointed out the sad truth. "Well, it is actually not pointed toward anyone in particular except me. Did you notice that one of the people downed was my boyfriend? And Tom?"  
"Yeah, and Tom used to be Voldemort," Ron said. "It's all to you and Harry, Angel, nobody in particular, _right_." I growled but nodded at this.

"Come on," I said finally. "Everyone go to bed, we've got a long few weeks ahead of us." The entire House nodded in near-unison (a very scary sight indeed) and went up to their own dormitories. I held Harry and Ron back until the very end and led them into my room. 

"Here, you two," I told them as I threw my Invisibility Cloak over us. "We're going to pay a little visit to Hagrid's." They looked close to shock but did as they were told. I did a little bit of my Instant Transmission and landed outside Hagrid's hut.

"Jeez, Angel!" Harry hissed shrilly. "I completely forgot you could do that!"

"Quiet!" I whispered. He shut up. I knocked quietly on Hagrid's door as I threw the cloak over my shoulder, making half of my body disappear beneath it.

I was greeted not in a friendly manner, but with a crossbow directly between my eyes.

"You think that's gonna hurt me?" I asked jokingly. "What's the crossbow for, Hagrid?" I pushed the tip away from Harry and Ron, who had both jumped in surprise.

"Protection," he answered. "Come on in, you three." He seemed quite nervous about something.

"Did you hear about the others?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"Yeah," he answered, dropping the teapot in his haste to get the hot water into cups. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Trunks."

"That's okay, Hagrid," I smiled up at him. "I know it wasn't you, nor is Aragog the monster everyone's worried about." Ron and Harry stared at me as though I was nuts.

"H-How do you know about Aragog?" Hagrid stuttered.

"Duh, Hagrid, just like I knew everything else. It's in the book, silly," I gave him a brash smile. "And I know you're innocent. I just hope I can keep Mr. Fudge from taking you to Azkaban."

A loud knock interrupted us. I threw my cloak over Harry and Ron.

"Stand in the corner," I whispered to them, "Don't make yourself be known. Dumbledore knows that I can take care of myself, but he won't take kindly to the two of you." They nodded, the air sort of rippling as they backed into a corner.

Hagrid opened the door and there stood Dumbledore and a gray-haired man I knew to be Cornelius Fudge. I nearly laughed at his strange assortment of clothing, including a lime-green bowler cap tucked under his arm, a scarlet tie, and pin-stripped suit.

"Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore said as he entered. "Angel, what a surprise." He smiled at me and I nodded back.

"Is this famous Angel Galis?" Fudge asked, staring at me.

"Indeed I am, Minister," I answered coolly, "And I know quite well what you are doing here. I make it known here and now that it was not Hagrid. That spider from fifty years ago ain't to blame."  
"Then what is it, Angel?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I-I, um...if I tell you, you have to promise that Hagrid gets to stay here," I growled at Fudge.

"You have my promise," Fudge said, relief in his voice.

"It's a basilisk, Professor. It's in the pipes. Harry and me are Parselmouths, we can hear him," I explained, "And the person who commands him holds also a diary belonging to Tom Riddle. He is manipulating whomever it is without their consent or knowledge."  
"Well, that certainly clears up a great deal," Fudge chirped.

"I know where the Chamber of Secrets is located, but it does none of us any good until we find a message under the first. It read 'her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever' in the book, but with a new person controlling it, I dunno what it will read," I smirked a little. "At least it wasn't Ginny again, heh." 

"Ginny?" The Minister asked shrilly. "Not Ginny _Weasley_, now?"

"Yes, sir," I shrugged, "But it wasn't her this time either. I don't know who it could be, though, it could be anyone in the Griffindor Tower at this point, with the exception of the three of us." 

Oops.  
"The three of you?" Dumbledore inquired raptly. "I see only one. Where are your companions?"  
"Harry, Ron, come on out," I said, sighing. "I brought them down here with my IT, using Hagrid's ki signature. They weren't in danger."

"Well, I had best go inform the governors," Fudge said cheerfully. "Um...one question. In this book, how much longer would we have until this happens?"

"Tomorrow night," I answered. "That's when it happens. And I'd bet my bottom dollar it will. I can depend on Dirken that much."

***


	24. Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 24: Chamber of Secrets

The next day was tight with apprehension. The Mandrakes were finally ready to be stewed to make the potion that would wake the Petrified others up. I was interested to find that the culprit waited until after the potion was administered to strike. 

The first to wake up with a loud "MEOW!" was Mrs. Norris. Filch was crying with happiness and mirth as he was finally reunited with his precious kitty. Then, one by one, the others awakened.

"Trunks!" I shrieked and threw my arms around him.

"Angel," he murmured, still trying to find his sight. "Angel, I can't see!"   
"It'll come back soon, crazy boyo," I chided him through tears. "The next time I hear that you've done something stupid like that again, I'll surely give you the pounding of your life!" I shouted at him and punched him in his weak arm. He rubbed it and laughed weakly.

"Yeah, well, did you like the Valentine I got Harry to send you?" he asked with a furtive grin.  
"You got Harry to send it to me?!" I asked, laughing as Harry blushed when Hermione threw her arms around him and Ron.

"Come on, guys," I said, standing up. "Let's get to the common room." They nodded in agreement and we made our way toward the Griffindor Tower, followed by Draco and Susan. Jupiter was conspicuously absent.

"Come on, guys," I said seriously. "I think it's time we squashed a gutless worm." Hermione nodded and the others followed me curiously, wanting to know exactly where the Chamber of Secrets was.

"_Will all students please report to your dormitories at once. All teachers meet in the staff room. Immediately, please._" Professor McGonagall's voice rang over the school.

"Not another attack!" Hermione said, throwing her head back.

"Nope," I said grimly. "Come on, it's time." The others followed as I led the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"_Why_, pray tell, are we going into a girls' bathroom?" Trunks asked as we went inside.

"Because the Chamber of Secrets is right here," I pointed to the non-working tap. "And Myrtle was the girl who died from the basilisk long ago." 

"Hey, Angel, one question: Why didn't you tell us before?" Susan asked as we walked up to the non-working tap.

"Knowing the future is a dangerous thing, Susan," I told her, "A very dangerous thing indeed. Harry, do you want to do honors?" I pointed to the sink.

"What do I do?" he asked, inspecting it.

"Talk to the snake there," I told him, "Imagine it is a snake and tell it to open up."

"_What _on _Earth_ are you children _doing _in here?" I heard a voice and turned to face Professor McGonagall, who was flanked by Snape and Lockhart.  
"Saving this school," I told her, "Go on, Harry, talk to it."

"Talk to _what_?" McGonagall asked, exasperated. "You children need to get back to your dormitories, don't play hero thinking you can just-"  
"Professor, I know what I'm doing," I told her. "Harry, there's a snake of the pipe there, tell it to open up!" He looked around, then finally found it, for he spoke the next moment in hisses and spits, Parseltongue.

"Angel, is all this really necessary?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, it's necessary," I told her. "I need to save Jupiter and this school, so if you'll excuse me, I'll-"

"No, I will not excuse you," she said heatedly.

"Hey, Lockhart!" Draco called out. "Why don't you go on down first? After all, you said you could beat it if you ever saw it!" Lockhart suddenly looked feeble and untrusting as McGonagall and Snape glared at him.

"We'll wait for you up here," McGonagall said to me. 

"You finally see it my way?" I asked slyly.

"No, just want to see what all his talk has for him," she whispered as Lockhart slid down the pipe. I laughed and nodded. The others all slid down the pipe and I followed, floating slightly above it.

"Well, Lockhart, this is what you get for lying to millions," I said, laughing a little at him. 

"Yes, Angel, but can you keep it a secret?" asked a voice that was behind me. I resisted the urge to turn about and face whoever it was, thinking it might be the basilisk. 

It seems it was, because Trunks, Ron, Tom, Harry, Hermione, and Draco shut their eyes faster than even I could have caught.

The others stared at the creature, wide-eyed in fright.

"Don't look into its eyes, guys!" I cried out with my eyes shut tightly. I felt out the basilisk's ki and felt two more weak ones toward the back of the cavernous pit. One I recognized as Jupiter was declining faster and faster, while the other was gaining strength.

"Follow me, guys!" The snake followed us slowly as we made our way toward the other kis. It curled around a pipe just as we made our way into a brightly-lit room. I opened my eyes just a crack then opened them wider. I glanced back at the snake with shrewd eyes and saw that it was asleep.

"Greetings," I heard a smooth voice that reminded me of the Android 17's in the Trunks special back home. I gave a gravelly sort of laugh at the memory as I glanced around. Jupiter was on the floor, white with her eyes shut, alive but only just.

"Hello, Tom Riddle," I said in way of greeting.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Angel Galis," he said with a wide smirk.

"Yeah, and you're Voldemort," I smirked at him. 

"Oh, but I'm much more than just Voldemort," he grinned evilly and suddenly split in two. A small, 12-year-old version of Dirken appeared and I growled low in my throat.

"You can't escape me, Angel, not ever," Dirken smirked at me. My growls grew louder. Trunks stood beside me, as did Tom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"Where's Lockhart," I asked out of the corner of my mouth.

"He looked into the basilisk's eyes," Hermione answered, choking back sobs. "So did Susan. We're all that's left. Us and Jupiter." I looked over to her and nodded some moral support before turning back to Dirken and Voldemort.

"That's him, isn't he?" Tom asked, his eyebrows drawn into a frown so angry it was hard to tell that he was that carefree boy I'd known all summer.

"Yeah. That's him," I answered. "And that's Dirken."

"He's got pink skin," Draco observed, his wand in his hand, ready to strike whenever he was told or to defend himself.

"And you betrayed your father," Dirken batted his eyelashes at the blond boy who had gone through so much. Jupiter was on the ground, losing energy fast.

"We've got to get her outta here," I nodded to Jupiter. 

"Enough talk," Dirken yelled, "You're mine!" He pulled out his wand and pointed it to my throat before anyone else could react. "You've escaped me far too many times, Angel." His slitted eyes flashed in the light of the cavern and his forked tongue licked his lips. His entire focus was on me.

Which meant he didn't anticipate anyone to dare attack him.

__

Ron, get around behind him. Trunks, grab Riddle and Tom, you help him hold him down. On my mark, Ron, hit Dirken in the side of his neck. Ready? I asked in our heads.

__

Ready when you are, Angel. Ron answered, edging behind the pink-skinned brute.

__

Ready. Tom and Trunks answered in unison, moving closer to Riddle.

__

NOW! I screamed and with a smooth movement, my plan was put into action. Dirken crumpled to the floor from Ron's knife-like attack and Riddle was held to the ground by Trunks and Tom.

Dirken regained his consciousness and everyone backed up, ready for the next attack.

"What was it?" I asked myself, panic-stricken. Music, strange, spine-tingling music began to play as I racked my brains for the answer to my question.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Hermione asked quietly as I put two fingers to my forehead, trying to recall that most vital of information.

"I forgot how Harry defeated _him_ in the book!" I hissed, gesturing to Riddle. Both him and the eleven-year-old Dirken had a lively, sly smile on their lips. Out of absolutely no where, Fawkes the phoenix appeared, carrying the school Sorting Hat.

"Now I remember!" I yelled, "Tom, get Riddle's diary! Quickly!" He rushed over to pick up the tiny, black book, but Dirken got to it before he did.

"I don't think so," Dirken smiled evilly at the visibly shaking boy. "Such a shame you had to become what you are."  
"What do you mean by that?" Tom growled angrily, trying to snatch the diary from Dirken's hands.

"Oh, you mean Angel hasn't told you yet?" he asked sweetly, dancing around with the diary just out of Tom's reach.

"Told me _what_?!" Tom shouted, leaping into the air to reach the diary.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Dirken said with a hint of bemusement in his tone.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted at him, "Tom, don't listen to Dirken, you can change who you used to be!"

"Who was I, then?" Tom asked back, still trying to get the diary out of Dirken's hands.

"You were Lord Voldemort," Dirken said, his sneer evident. Tom stopped his attempts and glared at Dirken.

"That's not true!" 

"You don't believe me? Why do you think you look so much like him?" He gestured to Riddle. "Why do you have his first name?"  
"It's not true!" Tom shouted, "I would never hurt people like that beast did!"

"Oh, but you did," Dirken said, thoroughly amused by this.

"Tom, don't listen to Dirken! You're not Riddle! You're not Voldemort! You were given a second chance, Tom!" I heard someone shout out. I turned around and saw Susan running into the room, holding a gleaming sword with beautiful yellow topaz stones embedded in the hilt.

"Thought you were dead," I smirked at her.

"Nah, can't kill a Hufflepuff that easily," she grinned at me, "Here, that phoenix gave me the Sorting Hat and look what I pulled out of it!"

"The sword of Helga Hufflepuff!" I smiled in delight, "Here, Draco, pull out whatever Slytherin gave yer House." I tossed him the Hat and he pulled out a sword with beautiful emeralds glittering from its hilt.

"Harry, catch!" Draco threw him the Hat and I watched as Harry withdrew Godric Griffindor's sword.

"Thanks, Fawkes," I waved at the bird as he headed away. "Now, let's get this party started." I knelt to my favored fighting stance, back-to-back with Trunks. Hermione, Ron, and Tom stood with their wands faced outward and we grinned.

"Now who's laughing, Dirken?" I asked him with a smirk as he dropped the diary in surprise.

"Nagini, attack!" Riddle shouted to the basilisk. I shouted out as the others closed their eyes as well. I felt out the kis and shot up into the air.

"Trunks, help me!" I shouted, "Shoot out its eyes!" We flew up and I held up my arm, feeling out my slithering opponent's right eye. I brought my hands together and shouted my attack. "Kame...ha...me....ha!" I shouted and threw the blinding yellow ki into the monster's right eye. Trunks did the same to its left and I opened my eyes confidently as Riddle looked up at me in fury.

"Kill them!" he shouted. "KILL THEM! Smell them out!" Trunks and I separated, flying around the Chamber as the snake tried again and again to get us, failing all along.

"Get the ones on the ground!" Dirken shouted as well. The snake did a sort of about face and headed for the others. Some went one way, others in another, confusing the snake.

The huge snake had other plans. It bent its head, sniffing out one of our number, and dived.   
"SUSAN!" I shouted, "SUSAN!" Susan Bones' hand was punctured and she lay on the floor, out cold.

"Susan!" Draco shouted as well. Then he called the snake something inappropriate for young ears (In other words, I refuse to type it) and launched himself forward, wielding the Sword of Slytherin as if it were his last chance. He cut the snake up into little bits, and I doubted I'd ever see him more angry than just then.

"Now it's your turn," I growled at Riddle and Dirken. I pulled Helga Hufflepuff's sword from Susan's weak, dying hands and drove it deep into the black diary, which had been abandoned in all our haste to get rid of the snake.

I watched in grim satisfaction as Dirken and Riddle dissolved, leaving not even a memory of themselves behind.

"Susan!" I shrieked as I knelt to her side, "Susan, are you okay?! Trunks, check Jupiter, quickly!" I shook Susan faster. Fawkes swooped down and began to cry.

Unlike the tears in the book that the phoenix had cried, Susan's wound did not heal. Susan Bones, age twelve, one of the few unnamed Animagus of the time and a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was dead.

I'd never seen Draco so completely miserable as I picked her up. I turned to see how Jupiter was doing and saw that she too was dead. We were too late.

Too late.

"We were too late," I whispered under my breath, tears falling down my face. I jumped up and punched the wall to my right, giving it a nasty hole. "I _hate_ this! We were too late! When we needed time the most, it abandoned us!" I growled and let my anger out on the wall again. Draco walked over to me and pulled me roughly away from the wall.  
"It wasn't your fault! Quit acting like it was!" Tears were running down his tanned face as he looked at his cousin. Princess Jupiter, the one who had won his faith and his friendship, was dead. "It wasn't anyone's fault except Dirken and Voldemort's. And when we do get to pound their faces in, I'll be right there with you guys." He clapped a hand on my back. "Now isn't the time to be mad with yourself. It's the time to say goodbye to those lost and get on with our lives." He looked at Jupiter and sighed. 

For just one moment, he reminded me of Gohan. Valiant, brave, lost, and hard-working, not for a cause, but for those he loved. And for once in his life, he did have someone he'd loved as a friend. Then he reminded me of myself. For just one split second, he was a scared, lost little boy who only needed a friend.

"You're right," I said, smiling gently. "Come on. This is going to take a _lot_ of explaining." I knelt down and picked up Susan. Trunks took Jupiter into his hands and we walked back through to the shaft to get us all back up.

Lockhart was also dead, taken down by the snake. I rose out of the chute and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As promised, both McGonagall and Snape were waiting for us. I doubt Snape had been expecting us to resurface with three dead, five if you included Tom Riddle and Dirken's memory shadows.

"Get the headmaster, Serverus, quickly!" McGonagall ordered him as I rose out of the pipe, carrying Susan. "Oh, dear, Bones! Wake up, Bones, please!"

"She won't, Professor," I growled heavily, "Neither she, Jupiter, or Lockhart will ever open their eyes again. I need to go get the others." I knelt to the ground and put Susan down gently, the Sword of Hufflepuff still hanging from my waist. "She pulled this out of the Sorting Hat. I think Professor Dumbledore will like it back."

I leaped down the pipe again, lifting above Trunks, who was carrying Jupiter up the pipe. I picked up Lockhart and carried him up before helping the others up, Draco holding the Sword of Slytherin in his hands and Harry the Sword of Griffindor. I sighed as I carried up the tattered, bloody remains of Riddle's diary up the pipe, and then closed it, sealing the Chamber of its Dark magic forever more.

"Oh, _Angel_," Ginny rushed into the room, "Are you all right? Where's Susan? And Ju- AHH!" She screamed as soon as she saw the three of them, all dead, on the bathroom floor. "What _happened_? Why are you all covered in blood and ink and slime?"  
"Long story," I muttered as Snape returned with Dumbledore.

"I was afraid of such," he sighed heavily as he surveyed Susan and Jupiter with sad eyes. "Are the rest of you all right?"

"Physically," I answered wearily.

"Yeah," Draco said, his blond hair spattered to his head with the blood from the basilisk.

"Come along," Dumbledore said heavily, "Bring those three with you." He sighed deeply as I knelt to pick up Susan, the Hufflepuff sword still clipped to my belt.

We tromped into his office, where we explained everything. Even Tom finding out his true heritage, which he was taking quite well for what I though he might.

"Well, this has been an interesting year, that is for certain," Dumbledore sighed. "And we will all miss Princess Jupiter, Susan Bones, and Gilderoy Lockhart." The rest of us nodded solemnly.

"Draco, you might want to go ask Madam Pomfrey to clean up that cut," I pointed to a large gash in his arm he'd gotten while fighting the basilisk.

"It's nothing compared to what Jupiter and Susan got out of it," he said darkly, looking at his cousin and our Hufflepuff friend.

"Yeah, but like you said, we gotta move on," I told him. Ginny had already been released back outside by my request. "At least most of us are still okay. Susan died for what she believed in: loyalty to her friends and punishment to enemies. Jupiter died doing what she knew was right: Being brave and keeping us away from the basilisk and Riddle and Dirken. Lockhart...well, he, um..."  
"He died for his foolish behavior in what he knew was wrong and a lie," Dumbledore said firmly, "But he also died bravely, standing in the face of his danger." I nodded with a smile.

"And they didn't die in vain, Draco," Tom put in, "We'll fight and defeat Dirken and Voldemort when the time comes. Until then, we live on."

"As friends," Trunks added.

"And as equals," Ron offered.

"And as a team," I smiled as the others breathed the first real sigh of relief we'd released in hours.

"I think that a feast is in order," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Minerva, if you'll be so kind as to inform the kitchens?"  
"Of course, Headmaster," she answered and did a sort of about face and left the room. The minute she left the room, however, Lucius Malfoy crashed into it.

"Dad!" Draco gasped.

"Lucius, what a surprise," Dumbledore said pleasantly. Dobby was at his feet, trying to get his shoes polished. I giggled at his disheveled hair and received a nasty sort of glare that I simply smirked at.

"Have you caught the attack yet?" he sneered, "Who was the culprit?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius, and they were acting through this diary," Dumbledore held it up and I laughed again.

"Might want to keep those sort of things away from your son now, Mr. Malfoy," I grinned at him then frowned suddenly. "It's already gotten your niece killed. Do you want to lose your son too?" Malfoy seemed taken aback by my bold words.

"Angel, perhaps it's not wise to contradict Mr. Malfoy at this point," Dumbledore said, obviously mirthful at this change of events.

"Nah, we've met before," I grinned at him. "How did you enjoy my Lilac Petals, Mr. Malfoy?" He seemed quite uncomfortable about the whole thing. "Perhaps you'd like this back, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked him, a sock on top of the book as I handed him Riddle's useless diary. He took it and threw it away, and Dobby caught it. (I got the sock off my foot, all right?)

"You haven't seen the last of me, brat," he snarled, "Elf, come!" He snarled at Dobby and began to make his way outside. "Elf!"

"Master gave Dobby a sock," Dobby said, in utter surprise.   
"What?!" Malfoy shouted.

"Got a sock," Dobby said softly, "Master threw it and Dobby caught it and...Dobby is _free_." Malfoy looked incredulously at the sock in Dobby's hand, then looked furiously at me. He stomped off down the escalator-like stairwell and the entire room exploded in laughter.

"Impeccable, Angel, I think I've never seen Lucius so angry!" Dumbledore chortled mirthfully.

"I've never seen my dad so mad!" Draco said, his tanned cheeks red with laughter.

"Let's get down to the feast, now, children," Dumbledore said, standing up. Susan, Jupiter, and Lockhart had already been carried out to a hearse, which was standing outside.

"Farewell, Harry Potter and Angel Galis, and thank you!" Dobby shouted happily, and with a loud crack, he disappeared for the last time I think I'd ever see him again.

I don't think I'd ever seen such a magnificent feast. I don't know what the best part was, to tell the truth. Whether it was the fact that everyone was in their pajamas (we had gone to our rooms to change really quick) and that the party lasted all night long, or that McGonagall had said that exams had been completely cancelled, or that our two hundred points a piece had secured the House Cup for the second year running.

I think that my favorite part of the whole night, however, was the fifteen minutes of absolute silence for Princess Jupiter, Susan Bones, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Everyone was sad that anyone had to lose their life, even if it was for a just cause. Hagrid came in and was congratulating us again and again, and Ernie and Justin were both apologizing profusely to Harry for suspecting him. 

All in all, it was a good night for us all.

The last of the term past us by quickly and all too soon we were back on board the Hogwarts Express.

"Another year, another term, another life," I sighed as I sank into the plush seats of the train. "Why can't we ever get a break?"

"We're on one, Angel," Trunks said. 

"Yeah, right," Harry said with a squeaky, sarcastic voice, "If we're on break, then I'm a dancing house-elf." I giggled at this and nodded my agreement.

"At least you guys are have each other," Draco said quietly. I looked up sharply, but my features softened.

"Don't worry, Draco, you'll be all right. And Jupiter wouldn't want you to be sad because she's gone," I placed a friendly hand on his back. "No worries, brother. Just know we're safe. Hai?" Draco smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hai, Angel."   
The rest of the ride was silent until we pulled into the station. I waved to Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and their brothers, sighing. We were the only ones left of our once-large group. Draco Malfoy, one who once was evil, but now is not. Hermione Granger, the once-lonely, straight-A student who only needed a friend. The Weasleys, all of them, poor, but brilliant, each in their own way. Trunks, Tom, Harry, and I. Three of us held the jewel-wood wands, two had escaped the _Avada Kedavra_, all of us cousins. But I had a sinking feeling, as we met with a scowling Vernon Dursley to go back to the house on Privet Drive, that the next year was going to be our hardest yet. And I wasn't talking about the classes.

***


	25. Birthday and Marge

I am sooooo sorry about not loading this! I completely forgot it was there, and, besides that, when I _did_ remember, my computer had been taken away. *crying* I was grounded from my computer for a whole week 'cause I refused to go out in 108 degree weather and mow the front lawn. Stupid lawn...stupid heat...and I registered for school today! Yea, I'm so happy to be getting back to school...it's actually easier to write after a hard day's work, I've found. I have a schedule all made out for me to follow and I've got two whole hours every day to type more. Oh, and please check out my friend Jenny's new story, Orbs of Emerald. She's new to fan fiction, but not to writing. She taught me everything I know! Her penname is Jeminie Yuy. I don't know why. She doesn't seem very fond of Heero at all...oh, well, all's the same to me. I've read the notes she's got on it, it's going to be amazing!

Well, anyways, here's this one.

***

Chapter 25: Birthday and Marge

Once we'd gotten home at the end of last summer, things had been a nightmare. Only after much threatening from me were we allowed to keep our magic things in our room instead in that cupboard under the stairs. I'd finished my homework long ago, and my chores. The others, all three of them, were still downstairs finishing their own chores.

What had we become? A mere maid and three butlers, I answered my own question bitterly. Tears of a pitiful sort drew lines in my dirt-streaked face. We were fast approaching our thirteenth birthday and I was glad I'd soon be a teenager again. Reliving those years were perhaps the best part of being here.

I wiped my face of the woeful tears, using some of the salty wetness to clean my face. I smirked slightly, transfiguring myself into a cat. Using my long, feline tongue and my paw, I cleaned my face of the dirt that had built up there. I gave myself a small, short bath before changing quickly back. I glanced at myself simply and nodded in grim satisfaction to find that the majority of the dirt was gone.

I'd sent a letter to Mrs. Weasley a while ago, with some Galleons attached, asking her to get me a copy of the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_ a while back, along with the books I was fairly certain would be my schoolbooks this year, including _Unfogging the Future_ and _Intermediate Transfiguration_. If I was going to be with my books and such, I wanted those. I also got _Master of the Mind: A Book on Self-Defense_, which was a book on wizard fighting. I figured it would be a great deal of help, especially with the class I was taking, Corp. of Wizards. Interesting as it was, it was also quite dangerous, I saw. I hoped that the kind of things I saw in that book wouldn't be learned until fourth year, in the least.

I decided to ask Hagrid, however, to get me the last book I was almost certain I'd need. The _Monster Book of Monsters_ was indeed the last book I would have gotten if I hadn't known Hagrid would be getting the job as the teacher of the Care of Magical Creatures class. He seemed quite delighted I'd "taken up" an interest in "interesting creatures", as he'd nobly put it. I had only smiled and thanked him as I pulled the book from its wrapping and jerked my hand from the clamping book's pages. 

It leaped up and attempted to bite my hand off, but I caught it and held it shut forcefully with my powerful hands. I gently stroked the spine of the book and, with a small shiver, it fell open to let me read its pages.

As I finished my rapid-reading of the first chapter, Trunks walked in, looking drowsy as he collapsed onto our bed, looking quite exhausted.

"Oh, come on, Trunks, cleaning out the garage wasn't _that_ hard," I retorted as I closed the book and bound it with a belt from my original assortment of Muggle clothes.

"I had to clean it first. Then I had to organize it," he groaned loudly as he held what appeared to me to be a throbbing headache, "And I had to _re_-organize it three times."  
"Oh, you poor baby," I pouted teasingly, "Did they work my baby too hard?" He smirked and sat up.

"Me? A baby?" he asked, waggling his black eyebrows, "As if."

"You're _my_ baby," I told him with a grin, "And that's that."  
"Oh, that's that," he imitated me sarcastically, "You're turning into the Dursleys, Angel."  
"No, I'm just acting like them to get on your nerves," I smiled as I stood and stretched backwards, letting my long hair fly back as I lay my head in his lap. "And I'm not doing a good job, I see."

"No, you're not," he grinned, "But that's okay." He kissed me lightly on my nose and I sat up, glancing about the room.

"Problem is, I can't quite remember the beginning to this year," I confided in him, biting my lower lip. "I remember it was something so awful that Harry ran out the door with all his stuff, but beyond that, I can't remember." I sighed and flipped off the bed, stretching my tense muscles. 

"You'll remember, either that or we'll deal with it," Trunks said, standing up. "Don't worry about it." I nodded and tilted my head from side to side, cracking my sore neck. Harry and Tom entered the room minutes later, both tired as well.

"At least we're done for the day," Tom moaned as he sat on the floor with a tired sigh.

"What day's today?" Harry asked as he leaned against the wall from his place on the bed opposite Trunks and me.  
"Thursday," I answered quietly.

"Our birthday's tomorrow," Tom put in, a small smile on his face, "Maybe we'll get something from Penny or Hedwig."

We'd told our friends at the beginning of the summer, yet again, to keep our owls for us, as I didn't want another incident with Vernon. He was still growing back his hair after I'd removed it last year when he'd nearly killed Penny for flying into Dudley's room. We told them to use the owls only in case of emergency because we certainly did not want Penny or Hedwig to make the same mistake again.

Of course, I doubted that Penny would do it again, but I still didn't want her in that position. It wasn't that she was stupid or anything, she just tended to get caught in awkward situations that I wasn't so sure would be a very good idea. For example, just last week, she'd delivered letters from all our friends at once, you know, to make sure we were still alive and everything. If Tom hadn't seen her first, we would have had a repeat of the year before.

Either her or Hedwig delivered letters once a week from everyone and we wrote a letter to each from us all. Draco, of course, was the most painful one to receive a letter from, especially considering he was still getting over the shock of his cousin, Jupiter. 

I think none of us had gotten over her death or Susan Bone's, though. I think Susan's death had hit me hard, because she had saved my life at least once before she died from the snake's venom. I couldn't believe we had been too late too save her or Jupiter. I still had nightmares about it, but at least it wasn't that dream about Dirken chasing me and the others on broomsticks through the Forbidden Forest.

Our night ended with a small meal and I laid awake for the time being. I sat up, my head propped up on my arms as Trunks snored softly beside me. It wasn't a common habit with him, only when he was thirsty, but it wasn't loud enough to make a difference in my sleep patterns despite the fact we slept in the same bed.

I laughed softly as Trunks gave a small snort in his sleep and covered my mouth to prevent myself from waking him up. He was having a good sleep despite our predicament and I was glad for it. I rose softly out of the bed, flying above it as I slid the covers off of me. I levitated out of the room like a ghost, pausing only momentarily to open the window. I looked around the place and, certain that none of the Muggles who lived on the streets saw me, flew up on the roof and sat down with a soft thud that no one inside heard.

"A wish on a million stars and a single Dragon Ball," I said softly as I stared up into the night sky, slightly different from what I had been used to in the States and the Z world, but something I'd grown accustomed to what with our Astronomy class. "I guess dreams do come true. Just wish it hadn't been in such a wild way." I sighed as I picked out the North Star, which was still in viewing range despite the some grand number between England and Kansas, where I'd originally been from.

Staring up at the stars, I lost all track of time and my eyes began to droop only when the sun began to rise over the horizon. I flew back into the room, closing the window as I slid back into our bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, all were awake at ten in the morning, which was a blessing for me and us all. Neither Petunia nor Vernon woke up and Dudley, of course, would never wake up without help. So that left us with extra sleep (in my case, enough sleep) and some extra time on our hands as we woke up slightly earlier than the Dursleys.

That day passed quickly for who knows how long. It felt more like an hour than a day before the night fell over us once again.

Tom was right: We did receive things from the others. We all kept to ourselves as we opened the gifts and looked at the things written to us and us alone.

I opened the cards first. I was very happy to see a newspaper clipping with all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at me. The clipping spoke of the Ministry draw and that Arthur Weasley had won it. I spotted Scabbers on Ron's lanky shoulder and rolled my eyes as I recalled that this picture is what caused all that happened in the book and probably, most likely would in reality. I gave it to Harry for him to look at with the others but contented myself with opening Hermione's letter and smiling as I read about her excursion to France. Draco's letter was written in huge script that I knew had come from lessons in handwriting long ago.

I looked curiously at the golden-wrapped gift Ron had sent as I opened it. Inside was something that made me gasp in delight, because it was a pair of sunglasses that allowed its wearer to see if whoever they were speaking to was lying or not.

There was another note with this one.

__

Bill says that these weren't very reliable, because he put them on and they were flashing on the screen on Fred and George. What he didn't know was that they'd put beetles in his soup. Thought it'd give you a laugh. ----Ron

I opened Hermione's present with a smile on my face as I thought of Bill discovering beetles in his soup but gave another gasp as I found a Broomstick Servicing Kit inside. I looked over and saw that Harry too had received one. I laughed in absolute delight as I moved on to Draco's gift, which I wasn't quite sure what it would be.

What I found surprised even me. It was a book, sure, but it was one interesting book. It wasn't just any ordinary book. It was a book of the imagination. It's title read _Beware, Imagination Required_ to which I gave a small laugh. I opened it and read the paragraph that was displayed.

"Warning," it read, "This book was designed to allow you to dive into a story of your own. Say 'I imagine...' and let the fun begin! You can't be killed, but you can become the center of the stage. Pick an adventure and let yourself fly! Gather friends around and have fun telling a story all your own. But, reader beware: You aren't a reader anymore. You're the main character!"

I gave another small laugh and pulled out a piece of parchment, thanking each of my friends. We placed them all in a single envelope, tying one to each Hedwig, Penny, and Draco's owl, whose name was unknown to us all. After we waved the owls off, I laughed as I picked up the paper, careful to put it in the trash can outside as to not let the Dursleys be aware of anything.

"Those guys are great friends," I said with a sigh as I sank into my bed, holding my new book. It wasn't thick or anything, just a thick cover and back and the single sheet of paper that bore the instructions.

"You said it," Tom agreed as he toyed with his new gifts as well. "What's that you got there, Angel?"

"It's the present Draco gave me," I answered, holding it up.

"_Beware, Imagination Required_?" Trunks inquired (rhyme! ^-^), moving to see the book more closely, "Why's it so thin?"

"Because it doesn't have anything written in it," I answered smugly, "Come here, guys, I'll show ya what I mean." I smirked and gave a thoughtful glance at the ceiling before my smirk widened into a grin. I knew what I was going to "imagine".

(I'll just leave that whole thing to YOUR imagination...I wanna get to Aunt Marge! You'll see...[Hey, I know! If you wanna write a side story off my story for this, tell me and you can write it out...just give me credit and tell me where it is, k?])

After we came out of the book, exhausted from our exciting adventure, an owl flew through the window, bearing four brown envelopes, each addressed to one of us, and was followed by four more owls, each carrying a parcel, from Hagrid.

I smiled as I saw that each of the boys had received a _Monster Book of Monsters_ book and grinned as Trunks gave a frightened yelp as the book bit his hand. Of course, it didn't hurt him, but it certainly did Tom and Harry, whom both bit back their cries of pain and surprise. They wrapped the books in belts as I opened my own parcel.

I gasped in surprise as I saw that it was a very pretty silver charm bracelet. There was a note inside the parcel that I read immediately.

__

Your mother gave this to me to make me feel better after I got expelled. I thought you might like it. Happy Birthday, Angel! --Hagrid

I smiled at the charm bracelet and slipped it onto my wrist, seeing that it fit perfectly. It had several small charms on it, each a different thing that I found most wonderful. A blue dog sat on one, a white stallion on another, a gold heart on yet another. There were six charm places on it, each filled with one thing or another. I looked at each closely and found the most peculiar thing. 

Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Dreamer, Ice. I looked at this closely and blinked several times. So, there had been more than just those four in their ring this time. But who were and Dreamer and Ice?

I would find out in due time, I knew, but it still tugged on my brain as I put the charm bracelet out of my mind. Another question arose just before I had finished it, though. Why had my mother had it?

***

I woke early the next morning to see the story I knew to be happening. I woke Trunks up and we trekked downstairs, allowing Tom and Harry to sleep a little longer. Trunks and I prepared breakfast, something that had taken a while to get used to as Trunks had just learned to cook last summer. I turned the news on very low and watched intensely even as I scrambled eggs and fried bacon and sausage for the family. Trunks stood by the stove, making pancakes. He wasn't as mindful of the news until he'd finished making the pancakes and sat down with me as we ate a small part of it, leaving some for the Dursleys, Harry, and Tom.

"Here it is," I told him as I turned up the volume a little so we could hear it despite the fact I could hear it just fine.

"....in other news, all police are on full alert and on the lookout for an escaped convict by the name of Sirius Black. His picture, provided by the police and special services, is as follows," A man with greasy, shoulder-length black hair and small, sunken eyes stared from the screen, "Black is said to be armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately..."

The report continued, but I shut the TV off and turned to Trunks.  
"He's innocent, Trunks," I told him, "Don't believe anything you hear about him. I'll let you know what I mean when the time comes, but not until then, got it?"

"I got it," he nodded gravely, "If you have to keep it from me, then I know it's important." I nodded and we put our dishes in the sink, washing them and any that were in there at the time before heading back upstairs to wake up Harry and Tom for their breakfast.

Once that was done, we waited until we heard the Dursleys go downstairs. I heard the TV turned all the way up now as the Dursleys ate the breakfast we'd prepared. We made our way downstairs, one at a time to not attract attention.

"Well, I've got to get to the train station, Marge's train gets in at ten," Vernon was saying, "And you four had better behave!" He looked pointedly at us. 

"I will if she will," Harry said darkly and Trunks and Tom looked at him in surprise. It was rare that Harry spoke harshly of anyone.

"Firstly, you'll keep a civil tongue toward Marge," he growled, ignoring the searing looks he was receiving from Harry and I. "Secondly, as Marge knows nothing of your abnormality, I don't want any...funny stuff going on during her stay."  
"What if we let something...slip?" I asked leisurely, looking up at him with a sweet smile on my face.

"You'll get the stuffing beat out of you!" he roared threateningly, brandishing a huge fist.

"You can't beat the stuffing out of me," I said back, "Go on and try it now. Give me your best shot." He looked like a raged bull before releasing a furious punch right between my eyes. I wasn't even fazed as I looked up at him sweetly.  
"See?" I countered. "That's how strong I am. Now, we could let it slip to this Marge lady about our extraordinary _talents_...or you could just sign our permission forms for the village." I held out mine and was happy to see him sign it, his face purple in disbelief as he signed each of ours in turn. "Now, we'll keep ourselves under control as long as Marge remains controlled as well and we'll act as normal as we can. We'll try to earn your trust." He growled at this, his nostrils still flared as he made his way out the door, slamming it on the way out.

I laughed aloud as we made our way back up the stairs, leaving an overly-stunned Dudley at the base of the TV.

She arrived half and hour later.

Harry opened the door as I stood back. Trunks and Tom stood beside me, both looking thoroughly uneasy. I didn't blame either of their surprised looks as the huge woman came through the door, thrusting an enormous suitcase into my arms and setting an evil-tempered bulldog on the floor. I knew the dog's name was Ripper and I could tell why as he glared up at Tom with a gleam in his eyes that spoke of nothing but pure terror. Uncle Vernon followed momentarily, a huge grin on his face.

"Tea, Marge?" he asked her, "And what will Ripper take?"

"He can have some tea out of my saucer," she answered, her low-toned voice booming in my sensitive ears as she followed Aunt Petunia into the kitchen.

"Let me take it upstairs," Harry muttered as I hefted the suitcase effortlessly onto my shoulder.  
"What?" I asked, then realized it. "Oh, yes, of course. You want to stay away from her as long as possible, perfectly understandable." Tom and Trunks looked about to protest, but I held up a hand. 

"Thanks, Angel," he said as he tugged the "heavy" suitcase up the stairs, taking as long as possible to drag it up.

"Come on, guys, time to meet the woman," I growled as I tugged both their arms as they followed me numbly into the kitchen. "Try to be as polite as possible." They nodded as I released them.

"Who's this, Petunia?" Marge asked as I entered, "Don't tell me your brother-in-law left you with these brats too!"

"Yes, he did," Petunia muttered, "he died of a heart attack." I was about to protest but thought better of it.  
"Good morning, ma'am," I said pleasantly with a small smile.  
"Don't you smirk at me like that!" she roared, "You should be grateful Vernon and Petunia kept the lot of you! I wouldn't. You would've gone straight to the orphanage!"

"But they didn't, ma'am," I said, "they were kind enough to keep my brothers, cousin, and I on." She seemed taken aback by my polite attitude. Ripper the bulldog looked up from his finished tea. He looked at me with big, brown eyes. Instead of growling, though, he walked up to me and placed his front paws on the front of my jeans.  
"Well, hello there," I said kindly, "What might your name be, little one?" I knelt down and petted the bulldog, leaving the entire kitchen speechless.

"H-His name's Ripper," Marge said finally. "What is your name? He's never liked anyone but me!"

"That's for sure," Petunia muttered under her breath, but I caught it despite this.

"My name's Angel, ma'am, and this is my adopted brother, Trunks, and my little brother, Tom," I pointed to both of them.

"Angel, eh? He seems to like yeh," she looked at Ripper, who was lying on his stomach, letting me pet him.

"I have a way with animals, I always have," I said as I knelt to scratch the dog's back again. "Before my dad died, we had four cats and four dogs. Of course, our dogs were only Chihuahuas but they were all quite even-tempered for their kind."

"What became of them?" she asked.  
"They got put in the pound," I said, my teeth clenched. Actually, the dogs had all be killed, one after another by my father. The first to go had been Chance, my golden-coated baby.

"That's a shame," Marge said and I think I was starting to get through to her.

All week, Marge was quite the lady toward me and my friends. She seemed to like me only because Ripper did, but I didn't mind as long as she wasn't mean to us.

I walked outside into the cool night air the day before Marge was to leave. My mind wandered to many things as my feet carried me down Privet Drive and to Magnolia Crescent, the next street. There was a slight alleyway there, where many cats and stray dogs could be found hiding from the pound.

A great, shaggy dog, much larger than the typical scrawny mutts you found in the dingy alley, sat on the floor, watching me with great interest. I saw its look and its great fur and sidled up to look at it more closely.

"Well, hello, there," I said to the dog, my lips pulled into a smile. "Are you all right, little one?" This was contradictory to the dog's massive size, but it crooned a little as I scratched it behind the ears.

"Don't worry, I won't turn you in, little one," I told him softly. "I know what you truly are. But I won't turn you in cause I know you're innocent. Sirius Black." The dog let out a deep growl, which I returned right back at him. "You're Harry Potter's godfather, aren't you? Why don't you tell the authorities that you're innocent? I can take you to Ron and Pettigrew soon, if you like." I glanced out the dark alley. "I think we're safe. You can transform into yourself, if you want, so you can talk."

Suddenly, it wasn't a great shaggy dog I was looking at but the black-haired, filthy man known everywhere. Sirius Black.  
"How do you know me, girl?" he snarled dangerously, "How do you know about Peter? That's a secret that no one but Dumbledore was trusted with!"

"I know because I am Angel," I told him, "Have you had access to the papers to know who I am?" He shook his head, still glaring at me. I pressed two fingers to his forehead and fed him my memories.

"Wha-What did you do?" he asked, shaking his head. "How do I know who you are now?"

"I gave you my memories," I answered, "Things aren't safe, Mr. Black, not for anyone. Dirken is out to get me and Harry and Tom and Trunks and all our friends. I can't tell Harry about you just yet, though."  
"Did you say your name is Angel _Galis_?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered, "Dirken killed my father and my sisters. He tried to kill me, but failed. I have the stupid scar to prove it." I lifted my black bangs and revealed the lightning-shaped scar.

"You are," he nodded. "Did you know that you are also my goddaughter?" I looked up at him sharply.  
"No, this information was kept from me. Trunks and Tom as well?"

"Remus Lupin is Trunks' godfather. Ice is Tom's."

"Ice?" I asked suspiciously. I held up my bracelet. "This Ice?"

"Yeah, that's her," he nodded. "Dreamer is your mother. I never really found out her real name, though." I cocked an eyebrow at him, then nodded.  
"You know who I am now and what I know," I told him, "Be cautious, Mr. Black."  
"Please, Sirius," he said with a lanky smile.

"Did you know that there were two more Animagi that have gone unregistered?" I asked him.  
"No. Who are they?"

"Let me show you one," I answered mysteriously. He soon found a cat standing before him. "The other is a good friend of mine, Hermione Granger. She's Muggle-born."

"Interesting, not many Muggle-borns have such good skills," he said, looking at me. 

"She's like me when I was young. Ambitious but without the friends to help, but now she has those friends in us," I smiled at him. "I must be getting back to my boyfriend. Trunks worries about me. As does Tom." He looked slightly dazed a moment before turning back into a dog. I gave him a small pat on the back. "Be careful, Sirius." He nodded, a human gesture, and left, trotting nonchalantly down the road and disappearing in the night.

When I got back to 4 Privet Drive, however, Marge was singing a different tune.

***

Cliff hanger, though not a very good one. Please check out Jenny's new story, just give her a try! She hasn't had any reviews yet and she's asked me not to review (hmm...strange, isn't it?) because she knows what I think. If she doesn't get a review soon, I'm going to review it anyway, though. Not like she's got an alternate dimensional pocket where she can pull out a gun or a frying pan or a mallet or anything, right?....

Right?


	26. Explain Please

Button me down and call me a traitor, but I finally got it done! Chapter 26 of this dimension is done, after long hours of staring at the screen and coming up empty. I hope I'm not boring you guys with following much of the original Potter plot, but there is a rhyme and reason to it, I assure you. And yes, you must read it if you're to understand the final battle. If I ever get around to it....ay ay ay, I should never have made it _seven_ dimensions, I'm going to be a graduated Senior by the time this thing is through!!!

***

Chapter 26: Explain, Please

"Never...in my life!" she shouted as she pointed her huge pointer finger at me. "Irresponsible insubordination, that's what it is."  
"Miss Marge, please, I don't understand-" I started, but never finished.  
"Understand my foot!" She roared, knocking over her wine glass. "You went out and let your poor uncle worry sick about you-" Vernon was silently shaking in mirthful laughter at this, "-and made poor Ripper think you were abandoning him, petting that overgrown mutt in that dank alley like that!"

"Excuse me!" I shouted indignantly. "But if you are so upset over a little walk and me petting a cute dog I meet in an alley, then perhaps you shouldn't be accusing me, as you are the hypocrite!" My anger rocked the house as I stared at the woman. My ki was flaring and I knew it, but she'd gotten me so mad, my rage couldn't stand this harassment any longer.

"And another thing!" she roared louder still, but she never got the chance. Her body had begun to swell up to massive proportions and her entire body, skin, eyes, hair, clothes, and all were turning an interesting shade of indigo. I looked at her in shock, then at the furious face Harry displayed. He had done the inflating. I'd done the indigo. If this had been me reading the book and another had done this, I'd be laughing my head off. But in real life, it was no joking matter. Forgetting all that I knew once more, I dashed up the stairs and gathered my things, all of them, into a pile and put them in my Capsules. I brought the boys' stuff together and packed it all away into Capsules before any of them reached the landing.

"Was everything visible?" I asked them seriously. They all nodded, slightly out of breath, but ready and willing to go as I was. (Correction: Harry and Tom were out of breath, Trunks was just as un-winded as I was about the short trek up the stairs.) "Let's get outta here." 

They followed without a word as I made my way down the stairs, going slowly. Vernon stood in my path at the base of the stairs, looking quite venomous. He was breathing unsteadily and his nostrils were flared angrily.  
"Put...her...back!" he yelled at us. 

"No, she deserved it," I growled back as I got to the step eye level with him. "Now move before I make you move." He growled in his throat and stood his ground. I levitated off the step and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, throwing him to the side softly. He landed with a dull thud and was knocked out cold. So much for "softly".

Tom, Harry, and Trunks raced outside and I followed them quickly. I had a small bag of my gold left in my pocket for anything we might possibly need.

"We're doomed!" Harry cried out, "We just did really serious magic. What're we gonna do, Angel?"  
"Take the Knight Bus," I answered and pulled out my wand from my pocket, something that I did subconsciously now. I stuck it out and waited for a few seconds, hearing the crickets chirp. The minute I did, a rumbling sound filled Privet Drive and I dove to get Harry out of the way as Trunks did the same for Tom. I pulled Harry to his feet as the purple bus with flashing letters (_Knight Bus_) pulled to a rickety stop in front of us. Tom and Trunks were still scrambling to regain their footing but neither bothered to stand now that they were in absolute awe.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," the young, eighteen-ish boy began, "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this eve-" He dropped the speech right where I expected him to and stared at Tom and Trunks. My black-haired boyfriend had managed to get to his feet finally and was trying to help Tom to his feet as well.   
"Whatcha two doin' there?" he asked.  
"We fell over," Trunks answered as Tom found his way to his feet and I found out why they'd had so much trouble getting back up: there was a large amount of tiny marbles on the ground from a children's game.

"'Choo fall over for?" Stan inquired.

"They didn't do it on purpose," Harry put in, thoroughly annoyed. "Did you say this bus goes anywhere?"

"Yep, anywhere you wanna go, long as it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater," Stan answered, almost proudly.

"How much to get us four to London?" I asked instantaneously.

"Oh, let's see," He seemed to count for a moment before answering (me too!), "Two Galleons and ten sickles."

"Okay," I said, quickly taking two gold Galleons and ten silver Sickles from my pouch, "Let's go, guys. We're going." They nodded and we stepped aboard the Knight Bus.

__

Make up names, guys, I told them in our heads, _We're on the run, remember?_ They nodded and we sat on the two beds (no, I got it right, they're beds, not benches or seats) closest to the front. Trunks and I sat behind the driver and Tom and Harry on the opposite one.

"So, what's you guys' names?" Stan asked as he took his place behind the driver. "I never caught 'em."

"Katie Bell," I answered instantly. Trunks gave me a sideways look before answering.

"Cedric Diggory," he said.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry answered, followed by Tom's, "Marcus Flint." I think Stan must have been pretty thick, because we were all giving each other weird looks over these names.

"My name's Stan, I told ya that, but this is Ern," He pointed behind him at the driver and then settled down with a newspaper.

"That man!" Tom exclaimed with a gasp, pointing to the back of the paper.

"He was on the Muggle news," Harry said, inspecting the paper from where he sat.

"Sirius Black," he said, with a glance at the picture himself. "'Course he was on the Muggle news, Marcus, where you four been?"

We all stared cluelessly back at him. 

He gave a chuckle that said all the while that he was more knowledgeable of this subject and gave me the paper. Harry and Tom walked over to our bed and sat down to look at it with Trunks and I.

The paper basically said all I knew about the man from the public's point of view. It said that he was the most infamous Azkaban prisoner (I'm not certain if I've said this or not, but Azkaban is the wizard prison. You'll soon see why everyone's scared of the dang place.) ever and that he was a danger to "anyone, magic or Muggle". It also said that Black had supposedly killed thirteen men with a single curse, which was a total lie. One was a wizard and the other twelve were innocent Muggle bystanders. That one wizard, however, was not dead, but alive, and I knew precisely who, what, how, and where he was. (I'll let you know later, you'll find out with Trunks and the others. Patience!)

"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" Stan asked while he watched us read.

"Not really," I answered offhandedly. "I can be much scarier."   
"Katie's right," Harry said, remembering my alias perfectly. "She can be scarier then scary."

***

Our ride was uneventful thanks to a few clamped mouths and whispered explanations of "I'll explain later!" and other such things. Harry and Tom finally got the picture and kept their mouths shut. Finally, we landed in Diagon Alley.

As the boys got off in front of me, I turned and thanked Stan, fully expecting him to be staring at the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, he was. I was actually getting quite suspicious about this whole thing. Two years in a row now things had been going mostly my way. Mostly was the keyword, as we had lost many friends and allies, but the fact remained that things had gone almost exactly the way the books had. It was a frightening coincidence and I hoped it was not of Dirken's handiwork. 

"_There_ you are, Harry," said a voice I had been mostly expecting. Turning, I caught my first real look at Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. I played it off perfectly, however, and kept my face grim as I spoke.  
"Uh-oh," I muttered. "Busted."

"Busted?" Stan gawked between the four of us. Then, his eyes widened in recognition. On me. "Wait a second 'ere, you're that Angel Galis, ain't ya?" I closed my eyes tightly and sighed.

"Busted again." 

As we did not have our huge trunks in our possession, we had the great luck of _not_ being followed by Stan and Ern. The barkeeper, Tom (not to be confused with our Tom), led the way down the hall and into a private parlor. I sighed, sinking into the seat.  
"I know exactly what this is about, Mr. Fudge." I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples like an old, old lady. At this point, I felt my old sixty-something true age rather than my thirteen-year-old one.  
"I imagine you do, Ms. Galis, but I'm almost certain that your brother, cousin, and 'boyfriend' do not," Fudge's eyes twinkled merrily as I looked up at him, a tired smile on my face.

"Not exactly, Mr. Fudge."

"Well, then, you four gave us all a right fright by running from your aunt and uncle's house like that, you did. We'd almost thought...well, it doesn't matter, you're safe now." I hid a smile as I knew what they'd thought and they were actually pretty close to being right. I _had_ met up with Black...but it had been _before_ the turning-my-"aunt"-indigo part. 

"I guess," I shrugged, taking a crumpet at Fudge's insistence. "But with my little idiot demon chasing me every which way, I doubt we'll be safe for long, even at Hogwarts."  
"Yes, that's what I'm worried about...among other things," Fudge said seriously. "Well, I'm going to leave you here, I'm sure Ms. Galis can explain things to you boys. I will ask Tom to allow you to stay here at the Leaky Cauldron." With that, he left.

"Angel, what'd he mean?" Harry asked quietly, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"You should know one thing right here and right now, Harry," I answered. "Nobody wanted to tell you this because they all thought it was in your 'best interest'." I grimaced lightly. "Anyways, Sirius Black is your godfather. He was one of your dad's best friends." 

"B-Black?" Harry asked incredulously, but kept the mind to keep quiet about it. "But why are you telling me this if he's out there right now?"

"They all think that-"  
"Well, room 11 is free," Fudge said, walking back into the room. I sat up again and smiled innocently, and the others followed suit. "Tom will bring you four some extra beds soon."  
"Don't worry too much, Mr. Fudge," Tom said politely. "Me and Harry have been sharing the same bed all summer."  
"And Trunks and me, too," I added. 

"Well, all the same. I must be going, much to do..." 

"Sir, can we ask one more thing?" Trunks asked, speaking for the first time since we'd been dragged into the room. I stared at him, wondering what he was going to ask. "Why is it so imperitive that you catch Black?" Uh...oh...big trouble. This was not going to be pretty.

"Well...um...yes, well...he killed thirteen men with a single curse, me boy, what more reason is there? All innocents, too," Fudge answered shakily. "And the Azkaban guards are more angry than I've seen them in a while..." I joined him in shuddering violently. I did not enjoy the thought of those things.

"They won't adhere the _kiss_, will they?" I asked hoarsely.

"If he continues to run like this, we may have to," Fudge said gravely.   
"Please, don't!" I cried, clasping my hands. "No one deserves such a horrible fate, not even one who has killed so many! Not even _Voldemort _himself deserves such a thing!"

"You are a brave, brave girl, Ms. Galis," Fudge said, smiling weakly at me. "I will do all I can to stop them, then. Good night to you four, I hope you have a pleasant vacation."   
"Thanks, Mr. Fudge," we chorused as he left.

"Welcome, children." 

And he was gone.

"All right, Angel, what was that?" Trunks growled.

"Well, they all believe that Black did it," I sighed. "The thirteen he supposedly killed, I mean. But it wasn't him."  
"What do you mean, it wasn't him?" Tom asked. "There were several witnesses to it, right?"  
"They saw a big explosion. Nothing more," I answered. "There were twelve Muggles there, and one other wizard. I happen to know that it was the _other wizard_ who did that all. And that's why Black escaped, because he knows the other wizard still lives."  
"_What_?!" screamed the room.

"Hush, hush!" I threw my arms at them quickly to signal silence. "Yes, the other wizard is still alive. They found only one remnant of him, after all. I'm not saying anything else about him, though. This time, it's worse with Dirken hanging about."  
"Come along, kids," the old Tom poked his head into the room. 

***

The weeks flew by in a daze of the wonderful freedom I had so much missed since my days of taking care of Dee and the rest of the house. Harry and I were both impressed by the Firebolt, the racing broom that was said to be the latest model available. We had eaten ice cream at the local parlor and had finished all of our essays for homework and had bought our new school supplies. 

The weeks had flown, basically, but they had also been slow, for me. Because I was waiting for my friends to arrive there, I had completely been slowed. Which was why I was so glad to see Draco with his father three days before we would leave for Hogwarts.  
"Draco!" I yelled loudly, catching the attention of the whole square. I blushed and laughed nervously as the dozens of staring people went back to what they were doing. Dashing over to where he stood, I was glad the others weren't with me to meet Draco's father, Lucius. 

"Hey, Angel," Draco waved lightly, looking up at his father, slightly worried.   
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," I said, holding out my hand to shake. "A pleasure to meet you again, I'm sure. I'm sorry about your house elf, sir."   
"Stop brainwashing my boy," he sniffed, dragging Draco away from me and toward the book shop. I sighed and waved goodbye to him as he disappeared again. 

"See you on the train," he called back. I nodded and turned on my heel to search out the boys. 

***

Well, finally, the last day of our stay at the Leaky Cauldron came. The boys had lost their spirit of seeing Ron and Hermione, but I chuckled merrily as I skipped out the door. We split up once outside, like we had plenty of times before. I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, just in time to run into the _whole_ Weasley crew, including Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, plus Hermione and a fussing pair of parents whom I supposed were Hermione's.

"Hermione! Weasleys!" I crowed, racing to meet them. I felt like I hadn't in years, for I knew now what was going on and that Dirken wasn't interfering yet, which was a good sign. I felt like I'd had ten cups of coffee and several pixie stix (AN-Those things are very, very, very dangerous to me...keep me away from coffee and pixie stix. WHATEVER you do.)

"Angel!" chorused several voices. 

"So this is the pretty young lady we keep hearing about," said the two strangers.   
"Yes, this is Angel Galis," Hermione smiled and turned to me. "This is my mom and dad."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," I said with a light bow. "Please forgive me if I seem rude."  
"Not at all," said Mrs. Granger. 

"Ron!" I shouted upon seeing him. "Where's Scabbers, can I see him, huh, huh? I wanna see the poor rat, he's probably skinnier then a dowel rod from Egypt."  
"How'd you...oh, yeah," he cut himself off and handed me the poor rat-not-rat.

"Hey, Scabbers, how ya doin', bud?" I asked him, smiling. "Such a sweet little thing, isn't he? I wish Dirken was more like him, don't you agree, Ron?"

"Sure," he nodded. "At least the pink-skinned fool wouldn't be following our every move, right?"  
"Right." I handed Scabbers back. "You might wanna get him checked over." 

"We've got to get going," said Mr. Granger. "It was nice to finally meet you, Angel. Good luck in school."  
"Good luck to you two as well," I waved as they headed back out the way they'd come. Turning back, I grinned. "So, shall we find my intrepid relatives?"

***

We spent the day catching up with each other, mostly. Once we were all alone, however, I took the moment to tell them what I'd told my "intrepid relatives".

"Okay, guys, all of you," I said to them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy (Head Boy Badge and all), Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Tom, and Trunks. "I'm going to try and explain to you what was to happen this year, to assuage some fears-" I looked pointedly at the Weasley adults, "-and to put some of us on guard, but not for the reason you might think." I took a deep, deep breath before continuing.  
"Sirius Black is innocent."   
Well, that caused a whole wave of commotion right there. I won't go into details, but let's just say that there were several dropped jaws, widened eyes, and falling-out-of-chairs. "There are several things I could tell you and some I won't. I'm worried, truth be told. Dirken hasn't made a move to change anything in this world except make me lose allies. He's setting us up, setting me up for disaster. I think he's gonna keep this going along the same plot as the book until he's got me content to stay on the ball with the story, and then drop something heavy on me."  
"You mean this whole thing is going by-the-book?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup, with a few minor tweaks," I sighed. "For example, the dragon in the hall our first year. It was a mountain troll in the book. I think I gave him a major blow when I took Tom in, too. And Trunks. And Susan and Jupiter. Draco. But we've had some blows too. Pan, Chee, Susan, Jupiter. And things have still been going according to the book now. From the blowing-up-Marge, to the Knight Bus, to Fudge finding us, to us meeting outside the Leaky Cauldron, everything. This is getting out of hand by staying _in_ hand."  
"Wait, you mean this whole thing is getting chaotic by staying right on track?" Tom asked. "That makes no sense."  
"I know it doesn't but it's exactly what's happening," I sighed. "He's setting us up, there's no other way."

"Either that or he's keeping it on track so we don't grow," Trunks suggested.

"What?" I looked up. It hadn't even occured to me! "Of course, if he keeps us on the ball, we don't get stronger. Sure, a little bit, but knowing everything before it happens is a weakness as well as a strength." I sank back in my chair, hands over my face. I groaned into them. "This is driving me nuts."

"Okay, what else?" Bill asked. "I mean, there's got to be some sort of logic behind this whole thing. We know that Black is innocent now, but how?"

"Ron, hand me Scabbers," I ordered him.  
"Scabbers?" Ron cocked his head. 

"Yeah. Scabbers. Maybe I can solve this before it even begins." He handed me the rat, who was panicking something wicked. "Well, hello, there, Scabbers." 

"Angel, what is this all about?" Charlie asked. "Bill asked how Black was innocent, not whether or not Scabbers was feeling okay."  
"Although he doesn't look very good anyway," Tom grimaced at the rat's poor figure. It was taking a lot to keep the squirming rat in my hands.  
"Okay," I sighed. "I know this is going to sound incredibly insane, but you gotta understand...um...Trunks, can you hang on to Scabbers for me?" He nodded and took the rat, powering up slightly to hold it.

"Okay," I took a bit of paper and a pencil and drew a street and twelve Ms on it. Then I drew an S in the center of the Ms and then a P where the buildings blocked it in. "This is the scene, basically, where Sirius was said to have killed those Muggles and Peter Pettigrew." The rat squeaked at this. "Pipe down!" It fell silent, much to the other's surprise.  
"Sirius was following Peter after giving Hagrid his bike to retrieve Harry from the rubble of the house," I explained carefully. "He was telling Peter about several things. Including his own innocence and Peter's deeds."  
"_Peter's_ deeds?" echoed seven people, one right after the other. I didn't know who or in what order, but it was like perfect harmony.

"Is there an echo in here or something?" I stated, annoyed. "Yes, _Peter's_ deeds. _Peter_ was the Potter's Secret-Keeper."   
"Secret-Keeper?" echoed Trunks, Tom, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry. 

I rolled my eyes with Hermione. 

"Honestly," Hermione responded, exasperated, "don't any of you _read_?" Harry and Ron exchanged looks but didn't answer. 

"I don't remember everything about it, but it's basically when a person is given a spell to hold only the whereabouts of another," I explained. "Basically, even if you looked in the window of the secret place, you wouldn't know it unless you were the Secret-Keeper. The only way you can see the person that is being protected is if the Secret-Keeper betrays the secret. The Potters decided on a lil' switcharoo in a secret between four of the original Mauraders, the little team that James belonged to. Everyone on the outside believed that Sirius held the secret, but it was Peter, in truth." 

"So he sold out to Voldemort, right?" Harry asked darkly. 

"You got it," I sighed. "And this is where Scabbers here comes in."  
"How?" Charlie pressed. 

"I was getting there," I rolled my eyes. "You know when I said Peter was still alive?"

"Yeah..."  
"He's right there in Trunks' hands."  
Pandemonium broke loose. If this had been anime, everyone would have face-faulted simultaneously, but of course, it wasn't, so there were only typical expressions of surprise.

"What?!" Trunks held the rat away from him. "This thing is Peter?! How?!"

"I'll show you."  
With that, I transformed into my cat self, then back. 

"What does your being an Animagus have to do with anything?" George (or was it Fred?) asked stupidly. 

"Duh. _Peter_ is an Animagus. He's been in this form for the last twelve years."  
The rat went nuts, trying with all it's might to escape Trunks' iron grip.

"Okay, Peter," I smiled sweetly. "You can turn back into a person now. Don't worry, I won't let no one hurt you just yet. I'll let Sirius handle that bit."

"Uh...Angel?" Hermione asked. "Do you know how to turn him back into a person? We haven't covered Animagi completely yet, remember? And I haven't exactly done much research on it because I couldn't get to a wizard library until summer was over." 

"Oops," I chuckled nervously. "Well, scratch that idea. So, what do we do now? Stupid rat knows now."   
"I know. We can Petrify him," Trunks cheered at his own genius.  
"Any ideas _how_, oh dubious one?" I joked.  
"Nope," he shook his head mirthfully and laughed.

"_Petrificus_," said Mrs. Weasley behind us, pointing her wand at the rat. It immediately went rigid in Trunks' arms. 

"Well, that's a load off," Trunks laughed as he pried Peter's nails from his hand. "That thing almost got the better of me."  
"I doubt it, Trunks," I played off. "You would have figured out something. You always do."

"So, what now?" Mr. Weasley asked. "It's obvious that Sirius is innocent now that you've pointed out this, but what do we do with the information?"

"We keep it," I answered sternly. "Sirius is on the run, but the Muggle cops and the Ministry of Magic are all looking for a man, not a mutt. They'll never figure it out. Believe me, Sirius is one smart guy. A lot smarter then Peter, I can assure you of that."

"Angel?" Tom asked suddenly. "What's that? That there, on your wrist." 

"Oh, this?" I held up the small trinket that Hagrid had sent me. "A charm bracelet Hagrid sent me. Nothing more." I felt obligated to lie, even to my own trusted brother, boyfriend, and cousin. Although I did not have much to hide by way of the bracelet, there were other things surrounding it that I did not want to be let loose. At least, not yet.

I think Trunks knew me better than that, but he kept silent. But I did manage to catch him gazing at the bracelet. It was then that I remembered that Sirius had said that Dreamer was my mother. I still wondered who Ice was, but did not think about it too long. Making a mental note to ask Sirius later, I spoke again.

"And there is one more thing that you guys should know before we hit the sack. Sirius is my godfather, as well as Harry's."  
I'm not going to even go into the reactions people had to that.

***

If you think my story is good, go check out my girl Jeminie Yuy's Gundam Wing story. I mean, that girl's got imagination, good writing, and a solid plot all rolled into one! Plus, hers is complete and completely loaded. I hear she's writing a side story for it too. 

Sorry about the shameless plug, but she taught me everything I know. She's new the fan fiction, but writing and drawing is a whole nother ball game. 


End file.
